Golden Ratio
by MissLindaLee
Summary: A 3000 yr old book, 4 agents, 3 guardians, 2 civilians ... and 1 big boom. Sequel to Collision, Part 2. Dukes/Numb3rs Universe
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're still crying." 

"It was a good movie."

"It was about penguins."

"But the little baby penguins were so cute," Kelly gushed as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Charlie looked at Kelly, one eyebrow raised, as they walked along the Sunset Boulevard, holding half-eaten ice cream cones; Trisha walked a comfortable pace behind them, just keeping an eye on everything. "You're weird," he said, smiling.

"You're the one who suggested we go see it," Kelly retorted, nibbling on her cone.

"Well, you didn't have to come," Charlie replied. "You could have gone back to work."

"Well, considering all they have me doing is pushing papers everywhere," Kelly replied, "I'd rather see a movie. 'Sides, Cheryl told me that 'March of the Penguins' rocked, so I figured I'd see it when I've been given half a day off from work."

"And not because you wanted to spend time with the man of the day?" Charlie asked, grinning. "Even if it is a few days late."

"Whatever, Belated Birthday Boy," she replied, smiling.

Charlie smiled. "Oh, speaking of birthdays," he said slowly. "Someone else's is coming up."

"Charlie, I already said I didn't want anyone making a fuss over me," Kelly replied. "I've been saying that for the past two weeks: you don't have to do anything for me."

"So," Charlie said, smiling, knowing she was lying, "do you think that's what happened to Don? You think maybe when they were practicing passing him back and forth like that, like the penguins did with their eggs in the movie, they kinda scrambled his brains a little? They had to practice, you know, since he was of course the dry run for, well, for me."

Kelly licked her cone. "Nope," she said. "Couldn't've been."

Charlie furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not? It makes perfect sense."

"Not really," Kelly said.

"How?"

"Well, think about it, Charlie," the young woman replied. "I mean, Don and your dad and mom might've been penguins, but they'd have had to change species entirely before you came along."

"Why?" Charlie asked, feeling insulted. "I'd make a good emperor penguin!"

Kelly patted his arm. "Oh, Charlie, darlin'," she said, slipping a twang into her voice, "I'm sorry, but of course you couldn't be a penguin. Your head would never have fit inside one of those little bitty eggs."

Charlie opened his mouth, but Kelly wasn't finished. "You'd be a ..."

"A what?" Charlie asked, stopping and folding his arms.

Kelly slowly smiled. "A turtle"

"A turtle?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Yup," Kelly replied, smiling. "A Vietnamese Big-Headed Turtle; their heads are half the width of their shells … and we know how big your head can be at times." She took a bite of her cone, her eyes twinkling.

Charlie scowled at her. "Ha, ha, ha," he said sarcastically. Kelly grinned as she licked her cone, and Charlie calmly reached up and poked her face with his cone – getting ice cream all over her nose. Kelly stopped and sputtered, but Charlie simply grinned.

"That was an assault," Kelly said to Trisha.

Trisha did her best not to laugh. "Actually, I think it was a coning," she replied.

Kelly narrowed her eyes, but Charlie took a napkin from his pocket and wiped Kelly's nose. "There, before you complain about it anymore." He tossed the napkin into a nearby trash can. "So, what do you want -"

"Kelly?" a voice called out. Kelly and Charlie looked over as a young man about Kelly's age approached. He was under six feet in height, with brown eyes and slicked-back brown hair. He wore a pair of jeans, a navy blue button-down short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of new sneakers, and he smiled at Kelly. "Kelly Davenport?"

Trisha quickly brushed past Charlie and Kelly, blocking the guy's path. "I'm sorry," she said. "Who are you?"

"Andrew!" Kelly said, grinning at the stranger. Trisha and Charlie looked at Kelly, a little confused.

"You know him?" Trisha asked.

"Yeah, his name is Andrew McKnight," Kelly answered. "We went to school together in D.C." She smiled at the agent. "Trisha, it's okay." Trisha hesitated, but she stood aside, and both she and Charlie watched as Kelly walked up to Andrew and hugged him tightly. "Oh, it's so good to see you."

"You too," Andrew said. He pulled back, grinning. "I almost didn't recognize you with that blonde hair."

"Yeah, well, it's somethin' I wanted to try," Kelly said smiling, her voice slipping into a twang. "And I like it."

"Well," Andrew said as he stood back, holding her hands and looking her up and down, "you look really great with it." Kelly smiled, still holding onto his hands. Suddenly, they heard someone clearing his throat – loudly; they turned and saw Charlie giving them a forced smile.

"Oh, sorry," Kelly said, forgetting for a moment that Charlie was there. She let go of one of Andrew's hands. "Charlie, this is Andrew McKnight. Andrew, this is Charlie Eppes."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Eppes," Andrew said, holding out his hand.

"Actually, it's Dr. Eppes," Charlie said, shaking Andrew's hand. He didn't like the guy – especially standing next to Kelly and looking at her like that … holding her hand.

Andrew nodded, then glanced at Trisha before turning back to Kelly. "One of your bodyguards?"

Kelly nodded. "Secret Service," she said.

"Oh, that's right," Andrew replied. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Still hard to get used to your daddy being the vice-president."

"Sometimes, I have the same problem," Kelly replied, smiling.

"I bet," Andrew said, laughing. "So, I heard you were living out here. I thought you were working on your doctorate."

"I am," Kelly replied. "I'm doin' an internship with the FBI."

Andrew whistled. "Nice."

Kelly smiled. "So, what are you doin' out here? I thought you moved back to Charleston after graduation."

"I'm here on business," Andrew said. "Only for a week, though." He paused. "Hey, you want to get something to eat, catch up on stuff?"

Kelly smiled apologetically. "I'd love to, but I've got other obligations." She glanced at Charlie.

Andrew glanced between the two, then his eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, dude, I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were dating."

"Oh, no, we're not datin'," Kelly said quickly, chuckling. "Charlie's just a friend. His birthday was on Monday, and we weren't able to do anythin' then, so we're spendin' today celebratin'."

"Are you going to be free this weekend?" Andrew asked.

"Well, not really," Kelly replied. "Daddy's comin' in town tomorrow, and with Sunday bein' September 11 …."

Andrew nodded, understanding. "Yeah," he replied. He reached into his pocket for his wallet, opened it, and pulled out a business card; he handed the card to Kelly. "I'm leaving next Friday. If you get some spare time between now and then, give me a call."

"I'll see what I can do," Kelly replied, smiling. Andrew nodded and left the group, and Charlie glanced at Kelly. He gazed at her as she watched Andrew leave, an odd look on her face that gave Charlie a funny feeling in his stomach.

Trisha saw both Charlie and Kelly's expressions. "Well," she spoke up, "are we done here?"

Kelly shook her head slightly, as if she came out of a dream. "Yeah, I'm ready," she replied, stuffing the card into her pocket. She smiled at Charlie. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied, forcing a smile. "Let's go." The trio headed down the sidewalk back to where Kelly had parked her car.

(End of Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

- - - - 

"You know, you don't have a driver's license," Kelly said as she walked up the porch steps to the Eppes house with Charlie and Trisha behind her. "You can't say anything about my driving."

"I still know to stop at a stop sign," Charlie replied.

"I did stop," Kelly said as she opened the door and walked in. "In fact, I -"

"SURPRISE!"

Kelly nearly jumped out of her skin as she slowly looked into the living room – which had been decorated festively with blue and orange crepe paper streamers, and blue, red, and yellow balloons; there was also a big black Mylar balloon that said 'Over the hill and gaining speed' in white letters (it was one of the balloons from Charlie's lunch party earlier that day). Her father, Agent Jack Casey, Bo, Luke, Enos, Alan, Don, Larry, Amita, David, Megan, Colby, Paul, and Kelly's friend, Cheryl, looked at Kelly, smiling.

Kelly looked back and saw Charlie and Trisha smiling. "What's this?" she asked as she looked back into the living room.

"Your surprise party," Charlie said, grinning. "Were you surprised?"

Kelly chuckled mirthlessly. "I don't believe this," she said. Her expression quickly changed, and she frowned at everyone. "Does anyone have ears anymore? I said I didn't want a party; I've been saying that for the past two weeks."

"We thought you were kidding," Charlie said slowly, confused, seeing everyone's smiles fade.

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong," Kelly replied angrily before storming up the stairs, leaving everyone stunned and confused. A few seconds passed, then she came back downstairs. "Oh, and one more thing."

She suddenly grinned. "Gotcha!"

"You mean that was all just pretend?" Bo asked. Kelly nodded, grinning. "Now, why in tarnation would ya do somethin' like that?" Everyone looked over at Charlie.

"Hey, I didn't say a word," Charlie replied, holding up his hands in defense.

"He didn't tell me anythin'," Kelly spoke up in his defense, her twang slipping in. "You guys did a good job of keepin' this a secret."

"Then why did you act that way?" Don asked.

"Because I figured if you guys worked so hard to keep this from me," Kelly replied, "then I should see if I could have a little fun with it; had to think fast on my feet."

"Oh," Cooter replied, nodding as he slowly crossed over to his daughter, smiling, "well, pumpkin, I'm afraid to say that that stunt's gonna cost ya." He grinned at her before looking back. "Bo, Luke, Enos."

Kelly's eyes widened. "No!" she shouted. She tried to back up, but Cooter grabbed her wrists and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He went over to the couch and plopped her down as the three Hazzard natives came over; the four men picked up the couch pillows and proceeded to gently whap Kelly repeatedly with the pillows as she shrieked.

Don walked over and tapped Cooter on the shoulder; the vice-president stopped and looked at the agent. "Is this a private party, or can we join in?" Don asked.

"Don't you dare!" Kelly shouted as Enos, Luke, and Bo continued to whap her.

"If ya can find a pillow," Cooter replied calmly, "join in." Immediately, everyone scrambled around the house, searching for a pillow. Charlie ran upstairs and came down a few seconds later with a handful of pillows from his bed and Kelly's bed. Within moments, everyone had a pillow and was standing around the couch, whapping Kelly.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment!" Kelly shouted, shielding her head with her arms.

"This is kinda fun," Colby grinned. After a few more minutes they finally stopped, allowing Kelly to sit up; she was breathing hard, and her hair was mussed. She tried to look indignant, but she couldn't help but grin as she shook her head.

"You guys are awful," Kelly said.

"Coming from someone who decided to try and trick us by pretending to throw a temper tantrum at her own birthday party," Alan replied wryly.

Kelly grinned. "Hey, gotta make use of those drama classes I took in college," she said. She got up and hugged her father. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, pumpkin," Cooter said, smiling as he hugged her back. "How are you doin'?"

"Very surprised," Kelly replied. "But very glad to see you." She glanced at Bo and Luke. "And you two." They double-hugged her. "Oh, I've missed you guys."

"Same here, birthday girl," Luke said. "Uncle Jesse and Daisy wanted to come, but someone needed to stay behind to keep an eye on the place, so Jesse told us to come."

"And Daisy weren't about to leave him there on his own, so she stayed with him," Bo added.

Kelly nodded, understanding but still feeling a little sad. She grinned at Enos. "So, are you back in Hazzard where you belong?" she asked as she hugged her favorite sheriff. Enos grinned, but he didn't say anything. "Oh, come on, you can't keep doin' this to me."

"Babygirl, I can do pretty much whatever I want," Enos said, smiling as he kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday, darlin'."

"Thank you," Kelly said. She turned to Cheryl, grinning. "Hey, girl," she said. Cheryl was Kelly's height, with blue eyes and red hair cut just below her ears.

"Hey, yourself," Cheryl said as she walked over and hugged her friend. "How was the movie?"

"Oh, it was fantastic," Kelly replied. Everyone watched the interplay between the two, staring at the two young women as they talked back and forth, like a tennis match being played at a hundred times the normal speed.

"Are those two always like this?" Alan asked Cooter.

**Balladeer: Now, folks, let me fill y'all in on who Cheryl is. When Kelly was workin' on her first Masters in Boston, she and Cheryl met and ended up becoming best friends, which ain't surprisin' since Cheryl and her family also hail from the South – Memphis, Tennessee, that is. Cooter and the Duke boys had met the young woman many times, so seein' Kelly and her friend chatterin' up a storm like that didn't surprise 'em one bit. Now, the others had never met Cheryl before that day, because – even though both women lived in the same area – they had very busy schedules, so they'd only seen each other a few times since Kelly moved out here, and every time they did it was at a diner or some other place.**

"Nah," Cooter answered. "They've actually slowed down over the years."

After a few more seconds passed Charlie cautiously walked over and tapped Kelly on the shoulder. The young woman stopped and turned to the mathematician. "Yes?" she asked.

"Would it be too much to ask that we celebrate your birthday?" Charlie asked, smiling.

Kelly smiled. "If you must," she said, pretending to be annoyed. She put an arm around Cheryl. "Oh, and Charlie, this is Cheryl Jennings. Cheryl, this is Charlie."

"Yeah, I knew it was him the first time I saw him," Cheryl replied, smiling. "Recognized the hair." Charlie narrowed his eyes at Kelly, who grinned.

"Well, I needed a physical characteristic so she could spot you," she said.

Charlie gave a pained smile and nodded before looking at the others. "Can we bring the cake out now?" he asked.

"I'll go get it," Alan said, smiling, heading for the kitchen.

"We'll help," Larry replied, following him with Amita close behind.

"So, were you really surprised?" Megan asked.

Kelly nodded, smiling. "Yes, I was," she replied. She looked at everyone. "Thank you." She glanced past them into the dining room and saw the stack of brightly-colored wrapped gifts, and she grinned. "So, are those my presents?"

"Cake and ice cream first," Don said. "Then presents, princess. And speaking of princess …." He pulled out a silver plastic tiara from his shirt pocket and put it on Kelly's head. "There we go."

Just then Alan and Larry came back into the living room. Larry carried plates, napkins, forks, an ice cream scoop, and a carton of vanilla ice cream. Alan held a large chocolate sheet cake covered in blue icing with blue frosting borders, with red, orange, and yellow flames sprayed onto the top; big black letters over the flames spelled out 'Warning: Fire Hazzard.' Amita carried a bag of ice, some bottles of soda, and paper cups.

Don took a box of matches from the mantle and tossed the box to Cooter, who took out a single match. "Don't strike it yet, sir," he said. He walked into the kitchen and returned a few seconds later with a real fire extinguisher; he grinned. "Okay, now we're ready."

"Oh, you are so funny," Kelly replied as everyone else snickered.

"What?" Don asked innocently.

Kelly waggled a finger at him as Cooter struck the match, lighting the twenty-four candles. Everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday' as they stood around Kelly. When they finished, Kelly leaned over the cake and blew out the candles – and then they relit themselves. Kelly furrowed her eyebrows and blew them again; they relit again. The birthday girl heard the snickers, and she looked up, eyes narrowed.

"Okay, there should be a limit on how far you guys can go," she said, smiling before she licked her fingers and pinched the wicks, extinguishing the flames.

"Yeah, there is," David said.

"We just haven't reached it yet," Colby added, grinning. Kelly shook her head, smiling.

"So, what did you wish for?" Charlie asked as Alan and Larry started serving the cake and ice cream, handing out plates.

"Now, Charlie, if she says what she wished for," Amita said as she poured drinks, "it won't come true."

Kelly smiled as they started eating and talking, then she turned to Cheryl. "Oh, Cheryl, guess who I ran into today," she said.

"Who?" Cheryl asked.

"Andrew," Kelly replied.

"You're kidding," Cheryl said.

"Nope."

"Hey, didn't he go to school with you two in DC?" Cooter asked. Kelly nodded.

"It's been, what, a few years?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah, I know," Kelly replied.

"How is he?" Cheryl asked.

"He's doin' great, I guess," Kelly replied. "He's in town on business, and I'm gonna try to get together with him next week. You wanna join us?"

"I'm going to be swamped next week," Cheryl said. "The clinic's booked solid, sorry. But tell him hi for me, okay?"

"Definitely," Kelly replied.

Charlie had been listening to the conversation between the two young women, trying to pretend that it wasn't important, but his stomach started bothering him. "I'm going to see if there's any more soda," he said as he got up and headed for the kitchen.

Don had seen Charlie's expression. "I'm thirsty too," he said as he got up and followed his brother.

"I'm actually in the mood for coffee," Alan asked as he got to his feet and followed his sons.

Charlie dropped his plate in the trash can and took his fork to the sink; he put it down and sighed as he put his hands on the counter and leaned forward. Don came in and stopped just inside the kitchen, staring at his brother.

"Something tells me you're not thirsty," Don said.

"I'm fine," Charlie replied quietly.

"I'll believe that about as much as I believe it'll snow here in July," Alan said as he came in. "What's going on, Charlie?"

"Nothing is going on," Charlie said.

"This is about that guy Kelly was talking about," Don said. He suddenly grinned. "I don't believe it; you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Charlie said as he turned around. "I just don't like the guy … the way he was looking at her … holding her hands …."

"Sounds like jealousy to me," Alan replied, smiling. Charlie gave them a look, and Alan sighed. "Charlie, it's not like you and Kelly are dating … even though you've had about four months' worth of opportunity to ask her out."

"Especially since they live in the same house," Don added.

"And their bedrooms are literally across the hall from each other," Alan mused. "But I know how that can make asking her out difficult."

"Actually, it does," Charlie replied. "If we date and it gets screwed up, it's going to make everything very awkward."

"What's awkward?" Larry asked as he came in.

"Nothing," Charlie replied quickly, blushing.

Larry raised an eyebrow at his young friend; he had a feeling he knew what was bothering Charlie, but he was there for something else. "Uh, Kelly wanted to know if you guys wanted to come back so she could start opening her presents."

Everyone glanced at Charlie; part of him didn't want to go back out there, but he wanted to see Kelly open her gifts. He sighed and headed out of the kitchen with the others; they walked back into the living room. Kelly sat in between Cooter and Cheryl on the couch, with all the presents on the coffee table. Everyone else had taken seats around the living room, even grabbing the dining room chairs; those without chairs just stood nearby.

"Can I open them now?" Kelly asked. She knew she sounded like a little kid, but she loved getting presents. "Everyone's here."

"Go for it," Alan said.

Kelly grabbed the nearest gift – a slightly heavy object wrapped in shiny blue paper with silver ribbons – and read the small card attached to it. "'To Kelly, From Alan,'" she said. She looked up and smiled at Alan before tearing into the gift; it was a polished cherry box. "Oh, wow, it's beautiful."

"Open it up," Alan said, smiling.

Kelly opened the box, and 'Rainbow Connection' started playing in a soft tone. The young woman's mouth hung open slightly as she stared at the music box for a few seconds before slowly looking up at the elder man. "Thank you," she said, trying not to tear up. Alan simply smiled at her.

Kelly put the box on the coffee table and reached for another gift – a small envelope with her name written on it in her father's handwriting. She grinned as she opened the flap. "So, is there a thousand dollars in here?"

"Just look at it," Cooter said, grinning.

Kelly took the small slip of paper out and saw that it was a gift certificate; she read it outloud. "'This entitles Kelly Angelica Davenport to the Ride of a Lifetime package," her eyes widened, "of the Richard Petty Drivin' Experience." She looked at her father. "You're serious."

"Well, it's somethin' you've always wanted to do," Cooter replied.

Kelly grinned and hugged him then looked back at the paper. "Oh, man, I can't believe this! I'm going to be going thirty laps in a stock car! YEEEEEEHAW!" She saw all the non-Hazzard people – aside from Cheryl and Paul – looking at her strangely. "What?"

"Did you just say 'yeehaw?'" Colby asked.

"No, I said YEEEEEEHAW," Kelly replied. Their expressions didn't change. Kelly sighed and looked at her father. "You know, if I had the Angel out here, then they'd know why I do that."

"Pumpkin, no matter how ya say it," Cooter said, "ya ain't changin' my mind."

Kelly sighed. "I just miss racin' her."

"I know," Cooter said, putting an arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

Kelly smiled, feeling better, and she reached for another gift – a small jewelry box. She read the card. "'To Kelly, From Charlie.'"

"I couldn't wrap it," Charlie said, looking a little embarrassed. "Had some trouble with the tape dispenser."

Kelly smiled at him. "It's okay," she said as she opened the box; she gasped softly. "Oh, wow."

"What is it?" Cooter asked. Kelly showed them the antique enamel orchid pin inside the jewelry box. The orchid was blue, with a sapphire jewel attached to it.

"Wow, that's nice," Megan said.

"Yeah, it is," Don said, giving his father a sideways glance, smiling slightly. Alan returned the smile.

"It's an antique," Charlie replied, looking embarrassed. "From the 1930s."

"It's really beautiful," Kelly said. She smiled at Charlie. "Thank you."

Charlie felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled at him, but he simply smiled back. "You're welcome."

Kelly stared at him for a second before focusing on her other gifts. She put the jewelry box down on the table and reached for another gift. "'From Larry and Amita,'" she read. She opened it, and paused, seeing a box marked 'Levitron.' She looked up, eyebrow raised. "'Levitron?'"

"It's really cool," Amita said. "It's this device that levitates a spinning top."

"An anti-gravity device?" Kelly asked, grinning. "Cool."

"You see, Kelly," Larry said, "the force that repels the top from the base involves magnetism. Both the top and the heavy slab inside the base box -"

"Larry, I really don't think she wants a physics lesson right now," Charlie said, smiling. Larry looked a little disappointed.

"Larry, later on, you can explain all the ins and outs of it, okay?" Kelly suggested, smiling. "Both you and Amita." Larry smiled back as Kelly put the gift aside and reached for another small envelope, from Cheryl. Kelly opened the envelope and pulled out an index card, and she grinned.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Cheryl's family's secret humble pie recipe," Kelly grinned. She saw the blank stares of the others. "Cheryl would make this pie when we were roomies, but she never gave me the recipe." She hugged Cheryl. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Cheryl replied, hugging her friend.

"What's humble pie?" Charlie asked.

"Well, you take the kidneys, intestines, heart, and liver of a deer," Kelly replied, "then you boil them until they're tender, and mix them with suet, apples, currants, sugar, salt, and spices."

"Ew," Colby replied, grimacing.

"My pie is made with huckleberries," Cheryl replied, smiling, elbowing Kelly. "It's really good."

Kelly grinned and reached for another gift; it was from Paul, Trisha, and Murphy (Kelly had asked him to be part of her detail months ago). She opened it and laughed, seeing the yards of duct tape and bubble wrap. "What is this for?" she asked.

"It was Paul's idea," Trisha replied.

"Yeah, you see, we're your security detail," Paul said to Kelly, "and we like to be prepared for any and all occasions." Cooter, Enos, and the Dukes suddenly cracked up, and Kelly couldn't help but laugh again as well; the others watched them with curiosity.

"Must be an in-joke," Alan mused.

"And I'm not sure I want to know," Larry replied. After a few minutes the Hazzardites managed to control themselves, and Cooter wiped a tear from his eye before he looked at Paul.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," the vice-president said.

"Remind me to thank Murphy after the presents," Kelly added. "And also to bring him and the others some cake."

"And on that note," Luke said. "I think yer next present should be ours – it's from the entire Duke clan."

"And we gotta go outside for it," Bo added, grinning. He walked over and pulled Kelly to her feet. "Now, close yer eyes."

"But -"

"No buts," Luke said as he and his cousin led Kelly to the backdoor with everyone following. "Now, close 'em."

Kelly sighed and closed her eyes, knowing her uncles wouldn't let anything happen to her. She let them lead her out into the back and … and after some time they stopped.

"Okay," she heard Bo say. "Open 'em."

Kelly opened her eyes and gasped; she was standing in front of the General Lee. "Whoa," she said softly.

"Happy birthday, Kelly," Luke said, smiling.

"You mean you're finally gonna let me drive the General?" she squealed.

"In a pig's eye," Bo replied. "Ya ain't never gonna drive the General, darlin'."

"Then why is he out here?" Kelly asked, starting to get annoyed. "I mean, what, you think I'm going to sit in him and be all hunky dory with that?"

"Actually, we was hopin' you'd be up for a little race against him tomorrow," Luke said. He pointed a little down the drive. "In her."

Kelly looked over, and her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets; the Blue Angel sat parked in the driveway. She slowly walked over to her car, smiling as she ran a hand over the colorful hood. "You brought her," she whispered.

"Just for the weekend," Luke said. "She goes when we go. And yer daddy said it was okay, so don't worry."

Kelly stared at the Angel for a few seconds as tears welled up in her eyes; she turned and walked over to her uncles, hugging both of them tightly. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Ya know, she missed ya, too," Bo said as he and Luke hugged their niece. Kelly chuckled as she pulled back and looked back at the two cars.

"Well, you know, this does explain the binary pajamas now," Larry said as they all walked over to the car with the others.

"Did you drive her here?" Kelly asked as she leaned in the open window and checked out the interior. Charlie couldn't help but check out Kelly as she leaned over. He felt a gentle nudge and looked up at his father, who gave him a look; Charlie sighed.

"Actually, I stopped by Hazzard on the way out here," Cooter said. "Put the General and the Angel in Air Force Two's cargo."

"This baby is sweeeeeet," Don said as he admired the car.

"You oughta know, Don," Kelly said. "After all, she's the same model year you are."

Don glanced at her and saw her grinning; he smiled back. "So, you really drive her?" he asked as he looked back at the car.

"Drive, built, and painted," Kelly said. "Daddy and I spent three years on this car when we first got her … and then a year fixin' her up after I wrapped her around a tree."

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"I'd just turned sixteen," Kelly replied as she emerged and stood up. "So, I was still new to the whole drivin' thing … and I did somethin' I shouldn't have."

"What did you do?" Megan asked.

"Drove when I was angry," Kelly replied. "Hit a wet patch on the asphalt, flipped over onto the side of the road, and smashed sideways into a tree." She nodded. "I was in the hospital for a week with broken ribs, a concussion, and a broken arm."

"Were you okay?" Charlie asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I was fine," Kelly replied. "It happened years ago, and I learned a valuable lesson that day … and I haven't had an accident since then."

"Just a lot of speedin' tickets," Cooter said.

Kelly smiled and turned to her uncles. "So, when and where are we gonna race?"

"Tomorrow," Bo replied. "We can spend all day on some back roads already mapped out and everythin'."

Kelly grinned. "Cool," she said. "Now, for the rest of my presents." She bounded back to the house with everyone watching her for a few moments before following. After they all got resettled, Kelly grabbed another present, this one from Colby and David. She unwrapped it to reveal a remote controlled Cybird; she grinned. "Cool!" she said.

"Yeah, but make sure you do that somewhere with a lot of room," Colby said. "So you don't crash it or anything."

Kelly nodded and reached for Megan's gift and unwrapped it. She smiled when she saw it was a book she'd been wanting: The Poisonous Life of a Female Serial Killer. "Thanks, Megan," she said, grinning. Megan smiled back. Kelly reached for the second to last gift, and she laughed. " 'From the Department of the Sheriff, Hazzard County, Georgia.'" She opened it; it was the model car kit for a 1967 Ford Mustang GT. Kelly grinned at Enos.

"And it comes with custom paints," Enos said, "so you can make it look like the Angel."

"Thank you, Enos," Kelly replied.

Enos smiled at her. "Anytime, babygirl," he said.

Kelly grabbed the last present, smiling. "Well, this one had better be from Don," she said jokingly, looking at the agent. "Otherwise, I think I'm gonna have to ask him to leave."

Don smiled. "Open it, Beanie," he said. Kelly unwrapped the box and pulled off the lid. She paused and tilted her head as she looked inside – then she opened her mouth slightly.

"What is it, Jellybean?" Bo asked.

"It's … it's …," Kelly said slowly as she fingered the contents of the box. "It's stuff about my momma."

"What kind of stuff, pumpkin?" Cooter asked, looking over.

"Yearbooks," she said, carefully leafing through the box. "Photos .…" She gasped softly, pulling out a lavender journal. "A journal?" She slowly looked up at Don, stunned. "Where did you get this stuff, Don?"

"I had started talking to some people a couple weeks after you moved in," Don said. "Went to Georgia … did some digging around … talked to some of her old friends … your grandparents …."

"My grandparents talked to you?" Kelly asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Sort of," Don replied. "I told them what I was doing, and they told me to hit the road."

"Yep, that sounds like them," Cooter said wryly.

"So, where did this stuff come from?" Kelly asked.

"Old friends," Don replied. "They had kept some of your mother's things. I also went to her old schools for some of the photos and yearbooks … and then I found her journal in a safety deposit box in a bank in Atlanta; her college roommate had it listed under her name … had to call in a favor and explain what I was doing to get that, but I figured she'd want you to have it."

Kelly became lost in thought, then her eyes went wide. "Your vacation," she said. "You didn't go to Colorado a couple months ago, did you?" Don didn't say anything, but Kelly could see in his expression that she was right. She put the box aside and got up, crossing the living room and hugging Don tightly around the neck. "Thank you," she whispered, trying not to cry.

"Hey, you said you wanted to know who your mother was," Don said softly as he hugged her back. He pulled away after a few seconds, smiling. Kelly smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something, but then Don's phone suddenly rang. Don sighed, giving Kelly an apologetic look as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone, answering it. "Eppes." He furrowed his eyebrows, listening. "Yeah, we'll be there." He hung up and turned to his team. "We gotta go. Body found in a car in an alley downtown."

"Isn't that somethin' for LAPD?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, but they think it might be more to it than a simple murder," Don said. "And, Kelly, I'd like you to come with us on this one." Everyone looked at him, surprised.

"I'm just an intern, Don," Kelly said. "I push papers around."

"I know," Don replied, "but I really think it might be beneficial for you to join us; you've done a great job over the past four months … I think you're ready for this." He gave Kelly a look that said 'trust me, kiddo, I know what I'm talking about here.'

Kelly glanced at him uneasily, then she sighed and smiled a bit as she removed her tiara and set it on the coffee table. "Okay," she said. "I'll go." She glanced at everyone else. "Wait, what about you guys?"

"Go, pumpkin," Cooter said. "We'll be here when you get back."

An idea suddenly popped into Kelly's head; she turned to Don, leaning over. "Hey, Don," she whispered, "can they come and see where I work?" She knew it sounded stupid, but she had always wanted to show her family where she was working.

Don could sense this, and he nodded. "Yeah," he said. "They can come."

Kelly glanced at Cooter, Bo, Luke, and Enos. "You guys wanna see where I've been spendin' my days for the past four months?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," Cooter said, smiling as he read her expression. Bo, Luke, and Enos nodded in agreement as all four of them got to their feet.

"Well, if you guys come, you're going to have to go to the field office and wait for us to return from the crime scene," Don replied. "Let's get going." He looked at Paul and Trisha. "Who's coming?"

"I'll go," Paul said.

"We'll take my car, Paul," Kelly said, grabbing her keys and purse. "We'll follow you, Don." Everyone but Alan and Charlie, Larry and Amita, and Cheryl and Trisha got up, heading for the front door; Kelly glanced at her father, the Dukes, and Enos. "Guys, I'll see you later." She turned to Alan, Charlie, Larry, Amita, Cheryl, and Trisha. "Don't forget to give Murphy and the others cake."

"Be careful," Cooter replied as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Kelly smiled, then she stopped and glanced back at Cheryl as everyone filtered out. "Sorry about this," she said apologetically.

"It's okay," Cheryl replied. "Go do your thing."

Kelly smiled as everyone filtered out. She started to head out the front door, then she stopped and turned around. She went back over and quickly hugged Alan, Amita, Larry, and Trisha. "Thanks, guys." She dashed over to Charlie and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading back for the front door.

"What was that for?" Charlie slowly asked, stunned.

"For the pin," Kelly replied, smiling as she headed out of the front door with Paul, leaving the six in the living room. Everyone looked at Charlie as he just stared at the door, rubbing his cheek, smiling a little; he finally noticed they were all staring at him, and he suddenly blushed as he removed his hand and cleared his throat. He grabbed some plates and headed for the kitchen.

"That was subtle," Larry replied. Everyone grinned and started cleaning up.

(End of Chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

- - - - 

Don handed Kelly a pair of Latex gloves, and she put them on as she followed him and Megan under the police tape while David and Colby talked with one of the agents nearby; Paul followed, giving Kelly some room but staying close by. The four walked to the black Hyundai Sonata parked on the side of the street, and Kelly glanced around nervously, seeing the crowd and a photographer. Megan saw the young woman's expression, and she leaned over.

"You okay?" Megan asked.

"Yeah," Kelly replied. "I've seen dead bodies and stuff, but this is the first time bein' at the actual crime scene."

"You'll do fine," Megan said, smiling as they reached the car. She looked over as her partner started investigating the car's exterior. She saw the dead man in the front passenger side seat, completely naked, sitting upright; she looked at Kelly. "You want to give it a go?" Kelly nodded and approached, peering in through the open window to begin her visual examination as Megan stood nearby, watching her protégé work. "What do you see?"

"Well, he's naked," Kelly replied calmly as she examined the victim. "And he's been completely shaved. And I mean completely shaved."

"You seem pretty calm," Megan noticed.

"This is not the first nude male I've seen," Kelly replied. "I've seen plenty of … bodies at Quantico." She chuckled. "You should have seen me with my first male body: I was a mess."

"Fainted or got sick?" Megan asked, smiling.

"Got sick, left, came back, and spent the rest of the time tryin' not to look below the waist," Kelly replied. "Took me some time to get over that." Megan chuckled, and Kelly glanced down. She spotted an ancient-looking resin jar on the floorboard between the victim's feet. "Hey, look here."

Megan peered in and saw the jar; she reached down and took off the lid with a gloved hand; it was filled with hair. "Well, that explains where his hair disappeared to," she said as she replaced the lid.

"So, the guy is naked and shaved," Don said as he peered in through the driver side window. "Was he killed before he was shaved or after?"

"Not sure," Megan said as she and Kelly continued examining the body.

Kelly picked up one of the victim's arms, peering at the wrist. "Ligature marks," she said. "He was tied down." She peered closely, seeing hair on the man's wrist. "And by the hair I'm seeing I think it's safe to say he was tied down and then shaved."

"And look at the ecchymosis around his mouth," Megan said, seeing the red discoloration of the lips and nearby tissue – along with a few pinpoint marks surrounded by deep bruising.

"Poisoned?" Kelly asked.

"Probably," Megan replied. She glanced down and tilted her head. "And he's moving." Kelly and Don gave her an odd look.

"He's dead," Don said. Megan pointed, and Kelly and Don looked down. Sure enough, the guy's stomach was moving.

Kelly grinned. "Oh, now that's cool," she said. She saw Megan and Don looking at her, eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Four months and you still find ways to frighten me," Don replied, smiling. The trio stood up and headed back for the tape. "So, what do you think the story is?"

"Well, it looks ritualistic in nature," Megan replied. "Could be a cult or something."

"Doesn't explain the moving stomach," Don replied. They headed back, walked under the police tape and approached David and Colby. "What do you guys have?"

"They found his clothes and stuff in the trunk," David said. "Got his driver's license. David Madison, thirty-five."

"They called his home, wife answered," Colby added. "She's going to meet us down at the office. What about the body?"

"Shaved, tied, and moving," Don answered. David and Colby gave him odd looks.

"Doesn't being dead mean you're not moving?" Colby asked. "At all?"

"It's probably just decomp," Megan said. "As for the other stuff … we could be looking at a cult."

"We'll get an autopsy going and go from there," Don replied.

"I want to be in on it," Kelly said. "Please?" Don hesitated. "Come on, Don, I've been around dead bodies a whole lot worse than that. Besides, it's my birthday."

"You know, if all you wanted was a corpse for a present," David said, smiling, "we could've arranged a day at the morgue and saved a lot of money."

Kelly chuckled. "Well, then I wouldn't have my mother's journal," she said, smiling at Don. "Or that orchid pin." She looked far away for a moment, and then she suddenly realized what she had said; she blushed. "I'll see you guys back at the office." She quickly headed for her car with Paul trailing close behind her, grinning.

"How long is this going to go on?" Colby asked. "Four months, and all we have are them looking at each other and smiling, blushing, and avoiding dating questions."

"Well, it took Charlie two years to ask Amita out on a date," Don replied. "I just don't understand why Kelly doesn't make a move. She's usually very up-front about things."

"Matters of the heart are complicated, Don," Megan answered.

"And frustrating," Colby added as they headed for Don's car.

- - - -

The group arrived back at the FBI office and rode the elevator up to their floor. They walked into the bullpen, where Kelly saw her father, Casey, Bo, Luke, and Enos waiting in the lunch room. "How long will it take for the body to get here?" she asked.

Don smiled. "Long enough for you to give them a small tour," he said.

Kelly smiled and headed for the lunch room with Paul behind her; the young woman poked her head inside the open door. "Hey, guys," she said.

"Hey, yer back," Cooter said. "How was the crime scene?"

"Gruesome as usual," Kelly replied, grinning.

"Uh oh," Enos said, "she's got that twinkle in 'er eyes."

"It looks like a cult killin'," Kelly replied. "And Don's gonna let me be there for the autopsy."

"I know ya've been into this stuff for a long time, Jellybean," Bo said, "but I still can't wrap my mind around why ya like doin' it."

Kelly's grin grew. "I don't have too much time, but do you guys wanna see my desk?"

"Need ya ask?" Cooter smiled as they all got to their feet and followed Kelly out. She led them through the maze of cubicles until they reached hers.

"Well, this is it," she said, standing aside, letting them look inside. She knew there wasn't really anything spectacular in her cubicle. In addition to the normal desk stuff, Kelly also had the abacus and the notes she'd left there from her first day. Two framed photos stood on the shelf above her computer. The first one was of her with her father, taken shortly after he'd taken the oath, and the other had been taken recently with the Eppes – with Charlie and Don holding her upside down as the four of them smiled at the camera. She also had a basset hound calendar hanging up on one of the cubicle walls, a note pad with some case notes scribbled on it, and a box of tissues near her phone.

"It's small," Bo said. He eyed his angel-girl. "Ya don't find it cramped?"

"Usually too busy to notice," Kelly replied. "And it's not really that bad." She nodded to the cubicle across from hers. "That's where Paul, Trisha, and Murphy keep an eye on me." She glanced up and saw David coming over.

"Body's here, Kelly," he said.

"You guys gonna go home now?" Kelly asked.

"How long will it take?" Cooter asked.

"Not sure," David said. "Depends on if we find anything."

"Look, give me an hour," Kelly replied. "If I'm not back, just go on back to the house." She kissed Cooter's cheek and left with David as Paul followed.

"They seem very nice," David said as they headed out of the bullpen to the autopsy room. "Very down-to-earth."

"You should see us in our natural habitat," Kelly replied, smiling. "We're really laid back there."

"When you're not barroom fighting or jumping ridges," Paul said wryly.

Kelly simply grinned as they walked into the autopsy room. Colby had already arrived and stood next to the slab, where the body lay. The medical examiner, Gina Martelli, brought over her tray; she looked up as David, Kelly, and Paul came in.

"David," she said. "Kelly."

"Hi, Gina," Kelly replied. Even though it was her first official autopsy with the FBI Kelly and Gina had met and gotten to know each other over the past few months.

"About ready to begin here," Gina said as she put on a pair of gloves; David joined Colby, while Kelly joined Gina, grabbing some gloves and putting them on. Paul took up his position near the door, watching his surroundings.

Gina began her external examination. "Hmmm, he really is hairless, huh? There's some edema in the face," she opened the victim's mouth, "and ecchymosis and lacerations in the throat." She peered down the throat. "Necrosis on the back of the pharynx. Looks like some kind of poisoning. Ligature marks on the wrists … no other signs of trauma."

Kelly eyed the victim's stomach, which continued to move. "So, what do you make of the movin' stomach?" she asked.

"Decomp, probably," Gina said as she reached for her scalpel. She started making her Y-incision.

"So, you and Megan think it's a cult or something?" Colby asked.

"Seems like it," Kelly replied. "That shavin' thing is almost ritualistic … and the poisonin' around the mouth … it's not exactly normal behavior. Kinda deviant, actually."

Gina brought the incision down toward the torso, then something suddenly shot up through the incision. Gina shrieked, startled, and stumbled back, her arm hitting Kelly in the face, knocking the young woman to the ground; she hit her head on the hard floor. Colby, David, and Paul reflexively put their hands on their sidearms, but they suddenly stiffened, their eyes growing wide.

"Kelly," Paul said, his voice low with edge, "don't move."

Kelly slowly looked toward her feet – and froze. A large cobra was coiled at her feet, reared up, hood spread, and staring at Kelly, hissing softly. The young woman forced herself to stay still as she held her breath, trying not to move as the snake slowly slithered between her legs.

Suddenly, a loud thunderclap echoed in the room, and Kelly reflexively closed her eyes, flinching. After a second she slowly opened her eyes – and saw the cobra draped across one of her legs; it had been shot – its head completely blown off - blood pooling on her leg, specks over her blouse. Kelly slowly looked up at Colby and David, but they hadn't drawn their guns. The young woman glanced at Paul, and her eyes widened; his gun still smoked as he gripped it, keeping it aimed at the snake.

"Good aim," David said after a few seconds.

"Thanks," Paul said as he walked over to Kelly, surveying the young woman for a few seconds before holstering his gun. He carefully helped Kelly to her feet as David and Colby came over; Gina stayed in her spot, far away from the snake. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kelly replied as she stared at the dead snake. "You know, I'm willin' to bet that a lot of people heard that gunshot, and since there are a bunch of people in the bullpen who freak if they hear a gunshot and I'm not within eyesight of them, I think we'd better leave now." She turned to Gina. "Can you put the snake on ice so I can study it later?" She didn't wait for an answer as she turned and left the autopsy room.

"That girl is mentally disturbed," Colby said.

"You have no idea," Paul replied before following Kelly out. David and Colby followed, leaving Gina alone with the body and snake.

(End of Chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4

- - - - 

"I'll see your Sweet and Low," Cooter said, tossing a pink packet into the pile made up of other sweetener packets, "and I'll raise you an Equal." He put a blue packet on the pile and glanced at the Duke boys and Enos, smiling, as the four of them sat in the lunch room; Casey stood nearby, keeping an eye on his charge. The four Hazzard men had taken to playing a game of poker, waiting for Kelly to return … and during that time they had managed to draw a crowd of other agents, who watched in fascination as the vice-president himself engaged in a romping game of poker.

"What is this?" Don asked as he and Megan came into the lunchroom.

"It's called waitin' for Kelly," Cooter said, looking at Enos. "Come on, Enos; ante up."

Don nodded, smiling a little. "Okay, guys, back to work," he said to the agents. Everyone but Megan left. "So, who's winning?"

"I just don't see how you guys can't see how totally freakin' awesome that was," Kelly said as she walked into the lunchroom with David, Colby, and Paul; the three men looked pensive, but Kelly looked positively excited. Everyone looked over and saw the blood spattered on Kelly's blouse and a large blood stain on her leg. Don's heart skipped as he stared at the young woman; everyone else got to her feet, eyes wide.

"Oh, my God," Cooter said, his face pale. He crossed the room to hug his daughter. "Kelly, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Daddy," Kelly said. "It's not my blood."

"Okay, if it's not your blood, then whose is it?" Don asked. "The DB's?"

"Nope," Kelly replied. "It's _Naje haje_ blood." When the Hazzard men heard that name, their faces paled.

"You know, some people swallow pills," David said, "some people swallow alcohol, and apparently, some people swallow cobras."

"Please tell me that's a street name," Don replied.

"Yup," Kelly said. "For the _Naje haje_."

Megan furrowed her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Cobra," Colby said.

"Egyptian cobra, to be more specific," Kelly added.

Don held up his hand. "Wait a minute," he said. "You mean a snake was living in our DB?"

"Came out during the autopsy," David answered.

"It was so freakin' awesome," Kelly said, smiling. Everyone looked at her oddly. "Well, it was."

"A snake," Don said, looking back at his agents.

"Yep," Colby replied.

"A live snake," Don continued.

"Well, it was," Kelly replied, turning to give Paul a censorious look.

"Wait, how close were you to the body?" Don asked Kelly.

"I was next to Gina," Kelly replied. "I was watchin' her do the autopsy."

"And you were standing with her?" Don asked Paul.

"No," Paul answered. "When the ME did her Y-incision, the snake came out, startling the ME; she flew back and, uh, threw out an arm to protect Kelly. Caught her on the cheekbone; Kelly went down, and the snake landed between her feet … and decided to investigate her."

"So, ya got between her and the snake," Bo replied.

"Wasn't time," Paul replied.

"He blew its head off," Kelly said.

"You blew the head off a moving cobra," Megan replied slowly.

"Yeah," Paul said.

"Maybe I should introduce you to Edgerton," Don replied wryly.

"Is that a good stiff drink?" Paul asked.

"No, actually, that's a good stiff sniper," Don answered. "He's sort of a friend of mine."

"Well, no offense, that's nice and all," Paul said, "but I could really go for the good stiff drink before I meet anything else."

"Can I meet this Edgerton person?" Kelly asked. "I've never met a real life sniper before."

"Actually, I think you've had enough excitement for one day," Don replied. "Maybe you should go home."

"But what about the snake?" Kelly asked. "I still have to study the snake."

"The snake is part of a crime scene," Don said, frustration entering his voice. "That makes it evidence. You're not authorized to handle evidence."

"You let me investigate the crime scene," Kelly said. "You personally invited me, and you allowed me to participate in the autopsy."

"Yeah, and it was a mistake," Don retorted. Everyone just stopped and stared at Don and Kelly, wondering how things were going to play out and knowing that it would be best to not say anything - yet.

After a few seconds Kelly chuckled mirthlessly as she shook her head. "So, the truth comes out after all this time," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Don asked.

"Well, I have been wonderin' why I've been stuck behind a desk for nine hours a day, five days a week, for the past four months," Kelly said, frowning. "Now I know."

"Oh, please enlighten me," Don replied sarcastically. He knew he was probably going to get a lot of flak from the vice-president – and the others – for this, but he didn't care.

"This isn't about the snake," Kelly said. "This is about you still dealin' with me getting' shot." Don snorted. "You had no control over what happened that night, so now you feel the need to try and control everythin' in my life that you can. That's why you stuck me behind a desk and never really let me get involved in any of the cases you've worked on. And you were okay with me goin' to this crime scene only because it was 'safe.' But as soon as somethin' came in that you couldn't control, you got angry – at me."

"I'm getting angry at you because I'm giving you an order, and you're not following it," Don said angrily. "I am your boss, and I'm telling you that your work here is through, so you can just go back home." Kelly narrowed her eyes at Don before she brushed past him and stormed out of the lunchroom.

Don watched her leave, then he glanced back to see four Hazzard men and one Secret Service glaring at him. He stiffened, preparing himself for the barrage he knew was coming, but it never did. The five of them left the lunchroom, with Casey following, and Don sighed, frustrated.

"Let's get to work," he said to his partners.

"Do you want to talk?" Megan asked.

"No, I want to solve this case," Don replied curtly before leaving the lunchroom. The trio glanced at each other before following.

- - - -

Charlie stood over the stove, checking the noodles cooking in the pot of boiling water. He had volunteered to get dinner started, knowing that everyone would be hungry when they came back, and he had decided to make one of Kelly's favorite dishes: spaghetti and meatballs. He took a spatula from the utensil rack and used it to turn the meatballs browning in the skillet next to the pot, then his mind wandered back to the kiss Kelly had given him … actually, he'd been thinking about that pretty much since Kelly had left. Kelly hadn't kissed anyone else … well, aside from her father, but that was different.

The mathematician grabbed a metal ladle that hung on a utensil rack near the stove and held it up to look at his reflection. Maybe Don and his father were on to something about Kelly. He ran a hand through his hair; she had always made fun of his hair … could that be it? It wouldn't be the first time someone thought his hair was attractive.

"Aren't you a little young to be looking for gray hairs?"

Charlie turned around and saw Amita standing in the kitchen entry, smiling, arms folded. He looked embarrassed as he put the ladle back on the counter. "Uh," he said slowly, blushing as he chuckled, "I, uh … I was just … uh, can I help you?"

Amita chuckled as she walked in. "I was coming to see if you needed any help with dinner," she said, "but it seems you have other things on your mind."

"No, I was just … just …," Charlie trailed off; he knew no matter what he said, Amita would not believe him. He sighed. "Okay, just say it."

"Say what?" Amita asked.

"Make a joke or whatever you have on your mind," Charlie answered as he went back to the noodles and meat.

"Actually, I was going to ask why you haven't asked her out yet," Amita replied as she went to the pantry and pulled out some cans of tomato sauce and paste.

"Okay, why is everyone pestering me about Kelly?" Charlie said as he checked the noodles.

"Because we know you like her," Larry replied as he walked in. Charlie snorted as he grabbed a strainer and put it in the sink before pouring the noodles into it. "Charles, why is it you are so attuned to anything involving mathematics, but when it comes to matters of the heart you are completely clueless?"

"I'm not completely clueless," Charlie replied. "I just don't think it's a good idea for anything to happen."

"Why?" Larry asked.

"Because it's complicated," Charlie replied as he put the noodles back in the pot. He then took some spices from the spice rack and started doctoring the meatballs. "First of all, I'm six years older than her."

"Charlie, it's not like she's fresh out of high school or anything," Amita replied, smiling. "You're both adults."

"Yeah, I don't see the problem with the age difference," Larry added. "I would think at this point it wouldn't be such a deciding factor."

"Well, what about the fact that her father is the vice-president?" Charlie asked. "He's a nice guy, but he's really protective of Kelly."

"Charlie," Amita replied as she grabbed the can opener and began opening the cans, "all fathers are protective of their daughters."

"Yeah, but not all fathers are the vice-president of the United States," Charlie said, "and not all of their daughters have bodyguards with them ready to shoot anything they perceive as a threat."

"I don't think they think you're a threat to Kelly," Larry replied. "I mean, you did help save her life ... and he did give Kelly his blessing when she moved out here."

"And that's another thing," Charlie said. "We live together. If I ask her out and things get screwed up … it's going to get very …."

"Awkward?" Larry asked wryly.

Charlie gave him a brief look before going back to making dinner. "I just don't want to mess anything up," he said quietly as he took the opened cans from Amita and poured their contents into the pot, then added some spices and started mixing everything together.

"Well, I don't think our bad date messed anything up between us," Amita replied. "It was a little weird at first, but we got through it." She glanced at him. "Right?"

"Yeah, but we weren't living together," Charlie replied as he added the meatballs. "Besides, regardless of what I feel, I don't think she's interested me."

"Okay, now I know you've really got blinders on," Larry said. "Charles, I've seen the way she looks at you."

"Like a guy with a head full of messy hair?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"Like someone who understands what she's been through," Larry answered. "You're both exceptional people, Charles, and you can relate to each other in ways that no one else can."

"Try telling that to her," Charlie muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amita asked.

"It means she's interested in that Andrew guy," Charlie replied.

"They went to school together," Amita said.

"You didn't see the way she looked at him," Charlie replied. "The way she was holding his hand …." He sighed and continued stirring.

"I will not calm down!"

The trio looked in the direction the shouting came from, then they glanced at each other before hurrying into the living room. They stopped when they saw everyone but Don and his team standing there. The most prominent thing was that Kelly had blood on her – and she looked very angry.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, getting a funny feeling in his stomach. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm p off!" Kelly said, not even caring that she was swearing in front of her father.

"Kelly, I know yer mad," Cooter said firmly, "but please stop shoutin' at everyone and take a deep breath." Kelly paused long enough to do what her father said, even though she still looked angry.

"What happened?" Alan asked. "And where's Don?"

"Prolly still at the FBI office," Kelly replied. "Bet he's still sittin' on his high horse."

"They had a disagreement," Cooter explained. "Agent Eppes felt that Kelly had had enough for one day, and he told her to go home."

"I still fail to see how one little cobra was 'enough for one day,'" Kelly said. "It didn't even bite me."

"Cobra?" Charlie asked, alarmed.

"Tell you what," Paul said to Kelly. "When you are no longer the daughter of the vice-president of the United States, and I am no longer within physical reach of you as your guard or your friend, then you can tell whomever happens to be there that, should one of the deadliest snakes in the world happen along, you'd all in all prefer to get to know it, maybe invite it for coffee, rather than have it killed before it can bite you."

"I didn't agree to become an FBI intern to file papers, answer phones, or get coffee," Kelly replied. "If I wanted to be a secretary, then I wouldn't have even bothered goin' for my doctorate in the first place." She headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Cooter asked.

"To take a shower," Kelly replied as she stormed up the stairs. Cheryl glanced around for few seconds before she headed up the stairs after her friend.

"I take it things didn't go smoothly," Alan replied.

"They did, actually," Paul replied. "Until the autopsy."

"What happened with the autopsy?" Charlie asked.

"Well, when the M.E. cut open the body," Paul answered, "a live cobra popped out, startling the M.E., who accidentally knocked Kelly down as she tried to get out of the way, and the cobra fell at Kelly's feet. It started slithering toward her, so I blew its head off."

"How on earth did a cobra get inside a dead body?" Larry asked.

"The killer forced the vic to swallow it," Paul replied.

"And I bet Kelly was in heaven," Alan said wryly.

"Until Agent Eppes told her to go home," Paul replied. "He and Kelly got into a shouting match before she stormed out."

"Where's Don now?" Charlie asked, feeling both concerned and angry.

"Still working on the case, I assume," Paul answered.

Alan sighed, frustrated. "Well, I take it he's probably not going to join us for dinner," he said. He turned to Charlie. "How's it coming?"

"Just gotta toss the salad," Charlie replied. He turned to the Hazzard men. "Do you think Kelly will be hungry?"

"I know she'll be," Cooter said. He nodded to Enos and the Dukes. "Unfortunately, we won't be stayin'. Since we're spendin' the weekend with Kelly, we made other plans for tonight. I'll go tell Kelly we're leavin'." He headed up the stairs.

"So, the blood isn't Kelly's?" Charlie asked.

"No, she's fine," Luke replied. "Actin' a little ornery right now, but she's fine."

"Yeah, we could see the ornery just fine," Alan said wryly.

"So, where are you going?" Charlie asked the Hazzard men as he crossed his arms. He was annoyed by the fact that they hadn't seen Kelly since helping her move in, and now they were cutting out after a few hours.

"Now, see here," Bo said, frowning, his voice rising with every word. "I don't think I'm likin' what yer implyin.'"

"I'm just asking a simple question," Charlie replied, his voice also growing louder. "I mean, you haven't seen Kelly for four months, and you spend a few hours with her before cutting out."

"Now, wait just a doggone minute," Luke said, stepping forward.

"What is goin' on?" Cooter asked as he came down the stairs with Kelly and Cheryl behind; Kelly had managed to change into a pair of blue pajamas.

"Charlie here is implyin' that we're cuttin' out on Kelly," Bo said, still frowning.

Kelly sighed, frustrated. "Okay, apparently everyone's just a little high-strung," she said. "Look, Charlie, Daddy told me they need some guy time, and it's really okay." She turned to the four Hazzard men. "You guys have fun; I'll see you tomorrow mornin'." She could see how upset all of them were at Charlie, so she gave them a look, silently asking them to just drop it; the four men's expressions softened.

"Okay," Bo said, still a little irked as he gave Charlie a look. Kelly gave the four men kisses on their cheeks and they left with Cooter's agent, then the young woman looked back at Charlie, folding her arms, waiting expectantly for Charlie to explain himself.

"I need to go, too," Cheryl said, seeing Kelly's expression; she put a hand on Kelly's shoulder. "I'll call you later, Kel." She headed out the front door.

"You know, I just remembered I have some work to do with back at CalSci," Larry replied as he headed for the front door.

"I'll help you out," Amita said, following him, leaving Kelly with Paul, Trisha, Alan, and Charlie.

"Okay, what's goin' on?" Kelly asked Charlie.

"I just think it's a little selfish that they're cutting out on you," Charlie replied. "You haven't seen them in four months."

"Charlie, they're not being selfish," Kelly replied. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was still mad, but that was at Don; she knew Charlie's intention was noble, but he needed a lesson on how her family worked. "Look, Daddy and Enos and Uncle Bo and Luke have known each other all their lives, and it's been a while since they've seen each other. I know it's a last-minute thing and all, but I mean, it's not like I had plans with them tonight anyway; we have tomorrow and Sunday to spend together … I don't mind them spendin' time together without me. I kinda planned on just hangin' out here tonight and relaxin'."

"You sure?" Charlie asked.

Kelly nodded. "I'm sure," she said. "I'm gonna go take that shower now." She headed for the stairs.

"I do hope you plan on talking things out with Donny in the same manner," Alan said.

Kelly stopped at looked at him, her expression hardening slightly. "No offense, Alan," she replied, "but I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon." She headed up the stairs, then she stopped and sniffed the air; a small smile spread across her face. "Is that spaghetti and meatballs I smell?"

"Yeah, I thought we could have that for dinner," Charlie said, smiling a little. "Since we're celebrating your birthday, and I know it's one of your favorite dishes."

Kelly's smile widened, and Charlie smiled back as he watched her disappear up the stairs. Alan watched the two and waited until Kelly disappeared before smacking his son on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Charlie shouted, rubbing his head and frowning at his father. "What was that for?"

"Go make the salad, Casanova," Alan replied before heading for the couch to read the paper.

Charlie sighed and watched his father with an annoyed expression on his face, but as soon as he turned his back to Alan, he grinned and headed to the kitchen. Paul and Trisha glanced at each other silently, exchanging brief nods; Paul stayed in the living room while Trisha went upstairs to keep an eye on Kelly.

(End of Chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5

- - - - 

Megan came out of the interrogation room, having just finished talking with the wife of the victim. She headed down the hall through the bullpen to the briefing room, where Don, Colby, and David were working, photos of the victim and snake on the boards. The female agent entered the room, and the trio looked up.

"So, anything from the wife?" Don asked.

"Nothing," Megan replied. "She said she and her husband went out to a movie this afternoon. He dropped her off at the front of the theater to park the car, and she paid for the tickets and waited inside. When he didn't show up after half an hour she took a bus home."

"She didn't try to find him?" David asked, confused.

"Apparently he had a bad habit of ditching her," Megan answered. "Which was the main reason she was divorcing him."

"Could be a motive for murder," Colby said. "Maybe she got tired of waiting."

"Possibly, but I don't think so," Megan replied. "I talked to her about the snake, and she has a real fear of snakes; just the mention of the word really freaked her out."

"So, no motive there," Don said. "Any enemies?"

"Not that she was aware of," Megan replied. "Anything else from our DB … or the evidence found inside of him?"

"Well, Gina found nothing out of the ordinary on our vic besides the poisoning and the snake," Colby replied. "Which turned out to be an Egyptian cobra, as Kelly said earlier." He briefly glanced at Don before looking back at Megan. "There were some streaks of phosphorescent paint on its body."

"That narrows it down to every construction worker and hobbyist in the area," Megan said. "Any leads on where the snake came from?"

"Yeah, the LA zoo," David replied. "It was stolen last night; talked to the person in charge of the reptile house. Someone broke in, but the security cameras were destroyed, and nobody saw anything."

"See, I don't get why the killer used this particular snake," Don said. "Sounds to me like there are more effective ways to kill a guy."

"Cobras are supposed to be the deadliest snakes in the world," David replied. "Getting bitten by one of those … sounds like it'd be a very slow and agonizing death."

"But if this is a ritualistic killing," Megan replied, "there's gotta be more of a significance for this particular snake." The phone in the room rang, and Don picked it up.

"Eppes," he said. He listened and furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, we'll be down there." He hung up. "Lab techs found something interesting on the car; they want to see us." The four agents walked out of the briefing room and headed for the elevators; they rode an elevator down to the basement, got out, and walked down the hall to the lab, entering through the double doors.

Inside, the car from the crime scene was situated in the center of the large room with floor lamps surrounding it, shining brightly. Lab techs walked around, taking notes, studying evidence, and doing other things. One of the lab techs, Harry Peters, walked over to the four agents.

"So, what did you find, Harry?" Don asked.

"Well, I ran the full vehicle protocol," Harry answered, "since the killer must have been in there with the vic, but we couldn't find anything; no hair, no trace evidence of any kind, except from the victim. Then I went back to the paint from the snake, and I started thinking 'what if the killer splashed some paint around the car and -'"

"Harry," Don said, giving him a look.

"Right," Harry replied. He walked over to the control box for the lamps. "Turning the lights off, guys!" He waited a second before he flipped the power switch, and the lab became dark as a black light shown down from above onto the vehicle. The four agents saw a mass of drawings on the on the hood of the car.

"Whoa," Colby said.

- - - -

Alan, Charlie, Kelly, Trisha, and Paul sat at the dining table, eating their spaghetti and salads, drinking ginger ale; the only sounds were the clinking of the silverware. Alan glanced up and saw Charlie and Kelly sitting across from each other. Both of them had one of their elbows propped on the table, resting their chins on their hands, pushing meatballs around with their forks. Alan sighed, knowing what was bothering both of them.

"Okay," he said, breaking the silence; everyone looked up at him. "You" he pointed his fork at Kelly "have been quiet all evening, and – while I don't mind a little silence every once in a while – it's starting to worry me."

"I'm fine," Kelly said.

"Yeah right," Alan replied. "Kelly, I know you're still upset about what happened today."

"Yeah, I am," Kelly replied. "I seriously doubt any dry cleaner has the ability to get cobra blood out of a blouse and pants." Alan gave her a look, and she sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm still mad at Don. He had no right to yell at me or insult me the way he did."

Alan knew Kelly was mad, and he could see her point of view, but he also knew that Don had a job to do. The older man knew he had to choose his words carefully. "Kelly, I know Don can get a little … brash sometimes, but I'm sure he did what he thought was in your best interest."

"So, yellin' at me and insultin' me are in my best interest," Kelly said, frowning.

"Well, to be honest," Charlie replied, "I really don't think you should be around that kind of stuff; it's dangerous."

Kelly frowned at Charlie. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Charlie." She looked at Alan. "Or yours, Alan. Neither of you were there today, so, I would appreciate it if you stayed out of this."

"Yes, well, I was," Paul spoke up, "and I have to side with Agent Eppes, Kelly. You're just an intern, and he is your boss – and for the record, he was not insulting you."

"This is unbelievable," Kelly said as she got to her feet; she marched out of the living room, heading for the stairs, as the front door opened and Don walked in, carrying a large manila file folder. The two stopped short when they saw each other, and Kelly fixed Don with a hard glare while he simply closed the door and stood tall, setting his jaw. Everyone slowly came out of the living room, curious to see how this was going to pan out.

Don took in a deep breath and looked at everyone. "Guys, could you excuse us?" he asked. "Please?" Everyone went back into the dining room and grabbed the dishes, heading into the kitchen, but they stayed near the door to eavesdrop.

"So, come to yell at me more?" Kelly asked as she folded her arms.

"Actually, I came to apologize to you for yelling," Don replied.

Kelly snorted. "Well, of all the nerve of -" She stopped when she realized what he'd said. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Don said.

"Really?" Kelly asked, the fire gone from her voice.

Don nodded. "I was upset, but it wasn't at you."

"The cobra," Kelly said. Don nodded. "You mean, I was right?"

"Yeah," Don replied, looking embarrassed. He knew it was stupid to still be bothered by what had happened to Kelly four months ago, but he had killed someone - and she had nearly died.

"Then why did you hire me if you were still worried about me?" Kelly asked. "I would think the last place you'd want me to be is at the FBI field office."

"At least there I could keep an eye on you," Don muttered.

"So, you lied to me," Kelly said, looking and feeling very hurt. "Hirin' me had nothin' to do with my abilities."

"No, that's not what I meant," Don replied; he sighed and walked over to her, guiding her to the couch; they both sat down. "Kelly, you have this amazing gift … in many ways, you remind me of Charlie."

"Hey, don't insult me," Kelly said. "My hair looks better than his."

Don laughed. "Yeah, I have to agree with that." Charlie scowled from his hiding spot as the others snickered; Alan ruffled his son's hair, but Charlie pushed his hand away, feeling very insulted; Alan simply smiled back.

Don sighed. "I did hire you because I knew you'd enjoy working in a place where you could use your talents."

"So far, I've been showin' off the talents of a secretary," Kelly replied, "as opposed to an abnormal psychologist."

"Okay, granted, I should have made sure you understood what you'd be doing," Don said, "but believe it or not what you do is very important. You're learning the ins and outs of what we do, and that's going to be something you're going to have to be familiar with, especially as a forensic psychologist." He put an arm around her shoulder, and he was glad she didn't jerk away. "So, am I forgiven?"

"Will you stop bein' so protective?" Kelly asked.

"Not really," Don answered. "I mean, I kinda like you, and I wanna keep you around for a bit."

"To get your coffee?" Kelly asked, smiling.

"Hey, you make a good coffee," Don said, grinning.

"Can I study the snake?" Kelly asked. "I mean, it was really awesome seein' it pop out of that body, sorta like what happened in 'Alien.'" Don gave her an amused smile. "What?"

"The snake is still part of the crime, Kelly," Don replied, seeing that twinkle in her eyes.

"So, that's a no," Kelly said, looking a little glum.

"Sorry, princess," Don replied. "But we'll see about after the case is closed."

"Then I guess I can forgive you," Kelly said, smiling. "And I'm sorry about gettin' angry."

Don smiled and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. "It's alright, kiddo. I understand why." He glanced up and saw his father, his brother, and the two agents watching from the kitchen entrance; he smiled. "Okay, you can stop pretending not to listen to us now," he said. The four looked like kids who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar; they slowly walked into the living room.

"Well, it's nice to see that one crisis has been adverted," Alan said. "Now if we can work on the other one." He glanced at Charlie.

"What crisis is that?" Kelly asked as she looked at Charlie, confused.

"Nothing," Charlie replied quickly, hoping he wasn't blushing. Alan and Don glanced at each other, but they didn't say anything. "How's the case coming, Don?"

"It's getting very interesting," Don answered. "The snake was an Egyptian cobra, like Kelly said. We thought we'd get a lead by tracking down where the snake came from."

"And?" Kelly asked.

"Taken from the LA zoo," Don replied, "but no one saw anything, and the security cameras were destroyed. In short, a dead end there, but the snake itself gave us a new lead: when we ran a standard surface battery for prints and substances, we found phosphorescent paint on its hood."

"Do you want me to run some calculations to help figure out where it came from?" Charlie asked.

"Thanks, Charlie, but not right now," Don answered. "Anyway, the lab guys tested the car for the same paint." He opened the file folder and put the photos on the coffee table in front of Kelly. "Recognize those symbols, Kelly?"

Kelly picked up one of the photos. "They're hieroglyphs," she said. She looked at Don. "These were on the car?"

"Our killer painted them onto the hood," Don replied. "Now, normally, you wouldn't be allowed to see these, but if you're willing to stay within the boundaries we set, you can be in on this case. Can we agree to that?"

Kelly nodded. "I can do that," she said slowly.

"Good," Don said. "Now, I know you have all those books on Egyptian stuff, but how long do you think it'll take you to get those symbols translated?"

Kelly looked back at the photo in her hand. "'O grant thou unto me a path whereover I may pass in peace, for I am just and true,'" she said, reading the symbols. She glanced up and saw everyone staring at her, stunned. "What?"

"You can read the symbols?" Don asked.

"Yeah," Kelly replied. "Been studyin' this stuff since I was a kid."

"So, what does that passage mean?" Don asked.

"Well, that passage is an excerpt from the Book of the Dead," Kelly explained.

"Okay," Don replied slowly. "I've heard of that, but what exactly is it?"

"It's a guidebook of sorts," Kelly said. "In Egyptian culture, it's used by the dead to help them pass through the underworld so that they may obtain immortality, like the gods. There are nearly two hundred passages in the book, but basically a person has to go through this ritual of goin' through eight separate gates guarded by eight separate gods. At each gate a person has to make a sacrifice in order to pass on to the next gate." She pointed to a large symbol below the passage. "In this case, the killer was prayin' to the Egyptian god, Nehebkau."

"Who's he?" Alan asked.

"Nehebkau protected people from snakes," Kelly answered.

"So a sacrifice to Neheb … this god would involve snakes," Charlie replied slowly.

"Exactly," Kelly said, nodding.

"Hence the dead body with the snake in it," Don replied wryly. "What about the other seven gods?"

"Silene, Sobek, Bastet, Osiris, Thoth, Hathor, and Anubis," Kelly replied.

"Do you think you could outline all of this information?" Don asked.

"Yeah, but there's a problem," Kelly said.

"What problem?" Don asked.

"Well, there's a specific order in which this ritual must be performed," Kelly answered slowly. "And Nehebkau guards the fourth gate."

Don looked at her, shocked. "Whoa, whoa, wait," he said. "So you're telling me this whack job's already gotten to three other people in my city, and we're just now getting the case!"

Kelly winced a little. "Well," she said slowly, "yeah. I mean, statistically speakin', serial killers usually kill a certain number of people before they're even identified, much less caught."

"Yeah, I know that," Don retorted. He stopped when he saw the expression on the young woman's face. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he lowered his voice. "Kelly, I'm … I'm sorry; I'm not mad at you."

"I know," Kelly replied. "I understand, really." She was a little mad herself, that she hadn't been able to see the signs, especially when it combined two of her favorite things, but she'd never admit it.

Don pursed his lips, thinking. "Charlie, looks like I'm going to be needing your help after all."

"Sure," Charlie said. "What do you need me to do?"

"Kelly, can you give me a quick outline of what each god represents?" Don asked.

"Yeah, that won't be a problem," Kelly replied.

"I'm going to go back to the office," Don said as he gathered the photos. "Call me when you get that information. I'll cross-reference it with recent cases to see if can figure out where else our guy has struck."

"Could be a girl," Kelly pointed out.

"Or a girl," Don replied. He turned to Charlie. "Once we figure out where our killer's struck, I want you to see if you can figure out a pattern and get this person before he – or she – strikes again." He got to his feet and headed for the front door.

"Don, wait," Kelly said as she stood up and walked over to Don. "Can I see one of those photos again?" Don pulled out one of the photos, and Kelly pointed to the large symbol beside the symbol of Nehebkau.

"What is it?" Don asked.

"It's the Egyptian god Nemty," Kelly explained. "He takes the souls through the underworld."

"Significance?" Don asked.

"In Egyptian culture," Kelly answered, "many people would latch onto a god or goddess they could relate to. In my case, the goddess I'm most like is the goddess Sakhmet. In the case of our killer, he's relatin' to someone who interacts with the dead. Could be somethin' related to his profession."

"So, if our killer's latched onto a god, then it's probably a he?" Don asked, a smiling playing on his lips

"Probably," Kelly replied. "Very rarely do the genders cross." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Then again, vary rarely do we find live snakes in dead bodies, so you never know."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks," Don said, grinning. "I'll talk with you guys soon." He left the house, closing the front door behind him.

Alan sighed. "He comes and he goes, and never a 'hi, how are you?' or 'thank you for giving me life,'" he said.

Kelly and Charlie smiled at Alan; Kelly sighed. "Well, so much for relaxin'," she said as she looked at Charlie with a nervous expression on her face; this was the first time they would really be working that close. "So, uh, where do you wanna work?"

"Uh … well, I, uh, I guess the dining room table," Charlie replied nervously.

Kelly nodded. "Okay," she said quickly. "I'll go get my things." She headed up the stairs, and Charlie watched her, smiling. After she was out of sight he turned back and saw his father looking at him, somewhat annoyed. "What?"

"Nothing," Alan replied. "Just seeing my hopes of ever having grandchildren fading."

Charlie saw Paul and Trisha standing nearby, pretending not to listen to the conversation; the mathematician rolled his eyes at his father. "Dad, give it a rest, okay?" he said, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

"I'm just saying that girl is -"

"Dad, please," Charlie interrupted. "Enough." He sighed. "Look, we've got a lot of work do, so … just drop it. Please." He headed up the stairs to get his stuff, leaving a slightly stunned Alan at the foot of the stairs. Alan sighed and turned to Paul.

"You know," he said to the agents, "I really wish they'd just get it over with and ask each other out." Paul and Trisha smiled forcefully and nodded as they watched Alan head into the kitchen.

"You think he'd give it a rest by now," Trisha replied quietly.

"I'm just glad we don't have to tell the vice-president about any of these conversations," Paul said.

"You and me both," Trisha agreed, nodding. The two made their way over to the chairs and settled in, knowing they were going to be in for a long night.

(End of Chapter 5)


	6. Chapter 6

- - - - 

The night air was still as he glanced at his watch; the time read twelve-thirty. He stood behind the bushes and trees, staring down as the mass of worms crawled all over his sacrifice. He knew Osiris would accept his gift, and his reward would be incredible. He took the small can of paint and the brush from the ground near his bag and walked to a nearby tree. "I am just and true," he whispered, chanting, as he began painting. "I am just and true …." Blood dripped from his nose, droplets falling onto the tree roots and ground below; he simply wiped the blood from his face and continued painting and chanting.

- - - -

"So, we're really dealing with some guy who thinks he's performing an Egyptian death ritual?" David asked as he sat at his desk, typing while Don, Megan, and Colby stood nearby, watching.

"Pretty much, yeah," Don replied. "I know it sounds weird, but Kelly really knows this stuff. You guys should have been there – she took one look at the symbols from the car ... and she translated it; it was amazing."

"And we're really in the middle of this mess?" Colby asked.

"Yeah," Don replied. "Eight gates in total … four gates already done …"

"And four left," Megan finished.

"And we need to find this guy before he kills any more people," Don said. His cellphone rang and he pulled it from his phone holster. "Eppes."

"Don, it's me," Kelly answered, sitting at the dining room table. She had every single paper and book on Egyptian culture from her collection spread out on one half of the dining room, her laptop open and sitting in front of her. Charlie sat across the table, his stuff spread out on the other half, and he watched Kelly as she spoke into the speaker phone situated in the center of the table.

"Hey, Kelly," Don replied. "Got anything for us?"

"Oh, yeah," Kelly answered. "Ready?"

Don grabbed a notepad and a pen from David's desk. "Yeah," he said, cradling his phone between his head and shoulder. "Shoot."

"Okay, the first gate is guarded by Silene, a moon goddess," Kelly explained. "Gate Two is Sobek, the crocodile god. Gate Three is Bastet, the cat goddess. Gate Four you already know. Gate Five is Osiris, the god of death and the afterlife. Gate Six is Hathor, the goddess of beauty, love, and music. Gate Seven is Thoth, the god of knowledge, and Gate Eight is Anubis, the god of mummification."

Don finished scribbling. "Got it," he said.

"I can e-mail you this stuff too," Kelly replied. "Photos, more general stuff about each of the gods …."

"That'd be great," Don said. "Send it to my email, and you and Charlie stay close to the phone."

"Will do," Kelly replied.

"And thanks," Don added.

Kelly smiled. "You're welcome." She pressed a button on the phone, hanging up, looking at Charlie. "So, I guess we play the waitin' game now, huh?"

"Yep," Charlie replied, nodding. "And it could take a while." Kelly shrugged and started typing on her laptop. Charlie started scribbling some equations on a notepad in front of him, but after a few minutes he looked up and just watched Kelly as she worked on her laptop to send the stuff to Don. "Kelly, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Kelly replied as she stared at her screen.

"How did you get interested in this stuff?" Charlie asked. "You know, the Egyptian stuff."

Kelly looked over at him; she took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she leaned back in her chair. "Well, I was eight years old," she said, "and Daddy had just gotten our first set of Encyclopedia Britannica; I had run out of things to read in Hazzard, and he didn't want me to stop readin', so he ordered them for me."

"Not a lot of things to read in Hazzard?" Charlie asked.

"No, we had about six-hundred books in the library at that time," Kelly replied.

"You read six-hundred books by the time you were eight?" Charlie asked, eyes widening.

"No," Kelly answered, smiling. "I wasn't allowed to read some of the books, obviously, and others I just didn't want to. I read the older, worn children's books, a couple of classics, a lot of how-to on all sorts of stuff from cars to cookin' to clothin' repair and sewin', some magazines, gardenin' books, some history, especially of Georgia, anythin' written by local authors … stuff like that."

"That's still impressive," Charlie replied.

"So, anyway, I was goin' through our new Britannica books," Kelly continued, "and I came across this picture of the Great Pyramid in Egypt … and I was mesmerized. I could not get enough of it … and Daddy encouraged me to keep learnin', so I learned everythin' I could about Egypt's culture and history, the myths and gods … the hieroglyphs." She smiled. "You know what the first thing Daddy did after he was sworn in as the vice-president?"

"No, what?" Charlie asked, leaning forward, resting his head on his hand, propping his elbow up on the table.

"We had just moved into Naval One," Kelly answered, "and the two of us were just relaxin' by the fireplace in the den after Daddy's inaugural ball; it was one of those rare times when we weren't yellin' at each other at that time. Anyway, we were relaxin', and Daddy turned to me and told me I needed to get packed and get some rest, that tomorrow was gonna be a very busy day. So, I packed and went to sleep, and the next mornin' we left D.C. in Air Force Two. Now, Daddy wouldn't tell me where we were goin', and neither would anyone else on that plane, which made me a little annoyed, but I didn't complain … much." Charlie chuckled. "It was our first time on Air Force Two, so I spent most of the time explorin' the plane and gettin' to know my father's crew.

"Anyway, about fourteen hours later, Daddy blindfolded me before we got off the plane, and he guided me into the car waitin' for us, and we headed off. I don't remember too much about the ride itself, but it was very bumpy. So, about an hour later we stopped, and Daddy helped me out of the car, and then took off my blindfold, and ..." She smiled as she trailed off.

"And what?" Charlie asked.

"And I was starin' right at Khufu's tomb – the Great Pyramid."

"He took you to Egypt," Charlie said as he leaned back, a small smile on his lips.

Kelly nodded. "He knew he was gonna be pretty busy, but he wanted to do somethin' special for me before all that, so he told the president that he was gonna take me to Egypt for a week, because he knew how much it would mean to me." She beckoned him over to her side of the table. "Come here, I want to show you somethin'."

Charlie got up and walked over to the other side of the table, sitting next to Kelly and looking at her laptop as she brought up a photo program; she clicked on a button and brought up the photos from the trip to Egypt in slideshow format. Charlie leaned over and stared at the photographs, listening with fascination as Kelly explained what was going on in each photo; he was mesmerized by the way she used her hands to help explain things, her eyes dancing in the dim light. After about thirty minutes Kelly showed him the last photo: Cooter and her sitting on two camels on a sandy dune, the Sphinx and pyramids in the background; Charlie grinned.

"You got to ride a camel?" he asked.

Kelly nodded. "It was really fun," she said. "In many ways, it was like ridin' a horse."

"It looks like you had a great time," Charlie replied, looking over at her.

"We did," Kelly said as she turned to look at Charlie. She stopped short when she realized how close they were; she just stared into his eyes.

From their places in the living room Trisha and Paul had been keeping an eye on the pair while they read their books, trying not to listen in, but they looked over when they heard silence. They saw the two staring at one another, and the agents glanced at each other; they weren't going to break it up, but they knew that Kelly getting involved with anyone would be present their job with some new challenges and concerns.

Charlie thought back to what Amita and Larry had talked to him about earlier that day. All the excuses he had made had been … well, excuses. He was attracted to Kelly, had been pretty much since the first night they'd met in D.C., and he knew they had gotten pretty close over the past four months … he just didn't want to lose that if something bad happened. Then again, his date with Amita had bombed, but it hadn't affected their friendship. Still, he was very conflicted.

_Come on, Eppes, just do something._

_I don't know if I should._

_Be like the commercial; just do it._

_But what if she doesn't –_

_Dude, she wants to kiss you; look at her. Just lean over and kiss her._

Charlie sucked up his courage and carefully leaned over to kiss Kelly. The young woman saw what he was doing, and her heart pounded in her chest as she closed her eyes, waiting. She felt his lips brush against hers ….

"I have coffee and fresh cookies," Alan said as he came in, carrying a tray with a plate of chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven, and two mugs of hot coffee. Charlie and Kelly quickly pulled away from each other and pretended to look busy. Alan stopped and studied the pair.

Kelly typed on her laptop, and Charlie pretended to read one of Kelly's open books on the Egyptian pyramids; their cheeks were bright red. Alan glanced at the agents in the living room, and he could see they had buried their heads in their books. The elder gentleman raised an eyebrow, then realized what he had probably interrupted. He quickly walked to the table and set the tray down in a clear spot.

"Well, I'll just leave this stuff here," Alan said, " … and go do something else. And you two can go back to doing … whatever it was you were doing." Charlie looked up at his father tiredly, but Alan just smiled.

"It's okay, Alan," Kelly replied quickly. "We're just waitin' for Don to call back with any leads so Charlie can start patternin' stuff." She took one of the mugs and carefully sipped the hot liquid, her cheeks still a bright red.

"Yeah, Kelly was just showing me photographs from her trip to Egypt with her father earlier this year," Charlie replied, grabbing a cookie and biting into it as he got up and went back to his spot across the table. He started scribbling something illegible on his notepad.

"You went to Egypt?" Alan asked as he sat next to the young woman; he had been hoping that the two would go back to their … bonding, but he knew it wasn't going to happen … and he was curious about what they were working on.

"Yep," Kelly replied. "Rode a camel in the desert, traveled down the Nile … went inside the pyramids …. It was awesome."

"So, what was that thing you were talking about earlier?" Alan asked. "About relating to a certain god. Is it really true?"

"Oh, yeah," Kelly replied. "It's common to find a particular god or goddess and relate to them."

"Which one were you again?" Alan asked.

"Sakhmet," Kelly answered. "She was an interesting goddess: she had the body of a woman and the head of a lioness, a symbol of her great force, power," she smiled, "and sometimes dangerous nature. She'd accompany pharaohs into battle, and she'd also aid a pharaoh by shootin' arrows at his enemies. She brought plagues and diseases onto people and, at the same time, healed people at will. In short, she was a powerful, dangerous paradox."

"Sounds like someone we know," Alan replied, smiling. He glanced briefly at Charlie. "What about him? What god would he be?"

"Charlie?" Kelly asked.

Charlie looked up. "Me?" He glanced at Kelly.

Kelly studied him for a moment, then she smiled. "Thoth."

"The god of knowledge?" Charlie asked. "One of those gate gods?"

"Yep," Kelly replied.

Charlie smiled proudly. "Well, that makes sense," he said. "I mean, I am pretty smart."

"Actually, it's because he's depicted as a baboon," Kelly replied. "And your hair reminds me of the tuft around Thoth's head." She grinned at Charlie as Alan laughed out loud, but Charlie simply scowled for a few moments before wadding up a piece of paper and throwing it at Kelly. Kelly ducked, but Charlie had anticipated that, and his aim was true; the wad hit her on her head.

"Am I going to have to make up a 'no throwing things at the table' rule?" Alan asked, smiling.

"You already tried that, Dad," Charlie replied.

"Well, what happened to it?" Alan asked.

"Well, as I recall, Mom happened."

"Oh?" Alan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, this I gotta hear," Kelly said, smiling.

"Yeah," Charlie replied. "You brought home a bottle of some new stuff and she got totally sloshed on a glass and a half, started a food fight with Don, and when he hesitated to throw anything back at her, she got bored with him and nailed you," he looked at his father with that indirect but satisfied look, the way he'd look when he realizes that whatever he knew or remembered put him on top of a family discussion, "with shepherd's pie." He gave his father a vague smile that said 'hah, top that.'

Kelly, grinning, glanced from Charlie to Alan, seeing the unreadable expression on the elder Eppes' face. She tried to suppress her laughter, but she couldn't; she burst out laughing, having to grab the table to keep from falling out of her chair. The phone suddenly rang, and Charlie waited for Kelly to quiet down before he reached over and pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Chuck," Don said.

"Hey, Don," Charlie replied. "How's the cross-referencing coming?"

"That's why I'm calling," Don answered. "We got some possible hits. Is Kelly there?"

"Right here, Don," Kelly spoke up.

"Hey, got some red flags on a few cases," Don replied. "First of all, case two days ago: thirty-seven-year-old woman in Glendale found in her home, stabbed in the chest."

"Not to sound cynical or anything," Alan said, "but what's so special about that?"

"Oh, hey, Dad," Don replied. "Well, uh, the vic's eyes had been replaced with real cat's eyes."

"I'd say that's special," Charlie said slowly.

"Yeah," Don replied. "Gets better: a dead cat was found next to her."

"That makes sense," Kelly said. "In Ancient Egypt cats were sometimes buried next to people in the tombs."

"So, we got our cat connection?" Don asked. "Bastet, right?"

"Sounds like it," Kelly replied. "What's the address?"

"423 Ashbury Street," Don answered. Charlie scribbled down the address.

"What else?" Kelly asked, crossing off Bastet on a list she had made of the gods.

"Crocodile found on Pier 34 in Santa Monica four days ago," Don replied.

"Sobek," Kelly said as she and Charlie scribbled on their own papers. "What about the body?"

"Uh … there wasn't a body," Don replied slowly. "Just the crocodile."

"Are you sure there wasn't a body?" Kelly asked. "Seems kinda unusual that there isn't a body with the crocodile." Charlie furrowed his eyebrows at Kelly, tilting his head, curious why she was persistent about a body; he knew why … but he didn't know why.

Don sighed. "Look, Kelly, your job is strictly to do the Egyptian stuff," he said. "Let us handle the bodies, okay?" Kelly didn't answer. "Kelly, do you understand me?"

Kelly sighed. "Yeah, I understand," she answered. "Anythin' for the moon goddess?"

"Not yet," Don answered. "We're still looking." He paused. "Wait just a second." He put them on hold.

"So, a cat sacrifice," Alan replied.

"Very odd," Kelly murmured.

"How so?" Charlie asked. "I mean, besides the obvious."

"Well, cats were considered highly sacred animals in Egyptian culture," Kelly said. "Killin' one – intentionally or unintentionally – resulted in being put to death." She paused. "Unless our killer didn't kill it …." She trailed off, making a mental note to ask more details about that case.

"Okay, the cat body I can understand," Alan said, "but why on Earth put the cat's eyes in the person?"

"Well, if I were to take a guess," Kelly replied, "our killer wanted to both honor Bastet and mark the victim as worthy to see the afterlife through the eyes of the sacred feline; it was always an honor to see a god or goddess in his or her true form." She chuckled. "That's wicked cool."

"Okay, you are beginning to frighten me," Charlie said. "First, a cobra in a body, and now cat eyes."

"What?" Kelly asked. "I find it fascinatin'. This is what I've been studyin' practically all my life. Serial killers fascinate me … just like math fascinates you."

"She has a point," Alan replied.

"Okay, sorry about that," Don said after he clicked back in. "Looks like we might have our fifth gate murder."

"Where?" Kelly asked.

"MacArthur Park," Don replied. "Jogger found the body near some trees, called LAPD. We had sent your info over the wire to the local law enforcement agencies earlier this evening, and they called us. We wanted to see if it fit the pattern before we do anything."

"What's significant about the body, Don?" Kelly asked.

"It was covered from head to toe in worms," Don asked.

"Maggots?" Kelly asked.

"Earthworms," Don replied. "And I know that's strange in and of itself, but is there any way this can be connected with Osiris? You said he's the god of death and the afterlife."

"Well, worms symbolize death," Kelly said. "Sounds like somethin' you should look into."

"Alright, thanks," Don replied. He paused. "Hey, uh … you want to meet us out there?" From his end Don couldn't hear anything, and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Hello?"

"Uh, yeah, we're here," Kelly said slowly. "You … you really want me there?"

"Well," Don replied slowly, humor sneaking into his voice, "unless you're busy with something else …." The trio smiled.

"Give me a few minutes to get changed," Kelly said.

"See ya out there, kiddo," Don replied. "Bye, Dad. Later, Chuck."

"Be careful," Alan said before they hung up.

Kelly turned around, looking into the living room. "Paul, you up for another dead body?"

"No, that's alright," Paul replied. "I've had my fill of dead bodies for one day, thanks."

Trisha smiled. "Go changed, Kelly," she said. "I'll take you there."

Kelly grinned as she got up and headed out; she was halfway to the stairs when she stopped and turned around. "Hey, Charlie, you wanna come?" she asked.

"No, thanks," Charlie replied. "Not a fan of dead bodies."

"Don't know what you're missin'," Kelly said.

"I'll remember that the next time you tell me you're not a fan of quadratic reciprocity," Charlie replied, smiling.

Kelly simply smiled before making her way to the stairs; Charlie watched her leave, then he glanced at his father, who gave him a knowing look. Charlie's smile faded as he lowered his head and began working on his part of the case. Alan watched his son working, then he sighed as he stood up and grabbed a cookie; he nibbled on it as he left, muttering softly about grandchildren.

Charlie sighed as he kept his head down. "That man …," he said softly.

(End of Chapter 6)


	7. Chapter 7

- - - -

"That is really, really disgusting," David said as he, Don, and Colby stared down at the worm-covered body while Megan examined it. A small crowd had formed, watching from behind their boundary of the police tape, guarded by both LAPD and FBI agents.

"More disgusting than a cobra popping out of a dead body?" Megan asked wryly.

"Close, actually," David replied.

"Besides, this fits our fifth gate profile," Megan said. "Worms and death."

"Hey, what was that poem about the worms?" Colby asked. "Uh … 'the worms crawl in, the worms crawl out.'"

"Yeah, I remember that," Don said. "'The worms play pinochle on your snout.'" Megan gave him a weird look. "What, didn't you ever go to summer camp?"

"Yeah, but I didn't sing songs about worms crawling in and out, playing pinochle on your snout," Megan replied, smiling.

"'They eat your eyes, they eat your nose,'" a voice said. The four turned as Kelly and Trisha approached; Kelly continued. "'They eat the jelly between your toes.'" She smiled. "Hi, guys."

"Glad you could join us," Don replied.

"Glad to be here," Kelly said.

"Summer camp, right?" Megan asked the young woman, smiling.

"Once," Kelly replied. "I was ten; that was the only time I ever went to summer camp."

"Not a big fan of summer camps?" Colby asked.

"Nope, I was kicked out and banned after the first three days," Kelly replied, smiling proudly.

"I'm probably going to regret asking," David said, "but why were you kicked out and banned?"

"I made homemade fireworks and set them off in the camp counselors' cabin," Kelly replied. Everyone just stared at her. "What? They made me eat Brussels sprouts."

"Definitely regret asking," David said.

Don sighed, rubbing his head. "Still no qualms about talking to federal agents about past incidences involving explosives."

"None whatsoever," Kelly replied, grinning. She looked down at the body. "So, that's our vic, huh?"

"Yeah," Don replied.

"Lovely," Trisha said, grimacing slightly.

"May I take a closer look?" Kelly asked. "I don't think a cobra will pop out of this one." Don saw the twinkle in her eyes, but he simply smiled and handed her a pair of latex gloves. She put them on and knelt beside Megan.

"I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary," Megan replied.

"Besides the worms?" Kelly asked, smiling.

"Well, you said worms are associated with death," David said.

"Well, usually maggots are the worms you're thinkin' of," Kelly replied. "Maggots eat decomposin' material, such as bodies; worms are geophages."

"Geo-what?" Don asked.

"Geophages," Kelly replied. "They eat dirt. Well, technically, they eat the decomposed material found in dirt, but you get the idea." She gently fingered the victim's face and saw an earthworm crawl out of one of the nostrils. "No external injuries." She leaned in really close to the guy's face.

"Ugh, Kelly," Don said, grimacing; the others looked equally disgusted. "What are you doing?"

"A technique I learned from Quantico," Kelly replied. "Two visitors from the RCMP and the Centre of Forensic Sciences in Toronto visited while I was doin' some of my research. My professor was able to get permission to let me sit in and learn about some of their forensic techniques. In the northern regions of Canada they sometimes didn't have access to certain pieces of forensic equipment, so they devised some … unusual methods."

"So, what are you doing?" Megan asked. "Smelling his breath?"

"Yep," Kelly replied, sniffing.

Colby grimaced. "Disgusting," he said. "That's really -"

"Almonds," Kelly interrupted, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Almonds?" Don asked. "You sure about that?"

"Very sure," Kelly replied. "Bitter almonds."

"Sounds like cyanide," Megan said. "We can get the vic back to the morgue for a toxicology."

"So, find any symbols?" Kelly asked as she and Megan stood up.

"Not yet," David replied, "but we haven't really looked around." He held up a portable UV flashlight. "Don said you should have the honors."

Kelly glanced at Don as he tried to appear nonchalant, then she smiled at David and took the flashlight before surveying the area. "Question: if I was a guy who wanted to paint phosphorescent Egyptian symbols somewhere, where would I put them?" The group looked around, and Megan pointed to the nearby trees.

"There," she said. The group trudged over to the trees, and Kelly held up the flashlight, shining it on the trees; the light revealed symbols the symbols on one of the tree. 

"Bingo," Kelly replied. She handed the flashlight to Megan. "Can you hold it up, please?" She carefully walked over and peered closely at the tree; Don joined her.

"Same symbols?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kelly replied. She pointed to the top cluster. "'O grant thou unto me a path whereover I may pass in peace, for I am just and true.'" She pointed to the left bottom symbol below the cluster. "There's Nemty." She pointed to the symbol beside it. "There's Osiris."

"Definitely our guy then," Don said. He reflexively glanced at the ground, and he saw something glistening on the roots in the dim light. "Hey, can someone get me a regular light?" Colby took a small penlight from his pocket and handed it to Don; the agent turned it on and shone it on the glistening spots. "We got blood here." The others came over and looked down. "Kelly, you said there were no open wounds on our vic, right?"

"Right," Kelly replied.

"So, any blood we find here is probably from our killer," Megan added

"Get a sample sent back to the labs," Don said as he stood up. "Put a Priority: Rush on it."

"You got it," Colby replied.

"What can I do?" Kelly asked.

"I think that's it," Don replied. "And it's getting pretty late. Why don't you go home? We'll call you when we get anything."

"What about the Silene connection?" Kelly asked. "I could look for that."

Don sighed, trying not to get frustrated at her persistence, even if he admired it. "I know," he said gently, "but you've helped us out a lot today already"

"I can work at home," Kelly said. "I'll just access the database from my laptop; it'll give me somethin' to do." She looked at him, pleading with him silently to let her do it.

Don sighed. He wasn't worried about her accessing the FBI database from her home computer; he had gotten permission from his boss to let her get network access. He really wanted her to just get some rest, but he knew she wouldn't listen to him. "Alright," he said. "But just work on that, okay?"

Kelly nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Don," she said. She turned to Trisha. "Let's go." The two left the area as Kelly began removing her gloves.

"Alright, guys," Don replied. "Let's get this stuff back to the office."

- - - -

Paul lowered his wrist and looked at Charlie as the mathematician sat in one of the living room chairs, scribbling on a notepad; he had moved out to the living room after Alan went to bed a short time ago; only a few lights remained on in the Eppes house. "That was Trisha," he said. "She and Kelly should be home soon."

Charlie looked up. "So, are you leaving?" he asked. He knew Trisha and Paul rotated watching Kelly.

Paul nodded. "Yeah, when they get back." He sat down in the other chair and watched Charlie, tilting his head. "So, what are you doing over there?"

"I'm using the information Don and Kelly gave me and constructing a geographic profiling equation," Charlie replied. He saw Paul's blank expression. "You see, geographic profiling is -" The door opened, and Kelly and Trisha walked in.

"Hey, we're back," Kelly said as she came over.

"How was it?" Charlie asked.

"Very educational," Trisha replied sarcastically. "Did you know that Kelly got banned from summer camp when she was ten because she made homemade fireworks and set them off in the counselors' cabin – all because they made her eat Brussels sprouts?"

Charlie glanced at Kelly, and he could see she was smiling; he looked back at Trisha. "Actually," he said slowly, "I was asking about the crime scene."

"It's our guy," Kelly said. "He killed the victim by poisonin' him with cyanide."

"Which she and Agent Reeves deduced after Kelly sniffed the vic's breath," Trisha added.

"I really don't want to know," Paul said as he got to his feet. "I'm going to get going." He walked over to Kelly and kissed her forehead. "See you Sunday morning." He headed out the front door, closing it behind him. Trisha went over and locked it.

"So, you two going to stay up?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to work on this geographic profiling equation," Charlie replied.

"And I'm gonna start searchin' the database," Kelly said.

"Then I'm going to go to bed," Trisha said as she headed for the stairs. "Holler if you need me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kelly said as the agent headed up the stairs. She grabbed her laptop from the dining room and came back, plopping down on the couch, putting her computer on the coffee table. She typed a few commands to get into the FBI database, then leaned back, waiting. "So, geographical profilin', huh?"

"You know about it?" Charlie asked, looking up.

"A little bit," Kelly answered. "I mean, I remember hearing about it in DC when I did my research at Quantico. I know it can pinpoint a criminal's residence, home, school, or any other important location based on where a series of crimes took place in a given location."

Charlie smiled. "That's pretty much what it is," he said. "Basically, it involves using a mathematical model to analyze the locations of the crimes and the characteristics of the local neighborhoods in order to produce a map showing the areas in which the offender most likely lives and works."

"I remember readin' about the Zodiac killer when I was in D.C.," Kelly said. "He sent the police a map of Mount Diablo. He told them that they would find somethin' interesting if the police placed a radian on Mount Diablo."

"I remember this case," Charlie replied. "The radian was placed on the map with the apex on Mount Diablo and one leg of the angle across the Vallejo murder sites, then the other goes through Presidio Heights in San Francisco, where one of the victims was killed." He saw Kelly staring at him with her head tilted, eyebrows furrowed, smiling; Charlie chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Kelly replied. "Anyway, accordin' to what I read, they used that train of thought to deduce that the victims appeared to have been chosen not because of who they were but to mark a particular time and place; basically they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. So, I did some readin' into this particular subject, and …."

"And?" Charlie asked, smiling.

"And I realized that the whole thing made about as much sense to me as … as quadratic reciprocity." Charlie laughed softly. "I take that that back; one thing made sense to me."

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"I read that, while there is no minimum number of sites necessary," Kelly answered, "it's generally preferred that there be at least five."

Charlie nodded. "Well, yeah, the more sites, the more precise the profile. You know, I've used this before … in fact, I used it earlier this year when Don needed help finding a serial rapist-murder."

"Did it work?" Kelly asked.

"Of course it worked," Charlie replied, smiling. "I created it."

"It's nice to know your ego isn't inflated," Kelly said, grinning.

Charlie shrugged. "Actually, it was a bit more challenging … instead of one point of origin the killer had two, because he changed locations during the time the killings took place."

Kelly glanced at her laptop. "Well, if I can get this Silene connection down, we'll have our fifth site," she said. "And we should be able to locate the point of origin for this wacko." She brought up the search program and starting typing.

"Is that a technical term?" Charlie asked, smiling. "'Wacko'?"

"You want me to say 'religious schizophrenic' instead?" Kelly asked jokingly. "That he's exhibitin' textbook signs of ritualistic and delusional behavior that stemmed from his reality and is now manifestin' itself into these killin's?"

"'Wacko' is just fine," Charlie replied. Kelly smiled and went back to her typing. "So, what search criteria are you using?"

"Well, I'm imputin' data to search for anythin' moon-related," Kelly replied. "'Moon,' 'lunar,' etcetera, etcetera … and seeing how the frequency of the incidences seems to be increasin', I think it's safe to say that this whole thing couldn't have started … more than two weeks ago." 

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Sounds about right."

Kelly finished putting in her criteria and let the computer start searching the database; she sighed as she leaned back against the couch, kicking off her shoes. She watched the screen for a few seconds before she yawned and stretched out. "Man, I didn't think I was this tired."

"Well, you've had a busy day," Charlie replied. "Why don't you go get some rest? If your computer finds anything I'll come and get you."

Kelly shook her head. "Thanks, but I'd really like to stay here," she said. She lay down on the couch and turned on her side, facing the computer, putting a pillow under her head; she yawned and closed her eyes.

Charlie watched Kelly as she lay there, sleeping. After a few seconds he quietly got up, leaving his notepad and pencil on his chair, and he gently took the afghan from the back of the couch and covered Kelly with it. Then he smoothed some hair away from her face before returning to his chair; he sat down and settled in, but he didn't go back to his work. The mathematician watched the young woman for a few minutes, mesmerized by how she slept. He knew he could watch her sleep forever, but he also knew he had work to do; he sighed reluctantly as he went back to scribbling on his notepad, the only sound in the house coming from his pencil as it flew across the paper.

(End of Chapter 7) 


	8. Chapter 8

- - - - 

**Balladeer: Now, thankfully, the rest of the night passed by without any more dead bodies showin' up. I know Kelly finds 'em interestin', but to be honest, as much as I love her, I think that girl's got a few holes in her bag of marbles … even more so than them Duke boys and Cooter – combined.**

Kelly heard muffled voices, and she stirred and yawned, opening her eyes. Her hair covered her face, and she moved it aside as she sat up. She paused for a moment when she saw that she was covered with the afghan; she looked around, confused. Daylight streamed through the windows, and Charlie wasn't where she'd last seen him, but his notepad and pencil were on the coffee table near her laptop. Kelly glanced down at her computer, and she touched the mouse pad, getting rid of her screensaver: a blue background with the words 'How do you like me now?' scrolling across the screen in bold white letters; the young woman could see that her search had finished. She sighed and swung her feet onto the floor, leaning over, just as Alan walked in from the kitchen with Trisha close behind. They both held mugs in their hands as they came over; Trisha sat in one of the chairs while Alan came over and sat down beside Kelly.

"Good morning," he said.

"Mornin'," Kelly replied. "Mornin', Trisha." She sniffed the aroma wafting from the mugs and smiled. "Coffee?"

"Morning yourself," Trisha said, smiling.

"Freshly brewed, with cream and sugar," Alan replied, handing her the mug. "Just the way you like it."

"Thanks," Kelly replied. She held the mug in her hands, letting the aroma and warmth fill her, waking her up. "Mmmmm, that feels good." She stifled a yawn.

"Sleep well?" Trisha asked.

Kelly nodded. "Where's Charlie?"

"He's grabbing a shower," Alan replied. "Looks like you two pulled a long night."

Kelly nodded and sipped the coffee before putting her mug down on the coffee table and grabbed Charlie's notepad; she studied it carefully. "Wow," she said as she saw the equations, sketches, and scribbled notes. "He's got some good stuff here … can't understand it, but it's good."

"Yeah," Alan replied. "I wish I could understand him better … kinda felt like I missed out on an important part of his life because I couldn't understand the way he thinks."

Kelly felt bad for Alan as she reached over and took one of his hands, squeezing it. She knew there were a lot of times when her father and practically everyone in Hazzard couldn't understand when she talked about certain things, but they were still there for her. "You were still there for him," she said softly.

"I know," Alan replied, smiling a little bit, trying to brush it off; he didn't want to worry her with his problems; he glanced at her as she studied the notepad. "What?"

"Just thinkin'," Kelly answered. "Charlie's trying to tackle this thing from a geographical profilin' angle, but then he lists the dates of the killers we have so far, along with the numbers one, one, two, two." She pursed her lips. "September 5 is when the crocodile was found, which is two days from September 7 – the cat incident, and that was two days before yesterday, which was one day before the murder that took place earlier this mornin' …." She trailed off. "Pattern … one, one, two, two …."

"Three," Alan said. "Wouldn't that be the next number?"

Kelly nodded. "Which would make the first case be on September 2," she said. She glanced at her laptop and went through the search results; she saw ten results for her search criteria. She shook her head after a few seconds. "Nothin'."

"Actually, I had already thought about that," Charlie said as he came down the stairs. He had changed into a pair of black jeans, a blue shirt, and a black hoodie with the hood down. He wore a pair of comfortable sneakers on his feet, and he was towel-drying his hair. "Ran the figures most of the night; they don't work. If our killer was using that pattern, then it involves decreasing numbers, and that would take us into the negative numbers, which is … not very likely."

Kelly nodded, the coffee starting to wake her up. "And it's too simple. If the killer's goin' to this much trouble to stage each crime to coincide with a specific sequence in an ancient Egyptian book, then there's somethin' more significant," she replied. She glanced at her laptop. "And I'm guessin' the answer is probably starin' me in the face right now."

"Hey, uh, why don't you go get cleaned up, and I can take a look at this?" Charlie suggested.

"Do I stink?" Kelly asked, smiling.

"No," Charlie replied quickly, blushing. "I, uh … I just thought it might wake you up."

Kelly chuckled and got to her feet, grabbing her coffee. "Gimme about thirty minutes," she said. "Then we can pick this up." She headed for the stairs just as the doorbell rang. Kelly glanced over at Trisha and waited as the agent got to her feet and nodded. Kelly opened the door and smiled when she saw her father, his Secret Service agent, Enos, and the Dukes standing on the porch. "Hey, guys."

"You look like somethin' the cat dragged in," Cooter said before he hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Daddy," Kelly replied, grinning wryly as she stood aside and let the five in.

"Mornin', everyone," Cooter said, nodding at Trisha, Charlie, and Alan; Bo and Luke waved.

"What brings you guys here at," Kelly asked as she glanced at the clock in the living room, "eight-thirty in the mornin'?"

"Racin', remember?" Bo asked. "Yer birthday present."

"Oh, yeah," Kelly replied.

"You don't look that enthusiastic," Cooter said as they headed to the living room.

"It's just been a long night," Kelly replied, smiling.

"Now, this wouldn't have anything to do with that snake thing yesterday, does it?" Enos asked.

"Actually, it does," Kelly replied. "Don asked me back onto the case."

"Why?" Cooter asked warily.

"Because the car the victim was found in had hieroglyphs painted on the hood," Kelly answered. "The symbols were from the Book of the Dead, and you guys know how much I know about that stuff. Anyway, as it turns out, this guy's a serial killer who's actin' out the Book of the Dead sacrificial ritual, so I'm helpin' the FBI out by providin' information they need."

"And somethin' tells me we've lost her to them Egyptians once again," Luke said wryly.

Kelly smiled. "Look, I could use a break to clear my head," she said. "I spent the early part of this mornin' examinin' a body covered in worms and sniffin' a dead guy's breath."

Cooter sighed and shook his head. "Pumpkin, I love ya, but … I really don't wanna to know that," he said.

"Can I ask ya for one favor, Jellybean?" Bo asked.

"Sure, Uncle Bo," Kelly replied. "What?"

"Just promise me ya won't go turnin' any little boys inta mummies this time." Bo fired a look in Charlie's direction.

Kelly laughed. "Gimme thirty minutes," she said, "then we can get goin'." She headed up the stairs, then she stopped and looked at Charlie. "Hey, Charlie, you should come with us."

"No, that's okay," Charlie replied. "I was going to work on this equation."

"You spent all night working on that thing," Alan replied. "Take a break – clear your head."

"Dad, I'm fine," Charlie replied.

"You're going," Alan said.

"Why?" Charlie asked. The front door opened, and Larry stuck his head in.

"Hello?" he said as he came inside; he saw the four Duke men there. "Oh, hi." He glanced around. "Am I here at a bad time?"

"Not at all," Kelly said. "I was just goin' to grab a shower, and then we're gonna do some racin'." She grinned. "Hey, Larry, you should come. It'll be fun."

"I've seen you drive plenty of times, Kelly," Larry replied.

"So have I," Charlie added. "And I've got work to do."

"You haven't seen me in the Angel," Kelly replied. "And we can work on that stuff when we get back, Charlie."

"What work?" Larry asked.

"Remember the cobra in the body?" Charlie asked. Larry nodded. "Well, the guy who did it is following the death ritual from the Book of the Dead, including using real hieroglyphics -"

"Hieroglyphs," Kelly interrupted.

"- to make his offerings to eight different Egyptian gods," Charlie continued, giving Kelly a look. "So, what we're doing is -"

"I'm workin' on translatin' the hieroglyphs, and givin' the FBI and Charlie the information needed from the Book of the Dead, which -"

"She happens to be fluent in," Charlie interrupted. "And using that information, she's working on finding the other crimes committed by the killer, and -"

"Charlie's usin' all that data to construct a geographical profile to find out where the killer lives," Kelly finished. Eight people just stared between her and Charlie.

"And they didn't even rehearse that," Alan quipped. "You know what they say about people who finish each other's sentences." Kelly and Charlie narrowed their eyes briefly at the elder gentleman as they blushed.

"So, you and Don made up?" Larry asked Kelly, deciding to change the subject. Kelly nodded. "Well, that's good to hear." Kelly nodded; no one said anything for a moment.

"So, anyway, they're going to take a break to clear their heads and go driving," Alan said after a few seconds. "Kelly, go take your shower, and we'll be waiting down here for you when you're done." He gave Kelly a smile, and she grinned as she scurried up the stairs with Trisha close behind. Alan glanced at Larry. "Larry, you going to join us?"

"Is it safe?" Larry asked.

"That car means a lot to her," Cooter answered. "It's safe."

"Besides, it'll give you a chance to study bodies in motion," Alan replied, smiling; he glanced between his son and Larry. "Both of you."

Larry took in a deep breath and let it out. "Well, I guess I can spare a couple of hours." He looked at Charlie. "Charles?"

Charlie glanced up and saw everyone looking at him, waiting for his answer. He knew he really didn't have any say in the matter, that he was going to go whether he wanted to or not, and he sighed. "Fine," he said. "But only for a couple of hours." He grabbed his notepad and pencil and started scribbling furiously, missing the amused expressions from the others.

(End of Chapter 8)


	9. Chapter 9

- - - - 

Forty-five minutes later the group of ten headed out the back door, walking to the cars. Kelly had changed into a black t-shirt with 'Reality is just the hallucination of my delusion.' printed in white letters across the front, comfortable jeans, and a pair of running shoes.

"So, Trisha, Charlie, Larry, you ride with me," Kelly said as she headed for the Angel with the trio; Charlie and Trisha stood on the passenger side, and Larry stood with Kelly on the driver's side.

"And you follow us," Bo said as he and Luke headed for the General.

"Mr. Eppes, you can ride with Enos and me," Cooter said, nodding at the limo in the driveway.

"Is it okay?" Alan asked.

Cooter glanced at his agent, who nodded. "It's okay," he said. He and Alan headed for the limo.

"Okay, Larry, Trisha," Kelly said, "you two in the back." Trisha and Larry reached for the door handles and pulled; nothing.

"Uh, the doors are stuck," Larry said slowly.

"Nope," Kelly said, smiling as she glanced over at the General and saw Bo and Luke grin before they climbed into the General; she looked back at Larry. "They're welded."

"We have to climb in?" Trisha asked.

"Yup," Kelly said.

"You know, I think I might just stay here instead," Larry said, slowly edging toward the house; Kelly grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Larry," she said, whining. "Just get in. It's perfectly safe; I promise."

"If it was safe then the doors wouldn't be welded," Larry replied, but he slowly climbed in through the open window – with Kelly having to support him so he wouldn't fall over. He scooted into the back as Trisha climbed in, moving to the back. Kelly glanced at Charlie, who looked uneasy.

"I'm not sure about this," Charlie said.

"Do you need some help gettin' in?" Kelly asked.

Charlie bristled. "I can get in on my own, thanks," he said as he swung his leg in through the open window; he nearly fell back, but he managed to shift his weight and get in the car, settling into the front passenger seat.

Kelly smiled and expertly climbed in through her window; she settled in and buckled her seatbelt. "Buckle up, guys." She waited until the trio was buckled in, then she glanced behind her and waited for the limo to back out. When it was clear she backed the Angel out and waited for the General Lee; the orange car pulled out, and soon the caravan of cars – including a couple of government cars flanking both the front and the back - drove down the road, heading out of town. After about ten minutes Kelly reached for the CB.

"So, Lost Sheep," she said, "where are we goin'?"

"Hold yer britches, Fallen Angel," Luke replied. "We'll be there when we get there."

"Roger that," Kelly said. "Over and out." She put the CB back and settled in as they drove, heading north past the city limits. About thirty minutes later they came to a stop near a dirt road leading off into a wooded area. The cars stopped, and Kelly grabbed her CB. "So, what's the plan, guys?"

Cooter, Alan, Enos, and Cooter's entire detail exited their vehicles; Bo and Luke got out of the General and walked to the trunk, opening it and pulling out three bright orange racing helmets and Kelly's custom-made helmet. They walked over to the Angel and stuck their heads in the open windows.

"Here," Bo said as he and Luke handed out the helmets. "Wear these."

"We have to wear helmets inside this car?" Larry asked.

"It's just a precaution," Luke replied.

"That's just wonderful," Larry said as he and the others slowly put their helmets on.

Kelly smiled as she fastened her chin strap. "So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"Follow the leader," Bo answered. "We'll take the lead, and you'll follow; no fancy stuff or anythin' okay?"

"Is there gonna be a jump involved?" Kelly asked.

"Thirty-footer," Luke replied, smiling. Kelly grinned.

"You're going to jump in this car?" Trisha asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Thirty feet's nuthin'," Bo replied. "Paul was with her when she jumped a sixty-foot ridge in Hazzard." He left with his cousin, and Trisha, Larry, and Charlie sat stunned, their eyes wide.

"We're going to die," Charlie said softly.

"Charlie, you and Larry know I've jumped in a car before," Kelly said. "And I survived, so just hush." She chuckled as Alan, Cooter, and Enos came over.

"Be careful," Cooter said to his daughter.

"I will," Kelly said.

"You better," Enos gently warned, smiling.

"Dad, please get us out of here," Charlie pleaded to his father. "She's going to jump this car."

"Oh, come on, Charlie," Alan replied, smiling. "Live a little." He patted Charlie's shoulder before the trio headed back for the limo; Charlie squeaked in disbelief.

"Fallen Angel, got your ears on?" Bo's voice came over the radio.

Kelly grabbed her CB. "Copy that," she said. "Read you loud and clear, Lost Sheep."

"Let's get this show on the road, then," Bo said a split second before the General kicked up dirt and peeled off down the road.

"Yeeeeeeeeehaw!" Kelly whooped as she put the CB back, shifted the Angel into gear and took off, following the General. The cars flew over the dirt and gravel, going so fast at times that it seemed as if the tires weren't even touching the ground. "Now this is drivin'!"

"This is not the way I planned on spending my Saturday morning!" Larry said from the backseat as he braced himself. He glanced at Trisha and was surprised by how calm she appeared.

"Whoo hoo!" Charlie shouted, grinning from his spot. "This is awesome!" He glanced at Kelly. "Can she go faster?"

Larry looked at his colleague in disbelief. "No, we do not want her to go faster, Charles!"

Charlie twisted around slightly and gave Larry an appraising look. "You know, for someone who claims to love physics, you're awfully squeamish."

"When I study objects in motion I prefer not to be the object in motion," Larry said as the car turned a sharp left, bouncing sharply over dips and bumps.

"Fallen Angel," Luke's voice came over the radio, "jump's comin' up soon."

"Copy that," Kelly replied. She gripped the wheel. "Guys, hold on." Everyone saw the small ridge a hundred yards in front of them; the cars quickly approached, and the General sailed over.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAW!" Bo shouted as he pressed the horn; the first twelve notes of 'Dixie' played as the car flew through the air, landing on the other side and continuing to drive down the road. The Angel followed close behind, sailing over the ridge, the next four bars of 'Dixie' playing as the car landed. Kelly grinned as she continued after the General.

After a few minutes the two cars approached their starting point. Bo moved the General to the side and let Kelly catch up with him. When they were even with each other, the two drivers slammed on their breaks. Tires squealed as the two cars slid across the gravel and stopped in front of the limos.

"Whoo!" Bo shouted as he and Luke climbed out of the General; Kelly scrambled from the Angel and removed her helmet as she scampered over to her uncles. Bo picked her up and twirled her around. "Now, that is what I call some fine drivin'!"

"That's the stuff I miss," Kelly grinned as Bo set her down. She looked over as her father, Enos, and Alan came over; she bounded up to her father and threw herself at him. "Daddy, did you see me?"

"You were wonderful out there, pumpkin," Cooter replied, smiling as he hugged her tightly.

"That was totally awesome," Charlie said as he got out of the Angel; he took off his helmet, grinning.

"See, I told you," Kelly said. She saw Trisha get out and remove her helmet. "What did you think, Trisha?"

Trisha nodded, smiling. "Actually, that's pretty good driving," she said. She leaned over toward Cooter, lowering her voice. "How long will she be on this high?"

"She'll be her normal self soon, don't worry," Cooter replied quietly.

"Good," Trisha said. The last thing she wanted was Kelly on an adrenaline rush sitting behind the wheel of a car.

"So, where's Larry?" Alan asked. Everyone looked toward the Angel and saw Larry still in the car. Charlie and Kelly walked over and stuck their heads in the open windows.

"Larry?" Charlie asked, smiling. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Larry replied slowly. "I'm just waiting for my stomach to catch up with me."

"Larry, I was not that bad," Kelly said as Larry climbed into the front and out the side door; Charlie supported his friend as Larry took off his helmet, swaying slightly. Kelly looked over at Bo and Luke. "Can I go again?"

"Sure," Bo said.

"Can I stay here?" Larry asked.

"Sure," Cooter replied, smiling.

"I need to check the engine before we run again," Kelly said to her uncles. "She sounded a little off." She headed for the Angel.

"I'll help you out," Charlie said, trotting off after her; the adults watched them.

"Gotta give Charlie credit," Luke replied. "Not too many people are able to walk away from Kelly's drivin' with smiles on their faces."

"Yeah," Bo added. "Most of 'em look like … well, like him." He nodded at Larry.

"Hey," Larry protested.

"Nothin' personal," Luke said. "Kelly just has her own style."

"Aw, come on, why not?" Charlie asked. Everyone looked over to see Kelly and Charlie standing near the driver's side door of the Angel, staring at each other.

"'Cause she's my car," Kelly said, her southern accent coming out. "No one drives the Angel but me."

"I'm a good driver," Charlie protested.

"So, tell me again why ya don't have yer license," Kelly said, folding her arms.

"Well, so much for peace and quiet," Alan muttered.

"What if I got my license?" Charlie asked.

"Still ain't gonna let ya drive 'er," Kelly replied.

"Come on!" Charlie said, whining. "I want to drive her!"

"Charlie, I don't even let Uncle Bo and Luke drive 'er," Kelly replied. "What makes ya think I'd let you behind the wheel – even if ya had yer license?"

"Because I'm cute and irresistible," Charlie replied, giving Kelly his best smile, hoping it would sway her.

"Oh brother," Larry muttered.

Kelly chuckled, then suddenly became serious. "No," she said.

Charlie's smile faded. "What?" he asked.

"Sorry, Mathboy," Kelly said, "but when it comes to the Blue Angel, nothin' ya do is gonna make me change my mind."

"Well, I could just climb in," Charlie replied, folding his arms. "What do you say to that?"

Everyone watched as Kelly leaned over and whispered something into Charlie's ear. After a few seconds they saw Charlie's eyes slowly widen – and he slowly edged away from the car. Kelly smiled and reached in through the open window and popped the hood, then she walked to the front of the car; she lifted and propped the hood before leaning over to examine the engine. Charlie made his way over to the group, looking stunned.

"What did she say to you?" Alan asked warily.

"She said if I even contemplated climbing into the driver's seat," Charlie said slowly, "she'd shave my hair and eyebrows off."

"Kelly, I thought I told ya not ta make any more mummies!" Bo said, frowning at his surrogate niece.

"I didn't say anythin' about turnin' 'im into a mummy," Kelly replied, not looking up from the engine. "It'd take too long, and I don't have 'nough rags and things to do it all proper. All I said was that Charlie'd be losin' his hair and eyebrows if he got in the driver's seat."

Charlie chuckled nervously. "She wouldn't really do that," he asked; his smile faded. "Would she?"

"She did it once when she was eight," Cooter asked. He tried to appear stern, but soon he found himself laughing softly.

Enos chuckled. "I remember that," he said, grinning.

Luke also smiled as he glanced at Bo and saw his cousin frowning at him. "Aw, come on, cousin, it was kinda funny."

"Come on, Uncle Bo," Kelly said as she looked over, smiling. "It was all in good fun; no one got hurt."

"Uh huh," Bo replied. "Sorta like how that incident with the dynamite and Rosco's patrol car was all in good fun too, huh?"

"'Dynamite?'" Trisha asked.

Kelly's smile faded. "Now, technically, that was an accident," she said to her uncles.

"You know it's never a good sign when you start off a story with 'technically, that was an accident,'" Alan said wryly. "Especially when it involves explosives."

"Well, it was," Kelly replied. "I didn't know the dynamite fuses burned that quickly; I was only seven years old."

"Seven?" Larry asked, his eyes widening. He sighed and rubbed his head. "Good lord, it's a wonder you're still alive." Kelly grinned and went back to working on her car.

"So, dare I ask, what happened?" Alan asked.

"With what?" Cooter asked, wryly. "Kelly's first run with dynamite or her only attempt at homemade mummification?"

"Let's not bring up the mummy thing, please," Bo replied, clearly agitated.

"I'd like to hear about the dynamite," Charlie said, a smile playing on his lips. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He pointed to Bo. "He brought it up." No one said anything. "Oh, come on, please?"

Kelly finished her work and closed the hood of the car before walking over. "Charlie, back in Hazzard we'd all fight the system … it was kinda corrupt back then, so we all pitched in and helped keep the law from gettin' out of control," she said.

"I thought Sheriff Strait was a good guy," Trisha said, looking a little confused as she glanced at Enos.

"I was," Enos replied, insulted.

Luke nodded. "The only one who was; Sheriff Rosco, Boss Hogg, and Cletus Hogg weren't."

"So, we fought the system," Kelly said, "and sometimes that involved usin' dynamite."

"Very rarely," Cooter added. "Only when the situation warranted. And Kelly wasn't allowed near it at all."

"So, one day, when I was seven," Kelly continued, "we were out at the Duke farm, and I borrowed some dynamite from my uncles' stash."

"Stole," Cooter, Enos, Bo, and Luke replied at the same time.

"And I hid it before we left for town," Kelly said, ignoring them. "While Daddy worked in the garage I went to go try out the dynamite near the town square. So, I lit one of the sticks with matches I borrowed from Daddy's office -"

"Stole," Cooter, Enos, Bo, and Luke repeated.

Kelly fixed them with a look before turning back to her audience and smiling. "Now, I didn't know the fuse was a fast burner, so I threw it away …."

"And?" Charlie asked, leaning in a little in suspense.

"And it rolled under Rosco's patrol car while it was parked near the courthouse," Kelly answered. She smiled sheepishly. "And it kinda went off."

"You blew up the sheriff's car?" Alan asked in disbelief.

"No, actually the force of the dynamite just flipped it over," Kelly replied, chuckling. "When he came out … man, the look on his face …." She trailed off, laughing too hard to continue.

Cooter sighed and rolled his eyes. "Anyway," he said, "Rosco threw Kelly in jail, then after I bailed her out she was grounded for a month – after I tanned her hide." Kelly suddenly stopped laughing and looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, and don't forget the chores we made her do," Bo added as he glanced at Kelly; she squirmed. Charlie suddenly burst out laughing, and Kelly scowled at him.

"Are we gonna race again or not?" she asked her uncles.

Charlie's phone suddenly rang, and the mathematician pulled his phone from his pocket; he flipped it open. "Hello?" He smiled. "Hey, Don …." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh, I'm with Kelly and her father and the Dukes …." He sighed. "Yeah, Dad's with us; Larry too …." He glanced at Kelly. "Yeah, we'll see you there." He hung up and put his phone away. "We gotta go."

"Everything okay?" Alan asked.

"Don came by the house to give us some information," Charlie replied. "He kinda freaked when none of us were there."

"Was there another body found?" Kelly asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Don just said he had some information."

Kelly glanced at her father and her uncles, feeling a little disappointed that she had to cut her driving short, but she knew she had a job to do.

"Well, we better get back," she said, heading for the Angel; Trisha followed, and the two climbed in through the open windows.

"Sorry," Charlie replied, softly, feeling horrible.

"For what?" Alan asked.

"For dragging Kelly away," Charlie replied.

"Son, it ain't yer fault," Cooter said. "We understand." He nodded. "Better hurry up; yer ride's leaving."

Larry stepped forward. "Uh, sir, might it be possible for me to ride with you …?" He thought about getting back into the Angel, and it made him sick to his stomach.

Cooter smiled. "Sure, that won't be a problem," he said. He headed to his limo with Enos, Alan, and Larry following, Bo and Luke headed to the General, and Charlie walked to the Angel; within minutes the entourage of cars drove off.

(End of Chapter 9)


	10. Chapter 10

- - - - 

Don sat on the couch and read some reports, trying to make heads or tails of the whole situation; he glanced up as the front door opened and Charlie walked in, followed by Larry, Kelly, and Trisha, with the Dukes, Alan, Enos, Cooter, and Casey bringing up the rear. "Hey, guys," Don said as he got to his feet; he eyed Larry with curiosity as the physicist slowly walked over to one of the chairs and sat down."What's wrong with you?"

"If you value your life, Don," Larry replied, "then I would advise you never to get in a car if Kelly's driving."

"Larry, you are really and truly sad," Charlie said as he headed for the kitchen."I'm thirsty; anyone else want anything?"

"Ginger ale please," Kelly said.

"I'll just have some Mylanta," Larry replied.

"I'll take coffee, if you have any," Cooter said.Luke and Bo also asked for a coffee, and Alan made his way to the kitchen with his son to get a pot brewing.

"Larry, I was not that bad," Kelly replied as she sat on the couch, feeling a little insulted; the rest of the group took their seats around the living room while Trisha and Casey stood nearby.

"Kelly, with all due respect," Larry said, "I would rather do my own math, than ride with you ever again."

"And we finally found the incentive for Larry to start doing his own math," Charlie said, smiling as he walked into the living room holding two cans of Canada Dry ginger ale; he came over and handed one of the cans to Kelly before grabbing a chair from the dining room, bringing it into the living room and plopping down in it."If Larry doesn't do his own math we can just threaten to tie him to the front passenger seat of Jeannette, and then Kelly can go tearing down a gravel road."

"Dirt road, Charlie," Kelly said. "It's called a dirt road."

"Not gonna happen, son," Cooter spoke up from his chair."I personally installed an engine kill switch on Kelly's car.If she goes speedin' or does anythin' in Jeanette that she normally does in the Angel, that killswitch will turn on and that engine will run as fast as molasses in winter."

"I still can't believe you did that," Kelly muttered before taking a sip from her can."I would never do anything in Jeanette."

"Then consider it an extra incentive," Cooter replied, smiling.

"So, Don, why did you wanna talk to Charlie and me?" Kelly said, changing the subject as she turned to the agent.

"Oh, uh, we got the toxicology report on that blood sample," Don said, glancing at the paper in his hand and reading it."It contained a high level of PCV."

"Procarbazine, Lomustine, and Vincristine?" Kelly asked, furrowing her eyebrows."A brain tumor medicine?"

"Uh, yeah," Don said."How did you know what it was?"

"Well, I have that double Masters in forensic and clinical psychology," Kelly replied."In clinical work you have to have a certain level of medical knowledge that could apply to the field; that includes brain tumors and their treatments, since tumors can mimic certain psychological disorders."She shrugged."I thought this guy was paranoid schizophrenic; he had all the symptoms, but if he's taking PCV, then more than likely it's a tumor that's causing these hallucinations and delusions – which means it's probably affecting the frontal lobe of the cerebral cortex."

"You and Megan really frighten me at times," Don said, smiling."She said the exact same thing."

Kelly grinned."Well, they say that great minds think alike.Anything else?"

"No," Don replied."But we did look into the earthworm angle; found a local earthworm farm where our killer probably got his stash, but the killer paid in cash, and the farmer could only give us a generic description of the guy."

"Dead end," Charlie said as Alan came out, carrying a tray with five cups of coffee on it; he brought it to the coffee table, and those who had wanted coffee grabbed a cup and started drinking; Alan took the vacant chair next to Charlie.

"So, if this guy's got a tumor that's making him act this stuff out," Alan said, "what does that mean?"

"It means he's dangerous," Kelly replied. "He thinks the only way to save his soul is to perform this ritual, and he's probably running out of time. Which would explain why the killings are coming at a higher frequency, which means he's probably scared."

"You're not feeling sorry for him, are you?" Don asked.

Kelly gave him an intensely serious expression. "I have no sympathy at all for people who murder, Don," she said. She felt someone take her hand; she looked over as her father squeezed her hand gently.

Don nodded, understanding the reason for the young woman's response. "So, how's the search coming?"

"Still looking," Kelly replied."I need to redefine my criteria, but I'm still certain that the first killing happened only a couple weeks ago – at most."

"Well, keep at it," Don said; he turned to his brother."What about you, Charlie?"

"I have to redo my calculations," Charlie answered."The geographical profiling didn't come up with anything; I have to approach this from another angle."He looked a little troubled that he was having a hard time figuring this out.

"Well, keep at it," Don said."I know you can do it – both of you."He headed for the front door."Look, I gotta get back to the office; call me if you find anything useful."

"Same for you," Kelly replied.

Don nodded."Bye, guys," he said before heading out the front door.

"So," Charlie said slowly, looking at Kelly, "I guess we get back to work."

"Guess so," Kelly replied; she glanced at her father, Enos, and the Dukes."Do you guys mind?"

"No, pumpkin, it's okay," Cooter said."It's your job; I understand, believe me."He leaned over and kissed her forehead.Kelly smiled, then her stomach growled loudly, and she blushed; Cooter chuckled."Maybe you better get somethin' to eat first."

"We can go out for breakfast," Kelly replied."Pann's makes pretty good southern food.Even their grits aren't half bad; I could spare a couple of hours."

Cooter pursed his lips and thought about that before he smiled."I got a better suggestion," he said."Since we're gonna to have tomorrow to ourselves, why don't you call Andrew and get breakfast with him? It's been two years, and I'm sure you have a lot of catchin' up to do.And Enos, Bo, Luke, and me can come over for dinner tonight, if yer not too busy." He glanced at Charlie and Alan. "And if it's okay with them."

"Fine by me," Alan replied. He saw the sullen expression on his son's face. "Charlie?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied, smiling forcefully. "Sure … that'll be fine."

"Thanks," Kelly said. She turned to her father. "You sure? I mean, Andrew might be busy; he is here on business, after all."

"Well, you won't know until you call and find out," Cooter replied.

Kelly smiled as she got to her feet. "I'll be right back," she said as she headed up the stairs.

"Well, I'm not hungry, so I'm going to get to work," Charlie said suddenly, getting to his feet. "I'll be in the garage." He headed out the back doors; everyone watched him curiously

"I think I'm going to go help Charles," Larry replied as he followed his friend.

"What in the world's eatin' him?" Enos asked.

"You know, last time I saw that look on a feller," Bo replied, smiling, "Enos here was feelin' jealous when Daisy went out with Jude Emery." He stopped short when he realized what he was implying; his smile faded. "Hey, hold on there just a second."

"And the light bulb has come on," Luke said wryly; Cooter and Enos snickered.

"He's still pinin' after her after all these months?" Bo asked, shooting a glare at his cousin.

"To be honest, I have no idea what he's doing," Alan replied. "He says he doesn't like her, but I see the way he looks at her." He glanced around and saw four pairs of eyes staring at him intently. "Not like that …."

"Better not be," Cooter muttered. "I'd take my shotgun out of retirement." He glanced at Alan. "No offense or nothin', but she is my baby girl."

"None taken," Alan replied. He paused. "So, uh, what's the deal with this Andrew fella?"

"He's a friend of hers," Cooter answered. "He was workin' on his psychology masters, and they met at one of their department meetin's. Anyway, they hit it off and became friends."

"So, he can be trusted?" Alan asked.

"Yes," Cooter replied. "I'd trust him with my daughter's life."

Kelly bounded down the stairs, smiling, and everyone looked over at her. She stopped short when she saw their expressions, and she rolled her eyes and sighed. "What?" she asked.

"Nothin'," Luke replied.

"Oh, no," Kelly said. "I know you guys. Every time I come into the room, and you guys look at me it means you've been talking about me."

"So, what if we were?" Enos asked, smiling. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to go have breakfast with Andrew," Kelly replied, smiling sweetly. She walked over and kissed her father's cheek. "Where're Charlie and Larry?"

"They're working in the garage," Alan replied.

"Oh, ok," Kelly said. "Well, I'll see you guys later." She headed out the front door with Trisha following.

"Well, we better get going ourselves," Cooter said. The five men stood up, and Cooter held his hand out to Alan. "Thanks again for having us, and thank you for taking care of Kelly."

"You're welcome, sir," Alan replied, shaking Cooter's hand. "Dinner's going to be a seven; we're having lasagna."

"Ooh, that sounds good," Bo said, smiling.

"Do you mind if we bring over a guest?" Cooter asked. "There's one more present that we haven't given Kelly, and we kinda want to do it tonight."

"Sure, that's no problem," Alan replied. The five men said their goodbyes, and the Hazzard men and Casey left the house. After they were gone Alan crossed the room to the back doors and headed into the yard. He walked over to the garage and stuck his head inside. Larry sat on the old worn-out couch while Charlie busied himself by scribbling on his chalkboards. After a few seconds he stood back to look at his work, and Alan took the opportunity to walk in.

"How's it coming?" Alan asked his son.

"It's going to take awhile, Dad," Charlie replied. "I have to go back and start from scratch."

"Yeah," Larry said. "After he stops sulking and actually focuses on the task at hand he should be able to find something."

"I am not sulking," Charlie replied, frowning.

"Charles, every time someone mentions Andrew, you get this look in your eyes," Larry replied.

"I do not," Charlie said. He paused. "She went out with him, didn't she?"

"There it is again," Larry replied. Charlie glared at Larry before he turned back to his chalkboard. "You know, Charles, you and Kelly remind me of particles involved in a partial inelastic collision."

Charlie groaned. "Great, a physics metaphor," he muttered.

"I'm serious, Charles," Larry replied. "You and Kelly interact in each other's lives, and it's obvious that there's some heat between you two, but … that's about it."

"So, what should we be instead?" Charlie asked sarcastically as he continued to scribble.

"A total inelastic collision," Larry replied.

Charlie's head jerked up, and he looked at his colleague. "Larry!" he said, his cheeks turning red.

"What?" Alan asked. "What's a total inelastic collision?"

"It's nothing," Charlie said quickly, embarrassed as he looked away.

"It's where the two particles conserve all their momentum," Larry replied, "and they stick together."

"What!" Alan asked, frowning at the physicist. "Look, I know I've been saying I want grandkids, but don't you think you're rushing things just a bit?"

"I just meant that I want them being a couple," Larry protested. "Sheesh, you two have very dirty minds."

"Look," Charlie replied, "if Kelly likes me as much as you're saying she does, then why hasn't she said anything to me? She's one of the biggest risk takers I have ever seen; she wouldn't have gotten as far as she has if she wasn't."

"Maybe because matters of the heart involve more risk taking than, say, driving a Ford Mustang down a dirt road at sixty miles per hour," Alan replied.

"And it doesn't help that she is woman," Larry added.

"That's kind of a sexist thing to say, Larry," Charlie said.

"Actually, it's not," Larry replied. "It may be the twenty-first century, but a girl asking a guy out is still not as socially acceptable as a guy asking a girl out."

"Well, Kelly isn't known to follow social norms," Charlie replied.

"No, not always," Alan said, "but take a look at her life, Charlie. She is a part of many different worlds at the same time, and each one has its own set of socially acceptable rules, which she does follow – even if she doesn't want to."

"Her hometown life was very carefree and less constricting," Larry replied. "So, that's where most of her natural behavior and instincts are going to derive from. Now, add a new variable into her life: she's now a politician's – more specifically, the Vice-President's – daughter; that puts her in a totally different world."

"Having to act a certain way," Alan said, "constantly having someone watch your every move."

"Don't forget her scholastic position," Larry added. "And especially with her being so young … you should know what the boundaries are for that better than anyone, Charles."

"And living here, too," Alan said. "She may be comfortable here, but I've seen how she behaves sometimes: she still sees herself as a detached houseguest, so she's not going to go outside that boundary on her own, especially when it comes to you."

"Okay, okay," Charlie replied, holding up his hands in defeat. "I get the picture … still doesn't mean she likes me."

Alan sighed loudly. "Charlie, Kelly may not have come out and said it, but she has given you plenty of signals to let you know she's interested."

"The way she smiles at you," Larry replied. "The way she just looks at you … or laughs at something you said … or when she shows interest in something that you like – even if it bores her … when she kissed you yesterday."

Charlie stiffened and blushed as he turned back to his board and started writing. "Then why is she interested in Andrew?" he asked.

"She's not," Alan answered. "Her father told me that they're friends."

"You didn't see the way she was looking at him," Charlie replied. "I did. She's interested in him, not me."

"Maybe because you've pushed her away," Larry replied. "Kelly's given you the signals, but you haven't reciprocated, and as stubborn as that girl is she's also a human being. You haven't given her any indication that you're interested in her, so why shouldn't she look elsewhere?"

Charlie stopped writing, processing what Larry had said. "So, I've blown it, huh?" he asked quietly after a few seconds.

"I wouldn't say that," Alan replied. "You might have to work a little harder now, but don't throw in the towel just yet."

"So, what do I do?" Charlie asked.

"Show her you're interested," Alan replied. "She's shown her interest in you; do the same for her." Charlie nodded. "I have to go run a few errands; I'll see you later." He headed for the entrance, and he was just inside the door when he stopped and turned around. "Look, son, I know it can be scary to put your heart out in the open for someone. It's very risky, but sometimes the end result is worth the risk; it was with your mother." He left the garage.

"He's right," Larry said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," Charlie replied quietly. "I know."

"Uh, I have to get going," Larry said. "I was planning on going hiking, but I think I want to put my feet up and just try to get my land legs back." Charlie chuckled, and Larry smiled and headed for the door; he stopped just outside and turned around. "And you know what else?"

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think it's going to really matter what you do show Kelly you like her," Larry said. "Not as much as it will just by the fact that you just do something." He left his colleague, and the mathematician went back to his work for a few minutes, thinking about what his father and Larry had told him. Charlie contemplated what he could do, and it took him a few more minutes, but he finally came up with a potential idea. He put his chalk down and hurried from the garage, heading for the house.

(End of Chapter 10)


	11. Chapter 11

- - - - 

"Alright, I'll get those orders right up," the waitress said. Kelly and Andrew sat in a booth at Pann's, while Trisha sat on a stool at the counter nearby, keeping an eye on the two while giving them some privacy. "Now, what can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have an orange juice, please," Andrew said.

"And you?" the waitress asked Kelly.

"You wouldn't happen to have ginger ale, would you?" Kelly asked.

"Nope, no ginger ale," the waitress replied.

"And I'm assuming you only have cow's milk," Kelly said.

"Yeah, just the stuff in the little cartons," the waitress replied.

"Then regular coffee, please," Kelly said. The waitress scribbled on her pad and left; Andrew grinned at Kelly, and she smiled. "What?"

"I still remember you having your father send you goat's milk when we were at Argosy," Andrew replied.

"Hey, I grew up on goat's milk," Kelly said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Better than cow's milk."

"Whatever," Andrew said, still smiling. "So, how are you doing? How's your leg?"

"Pretty good," Kelly replied. "It'll act up every once in awhile, but it's fine."

"I still can't believe you got shot," Andrew said. "Did they ever find out why that agent did it?"

Kelly shrugged her shoulders. "He just snapped," she said.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay," Andrew said, reaching across the table and taking her hand, squeezing it.

"Thanks," Kelly replied, not pulling her hand back. "Me too."

"So, FBI intern," Andrew said. "Sounds pretty exciting. What do you do there?"

"Just stuff they ask me to do," Kelly replied. The waitress came back with their drinks, and Kelly doctored her coffee before taking a sip.

"You still seeing dead people?" Andrew asked, grinning; he took a sip of his orange juice.

Kelly smiled, remembering all the times he'd tease her about spending so much time working with dead bodies. "I'm … not really allowed to talk too much about my work," she replied. "Sorry."

Andrew nodded, understanding. "Fair enough," he said.

"But maybe we can talk about what you've been up to," Kelly replied.

"Well, not much," Andrew said. "Moved back to Charleston, found a job with a private psychiatrist."

"Wow, that's great," Kelly said. "How's that going?"

"It goes," Andrew replied. "It pays well."

"How're your folks?" Kelly asked.

"Not doing too good," Andrew answered. "They've had a lot of financial problems right now with the farm … I think they're going to end up losing it."

"That farm's been in your family for years," Kelly said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"That's why I'm in town, actually," Andrew replied. "I'm talking with someone who said that he'd be able to help cover the financial costs; we're going to be talking on Monday."

"Is there anything I can do?" Kelly asked.

Andrew paused, and Kelly could see sadness in his eyes, but it lasted only a moment before it disappeared; he smiled a little. "No, I've got it under control," he said. He suddenly smiled brightly. "Okay, enough doom and gloom. What else have you been up to?"

"Well, Cheryl's out here," Kelly replied, "so we spend some time together every once in awhile."

"What about your friend, Dr. Eppes?" Andrew asked. "He seems kind of young to be a doctor."

"Well, I'm going to be a doctor soon," Kelly replied, pretending to look insulted.

"Well, you're the exception to the rule," Andrew said, grinning. "So, what kind of doctor is he?"

"He's a doctor of applied mathematics," Kelly replied.

"Wait a second," Andrew said slowly. He paused. "Wasn't he the guy who you snuck out with in D.C.?" Andrew asked.

Kelly smiled sheepishly. "Yeah," she said.

"Thought so," Andrew replied, "but I didn't want to say anything yesterday." He took a deep breath. "So, how did you end up out here? I would've thought you'd have stayed in D.C. to do your internship."

"Well, I was planning on it," Kelly said, "but then I got an offer to work here, and I just thought about staying." Andrew nodded, just as the waitress brought over their plates; after the waitress left the two friends began eating and continued catching up on the past two years.

- - - -

_Hours Later …_

He wiped blood from his nose as he gathered the items he knew he'd be using soon: a serrated hunting knife, a bone saw, and an assortment of porcelain jars. He was nearing the end of his journey, and the gods were going to reward him greatly. He looked out his window; the sun was setting. Soon, he thought. It would all be over soon.

(End of Chapter 11)


	12. Chapter 12

- - - -

"So, what happened?" Charlie asked, grinning. He sat with his father, Larry, Bo, Luke, Enos, Cooter, Cheryl (the special guest Cooter had mentioned to Alan earlier that day), and Kelly in the living room, all of them spread out. Casey and Trisha stood nearby, listening, arms folded.

"Well, we had a visitin' minister givin' the offertory prayer that day," Cooter said. "And he raised his hands, arms extended, with this rapturous look on his face. 'Dear Lord,' he said, 'without you we are but dust….' He would have gone on, but Kelly here, who had been listenin' carefully and behavin' for a change, leaned over to me, and in her normal shrill little girl voice went, 'Daddy, what is butt dust?' Church was pretty much over at that point." The Dukes, Enos, Cheryl, Larry, Alan, and Cooter just grinned at the young woman as she buried her head in her head, blushing, but Charlie snickered. Cooter put his arm around Kelly's shoulders, kissing her cheek.

"You know I love ya, pumpkin," he said.

"And that's why you tell everyone embarrassin' stories from my childhood," Kelly said, looking up, smirking.

"Hey, if Enos hadn't told all yer streakin' stories," Cooter replied sweetly, "then I'd be tellin' 'em those."

"How about we don't tell any more stories, period?" Kelly suggested.

"Yeah, we can do that," Luke said. "In fact, we got somethin' else in mind. Now, close yer eyes." Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Jellybean," Bo said. "Just do it." Kelly sighed and closed her eyes, waiting expectantly on the couch. She heard shuffling, then felt something large and light being placed in her lap. "Okay, you can open 'em."

Kelly opened her eyes and gasped softly; in her lap was a black guitar case. "Oh, wow," she said. She looked up and saw that her father held a mouth harp, Bo held a harmonica, Luke was holding a banjo in his hands, Enos held wood flute, and Cheryl was holding a bright green fiddle and bow. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked, grinning.

"Well, we ain't had a good ol' fashioned hoedown in a few years," Luke said, "so we thought we'd do one now." Kelly opened the case, and her eyes lit up when she saw the polished acoustic guitar nestled inside; she delicately ran her fingers across the bridge, remembering all the times she used to play it.

"You can play the guitar?" Larry asked.

"Ever since I was a little kid," Kelly said. "Uncle Bo taught me." She gently took the guitar out of the case and put the strap over her shoulder, situating herself.

"Started teachin' her after the incident with Rosco's car," Bo replied. "Cooter thought that if we kept her busy enough Kelly might not get into too much trouble; you know, the whole 'idle hands, devil's playground' thing."

"Something tells me it didn't work," Alan replied, a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, I think the only thing we managed to teach her was to love playin' the guitar and piano," Cooter said, smiling.

"You can play two instruments?" Charlie asked.

Kelly nodded. "I wanted to play the drums," she replied, "but Daddy taught me the piano instead."

"We were all thankful for that," Enos replied, his eyes twinkling.

Alan chuckled. "When Charlie and Don were younger," he said, "their mother made them take piano lessons."

"And then I managed to convince Mom to let me stop taking them in exchange for letting me do something else that involved music," Charlie replied.

"Such as?" Kelly asked, smiling.

"I made my own instruments," Charlie replied. 

"Oh, good grief," Kelly said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Knowing you," Kelly answered, "you prolly designed some weird mathematical numerical geometric … thingamabob."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "I'll have you know that I made some pretty good instruments, thank you."

"Well, I'll take a good old-fashioned acoustic guitar any day," Kelly replied. She strummed her finger over the strings, sending a chord of strong notes resonating throughout the room; she smiled. "Man, I love that sound." She strummed the music scale, tuning the strings until they all sounded in tune.

"So, wood flute, mouth harp, guitar, banjo, harmonica, and violin," Charlie said. 

"Fiddle," Cheryl corrected.

"Huh?" Charlie asked.

"In the south, we call it a fiddle," Cheryl replied.

"What's the difference?" Charlie asked.

"Geography," Cheryl answered. "And context; if you're playing classical it's a violin, but if you're playing bluegrass it's a fiddle."

"Mmm," Charlie said. "You know, there's a mathematical equation that can be applied to each of those instruments."

"How about we just do some bluegrass playin' instead?" Kelly gently suggested. It wasn't that she didn't want to hear about that stuff; she just really missed her family, and it had been a few years since she'd done any playing with them.

Normally, Charlie would have really felt dejected if someone did that, but he could see that Kelly just wanted to be with her family and music … and he knew that was important to her; he nodded, making a mental note to show her his instruments later. "So, uh, bluegrass, huh?" Charlie asked. "Never really cared for it."

"Have you ever listened to it?" Kelly asked.

"Not really," Charlie replied. "I kinda prefer rock and stuff like that."

Kelly smiled. "Well, I don't like acid rock," she said, "but at least I listened to it before making judgment against it."

"Hey, I take insult at that," Charlie replied.

"All I'm saying is that you should listen to bluegrass before you form an opinion," Kelly replied. She looked right at him, giving him an amused grin. "Unless, of course, you're scared you'll be proven wrong." Everyone looked at Charlie as he stared at Kelly, an eyebrow raised; they waited to see what he'd say to that challenge.

They didn't have to wait long.

Charlie smiled tightly. "Let's see what you've got, Miss Davenport," he said, challenging her back. Everyone looked back at Kelly, waiting for her reaction to the rebuff.

Kelly smiled sweetly, then she turned to her uncles and Cheryl. "I think we should play 'Cotton Eyed Joe,'" she said. "Lightnin' style." The group got ready, and within a few seconds the room was filled with the notes emanating from a wood flute, mouth harp, guitar, banjo, harmonica, and violin, all six instruments blended in perfect harmony with each other.

Alan, Larry, and Charlie – and even the two agents – listened to the group play and sing, knowing they were getting a small glimpse into a place that not too many people in the outside world ever got to see. From his spot Charlie leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, just watching Kelly with fascination. He could see the fire in her eyes as she sang and played with the others, the way they all had just a … a passion for being together. When the group finished their song, the others applauded wholeheartedly.

"So, how often did you guys do this stuff?" Larry asked.

"Well, when we were still living in Hazzard," Kelly replied, "practically every night."

"After ya did yer homework," Luke replied.

"And the farm chores," Cooter added.

"I could never make it on a farm," Charlie asked. "Too … primitive for me."

"Well, son," Cooter said, his voice laced with a deep Southern accent, "we might be a little backwoods, but we did manage to get and keep fire to make heat and cook our vittles."

"And that thar ee-leck-trici-tee thingie too," Luke said, joining in the teasing. "We got that not too long ago too."

"Oh, and don't ferget them water pipes with the water comin' out of them," Kelly added, her voice thick with twang.

Charlie gave them a look, knowing they were teasing him. "That's … not funny," he said. He saw his father and Larry both trying not to laugh as their faces started turning red. "Oh, ha, ha, ha, you two."

"Charles, you opened yourself up for that," Larry said.

"But … but …," Charlie protested, then he sighed when he knew he wasn't going get any sympathy.

"Seriously," Kelly said, still smiling as her voice changed back, "a farm isn't that much different than most households; just a … a few extra animals, that's all." She started strumming softly, playing an unidentifiable tune. A few seconds later the front door opened and ….

"Hello?" Don asked as he came through the front door with Megan, Colby, and David following.

"Oh, hey, Donny," Alan said.

"What's this?" Don asked, eyeing the group with an amused grin. "Having a jam session?"

"We call it a hoedown in Hazzard," Kelly replied as she stopped strumming, "but, yeah, that's what we're doing."

"I didn't know you played the guitar," Don said as the four agents came in and spread out around the living room.

"I'm a woman of many hidden talents, Don," Kelly said.

"That's what scares me," Don replied, his eyes twinkling as he grinned.

"You know, I was telling everyone here that you and Charlie used to take piano lessons," Alan replied. "Mrs. Petri."

"Oh, please don't talk about the Petri Dish," Charlie replied.

"Hey, you have nothing to complain about," Don said.

"She filed my fingernails," Charlie replied. 

"Well, at least she didn't take you down to the field one day and tell your coach that you wouldn't be able to play ball until you learned to play Beethoven's 5th," Don replied.

"Now, that would have been something to see," Larry spoke up. "Did you ever learn to play it?"

"Yeah, just to get her off my back," Don replied. He looked at his brother. "So, uh, where's one of your instruments?"

"Actually, we're just listening to them play," Charlie answered. "So, uh, what are you guys doing here?"

"Clearing our heads," Don replied. "We're not having much luck, so we thought we'd come by and just see how you guys were doing."

"Not much luck here, either," Charlie said. "I'm working through every equation that might be applicable to this particular problem, and I'm not coming up with anything; I need more data."

"And the frustrating thing about this whole thing is that the data doesn't become available until we find a dead body," Kelly replied. "We only have three gate murders left, absolutely no clue where they're going to be, or even any clue as to where the Silene murder happened." She sighed. "And then there's Sobek."

"What about Sobek?" Don asked.

"Out of all the murder cases we have so far," Kelly answered, "the Sobek case has been the only one where there hasn't been a human victim; I spent all afternoon researching that case to make sure I hadn't missed anything … and the only thing that was killed was that crocodile."

"Well, there are three more cases," David said. 

"But think about this, David," Kelly replied. "Serial killers crave patterns. Once they find a pattern, they'll stick with it. They won't deviate from that – they can't. It would be like," she paused for a moment, thinking, then she smiled, "like Larry suddenly switching to non-white food."

"Hey," Larry protested.

"No offense, Larry," Kelly replied, "but if you suddenly started eating non-white foods, you would have quite a few people worrying about you."

Larry paused, then nodded. "Point taken," he said.

"Same goes with a serial killer," Kelly replied. "They will rarely deviate from an established pattern that works for them. So far, our killer has no reason to deviate from his pattern, especially since it was the second one – and we weren't even aware of it." She leaned back, looking a little troubled. "It just disturbs me that there wasn't a body found with the crocodile."

"Well, actually, we have been looking into that," Don said. "Don't worry about it, okay? You just worry about doing what you're doing already." The mantle clock suddenly chimed nine, and Casey came over from his spot.

"Sir," he said.

"Yeah," Cooter replied. He sighed as he looked at his daughter. "Well, pumpkin, I gotta get goin'. We got ourselves a busy day tomorrow."

Kelly nodded, understanding. "So, what time are you gonna be here?" she asked.

"Actually, I was thinkin' it might be best if you just come with me tonight," Cooter replied. "It'll save time, and we won't have to worry about wakin' anyone up."

"Sure," Kelly said slowly. She glanced at Alan and Charlie. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"Kelly," Alan replied, leaning forward, "he's your father, and tomorrow is a very important day for both of you. You don't have to have our permission." Charlie nodded his agreement.

Kelly smiled as she removed the guitar strap and put the guitar in its case. "Well, I guess I'll go pack an overnight bag," she said as she got to her feet, picking up the case. "I'll just take this up to my room and be back down in a flash." She headed for the stairs with Trisha following her.

"Pumpkin?" Cooter asked. Kelly stopped at turned around. "I talked with Dan today, and he wants to do an interview with us tomorrow mornin' … if you're up for it."

"Small interview?" Kelly asked.

Cooter nodded. "Of course," he replied. "Nothing big, but it will be televised." He briefly paused. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Kelly smiled. "Daddy, Dan's cool," she replied. "I'll find something nice to wear." She headed up the stairs, and Trisha followed her.

"Who's Dan?" Charlie asked.

"Dan Peters," Cooter answered. "He's a radio and television talk show host; Kelly listens to him in the afternoons, and he actually talked with me a lot – both before and after I became the Vice-President. Anyway, after the September attacks the media learned about Kelly's connection to the whole thin', and they had a field day with it, especially since she was a politician's daughter; they kept tryin' to get her to agree to interviews, including asking me to ask her, but we both flat out refused. After a few weeks she finally consented, but she only spoke with Dan; the interview went so well that we've been talkin' with him every year since."

"So, he's doesn't ask those stupid questions, right?" Don asked. He hated reporters who ask stupid questions.

"No, he's very conscientious of the situation," Cooter replied. "He respects both of us, doesn't pressure us to answer any question we don't want to, and he keeps the interviews as short as possible."

"So, what time is the interview tomorrow?" Alan asked.

"Well, Dan's gonna be talkin' to us on FOX News at about eight fifteen, Eastern time," Cooter said, "so, that'd make it about five fifteen here; we'll talk for about thirty minutes, then he's gonna let us go so we can spend the rest of the day with each other." He sighed and looked at Don. "Look, I'm gonna be honest with you, Agent Eppes: I do worry about Kelly bein' a part of this case."

"I understand your concern, sir," Don said, "and I appreciate your position as a father worried about the well-being of your daughter," he glanced briefly at Alan before looking back to Cooter, "but she is a part of this team – an invaluable part – and we really can't afford to take her off at this time, unless her life was in danger, which it isn't."

"I'm not askin' you to," Cooter replied. "I can accept what she does, because she's good at it, and she's helping a lot of people, but considerin' what tomorrow is I have a feelin' she's going to be really torn if anythin' happens. Now, I'm not sayin' I want anythin' to happen – but if it does, then I don't want you to hesitate callin' her."

Don nodded, knowing how hard it must have been for Cooter to say that – especially in front of everyone. "Okay," he said. Everyone looked over as Kelly came down, carrying an overnight tote bag and her purse slung over her left shoulder, and a clothing bag in her right hand; Trisha was behind her. Kelly stopped at the bottom when she saw everyone looking at her; she sighed.

"Okay, you really have to stop doin' that," she said.

"Doing what?" Charlie asked.

"Lookin' at me like you've been talkin' about me behind my back," Kelly replied. "Which I know you have been, so don't even try to deny it."

"We were just talking about tomorrow, if something happens," Don said. "If we need you, will you be okay coming in?"

Kelly paused, furrowing her eyebrows slightly, contemplating. She knew she had a job to do, but tomorrow was supposed to be her day and her father's day – just the two of them. She glanced at her father, and he nodded his head slightly, letting her know that it was okay with him. She took a deep breath and nodded, looking at Don. "Yeah," she replied, "I'll be okay with it."

"Well, we better get going," Cooter replied as he stood up; the others followed suit, everyone heading for the front door. Kelly said goodbye to the Cheryl, the Dukes and Enos before they left (they were going to catch a movie and hang out for the rest of the night); Larry followed, then Megan, Colby, and David said their goodbyes and headed out of the house to wait by Don's car, letting Cooter, Kelly, and the Eppes have some private time.

"You know," Kelly said, "this is the first night I won't be here since I moved in."

"Well, we have been looking forward to some peace and quiet," Alan said, his eyes dancing with humor.

Kelly grinned. "I'm sure you have," she said before she hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Alan replied as he hugged her back; he kissed her cheek before pulling away. "You take care of yourself, okay?" Kelly nodded, then looked at Charlie. She hesitated, but before she could think of what to do Charlie pulled her into a hug, squeezing her gently.

"Good luck," he said.

"Thanks," Kelly replied, a little surprised, as she squeezed him back before pulling away, smiling a little. "Just remember that the camera adds ten pounds." Charlie chuckled, then Kelly looked at Don; her smile faded as she took a deep breath. "Look, Don, about the -"

"You don't worry about the case, okay?" Don interrupted gently. "You got enough on your plate as it is."

Kelly nodded, then reached into her bag and pulled out a small notepad; she held it out to Don. "These are all the notes I've made so far," she said. "I added the animal counterparts for Silene, Thoth, Hathor, and Anubis … just in case."

"Thanks," Don replied, taking the notepad. "I appreciate that."

Kelly smiled briefly, then she hugged him. "Be careful," she said softly. "I'm getting this funny feeling that something's going to happen tomorrow."

"Hey, I'm always careful," Don replied, hugging her back; he pulled back before kissing her forehead. "And don't worry about anything, okay?" Kelly nodded, and then Cooter said his goodbyes to the Eppes before he and Kelly headed out the front door. Casey and Trisha followed the two, leaving the Eppes men alone.

"Even after everything that's going on," Alan said, "she still puts others before herself. That's a really nice quality in a woman." He glanced briefly at Charlie.

"Dad, please," Charlie said. "I thought you were going to let me handle this."

"Well, I don't see you doing anything," Alan replied.

"Because, if you must know, I already have something planned," Charlie retorted.

"Well, it's about time," Don said. "What're you going to do?"

"Nothing I'm going to tell you," Charlie replied, a smug look on his face. "Now, I have work to do." He headed up the stairs.

"Don't stay up too late," Alan replied.

Charlie stopped and turned around. "Dad, I've stayed up late before," he said.

"Yes," Alan replied, "but you hardly got any sleep last night, and I don't want you being cranky tomorrow because you missed another night of sleep."

"I don't get cranky, Dad," Charlie replied.

"Actually, you do," Don spoke up, grinning. "You get all whiny and snippy with everyone."

"You stay out of this," Charlie said, a small smile playing on his lips. "Go, just … just go."

"Yeah, we have a lot stuff to sort through," Don replied. He held up Kelly's notebook. "And this is going to take up a good majority of it."

"Well, if you want," Charlie said, "I could take a look at it for you. I might be able to use the information in there to help construct some of the data in my calculations."

"I'll get a copy of it faxed over," Don replied as he opened the front door. "See you later, guys."

"Hey, what I said to Charlie also applies to you too, Donny," Alan replied. "Get some rest, please."

"I'll do my best, Dad," Don replied. "Later, Chuck." He headed out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"Well, I'm going to get started on my stuff," Charlie said before heading up the stairs. Alan waited until his son was out of sight before he headed back into the living room to straighten up.

(End of Chapter 12) 


	13. Chapter 13

_(okay, even though I don't go into any real descriptive details, there's a murder here that some people might find a little ... icky, so just to warn you)_

- - - -

_Sunday, September 11  
3:35 AM_

The room was shrouded in darkness, and everything was peaceful as Cooter stirred and opened his eyes; he waited until his sight adjusted to the dark, then stretched a little under the covers before turning on his side, propping himself up on one elbow as he watched his daughter sleeping beside him. He could see images of all the things that had happened four years ago … what he'd been feeling and thinking … how close he had come to losing his daughter. Even after all this time, and even though he and Kelly had sorted through a lot of their problems that had resulted from that incident, he still found himself wondering what would have happened if she hadn't missed that flight. Would he have had the strength to go on?

Cooter took a deep breath and let it out slowly, pushing those thoughts and feelings from his mind. H was not going to dwell on any of that when he had other, more important, things that needed his undivided attention. He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, then gently brushed some strands of hair away from his daughter's face, tucking them behind her ear. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before stroking the side of her nose, just barely touching her, one of those soft things that always made her feel safe, then he carefully got out of bed. He wanted to do some paperwork before their day began, but he'd let his angel sleep a little longer; he knew she needed it.

- - - -

_Physics Department, CalSci University  
5:15 AM_

Larry walked down the darkened hallway to his lab as he carried an attaché in his left hand, a brown bag slung over his left shoulder; he held a mini television in his right hand, and he watched the interview between Kelly, Cooter, and Dan Peters as he made his way toward his office. Normally, he wouldn't have had that with him, especially when he was doing important work for an upcoming seminar, but Kelly was his friend, and he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to support her.  
"Good morning, this is Dan Peters," the interviewer said from behind a news desk at FOX News, "and welcome to a special televised broadcast of the Dan Peters Show. With me today are two very special guests whom I've had the pleasure of talking with on many occasions in the past: Vice-President Cooter Davenport, and his daughter, Kelly." The screen split down the middle, showing Dan on one half, and Cooter and Kelly on the other; both father and daughter were nicely dressed, sitting on a couch in a very elegant room. "First of all, thank you both so much for doing this interview."

"It's our pleasure, Dan" Cooter replied.

"This is the first time since we've started talking that we haven't been in the same time zone," Dan said, smiling. "Really early in the morning over there in LA, huh?"

"Well, living on a farm makes us natural early risers," Cooter replied, grinning. "So, we're used to it."

"Speak for yourself, Daddy," Kelly said jokingly to her father, her eyes dancing; she looked back at the camera. "Dan, I'm actually a little more normal: I like to sleep in."

Dan chuckled. "Well, I think all of us do at some time in our lives," he replied. "Now, Kelly, I must say you look a whole lot better than the last time I saw you."

"Thank you," Kelly replied.

"How's your leg these days?" Dan asked. "Any lasting damage?"

"Nope," Kelly replied. "Gets a little sore in bad weather, but for the most part it healed up really well; there's hardly even a scar, thanks to the surgeon who stitched me up."

"So, did they ever figure out why one of your former agents tried to kill you?" Dan asked.

Kelly shook her head. "No," she said. "We really don't know too much of how the investigation was conducted, but they told us that from what they were able to gather about the entire situation … Agent Bryant had some serious issues way before the shooting."

"Well, I think I can speak for a lot of people when I say we're very thankful you're okay now," Dan replied sincerely.

"Thank you," Kelly said.

Larry only half listened to the interview as he arrived at the lab door, he switched his bag into his other hand, balancing everything carefully as he reached for the doorknob and opened it. He dropped his bag, then reached down to pick it up; he paused when he noticed a white feather near the door. He picked it up, examining it with a befuddled expression on his face.

"Now, what in the world?" he asked softly. He wondered where it had come from, but he quickly pushed it from his mind as he dropped the feather and stood up; he had a lot of other things to worry about. He sighed and headed into lab; he stopped short when he saw how dark it was. He reached for the light switch and flipped it on, flooding the lab with bright light.

Larry blinked reflexively, then he looked around. His eyes finally stopped when he saw the lone figure sitting in a chair on the far side of the room, his back to Larry. The physicist smiled as he recognized his graduate student, and he headed over.

"Aaron, thanks again for coming in," he said as he walked over to the desk and put his stuff down; he started rummaging through his attaché, looking for some papers. "I know it's a little pain to be here this early in the morning on a weekend, but I really, really do appreciate it." Aaron didn't respond, and Larry chuckled, figuring he must have dozed off. The physicist turned around – and stopped short.

Aaron sat in the chair, his brown eyes wide open, staring at nothing. His brown hair had been tousled in its usual style … and Larry could see the thin line of blood that ran horizontally across the graduate student's forehead, right below Aaron's bangs. A porcelain jar sat in Aaron's lap.

For a moment, Larry couldn't move as he stared at his student, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "Aaron?" he asked softly. Nothing. Larry slowly edged over, wondering if something had happened to his student that had sent him into such a deep shock – if he had fallen and hit his head on a desk or something. "Aaron?" Larry slowly put his hand on the younger man's shoulder and gently shook him. Aaron slumped backwards in the chair … and Larry watched in horror as the top half of Aaron's head – hair, skull, everything – fell off and clattered to the floor; the head and neck of a long-billed white bird fell out of the hollowed-out skull, covered in a thin layer of blood.

The physicist stood, paralyzed in fear as he stared at the skullcap and bird's head, then he slowly looked back over at Aaron – and he could see that the student's brain had been removed. Larry almost lost the contents of his stomach as his knees started buckling, but he forced himself to stay upright and to keep from gagging as he bolted from the lab.

- - - -

Don sat on the coffee table in the living room of his apartment, his cell phone and Kelly's notepad beside him, watching the interview with Kelly and Cooter. He wore a black button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows, jeans, and white socks; he grabbed one of the two black boots at his feet and put it on, lacing it up as he listened to the conversation.

"So, what have you been up to these days?" Dan asked Kelly. "Your father says you've almost completed your PhD in Abnormal Psychology."

"Yes, I'm doing my internship right now," Kelly replied. "I have two more months, then I graduate, and I'll be a doctor."

"So, where are you doing your internship?" Dan asked. Don stopped lacing and glanced up, wondering what she was going to say.

"I'm doing my internship at the FBI field office here in LA," Kelly replied.

"That sounds exciting," Dan said. "Can you tell us what you do there?"

"I do what they need me to do," Kelly replied. "I really can't say much more than that."

"I understand," Dan said. "May I ask how you're enjoying it?"

Kelly smiled. "Everyone there is really nice," she answered. "They treat me as part of the team, and I've formed some really good friendships – especially with my supervisor." Don grinned and chuckled, then reached for his other boot and put it on before lacing it up.

"Well, I'm glad you seem to be enjoying yourself," Dan replied. "Let's switch subjects for a moment, if that's okay." A smile played on his lips. "What's this I hear about your current living arrangements: living with two men?" He shook his head, grinning, mocking disapproval. "I thought you were my girl."

"Well, now I do declayah," Kelly said, slipping into a southern accent as she pretended to look embarrassed while she fanned herself with her hand. "Dan, you promised you wasn't gonna say nothin' about that to anyone." The trio broke into laughter, and Don shook his head, amused. "Seriously, though, I am enjoying my time with them."

"Well, I won't press this further if you can't talk about it," Dan said, "but can you tell me anything about them? A few things about them have surfaced after you were shot, but can you tell us what you think of them?"

"Yeah, I don't think they'll mind," Kelly replied. "But I do have to correct you on one thing."

"What's that?" Dan asked.

"Technically, even though only Alan and Charlie live in the house," Kelly replied, "Don spends enough time over there, so I consider him just as important as his father and brother." Don stopped and listened, tilting his head, surprised that Kelly was even mentioning him, much less saying she considered him important.

"This is Special Agent Don Eppes, correct?" Dan asked.

"Yes," Kelly replied, then grinned. "Who also happens to be my supervisor."

"Ah, so the truth comes out," Dan replied, smiling.

"Yeah," Kelly replied, chuckling. "We spend a lot of time together, both on and off the job, so I get to see what kind of person he really is."

"And?" Dan asked.

Kelly smiled sincerely. "He is a great person, on and off the job. He has a good heart and a lot of compassion, and he doesn't cut you any slack, no matter who you are. And I couldn't ask for a better person to be my supervisor … or a surrogate big brother."

Don stopped lacing his boot and sat up straighter, feeling extremely touched by what Kelly had said about him. He felt his cheeks get warm, his eyes get a little misty, and a lump form in his throat, but he quickly cleared his throat and got his emotions under control. His cell phone rang, startling the agent, but he quickly gathered his wits and grabbed his remote in one hand and his phone in the other; he muted the television before answering his phone.

"Eppes," he said. He sat up straighter when he heard Larry's voice, knowing immediately that something was wrong; it wasn't like Larry to call him, especially at this time of morning. Don furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to Larry rattle on; the tone of the physicist's voice caused Don's stomach to turn, but the agent couldn't comprehend what Larry was saying as he talked a mile a minute. "Larry, Larry, I can't understand you; you have to slow down." He waited until Larry stopped talking. "Now, take a deep breath and tell me – slowly – what's wrong?" He listened for a few seconds, then nodded. "Okay, Larry, look, whatever it is, it's gonna be alright. Just … just do me a favor, okay? Stay where you are, and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Don hung up, and then he realized he hadn't asked Larry where he was. He almost kicked himself for making a rookie mistake, but he remembered his caller ID. He quickly found the number Larry had called from, and Don almost called back, but he didn't know if Larry would pick up the phone. The agent racked his brain for a second, then figured out who to call instead; he dialed the number of someone he knew could help.

- - - -

"Okay, so that leaves Dr. Eppes," Dan continued his interview. Charlie sat up straighter in his chair as he and Alan watched the interview from the living room. The two of them had been up since before it started. "What can you tell us about him?"

"This should be interesting," Alan said wryly.

Kelly chuckled, grinning. "Charlie is a really nice guy," she said. "He's a little nutty at times, but he's pretty cool."

"'Nutty?'" Charlie asked, insulted.

"Would you care to explain that?" Dan asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, for starters he's a mathematician," Kelly answered, grinning, knowing that Charlie was watching; she wanted to rib him a little, just to see his reaction later. "They're all a little off their rockers."

"Oh, she is so going to pay for that," Charlie muttered. He heard a snort, and he turned his head to see his father trying not to laugh out loud, his face turning red. "It's not funny."

"Hush," Alan replied, grinning. "I want to hear her talk."

"Anything else?" Dan asked.

"Well, he's got a horrible sense of fashion," Kelly replied. "I'm all for diversity when it comes to attire, but Charlie's style can only be described as 'aberzombie.' I mean, the guy has been known to wear giant postmarks … really makes me want to stick him in a giant envelope and mail him off to Cairo."

"Uh huh," Dan said slowly, amused.

"But the only thing worse than his wardrobe is his hair," Kelly replied.

"Oh, no," Charlie said, getting to his feet, pointing at the screen, "don't you dare say anything about my hair."

"He's got this crazy mass of locks," Kelly continued. "Closest thing I can describe it to is that it looks like he stuck his finger in an electric socket."

"Gah!" Charlie shouted. "I can't believe she said that!"

"And it really looks good on him," Kelly added.

Charlie stopped and looked at the television, confused. "Huh?" he asked.

"So, would you say he's handsome?" Dan asked, grinning. Kelly laughed a little, and her cheeks turned a little red; Charlie paused, waiting to hear what she was going to say while Alan leaned forward in anticipation.

"He's not bad-looking," Kelly replied after a few seconds.

"So, Charlie's a good friend then?" Dan asked, smiling.

Kelly smiled sincerely and nodded, knowing what Dan was really asking. "Yes," she said. "He's a really good friend, but that's all."

"'Friend?'" Alan asked as he got to his feet, frowning. "I know what a friend is, young lady, and the way you've been looking at my Charlie is not a look from the friend department."

Charlie watched with amusement as his father continued to rant to the television; then the phone rang. The mathematician walked over to the end table and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, bro," Don said as he drove down the road.

"Hey, Don," Charlie replied. "Are you watching Kelly's interview?"

"Uh, not right now," Don replied slowly. He paused, hearing Alan's voice. "Is that Dad I hear?"

"Yeah, Kelly called me a friend, and Dad took it personally," Charlie replied, wryly. "Of course, he had no objection to Kelly saying I was nutty or insulting my wardrobe or hair on national television."

Don allowed himself a small smile, in spite of the seriousness of the situation he was dealing with; his smile faded after a few seconds, and he took in a deep breath. "Hey, Charlie, can you help with something?" he asked.

"Sure," Charlie replied. "What do you need?"

"I have this phone number I need to get a location for," Don said. "I know it's a CalSci number, but I need to find out which building." He rattled off the number, and Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, that's the Moore Laboratory building," Charlie replied, half-listening to his father while he talked with his brother. "In fact, I know that number; it's the Gravitational Lab on the second floor."

"Okay, thanks, buddy," Don said. "I'll catch you later."

"Bye, Don," Charlie replied before hanging up. He turned back to his father and the television, and Charlie could see that Cooter and Kelly were no longer on the screen. "Where did they go?"

"It just ended," Alan replied. "But don't worry, I recorded it for posterity." He grabbed the remote and turned the television off. "So, who was on the phone?"

"Don," Charlie said as he came back over. "He wanted to verify a CalSci number."

"Did he say why?" Alan asked.

"No," Charlie answered.

"So, what building was it?" Alan asked as he headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"The Moore Lab," Charlie answered. "Actually, it's … Larry's … lab …." He trailed off as the realization hit him. His mind presented one horrifying reason why Don would need to verify the number for Larry's lab; his stomach turned to ice as he headed for the front door, trying to stay calm. "Hey, Dad, I'm going to go to CalSci for awhile."

"Why?" Alan asked as he came out, looking confused.

"Well, I wanted to try to run some numbers with the computers," Charlie lied, keeping his voice calm. "Maybe I'll be able to come up with something that'll help with the case." He stared at his father, hoping Alan didn't know he was lying; his father really hated being lied to, and Charlie could still remember vividly the last time he'd blatantly lied to his parents: he hadn't been able to sit comfortably for two days.

Alan looked at his son standing near the front door; something was not kosher with Charlie, he could feel it, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He figured Don was playing into Charlie's decision to go to CalSci, and Alan was tempted to call his older son to see what was going on, but he didn't want to come across as overbearing. He worried about his sons being involved in such a vicious case, but he wanted to trust that they'd be okay; he nodded. "Okay," he finally said. "Be careful."

Charlie tilted his head, a little confused that his father had fallen for that, but he wasn't going to press his luck; he put on his best smile, nodded, and opened the front door. "I'll see you later, Dad," he said. "I have my phone, so call me if you need me." He left, closing the door behind him.

"If he actually answered his voice messages," Alan said out loud to himself, "then maybe I'd have a little more confidence in that statement." He sighed and shook his head as he headed back into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

(End of Chapter 13)


	14. Chapter 14

- - - - 

After the interview, Cooter and Kelly had gone to a local Baptist church for a special service. The service had been somber, as expected, but the press hadn't been allowed in, so the other members wouldn't be disturbed by their presence, and afterward the vice-president and Kelly came back to their hotel, where Kelly went to change in the bathroom while Cooter went and ordered breakfast for the two of them. The young woman came out, wearing an oversized black shirt, a pair of matching lounge pants, and black fuzzy socks; he had taken off all her jewelry (save for her locket) and makeup, and she had pulled her hair back. She padded out of the bedroom and saw Paul sitting with Casey in the living room, each reading a morning paper. "Hey, Paul," she said.

Paul looked over his paper and smiled at the young woman. "Hey, you," he said. "How're you doing?"

Kelly nodded, smiling. "Doin' okay," she said. "When did ya get here?" She knew Paul was going to start a new shift that morning, but Kelly had figured it'd be later.

"Oh, just a little while ago," Paul replied.

Kelly glanced over at the dining table and saw her Cooter sitting in one of the two chairs, still dressed in his interview wear, a large Southern breakfast consisting of hot buttered grits, biscuits, bacon, sausage, steak and gravy, hot coffee, and orange juice spread out on the table; Kelly grinned as she came over and sat down across from her father. "Wow, this looks really good." She glanced at Paul and Casey. "Have ya guys eaten?"

"Yeah, don't worry about us," Casey said, smiling a little. "We're fine."

"Thanks for asking," Paul added.

Cooter smiled, proud that his daughter still retained her manners and generosity; he reached over, taking her hands; father and daughter bowed their heads, and Cooter said a prayer for his family, his friends, and the rest of the country. At the end of the prayer, he gave her hands a squeeze before letting go.

"So," the vice-president said as he and Kelly put food on their plates, "what was that all ribbin' Charlie about?"

"Nothin'," Kelly replied, grinning.

"Uh huh," Cooter said, a smile playing on his lips. "Pumpkin, ya do realize he probably watched the interview."

"Yeah," Kelly replied as she started eating.

"Okay," Cooter said before sipping some coffee. "Why did ya do it?"

"Because I like rufflin' his feathers," Kelly replied. "Ya should see him when he gets all flustered, Daddy; it's so cute."

Cooter stopped his fork in mid-air, staring at his daughter with one eyebrow raised. "'Cute?'" he asked.

"Yeah, he'll sputter," Kelly answered, "then he'll try to form coherent sentences as he paces back and forth, and his cheeks'll turn this funny shade of red." She got a faraway look in her eyes as she thought back to the last time she'd ruffled Charlie's father; he was cute – well, he was cute in general, but when she teased him … yeah; she sighed softly, then she realized her father was staring at her. "What?"

Cooter forced a smile, not really wanting to talk with her about relationships or anything, especially on that day. "Nothin'," he replied. Kelly gave him a weird look as he went back to his breakfast, but she quickly shrugged it off as she focused on her own food.

- - - -

Don felt his stomach tightening as he hurried down the darkened hall, trying to keep himself from thinking the worst as he gripped his gun in his right hand. He knew there were a few possible reasons why Larry would call him … before sunrise … on a Sunday; it didn't necessarily mean that there was any connection to what the agent had been working on with his teammates … and Kelly … and especially his brother. Don turned the corner and stopped short when he saw Larry sitting on the floor near the open lab door, his legs curled close to his body, his head resting on his knees. He slowly approached his friend and knelt beside him; he had never seen the physicist look so pale and terrified, and the agent knew it had to be bad.

"Larry?" Don asked. Nothing. "Larry."

"It's not logical," Larry said softly.

"What's not logical?" Don asked.

"Everything was secure," Larry continued. "No one could have gotten in without the proper clearance; it's not possible."

Don could see that he wasn't going to get much more from Larry, so he put a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed it a little. "Stay here," he said softly. The agent waited until Larry nodded, then got up and walked to the lab door; the light had been left on, and Don felt a little relieved by that as he took a deep breath and slowly made his way in, holding his gun up, ready for anything. He looked around, and his eyes fell on the far side of the room – the body slumped back in the chair …. Don carefully walked over, and stopped short when he saw the skullcap and bird head on the floor.

"Oh, God," Don whispered, grimacing as he looked away. He sighed and reholstered his gun before grabbing his cellphone and dialing Megan's number; he waited until she picked up. "Hey, Megan, it's Don … I think we might have another one."

- - - -

Kelly flopped onto the bed, holding her mother's journal. Cooter had to take care of some matters with the president and the country, and Kelly understood the necessity for that; she had packed her mother's journal the night before, knowing she'd have some free time to finally learn about what kind of person her mother was. She lay on her stomach and flipped open the journal to the first entry she wanted to know the most about:

_Se__ptember 13, 1981_

_It's late, and I'm really tired, but I wanted to write this down; I don't want to forget any of this. My daughter was born today, and I'm naming her Kelly Angelica. Kelly is the name of my best friend who was with me, and Angelica is because Kelly is my little angel from Heaven. Her eyes are so green, it's amazing, and she is so tiny, but I know better than to underestimate her. She already kicked the sheriff who delivered her in the face before letting out the loudest wail I ever heard, almost like she wanted the entire world to know she was cranky._

"What!" Kelly shouted, her eyebrows shooting up. She went back and reread the entry, then she sat up – then the bedroom door burst open, and Paul came rushing in.

"Kelly!" he shouted.

Kelly was startled by the sudden appearance of her agent, and she shouted as she stumbled back – and fell off the bed; she landed hard on her bottom on the floor; she groaned as she shifted. "Ow," she said, wincing.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked.

"Well, I was," Kelly answered, frowning at him as she slowly got to her feet.

"Then what was the shouting for?" Paul asked.

"Where's Daddy?" Kelly asked. "I need to talk to him – now."

"I'm right here, Kelly," Cooter said as he came into the room; Casey followed. "What's wrong?"

"Did ya know I was delivered by a sheriff?" Kelly asked.

"What?" Cooter asked. "Where does it say that?"

"In Momma's journal," Kelly answered. "She said I was delivered by a sheriff, that I kicked him in the face." She skimmed the page, reading further, then her eyes suddenly widened. "'In the middle of a jailhouse!'" She squeaked a little. "I was born in a jailhouse!"

Casey leaned over to Paul. "That explains so much about her," he muttered. Paul chuckled.

"Now ya hush it," Kelly replied as she sat back on the bed, folding her arms. "I thought I was born in Capitol City."

Cooter walked over and sat beside her. "Pumpkin," he said, "does it really matter where ya were born?"

"Well, yeah," Kelly said slowly. She saw her father looking at her, and she sighed. "No, not really."

"Then why are ya makin' such a fuss?" Cooter asked. "You were still born in Capitol City; I saw yer birth certificate."

"Well, people are usually born in hospitals," Kelly replied dryly.

"Well, all things considered," Cooter said, "I think the jailhouse suits ya better."

"Gee, I love ya too, Daddy," Kelly replied, rolling her eyes.

Cooter leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Now, I gotta go talk with the president; ya gonna to be okay?" Kelly nodded and Cooter got up.

"Tell him I said hi," Kelly replied.

"I will," Cooter said before he left with Casey. Kelly flopped onto her back, her head resting on the pillows; Paul sat down in a nearby chair and watched Kelly read her mother's journal.

"You know," he said, a smile playing on his lips, "it doesn't surprise me you were born in jail."

"I'm ignorin' ya," Kelly replied, not looking up from the journal as she flipped through it, reading her mother's entries.

"It just makes sense," Paul continued, enjoying this piece of information way too much to let it pass. "The criminal behavior was just a front, because you longed for the familiarity of a jail cell."

"Ya know, just because I haven't stuffed ya into anythin' in about five months," Kelly said, "it doesn't mean I ain't up for a little practice."

Paul gave a mock gasp. "What would Charlie think?" he asked. Kelly responded by throwing a pillow at him; he caught it, grinning, and he threw it back at her. Kelly wasn't prepared for it, and it smacked her side.

"Yer enjoyin' this, aren't ya?" Kelly asked, looking over.

"You better believe it, sweetheart," Paul replied. He eyed the journal. "So, you learning anything about your mother?"

"Yeah," Kelly answered as she found one entry, dated the day after her parents met. "A lot, actually … even about what she thought about Daddy; I've always wondered if she ever really thought about him after they … met." She read the passage out loud. "'Cooter is the most amazin' man I've ever met. He's sweet, compassionate, and he also has a great sense of humor … and he's not bad-lookin', either. He's also one of the gentlest men I've never met. He's got these hands that -'" Kelly stopped reading aloud, her eyes widening. "Oh, I so did not need to know that."

"Believe me," Paul said, looking uncomfortable as he squirmed in his chair, "the feeling's mutual." He didn't know exactly what Kelly's mother had written, but after seeing Kelly's expression he could imagine … and he didn't want to imagine the vice-president in that type of situation.

Kelly grimaced as she put the journal down, trying to get the image of what her mother thought of her father out of her mind, but she couldn't; she let out a frustrated yell. A few seconds later Cooter burst into the room.

"What in tarnation is goin' on in here?" he asked.

Kelly looked up at her father, then groaned as she looked away and buried her head under a pillow. "I'm scarred for life!" she shouted, her voice muffled.

"What are you talkin' about?" Cooter asked. He looked over at Paul to get answers, but Paul looked away from him, blushing. "Okay, what's goin' on?"

"Momma!" Kelly shouted.

Cooter sighed. "What this time?" he asked. Kelly pointed to the journal, and Cooter walked over and sat on the bed; he picked up the journal and read the entry – and then his eyes widened and face paled. He slowly put the journal back down on the bed … then he picked it up and read it again … and then he put it down once again. He squirmed a little, then looked at Paul. "Uh, Paul …."

"I'm outta here," Paul replied, quickly getting up and leaving the room.

Cooter waited until the agent was gone before turning back to his daughter, feeling very, very nervous; he hadn't felt that uncomfortable since … well, since two days after she'd been shot; she had gone missing from her hospital room and they had found her, drugged and delusional, in one of the common rooms with the back of her gown just a-flappin' in the breeze; the vice-president cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, Kelly?" he said softly.

"Daddy, I love ya," Kelly said, "and I can understand certain … feelin's and stuff, but there are certain images I shouldn't have of my parents, and right now I can't even look at ya."

"Oh, thank goodness," Cooter replied softly; he really didn't want to have to talk to her again about … that stuff. He quickly got up, heading for the door. "If ya need me … uh, yeah." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

(End of Chapter 14)


	15. Chapter 15

- - - -

Colby, David, and a few agents stood around the lab, examining and taking evidence. Don was staying with Larry in a nearby room, and Megan stood near the victim, sweeping a black light over the nearby desk; the agent could see the glowing hieroglyphs plain as anything. David and Colby came over while she stared at the symbols.

"You guys find anything?" Megan asked as she switched the light off.

"No sign of forced entry," Colby replied. "We're having someone check the security cameras to see if we can find out how this guy got in."

"Who's our vic?" Megan asked. 

"Thomas Anderson," David answered. "Twenty-three, graduate student, working on his doctorate in Astrophysics. We're in the process of contacting his parents and talking to his roommate, but if this is like the other killings …."

"Yeah," Megan replied as she looked at the victim. "How do you tell someone that their son was killed just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time?" 

"So, same symbols?" Colby asked.

"Looks like it," Megan replied. "I can't translate them, but they are definitely like the ones from the previous crime scenes."

"So, we got a victim who had his brain taken out and stuffed into the jar," David said slowly, looking at the jar on the student's lap. "Significance?"

"I'm the wrong person to ask, David," Megan replied. She took a deep breath and looked away before she could get any more nauseated than she already was. "I'm going to go check on Larry." She left her partners and headed out of the lab, walking to a nearby room where Don sat with Larry, doing his best to comfort the physicist as Larry stared ahead, looking lost; Megan stood just outside the doorway. "Hey." Don looked up. "Don, could I have a word with you?"

Don nodded and got up, walking to his partner. "Hey," he said softly.

"How's he doing?" Megan asked.

"About as well as can be expected," Don replied. "He feels responsible for asking the student to come in this morning."

"Poor guy," Megan said, shooting Larry a sympathetic look; she wanted to go over and stay with him, but she didn't feel like it was her place.

"How's everything in the lab?" Don asked.

"The student's name was Thomas Anderson," Megan answered. "He was one of Larry's grad students. No sign of forced entry, and we've got someone talking with the student's family and roommate."

"Any symbols?" Don asked.

"Oh, yeah," Megan replied. "Definitely our guy. He even put the kid's brain in that jar on the kid's lap."

"Any idea why?" Don asked.

"I think that's a question best left for Kelly to answer," Megan answered sincerely.

Don sighed. He really did not want to bring Kelly in – especially on that day – but he knew she could help them answer a lot of questions. He nodded and reached for his phone, then he glanced up and saw Charlie walking down the hall. Don furrowed his eyebrows and he put his phone away as Charlie approached. The agent could see his brother looked scared; the last time he had seen his brother that frightened was earlier that year, when Don had gotten shot. "Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"Where's Larry?" Charlie said. "Is he okay?" He headed for the lab, but Don got in front of him and put his hands on Charlie's shoulders.

"You don't want to see that, buddy," Don said. "Believe me."

"It's Larry, isn't it?" Charlie asked, his face paling. "That's why you needed his number, right?" He started fidgeting, and Don could see he was getting anxious, and soon Charlie would start pacing and blocking everything out.

"Charlie, calm down," Don said, keeping his hands firmly on his brother's shoulders. "Look at me." Nothing. "Charlie, look at me." Charlie looked up at his brother. "It's not Larry. Larry called me."

"Why?" Charlie asked quietly.

"He found one of his students dead in his lab," Don replied.

"What?" Charlie asked in disbelief. "Which student?"

"Thomas Anderson," Megan said as she came over. "Did you know him?"

Charlie shook his head. "How was he killed?"

"Uh, I'm not sure you want to know," Don replied.

"Don, please," Charlie pleaded, trying to keep himself from raising his voice.

Don stared at his brother for a few seconds before he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The killer took Anderson's brain out and put it in a jar," he said.

"Is it the same killer?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Yeah, symbols and all," Don replied. "We think it's the Thoth sacrifice."

"This would make it the sixth one, right?" Charlie asked as he looked away.

Don nodded. "Yeah. There was even an animal head – a bird head – stuffed in Anderson's head, and Kelly wrote about that animal in her notes."

"I thought Thoth was a baboon," Charlie said quietly. "Kelly told me I was like Thoth, and that … that he was a baboon."

"She also wrote Thoth as being represented by an ibises, remember?" Don asked, not even wanting to know the meaning behind what Charlie had just said; Charlie nodded. "I guess an ibises head was easier to get than a baboon." Don paused. "Uh, Charlie … I need to bring Kelly in."

Charlie looked back at his brother. "Don, no," he said. "Not … not today."

"Charlie, believe me, the last thing I want to do is bring her in," Don said, "especially today, but I don't have a choice; she knows this stuff better than any of us. It's … it's sorta like when I need your help."

"You don't like bringing me in?" Charlie asked.

"No, I do," Don replied, "but there are times when … when I don't like you seeing some of the stuff I have to. You're my brother … and I worry about you." He could see the flicker in his brother's eyes, and Don squeezed his shoulders. "Look, I need someone to stay with Larry. Can you do that for me?" 

Charlie hesitated. What Don had said about worrying about him … that really surprised him; he didn't think Don ever really worried about him. The mathematician wanted to stay and help his brother, but if Don needed his help elsewhere … Charlie would trust him; he nodded. "Yeah," he said softly.

Don glanced at Megan, and Megan led Charlie into the room, while Don reached for his phone and dialed Kelly's number.

- - - -

Kelly lay on the bed in the bedroom, watching Dirty Harry on the television set, trying to get the image of her parents being … intimate out of her head. Paul sat in the chair, watching the movie with her. Cooter was still in the other room; he had finished his work, but after the little fiasco with the journal … he had understood the need for Kelly to spend some time away from him; truth be told, he wanted to spend some time by himself as well.

The muffled tone of 'Take Me Out to the Ballgame' rang out from Kelly's purse. The young woman grabbed the remote and muted the television before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing her purse. She rummaged around in her purse and pulled out her phone, flipping it open.

"Please tell me this is a social call," she said. She listened and closed her eyes after a few seconds. "Where?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "CalSci? Larry? Is … is he okay?" She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness … yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." She hung up and put her phone away.

"Another body?" Paul asked. Kelly nodded, and Paul got to his feet. "You change, and I'll go tell your father." He headed out of the room and Kelly started rummaging around in her bag for something else to wear.

- - - -

Half an hour later Kelly and Paul walked toward the entrance of the Moore Laboratory building; they saw a group of students standing near crime scene tape, and a couple of agents standing nearby, keeping the entrance secured. Kelly and Paul pushed their way through the crowd; the agents recognized the two and let them pass. Kelly and Paul headed into the building and walked down the hall. They saw Don, Colby, David, and Megan talking near the open lab door; the group looked over as Kelly and Paul approached.

"Hey," Don said. "Look, sorry about calling you, but -"

"You need my help," Kelly interrupted, nodding. "I understand, Don, it's okay." She took a deep breath. "So, fill me in."

"Well, Larry called me this morning," Don explained. "He was kinda freaking out, so I went to investigate. One of his students had been murdered."

"How's Larry?" Kelly asked.

"Taking it about as well as can be expected," Megan replied. "Charlie's keeping him company in a nearby room."

"Charlie's here?" Kelly asked in disbelief. "He was here with Larry?"

"No, he only showed up about thirty minutes ago," Don reassured the young woman. "He hasn't seen anything."

Kelly nodded, then looked at the open lab door. She wanted to go to Larry and Charlie, but she knew she had a job to do; they had asked her to come in for a specific reason. "Can I see?" she asked.

"It's pretty gruesome," Don replied. "You sure you want to?" Kelly nodded, and Megan handed her a set of gloves. Kelly put them on, and Don put a hand on her back and guided her over to the lab with Paul behind; as they passed one of the rooms Kelly looked in and saw Charlie and Larry. Charlie glanced up and saw her as she passed, and the mathematician wanted to go to her, to stop her from going inside the lab, but he knew Don and Paul were with her, and they wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Don and Kelly walked into the lab with Paul following. As the trio approached the crime scene, Don watched Kelly's expression when she saw the skullcap and bird head on the floor, and the body in the chair, the hollowed-out head as plain as day. She stopped short and looked away as Paul grimaced, turning his head.

"I'm going to wait over there, if you don't mind," Paul said, heading back toward the entrance, his stomach churning.

"You gonna to be okay?" Don asked Kelly.

Kelly nodded, even though her stomach started turning; she opened her lips slightly and breathed through her mouth, trying to suppress the nausea growing in her belly. She had seen bad stuff done to bodies before, but this particular body definitely took first prize. "So, what happened?" she asked softly.

"Larry came in this morning and found the body, with his head still intact," Don replied. "Larry thought the student was in shock, so he nudged him, and that's when he slumped backwards – and the top of his head fell off … and the bird's head fell out."

"The bird's head was in the guy's skull?" Kelly asked. 

Don nodded. "The student's brain was put in that jar on his lap," he said.

Kelly glanced over and saw the porcelain jar and walked over to it. She carefully lifted the lid off the jar and wished she hadn't; the victim's brain had been stuffed in there, deformed and squished. The young woman could feel the bile rising in her throat as she quickly replaced the lid and looked away – right into the victim's face, her eyes locking with his. She could see the fear in his eyes, and images started flashing in front of her eyes as she tried to figure out how the student was killed.

Don saw the look in the young woman's eyes, the same faraway look Charlie would get when he was working on a problem. "Kelly, you sure you're okay?" he asked. 

Kelly shook herself back to the crime scene and nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "Did you guys find any symbols?" Don nodded and produced a portable UV flashlight. He turned it on and shone it on the desk; Kelly looked over and saw the symbols. "'O grant thou unto me a path whereover I may pass in peace, for I am just and true.'" She saw the Nemty symbol, and the new symbol; she nodded at it. "That's the symbol for Thoth." She sighed. "Sometimes, I hate being right." She glanced back at the skullcap and bloodied bird head and walked over, kneeling beside them, examining them. 

Don watched as Kelly fingered the bird's head, knowing it was taking all her strength to keep herself from throwing up; part of Don was proud of her, while the other part wanted to get her away from that. "It's an ibises, right?" he asked. "You wrote that in your notes."

Kelly nodded. "Yeah," she replied quietly. She fingered the skullcap. "Can I pick it up?"

"Uh … yeah, I guess," Don said. "Why do you want to pick up the skullcap?"

"Actually, it's called a calvarium," Kelly said as she carefully picked it up. "All those autopsies I saw at Quantico … I picked up on a lot of techniques and stuff." She examined the calvarium, trying not to focus on the fact that it had been part of a guy's head earlier as she pushed back some of the hair and looked at the cut, seeing the notch in the bone. "There."

"What?" Don asked.

"There's a specific notch here that I've seen before," Kelly replied. "When medical examiners cut the top of the head off to extract the brain …." She trailed off as she felt bile traveling up her throat again; she swallowed a few times, forcing herself not to throw up.

"Look, if you need to get some air or something, that's fine," Don said, seeing her face turn a little green.

"I'm fine," Kelly said. She paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Anyway, when they cut the top of the head off they use a Stryker saw; it leaves a notch so the calvarium won't slide off after the cutting." She carefully put the skullcap back on the floor and stood up.

"So, our killer has a Stryker saw," Don replied.

"Don, Stryker saws are only used for surgical cuttings," Kelly replied. "Cutting off plaster casts or … or for autopsies." She nodded at the calvarium. "Whoever did this knew what he was doing."

Don looked down at her, her eyebrows furrowed, knowing what she was implying. "You're saying that our killer knows how to do autopsies?"

"This type of cut takes great skill," Kelly replied. "And if he's associating with Nemty, who ferries the dead through the underworld …."

"Then it might stand to reason that he has some connection to the Coroner's Office or a hospital morgue," Don said. "And if that's the case, with what we already know about the guy, we might be able to figure out the killer's identity." He gave Kelly a proud smile. "Good job, Kelly." Kelly smiled … and then her smile faded as her face turned a sickly green; Don suddenly became worried. "Kelly?"

"I'm gonna hurl," Kelly said before brushing past Don and hurrying from the lab. Paul followed as the young woman ran past everyone to the women's restroom at the end of the hall. It was empty, but Kelly couldn't care less as she burst in and barely made it into one of the stalls before throwing up. Paul rushed into the bathroom and over to the stall; he walked in and stood behind Kelly, putting a hand on her back to keep her calm.

Don came into the bathroom and hurried over to the stall, looking in. "Kelly, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm peachy," she said. She stayed there until she was certain she had finished, then slowly got up, and Paul stood aside as she walked over to one of the sinks. She turned on the cold water faucet and cupped her hands, sipping the cold water and rinsing her mouth out; she then splashed water on her face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Don asked.

"For losing it," Kelly said as she reached for the paper towel dispenser, pulling numerous sheets off and patting her face dry.

"Kelly, you did great out there," Don replied. "You lasted longer than most people would."

"No one else puked up their breakfast," Kelly said wryly.

"Well, you did have a big Southern breakfast," Paul replied. "Eggs, bacon, steak -"

"Okay, we get the picture," Kelly said, trying not to snap.

Don took in a deep breath. "Uh, look, Kelly, you've given us a lot of stuff to work with," he said. "You can go back to your father now, if you want."

Kelly shook her head. "I want to stay with Larry," she said.

Don paused. He had expected her to want to leave, to go be with her father. "You sure?" he asked.

Kelly nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I'm sure." She threw her paper towels away and headed out of the bathroom with the agents following. Megan, David, and Colby were waiting outside. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, you okay?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool," Kelly replied.

"Kelly found a lead that could help us identify our killer," Don replied.

"Oh?" David asked.

"The way the killer cut Anderson's skull off," Don answered. "Kelly saw a notch that's made by a saw used only for autopsies."

"Well, if that's true that narrows it down to the coroner's office, and every hospital with a morgue," Megan replied.

"Yeah, but we also know our guy has a brain tumor," Don said. "We can see if anyone's taken any sick leave, who's been acting strange, or has an interest in Egyptian culture. Look, I know it's not a lot to go on, but it's the best thing we got so far." His phone rang, and he pulled it out, answering it on the second ring. "Eppes." He listened and furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah …." He closed his eyes. "Yeah, we'll be there. Thanks." He hung up. "We got another one. Police found a dead body a few minutes ago on Wilshire. Young woman; her face had been cut off, her vocal chords taken out, and her feet cut off, and everything stuffed in porcelain jars near her body."

"Okay, I gotta know, what is the deal with the jars?" Colby asked.

"Canopic jars," Kelly replied. "Whenever organs were removed from a body they were put in jars that were placed with the body during entombment. I think our killer is preserving the organs associated with each of the gods: the brain for Thoth, and the face, vocal chords, and feet for Hathor, since she was the goddess of beauty, music, and dance." She turned to Don. "Did they find an animal with the victim?"

"Uh, kinda," Don said. "The woman had cow horns nailed to her head."

"Yeah, that would be Hathor," Kelly replied.

"Look, uh, you and I can go check it out," Don said. He looked at his partners. "The rest of you work on that lead and see what you can get from the security tapes."

"Don, could I stay with Larry and Charlie?" Kelly asked. Don stopped short, staring at the young woman. "I know, uh … I know you need me at the scene, but, uh, I think … I think I can help more by … by staying with them."

"Kelly, if this is about you getting sick," Don replied, "I said it was not a big deal."

"Don, I made eye contact with the victim," Kelly said. "I … I can't get that image out of my head. If I go to another scene right now … it won't be good."

Don looked at her, knowing how much courage it must have taken for her to admit that, seeing how important it was to her. "Sure," he said. "Yeah, that's fine. And, uh, if I find any symbols, I'll email them to you." Kelly nodded and left, heading for the room Charlie and Larry occupied; Paul followed while the others watched her leave.

"You gotta give her a lot of credit," Megan said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Don asked.

"Yeah," Megan replied. "She just needs a little time to recover; I think staying with Larry and Charlie will be good for her right now … it'll be good for all of them."

Don nodded. "Okay, then let's get to work," he said. "We have one - possibly two - killings left, and I'd like to find the killer before any more people die. David, I want you coming with me." The four agents headed down the hallway.

(End of Chapter 15) 


	16. Chapter 16

- - - -

Charlie sat with his colleague, not saying anything, not knowing what to say. He was very upset that Larry had lost one of his students to the psychotic killer the FBI was trying to track down, but deep down, Charlie felt relieved that it had been the student as opposed to Larry; Charlie didn't know what he would have done if he had lost one of his closest friends. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and he looked over and saw Kelly standing just outside the open door.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," Charlie replied. He had seen her running down the hall, with Paul and Don running behind her, and he had wanted to follow her, but if he left there wouldn't have been anyone to stay with Larry. "You okay?"

Kelly nodded and came inside while Paul waited outside. "Yeah," she said. "I won't be eating for a while, but I'm okay." She walked over to Charlie and Larry and took an empty chair next to Larry, looking at the physicist. "Hey, Larry."

"Hi," Larry replied.

"Larry, you can't blame yourself for what happened," Kelly said. "You had no idea this was going to happen."

"I should have been there," Larry replied. "I could have stopped him."

"Larry, if you had been here," Kelly said, "the killer probably would have killed you too." She bit her lower lip. "If anyone should be sorry, it's me."

"You?" Charlie asked as Larry looked up at the young girl.

"I should have been able to figure this out by now," Kelly replied.

"Kelly, you can't blame yourself," Larry said. "You're only human; you're very bright, but you had no way of knowing this was going to happen." He paused when he saw her looking at him knowingly, and Larry allowed himself a small smile. "Oh … you're, you're good." Kelly smiled a little as she put an arm around his shoulders; that simple gesture made Larry feel much better.

"Well, if it's any consolation," Kelly said, "we were able to get a possible lead."

"Oh?" Charlie asked.

"What kind of lead?" Larry asked.

"You sure you want to know?" Kelly asked.

Larry nodded. "Please."

Kelly took a deep breath. "Uh, well," she replied. "The, uh … the cut on the skull … it's only made by a specific saw used to perform autopsies." She took in a deep breath. "And we are going to change subject now." She chuckled. "And I think I know to what."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I, uh, I got to read part of my mother's journal this morning," Kelly said. "And … I found out something really interesting."

"Oh?" Larry asked.

"I was delivered by a sheriff," Kelly replied. "In a jailhouse." Charlie and Larry looked over at the young woman. "I kid you not." The two just stared at her, then they smiled a little.

"Really?" Larry asked. "You're not just saying that?"

"Yeah, it was in my mother's journal," Kelly answered. "You think I'd make up something like that?"

Charlie chuckled. "No," he said. His smile faded. "So, how many more are there?"

Kelly glanced at Larry. "Uh, one more," she replied, "but, uh … we still haven't found the Silene one yet." She cleared her throat and smiled a little. "Hey, guys, why don't we get out of here?" she suggested. "We'll go get something to eat – well, you can, I'll get some Ginger Ale or something – and we can get some fresh air … well, about as fresh as it can get in LA."

"Yeah, that sounds a good idea," Charlie said. He looked at his friend. "What do you say, Larry?"

Larry pursed his lips, then nodded; he wanted to stay, but at the same time he wanted to get as far away from the scene as possible. "Sure," he said. The trio stood up and headed out of the room, walking down the hall with Paul following them. "So, where do you want to go?"

Kelly suddenly grinned. "On second thought …," she said as she stopped and rummaged around in her purse; she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She waited a few moments then she smiled. "Hey, Anita, it's Kelly. I was wondering if you had three openings in about," she glanced at her wristwatch, "fifteen minutes?" She listened, then her smile grew. "Great, thank you so much; I appreciate it." She hung up. "Okay, guys, let's go." The four headed down the hallway and out the front entrance

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked as they pushed through the crowd of students, teachers, and a few reporters. When they spotted Kelly they descended on her like vultures on a freshly-killed carcass, microphones in her face, cameras flashing.

"Miss Davenport, what is your interest here?"

"How did you and your father spend this morning?"

"Miss Davenport, can you tell us anything about what's going on in there?"

"Are you still coping with the fact that you nearly died four years ago?"

"Did you do anything special to memorialize today?"

"No comment," Kelly said, frustrated. She hated reporters during regular everyday stuff, but when she was seriously stressed out it was all she could do to not turn around and go Hazzard on each and every one of them. The four friends made their way to the waiting limo; the four got in, and the driver pulled away from the curb. Kelly settled back into her seat, with Paul next to her and Larry and Charlie facing them. "Sorry about that, guys."

"It's okay," Charlie said. "So, where are we going?"

"We are going to get massages," Kelly replied.

"Massage?" Charlie asked. "Why?"

"Because we are all seriously stressed out right now," Kelly answered. "So, we're going to get a massage to clear our heads and relax."

"Uh, that's … that's okay," Larry replied. "I've done very well without a massage over the years."

"Yeah, I don't need a massage," Charlie replied nervously. "I'm … I'm good."

"Come on, guys," Kelly said. "I'm paying for it; just give it a shot, okay? Please?"

"Do we have a choice?" Charlie asked wryly.

"Not really," Kelly said, grinning a little. Larry and Charlie glanced at each other, and Larry shrugged; Charlie sighed.

"Okay, okay," Charlie said. "We'll do it."

"You won't regret it," Kelly replied.

"You know," Larry said after a few seconds of silence, "you have very unorthodox psychological approaches."

"If you're just now figuring that out, Larry," Kelly said, "then I really worry about you." She smiled at him, and he returned the smile as the limo headed down the street.

- - - -

Don finished looking at the body in the alley before replacing the sheet and standing up; he had to fight back a wave of nausea as he walked back to David, who stood nearby, talking with a couple of uniformed officers; David finished talking to them and turned to Don.

"So, what do we know?" Don asked.

"Police ID-ed her as Pamela Richards," David replied. "Nineteen, prostitute, no one saw anything."

Don sighed. "Anyone contact her family?"

"They're doing that right now," David replied.

"Symbols?"

"Yeah, we found them," David said. "Tech's going to get those pics developed ASAP."

"Good, I want to get those sent to Kelly once they're done," Don said. The two headed for Don's car, parked nearby.

"So, what are we going to do now?" David asked.

Don grabbed his phone and dialed Megan's number; he waited for her to answer. "Megan, it's Don," he said. "How's the search coming?" He nodded. "Yeah, it's our guy … okay, David and I'll take everything on the east side and meet you back at the office, unless we get something." He waited for her affirmative, then hung up. "Let's go." The two got in Don's car, and he pulled away from the crime scene.

- - - -

After their massages Charlie, Larry, and Kelly felt more relaxed about everything. They left the spa and went their separate ways: Charlie went home to continue working on the case, and Larry and Kelly (and Paul) went back to Larry's place and spent the rest of the day just hanging out, talking and keeping each other company; the only time the case came up was when one of the techs e-mailed the symbols to Kelly, and she called Don to verify them. The four agents continued investigating all the hospitals and morgues to see if anyone could identify the killer – with no luck.

The sun was setting as Megan and Colby walked up to the front desk of the morgue at LA Medical Center; they were both exhausted, thankful they were nearly finished, and they flashed their badges to the woman sitting behind the desk. 

"Hi," Megan said. "I need to talk to someone in charge here."

"That would be me," the woman behind the desk said. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we need your help in locating someone we believe works here," Megan said.

"Who is it?" the woman asked.

"We don't have a name, but we know a few things about him," Megan answered. "He knows how to perform autopsies, and he has a very big interest in Egyptian culture."

"That sounds like Eddy," the woman said slowly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Eddy?" Colby asked, a little surprised that they may have finally gotten a hit.

"Eddy Parker," the woman answered.

"You know him?" Megan asked.

"He's, uh … he's one of our pathologists," the woman asked. "One of the best."

"And you're sure that's him?" Colby asked.

"Yeah, you should see his locker," the woman said. "Covered from top to bottom in weird Egyptian stuff."

"Is he here?" Megan asked.

"He's been on sick leave for a few weeks now," the woman replied. "He's doing chemotherapy." Megan and Colby glanced at each other.

"For a brain tumor?" Megan asked.

"Yeah," the woman said. "How did you know that?"

"We need his address," Megan replied. "It's really important that we speak to him as soon as possible."

"Uh, yeah," the woman said as she grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled an address down; she handed the paper to Megan. "Here."

"Thanks," Megan said as she took the paper. She and Colby headed out of the morgue she grabbed her phone and dialed Don's number; she waited for him to answer. "Don, it's Megan; we got an address."

- - - - 

The front door burst open, and Don – a flak jacket over his clothes, his gun drawn – burst into the living room, with Colby and three other agents behind (also wearing jackets, their guns drawn); David, Megan, and three more agents came in through the back door, and the ten agents spread out. They secured the place, checking each room until Megan and David found the room they were looking for.

"We got something!" David shouted as he and Megan went in, looking around. The darkened room was completely wallpapered from top to bottom in Egyptian symbols, and statues and other memorabilia decorating every available space. A round table sat in the center, with an assortment of objects on it. The two agents walked over to the table, examining the objects; David spotted a few things that made him really uneasy.

"Anything?" Don asked as he walked in, Colby behind him.

"Oh yeah," David said; he nodded to the objects. "Copper wire, batteries, litmus paper, hexamine …." He looked at Don. "Do you think Kelly would know what role bombs played in ancient Egypt?"

(End of Chapter 16) 


	17. Chapter 17

- - - - 

Charlie sat in a chair in the living room, staring at a sheet of paper in his hand, more sheets spread out. It wasn't part of the casework, but it was something that Charlie was working on … and he was getting nowhere with it. He leaned back and sighed as Alan came in.

"Anything I can help you with?" Alan asked as he came over.

Charlie shoved the paper into the stack. "Uh, no," he said quickly as he started gathering the papers. "No … just, just thinking."

"You sure?" Alan asked as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah," Charlie replied.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the murder at CalSci this morning, would it?" Alan asked. Charlie stopped short, knowing he'd been caught. "I've known since you lied to my face, Charles, but I saw you and Kelly and Larry on the news this morning."

Charlie kept his gaze down. "Dad, I had to go check on Larry," he said.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to lie to me," Alan replied. "I know you're an adult, but I'm still your father – and I don't appreciate being lied to."

"I'm sorry," Charlie replied.

"Just don't do it again," Alan said.

Charlie nodded and continued gathering his papers. The doorbell rang, and Alan got up from the couch, heading for the door. He opened the door and saw a nervous delivery boy standing on the porch, holding a long box and a wire bottle holder with six glass bottles of milk; two agents flanked him.

"Uh, is a Kelly Davenport here?" the delivery boy asked slowly, trying not to make any sudden moves that could set off the agents.

"No, may I help you?" Alan asked.

"I have a delivery for her," the boy said, slowly holding out the holder and the box. Alan took the packages, and the agents led the boy down the walk; Alan closed the door with his foot and headed back into the living room.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked as Alan sat the packages on the coffee table.

"Milk and something else," Alan replied. "Looks like a flower box." He saw a note taped to the top of the box and he gently removed it, opening it and reading it. "'I hope this small token of my affection will show how much I care about you.'" He glanced at Charlie.

"It's not from me," the mathematician said. He stopped, then his eyes narrowed. "It's from him, isn't it? That son of a bh, now he's having stuff sent to my house?"

"Hey, watch the language," Alan said sternly. "Look, I don't care what your feelings are toward this guy, you will not talk like that in front of me."

"Dad, this is my house, and I can talk however I want," Charlie replied, knowing he was going to get yelled at for that.

Alan walked over to Charlie and got nose to nose with his son. "Now you listen to me, little boy--this may be your house, but it is still my household," he said. "You may be thirty years old, but you will always be my child, and if you choose to forget the good sense and decency your mother and I taught you, then I may just choose to refresh your memory. Apply that math."

"Hello?" Don said as he came through the front door; he stopped when he saw Alan and Charlie in the living room. "Uh … is everything okay?"

"No, I'm on the verge of reeducating the professor here about respecting one's father," Alan replied, never taking his eyes off Charlie.

Don really wanted to know what was going on--he hadn't see his father that upset in a long time--but he had more important things to deal with. "Has Kelly come home yet?" he asked. "She was over at Larry's when I called her a few minutes ago."

"No, she's not back," Alan replied. "You're more than welcome to stay, if you don't mind the fireworks."

Don raised an eyebrow, and his eyes fell on the coffee table. "Milk?" he asked. He carefully lifted the lid of the box, seeing the dozen long-stemmed red roses inside; he whistled. "And roses?"

"Yeah, from Andrew," Charlie said, spitting the name out like it was venom. "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to go to my room." He turned and started for the stairs.

"We're not done, Charles," Alan said, grabbing his son's arm. Charlie hadn't been prepared, so he dropped the stack of papers in his hand; the papers scattered to the floor. Charlie sighed, frustrated, and jerked from Alan's grip, kneeling to start cleaning up the mess.

Don knew it was best to stay out of the argument, but he knelt down and picked up some of the papers; he glanced at one – and stopped short when he recognized the seal on one of the sheets. The agent skimmed the paper, knowing exactly what it was; he glanced up at Charlie, frowning. "What are you doing with this?" he asked.

"What?" Charlie asked, frustrated.

"What is it?" Alan asked.

"It's part of a background check," Don said as he got to his feet. "On Andrew McKnight, care of the NSA." Alan and Don frowned at Charlie as the mathematician got to his feet.

"Is this what you planned on doing?" Alan asked. "A background check on the guy?"

"There's something wrong with him," Charlie replied. "So, I called in a favor and had him checked out." He glared at his brother. "You got a problem with that, Don?"

"Yeah, I have a big problem," Don said angrily. "I have a problem with my brother doing something illegal – something that I took an oath to stop if I saw it happening – just because he didn't have the guts to share his feelings with someone he's been living with for the past four months."

"He's having financial problems, Don," Charlie retorted.

"So is a good portion of the people in this country," Don replied. "You want me to haul them in too?"

"Uh, hello?" Kelly said slowly as she walked in the front door; she had heard the muffled shouting when she and Paul got out of the limo, and Kelly contemplated not even going in, but Don had called for her help. The young woman stayed near the door with Paul, deciding by the looks on the Eppes men's faces that it was the safest place to be at the moment.

Don sighed, glaring at Charlie, silently telling him that they were not done, then he turned to Kelly. "Yeah, we're fine," he said. "Uh … glad you're here."

"So, why did you call me?" Kelly asked.

"What do you know about explosives in ancient Egypt?" Don asked.

"Uh, there were none," Kelly replied slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because we found the guy," Don replied. "Edward Parker: a pathologist at LA Medical, into Egypt, he's on sick leave doing chemo for a brain tumor … and he has materials for making explosives in his home."

"Well, I wish I could help you with that," Kelly said, "but I haven't the foggiest idea what the bomb's for."

"Great," Don muttered. "So, we got a missing wacko with two killings left to do, and the ability to make bombs."

"One, actually," Kelly said. "I'm pretty sure the Silene one's already been done."

"That doesn't really help me out," Don snapped, causing Kelly to flinch a little; he sighed, his anger softening. "Sorry, Kelly, I'm not mad at you; I'm just really, really frustrated right now." He glanced at Charlie, narrowing his eyes.

"Bite me," Charlie muttered.

Kelly felt bad that she didn't have the answers Don wanted, and she was really curious about what was going on with the three men, but she decided it was best not to get involved. Her eyes fell on the objects on the coffee table, and she tilted her head as she crossed the room; Paul stayed close by, feeling a little extra protective of her at the moment with tensions so high. "Who are these for?" she asked.

"You," Alan replied. "From your friend Andrew." He handed her the note. "Here."

Kelly took the note and read it, a smile spreading across her face; she tucked the note into her pocket, then lifted the lid off the box and saw the roses; she gasped softly. "Oh, wow, they're beautiful." She gently fingered the petals, feeling touched by the gesture, then glanced at the bottles. "Milk?"

"Yeah, what's with that?" Alan asked.

Kelly took the lid off one of the bottles and took a sip from it; she smiled. "Goat's milk," she said.

"Goat's milk?" Don asked. "Why would he send you goat's milk?"

"Because I grew up on it," Kelly replied as she put the bottle down. "And I've been missing it lately; I guess he found a place that sells it."

"And why are you just now telling us about this?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"Because I didn't think it was a big deal," Kelly replied. "I'm used to cow's milk, and I was only going to be here for six months; I could live with it."

"Yeah, well, it is a big deal," Charlie said angrily. "I really don't like people I don't know sending things to my house without me knowing about it."

Kelly furrowed her eyebrows. "What is with you?" she asked.

"You want to know?" Charlie asked. "Fine, I'll tell you. I don't like him; in fact, I hate him, and I hate the fact that some guy I don't know is sending stuff to my house."

"It's just milk and roses," Kelly said.

"And it's going to stop right now," Charlie replied.

"Excuse me?" Kelly said.

Charlie walked over to Kelly. "You heard me," he said. "This is my house, my rules, and if I say I don't want him delivering stuff to my house, then I mean it. And that also means that as long as you live here you won't be seeing him; I forbid it." Charlie didn't even have time to react as Kelly brought her hand up and swiftly slapped him across the face; the mathematician reeled back and brought his hand to his cheek, feeling the sting as Kelly glared at him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again," she said before brushing past him and storming up the stairs. Paul glared at Charlie before he followed Kelly, leaving the three Eppes men alone in the living room; they heard Kelly's door slam.

Charlie looked over at his father and brother, and he could read their expressions as clear as day: they both looked just as angry as he felt. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Charlie," Don said through clenched teeth, "today has been a really, really bad day for me, and with what you did – both with that background check and with how you treated Kelly … I …," he sighed, "I can't be around you right now." He headed for the front door and left the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

Charlie glanced back at his father, but Alan just brushed past his son and picked up the roses and bottles of milk; without saying a word or looking at Charlie, he headed for the kitchen. The mathematician stood alone in the living room, trying to figure out which emotion he should be feeling from the million running through his head; after a few seconds he finally settled on angry. He stormed up the stairs, heading for his room.

(End of Chapter 17)


	18. Chapter 18

- - - - 

The next morning Kelly's alarm clock buzzed, waking the young woman. She shut it off and stretched as she pulled back the covers, yawning as she sat up, then stood and padded to the bathroom. She opened the door and stopped just inside the door when she saw Charlie heading in from his room; the two stayed on their respective sides, like a line had been drawn; the two stared at each other.

Charlie knew that his behavior the night before was wrong, and he had planned on apologizing to everyone – starting with Kelly - but when he saw her standing in her doorway, dressed in a form-fitting silk green camisole and matching silk boxers … seeing every curve of her body … her bare legs … her belly button peeking out a little … it was hard to stay focused. He quickly looked up, hoping he wasn't blushing. "Uh," he said slowly, "look, uh … I'm sorry."

"About what?" Kelly asked, folding her arms as she looked at Charlie, still feeling angry by what had happened last night. She waited for him to respond … and she found her eyes traveling south. Charlie wore black pajama pants … and nothing else, giving her a very good look at his chest; he wasn't very muscular … but he still had a really hot body. The young woman quickly looked away, her cheeks turning red, refocusing on what they had been talking about.

"About what I said last night," Charlie replied. "How I behaved … I shouldn't have said what I did."

"No, you shouldn't have," Kelly said. "Charlie, you're not my father, and even if Daddy had said what you said to me … I'd still have major problems with it."

"I know," Charlie replied, looking down.

Kelly's expression softened. "Charlie, why did you wig out last night? I know we were all stressed out, but …."

Charlie sighed. "It was like I said," he replied. "I don't like Andrew."

"Why?" Kelly asked. She knew he was jealous, but she wanted to hear it from Charlie. She had given him so many signals over the past four months that he had to know she was interested in him, and if he admitted that … then she might feel comfortable enough to do something more to show her interest.

"I don't trust him," Charlie said. "I barely know him."

"But I do," Kelly replied. "I've known him for two years ... he's my friend; I trust him."

"You like him, don't you?" Charlie asked.

Kelly looked up, meeting his eyes; she decided to try a different approach to find out if Charlie really cared about her. "Yes," she replied. "I … I think I've liked him for a long time. And … and I think he likes me too, but I've been waitin' for him to give me a sign that he likes me."

"Well, I think the flowers and the milk are obvious signals," Charlie replied, completely missing the double entendre.

Kelly forced a smile, willing herself not to tear up. "Yeah," she said softly. She looked down and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"You okay?" Charlie asked, seeing her expression.

Kelly looked up and nodded, smiling sadly. "Yeah," she said. "Just … still dealin' with everythin' right now."

Charlie walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, no longer caring about the way they were both dressed at the moment, and he rested his head against hers. Kelly clung to him as she lay her head in the soft spot on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I got so angry," Charlie whispered.

"I'm sorry I slapped you," Kelly replied.

Charlie chuckled. "Hey, I kinda deserved it," he said. "You still have a good follow-through, by the way." Kelly smiled and pulled back, looking in his eyes. The two just stared at each other as the world around them disappeared.

"Ahem," a new voice said. Charlie and Kelly looked over, startled, and saw Murphy standing just outside the door, in Kelly's room; the agent looked more than a little uncomfortable. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Kelly said as she and Charlie pulled away, embarrassed. "Uh, what are you doin' here? Where's Paul?"

"He has a migraine," Murphy replied. And I'm starting to get one myself, he thought. "So, I'm taking over the rest of his shift."

"Is he okay?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, he's just resting in his room," Murphy replied, trying not to squirm at seeing the two together like … like that. "And, uh, we're going to be late for work, so you might want to hurry." He turned and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him; and Charlie and Kelly glanced at each other.

"Well, I'm going to wait until you're done," Charlie said, heading for his room.

"I'll be as quick as possible," Kelly said, smiling as she reached for her toothbrush in the holder on the sink. Charlie returned the smile as he closed his door to give her some privacy, and Kelly grinned as she grabbed the toothpaste.

- - - -

About thirty minutes later Charlie and Kelly came down the stairs, dressed for the day, carrying their attachés, talking about the case, going back and forth with different ideas; Murphy followed, just listening to the two talk. They headed into the dining room, but stopped when they saw Alan sitting at the table, reading the morning paper and drinking coffee; he didn't look up at the trio. Kelly glanced at Charlie and nodded slightly in the direction of Alan; Charlie nodded.

"Well," Kelly said, "I'm going to get some coffee." She headed into the kitchen with Murphy behind her.

Charlie stood in his spot, staring at his father for a few seconds before slowly taking a seat next to Alan. "Dad?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" Alan asked, not looking over.

"I'm sorry," Charlie answered.

Alan put down his paper and looked over at his son. "For?" he asked.

"For what I did last night," Charlie replied. "The background check … how I treated Kelly … and you and Don." He sighed and looked down. "Dad, I don't know what came over me last night; I've never acted that way before."

"Well, I do appreciate you coming to me and telling me this," Alan said, his voice soft and fatherly. "And I'm still a little upset by how you treated all of us last night … but I know why you did it."

"Because I'm jealous, right?" Charlie asked wryly.

"A little," Alan replied. "But we were all really, really stressed out … I think it's safe to say that anyone in your position might have done the same thing." Charlie looked up at his father, and Alan smiled a little; the mathematician smiled back. "So, uh, looks like you and Kelly made up; have you told her about the background check?"

Charlie's smile faded. "Uh … do I have to?" he asked.

Alan sighed and rubbed his head. "Charlie, you have to tell her what you did. She trusts you; what if she finds out what you did from someone else and that you hid it from her?"

"She's going to be really mad at me," Charlie said softly.

"Maybe," Alan replied, "but it won't be as bad as losing her trust in you." He looked over as Kelly and Murphy came out of the kitchen; the young woman held a blue driver's coffee mug in one of her hands, her attaché in her other.

"Everythin' okay in here?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Alan replied as he stood up with his empty mug; he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Have a good day, you two." He headed into the kitchen.

Kelly grinned and turned to Charlie. "Well, two down," she said. "One to go."

"Yeah, and Don's the one I'm worried about," Charlie replied as he got to his feet. "He didn't want to be around me last night."

"Well, all things considered, I understand why," Kelly said as they headed for the front door. "I mean, that's why I stormed out … I wanted to take you apart last night." The trio headed out of the house and made their way to Kelly's car. Murphy took his place in the backseat, while Kelly and Charlie took the front seats; Kelly started the engine and pulled out of the drive, heading down the street.

"Uh, there's one other thing that I need to clear up," Charlie said nervously.

"What?" Kelly asked as she focused on her driving.

"I, uh … I kinda got a background check performed on Andrew," Charlie replied slowly.

Kelly suddenly slammed on the brakes, and Charlie and Murphy were both thankful they had their seatbelts on as the car screeched to a halt. They were still on a residential street, so there were no cars or anything else around in danger of hitting them, but even with Kelly sitting behind the wheel, cool and collected, Murphy wasn't quiet so quiet.

"Kelly, what the h--- are you doing!" Murphy shouted, feeling his heart restarting.

"Murphy, you up for drivin'?" Kelly asked. "I'm kinda not feelin' confident about my drivin' abilities now."

"Give my stomach a chance to catch up to me first," Murphy replied sarcastically.

Kelly unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for the door handle as she turned to Charlie. "Get out," she said in a tone that Charlie knew better than to argue with. The mathematician quickly undid his seatbelt, and the two got out; Murphy quickly followed, looking less than pleased.

"Kelly, what in the matter with you?" Murphy shouted. "This is totally against protocol!" He stopped short when he realized what he had just said; he groaned as Kelly wordlessly got into the backseat. "Kelly?" He sighed and got into the driver's seat, leaving Charlie standing beside the car; after a few seconds Kelly got out, looking over the car's top as Charlie just stood there.

"Are ya comin' or what?" Kelly asked.

"You told me to get out!" Charlie protested.

"Now, I'm tellin' ya ta git in!" Kelly retorted. "Backseat, mister!" Charlie saw the look in her eyes – and he didn't hesitate as he got into the backseat; Kelly got in, and the two buckled in before Murphy put the car in gear and drove off.

"Kelly, I swear," Murphy replied, "if you ever do that again …."

"Well, ya didn't want me drivin' mad, did ya?" Kelly asked. Murphy grumbled as he drove, then Kelly turned to Charlie, who looked very, very uncomfortable. "Now, Charlie, about that background check thang ya did on Andrew …."

"Yes?" Charlie asked slowly, edging as far away from her as he physically could.

Kelly calmly reached for her attaché on the floor near her feet; she held it for a few seconds, then she took her bag and proceeded to whap Charlie repeatedly with it. "Ya, twit, what were ya thinkin'!" she shouted.

Charlie used his arms to cover his head. "Ow - hey, come on - ow!" he shouted. "Why are you hitting me?"

"Because I'm mad at ya!" Kelly said. Suddenly, she stopped and put her attaché back on the floor. Charlie slowly peeked between his arms; Kelly sat on her side of the seat, looking calm as she fixed her hair and straightened her clothes. The mathematician cautiously sat up, lowering his arms.

"You hit me," Charlie said bluntly.

"I was knockin' some sense into ya," Kelly replied.

"You still hit me," Charlie retorted.

"Ya want me to continue?" Kelly shot back.

"No, that's … that's okay," Charlie said quickly.

"So, was that part of why Don and yer father were mad at ya last night?" Kelly asked. Charlie suddenly looked sheepish, and Kelly shook her head. "How did ya even get it done?" She paused. "Wait … I don't wanna know."

"Yeah, we don't want to give her any ideas," Murphy spoke up.

"Well, if I told her how I did it," Charlie said, "then I'd have to kill her."

Kelly snorted. "Charlie, darlin', even if he," she pointed to Murphy, "didn't stop you, do you honestly think that you could take me out?"

"Well, I do have a few tricks up my sleeves," Charlie replied softly, smiling as he faced the window.

(End of Chapter 18)


	19. Chapter 19

- - - - 

The rest of the trip to the FBI field office was uneventful, and soon the three were making their way up the elevator to their floor; they got off and headed into the bullpen. They saw Don at his desk, alone, going through some papers, and Charlie and Kelly stopped short, Murphy barely missed bumping into them from behind.

"I … I don't know if I can do this," Charlie said.

Kelly put a hand on his arm. "You'll be fine," she said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll be at my desk." She headed off for her desk with Murphy behind her. Charlie smiled a little as he watched her leave, rubbing his cheek, then glanced back at Don; his smile faded, but he took a deep breath, sucked up his courage, and walked over to Don's desk.

"Don?" Charlie asked softly.

Don looked up from his work. His body visibly stiffened, and Charlie could see his jaw set; he went back to working on his papers. "What do you want, Charlie?" he asked. "You have anything for me?"

"How about an apology?" Charlie asked.

Don paused and then looked up, confused. "What?" he asked.

Charlie sighed. "I'm sorry … about last night," he said. "I … I was a complete a--."

Don leaned back in his chair. "Well, not a complete one," he replied. "I'd say … eighty percent a--." He smiled a little, and Charlie felt a little relieved. "I mean, I kinda know why you did it … and we were all very stressed out last night … and I'm sorry for yelling at you the way I did. I mean, I know the background check wasn't exactly illegal, but it wasn't exactly the most ethical thing to do."

"Yeah, I know," Charlie agreed. "I … I wasn't thinking."

"No, you were thinking," Don replied. "Just not what you should have been thinking about." He got up and put a hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing it. "Look, promise me you won't do that again, okay?"

"Which 'that' are we talking about?" Charlie asked.

"The background check … and Kelly," Don answered.

Charlie nodded. "I promise."

"Good," Don said as he removed his hand from Charlie's shoulder. "Now, have you talked with Dad and Kelly yet?"

"Yeah, this morning," Charlie replied. "We're all okay." He took in a deep breath. "I'm even backing away from Kelly and Andrew; she likes him … she told me."

"Sorry about that, buddy," Don said sincerely. "I really thought that you two …."

"Well, that's life, huh?" Charlie asked. "Hit and miss, right?"

"Yeah," Don replied. "Hey, uh, why don't you and I grab some dinner tonight? My treat." Charlie nodded, smiling, just as Kelly came over with Murphy.

"Hey," Kelly said.

"Hey, shorty," Don replied. "How are you?"

"Not bad," Kelly answered. She took a deep breath. "Um … I didn't get a chance to tell you guys this because of everythin's that's been goin' on … but, um … Andrew asked me on Saturday to take me out for my birthday, and I said yes." She glanced at Charlie to gauge his reaction; Don looked at his brother as well.

"Well, he's your friend," Charlie said after a few seconds. "And we've already celebrated your birthday on Friday." He smiled. "Go have fun."

Kelly smiled gratefully. "Well, I'm goin' to get some paperwork done."

"Uh, actually, we need to have a talk in the briefing room," Don replied. He shooed the two out of his cubicle, and the four headed into the briefing room, where Megan, Colby, and David were already working; everything dealing with the case – pictures of the crime scenes, papers, blown up pictures of the gods and goddess from the Book of the Dead, maps on the boards from Charlie's equations, and a street map with the locations marked with colored tacks – was in that room. Murphy stood near the door as the three friends took their spots around the room with the others. "Okay, do we have anything new?"

"Got the tests back from the explosives in Parker's house," David said. "Just with the stuff we found, there was enough there to blow up a ten-story building."

"Great," Don muttered. "And we still can't find Parker, and we have two killings left."

"Uh, actually, only one," Kelly spoke up.

"Kelly, we haven't found anything on Silene," Don replied.

"Yeah, but, Don, the whole thing about the Book of the Dead is that it's basically an instruction book on the afterlife," Kelly said. "There's a specific order in which everything must be followed; if not, there are very bad consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" Colby asked.

"Well, accordin' to the Book," Kelly answered, "when a soul is taken to the House of Maat by Anubis the heart is weighed against a feather; if the soul's heart is heavier than the feather, then Ammut, a demon waitin' next to the scales, devours the heart, and the soul spends eternity in … well, in an abyss of sorts. All sorts of things can cause the heart to be heavier than the feather, the biggest one bein' p------ off the gods."

"And as long as Parker believes this stuff to be true," Megan said, "he's going to follow the ritual to a T, which means we need to focus on finding out where the next killing's going to take place."

"But we can't do that until we find the Silene killing," Charlie replied as he walked over to the street map. "I really do think that is the key to figuring out … but point of origin isn't working."

"And neither is the search for the Silene killin'," Kelly replied. "There are no reports of any moon-related killin's anywhere in or near Los Angeles; I even expanded the search to a month ago with no results."

"No bizarre killings?" Don asked.

"Hey, it's LA," Kelly replied wryly. "Plenty of those, even a few recently; just nothin' that's moon-related."

"What were the ones that happened recently?" Megan asked.

Kelly left the briefing room and returned a minute later with three sheets of paper. "Uh, the first one was seven days ago," Kelly replied. "Guy was found with an ice pick in his chest, and his tongue cut out; LAPD's handlin' that one. Second one was eleven days ago, woman was found in her apartment, her fingers had been chewed off by her cat; turned out she had died from a pulmonary embolism … and the cat just got hungry."

"Remind me never to have a cat," Colby said wryly.

"And the last one happened on August 31," Kelly continued. "Man found on Manhattan State Beach, partially skinned, and the flesh replaced with mosaic mirror tiles; when LAPD found him he'd been cooked."

"Well, that's not a surprise," Charlie said. "Refractive lighting on a beach in this part of the world …."

"Oh, and get this," Kelly replied. "The body had been outlined with nautilus shells." She looked up at Charlie, smiling. "Remember at the DC dinner, when we got into that little spittin' contest, and you mentioned nautilus shells?"

"Oh, yeah," Charlie said, grinning. "I remember that. I started talking about the Fibonacci sequence, then I mentioned the Golden Ratio …."

"And then I mentioned that I knew what it was because I studied the Egyptian pyramids," Kelly finished as she went back to skimming the papers as Charlie focused his attention on some of his notes. The four agents knew what the two had just said – and unknowingly accomplished – and they were just waiting to see how long it took for the two to get it. Suddenly, Charlie and Kelly jerked their heads up and looked at each other as the realization hit them.

Kelly glanced over at the blown up photos of the gods and goddess, and her head began swirling; after a few seconds she looked at the street map, grinning. "Well, opossum on a gumbush, that's it," she said.

Charlie reached over and plucked the papers from her hand before going over to the map and plotting the point, then grabbed a marker and carefully connected the dots; after he was finished he stood back. "That's it," he said; he turned around, facing the agents.

"That's a spiral," David said.

"It's a Fibonacci spiral," Charlie said.

"Like the nautilus shell," Kelly replied.

"Okay, I understand that connection," Don said, "but what does this have to do with the killings?"

"That's the twist," Charlie added. "Each murder is connected to a specific gate, like Kelly figured out, but there's also a connection to the Fibonacci sequence."

"Fibonacci sequence?" Megan asked.

"It's a sequence of numbers defined recursively by starting with zero and one and adding them to produce the next number in the sequence, one," Charlie explained. "Then you take one and one to make two, and so on and so forth."

"Okay, I'm with you so far," Megan replied.

"Well, in this case," Charlie continued, "our killer did a double whammy: the eight gods and dates both represent a specific number going in reverse order, starting with the first murder, which was thirteen days ago. The next one was committed eight days ago, then five, then three, then two, then two yesterday." He pointed to each dot on the map in succession. "The Fibonacci sequence starting eight numbers out and counting down is thirteen, eight, five, three, two, one, one, and zero."

Don raised a brow. "So what's zero?" he asked.

"Did you ever see Independence Day?" Kelly asked.

"Not all of it," Don replied.

"Well, in one word," Kelly said, "zero is checkmate."

"The last gate," Colby replied.

Kelly nodded. "Anubis," she said. "God of mummification." She looked very troubled.

"What is it?" Don asked, seeing her expression.

"Well, if Parker's making these killin's as authentic as possible," Kelly said, "it's not goin' to be a pretty crime scene."

"I take it we're not just talking about wrapping someone up, huh?" David asked.

"No," Kelly replied. "We're talkin' about four canopic jars, and the removal of the lungs, liver, stomach, small intestines, heart, and brain."

"Great, another brain," Megan muttered.

"Actually, this is goin' to be worse," Kelly said. "Parker will probably extract the brain like they did in ancient Egypt."

"You mean through the nose?" Don asked, his expression turning sour at the image of that.

"You know your Ancient Egypt, Don," Kelly replied, smiling, clearly impressed. "Most people I talk to look at me like I'm completely nuts."

"Well, they are right about that," Don said jokingly.

"Well, not all of us did well in History," David spoke up. "So, you gonna tell us how a brain can be removed through the nose?"

"Imagine havin' a very hot and very sharp poker stuck up one of your nostrils into your brain," Kelly explained, "and then after everything's sufficiently scrambled around into a pasty goo, it's all ripped out. It's quite interestin', really."

"I don't know what's worse," Colby said slowly. "The fact that they did it, or the fact that you find it interesting."

"Girl's gotta have a hobby," Kelly replied, smirking for a brief moment.

"Anyway, Parker's going to strike today," Charlie spoke up, feeling a little left out that he didn't know the details of mummification. "If he hasn't already; today is Day Zero."

"So, we find him," Don said. "Any thoughts where he's going to hit?"

Charlie turned back to the street map. "Well, according to my calculations," he said as he started extending the spiral, "Parker will most likely strike in … Exposition Park."

"Well, the only thing out there is USC," Don replied.

"And the Museum of Natural History," Kelly said. Everyone looked at her. "They just got a new exhibit set up on Egyptian artifacts – includin' some mummies." She grinned as she turned to Charlie. "You did it, Charlie."

"No, this was all your work," Charlie replied, embarrassed, trying not to blush. "You figured out the connections … I just did the numbers."

"And the numbers helped us figure out the pattern," Kelly replied, still grinning. "Without that, we wouldn't have been able to figure out where the last killin' goin' to be." Without warning she grabbed Charlie's t-shirt and pulled him close, planting a big kiss on his lips.

Five sets of eyebrows shot up as the agents stared at their consultants. Charlie's eyes widened in shock, but he made no attempt to pull back, even though he knew everyone was staring at him and Kelly. A few seconds passed before Kelly realized what she was doing; her eyes flew open as she pulled back, letting go of Charlie's shirt, staring at him, mortified. The room was silent, everyone waiting for someone else to do or say something.

"I …," Kelly said slowly as Charlie stared at her, his eyes locked with hers; she couldn't read his expression. "I … I have some paperwork I need to finish." She could feel her cheeks turning red as she quickly left the room; Murphy, looking uncomfortable, slowly headed out of the room after his charge.

Charlie stared at the door, his cheeks warm, knowing everyone was staring at him, wanting to bolt from the room too, but his feet decided to become permanent fixtures on the floor; suddenly, the marker in his hand became very interesting.

Don noticed how uncomfortable his brother looked – not that he could blame Charlie – and he decided to step in. "Okay, we're going to go check out the museum," he said. The other agents stood up from their spots and headed out of the room; Don glanced back at his brother. "We'll let you know how it goes."

Charlie nodded, and Don left; it was only after his brother left that Charlie looked up. He felt so mixed up by what had happened with Kelly: he really did like her, but she liked Andrew, she said so herself … she must have just been caught up in the excitement of everything; yeah, that was it; he could only imagine how Kelly must have felt.

The mathematician put the marker down and headed out of the room to Kelly's cubicle. He stopped just outside the young woman's cubicle, watching as Kelly sat at her desk, papers spread out before her, pen in hand, staring straight ahead at nothing. Charlie glanced back and saw Murphy sitting in his cubicle, pretending to look busy with a crossword puzzle; the young man looked back at Kelly.

"Kelly?" he asked softly.

Kelly nearly fell out of her chair, having to grab her desk to stay upright. Her fingers stayed glued to the desk, staring straight ahead. "Charlie," she said.

Charlie sighed and walked in. "Look, uh, about what happened," he said slowly.

"What about it?" Kelly asked.

"I understand why you did it," Charlie answered.

"You do?" Kelly asked, slowly looking over at him.

"Yeah," Charlie replied. "You were just caught up in the excitement … it's okay."

Kelly smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she said softly. "That's it." She focused her attention back on her work. "I, uh … I really need to finish these reports, Charlie."

Charlie tilted his head, confused. "Uh … okay," he said slowly. He looked to his side when he saw Larry coming over; the physicist looked somewhat better than yesterday, but Charlie could see he still looked off-kilter. "Larry, what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Well, uh, I was given some time off work," Larry said slowly. "They're cleaning the lab."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you ever agree to take time off work?"

"Since Kelly threatened to tie me up upside down from a tree if I didn't," Larry replied.

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, that … that sounds like something she'd say." He looked back at Kelly, and he was started to see tears streaming down her cheeks, her mascara running. "Kelly, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'," Kelly replied as she grabbed a tissue and stood up. "I'm just under a lot of stress right now." She brushed past Charlie and Larry as she headed out of the cubicle. "Hi, Larry." She hurried down the corridor toward the bathroom with Murphy hurrying to catch up.

"Maybe she needs to take some time of too," Larry said slowly.

"Maybe," Charlie replied. "She's been going all over the place today. First, she's happy, then she kisses me, then she's crying -"

"She kissed you?" Larry interrupted.

"Well, it wasn't intentional," Charlie replied. "She was just excited that we solved the case …."

Larry sighed and rubbed his head with his hand. "Charles, there are times when even your inability to comprehend things amazes me." He headed down the corridor.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked. "Where are you going?"

"As much as I want to help you with this," Larry said as he turned around, "this is something you have to figure out yourself. And I'm going to make sure that Kelly's okay." He walked away, leaving Charlie looked very confused.

(End of Chapter 19)


	20. Chapter 20

- - - - 

A large crowd of people waited across the street from the Museum of Natural History, while LAPD vehicles blocked the streets. Officers staked out different spots, keeping an eye on the situation. Five FBI vehicles, including Don's sedan, pulled up in front of the; people stared as Don, David, Megan, Colby, and ten other agents got out. Don approached one of the officers, showing his badge.

"Special Agent Don Eppes," Don said.

"Lieutenant Greg Hutchison," the officer replied as he shook Don's hand.

"What's the situation, Lieutenant?" Don asked as he put his badge away.

"We've evacuated the building and are waiting for your guys to sweep the area," Hutchinson answered. "Is there really a bomb?"

"There's a strong possibility," Don replied. "Is your superior here?"

"He's talking with the curator," Hutchinson replied, pointing behind Don. "Right over there."

Don started turning, then he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye, and he looked to see a lanky man with a dark beard and glasses, carrying a bunch of bloodied rags – and Don instantly recognized him from the photo his team had pulled up. "Parker!" he shouted as he drew his gun, aiming it as he hurried after to the man. "Freeze! FBI!" Parker turned and ran down the alley, as Don, Megan, Colby and David took off after him. As they ran after the killer the four agents spotted a man sprawled out on the ground on one side of the alley; beside the man lay a dead dog and four porcelain jars.

"Megan!" Don shouted as he kept his eyes on Parker.

"Got it!" Megan shouted back. "David!" Megan and David stopped to take care of the man while Colby and Don continued after Parker. Don and Colby followed Parker as he turned the corner and ran down the sidewalk.

"FBI, freeze!" Don shouted. "Parker, give it up!" Parker crossed the street as a dump truck came speeding toward him; the driver slammed on his breaks and swerved toward the sidewalk. "Colby, look out!" The two agents dove out of the way as the truck slammed into the building. The two agents stayed on the ground for a moment to get their bearings, then they slowly got up and looked around; Parker was nowhere in sight. The agents holstered their weapons, and Colby went to go check on the driver while Don stayed in his place.

"D----t!" he shouted as he slammed the side of his fist into the building.

- - - -

Kelly stood alone in the briefing room, sipping some coffee as she stared at the boards covered with all their work from the case; Murphy stood near the door, leaning against the wall, arms folded. Kelly brought one hand up and fingered the street map, lightly tracing the spiral with her fingers. Charlie walked in and stopped just inside the room when he saw Kelly; he contemplated leaving, but he couldn't move. He just stared at her, mesmerized.

Murphy glanced between Charlie and Kelly, and he finally rolled his eyes and sighed before he elbowed Charlie in the side; Charlie looked over, and Murphy gave him a look that pretty much said 'say something or leave, because I'm not really happy with you at the moment.' Charlie smiled nervously and cleared his throat.

Kelly looked over and saw Charlie standing near the door; she removed her hand, looking embarrassed. "Sorry," she said as she went to study some of the case notes.

"No, that's okay," Charlie said. He took a deep breath. "Uh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kelly replied.

"I know with the first case, we were able to connect those nautilus shells with everything," Charlie said, "but it still doesn't seem to connect to Silene."

"I know," Kelly said. "I'm still tryin' to figure that one out myself." She grabbed the report dealing with the first killing and she sat down to read it. Charlie came over and took the chair next to her, reading over her shoulder. "Okay, man, skinned and fifteen percent of his body covered with mirror tiles." She sighed. "Are you sure this was the right one to peg, Charlie?"

"Are you questioning my skills as a mathematician?" Charlie asked, half amused, half indignant. "I mean, because it did work; the spiral, the Fibonacci sequence … the numbers don't lie, Kelly."

"I know they don't," Kelly replied, "and you have great skills, Charlie … even if I can't understand half of what comes out of your mouth at times." She smiled, and Charlie chuckled. "I'm just …." She sighed. "I just can't find the connection."

"Well, the mirror tiles reflect light," Charlie replied. "The moon reflects light; that's a connection."

"Yeah, it is," Kelly replied slowly, "but I got this feelin' that there's more."

"Uh oh," Charlie said, making a cheesy gesture around her personal space, flicking his eyebrows. "Watch out, folks--she's in the Don Zone."

Kelly smiled as she looked back at the papers. "So this guy isn't particularly squeamish about bodies, we figured that--it would take some serious time to do somethin' that extensive."

"Yeah," Charlie agreed, "but a fifteen-percent skinning wouldn't be fatal all by itself. I mean, I know it'd be painful and stuff …."

"Well, factor everythin' in," Kelly said. "The skinnin', the blood, the pain and terror of the whole ordeal, plus the roastin' to a certain extent …."

"Ah," Charlie replied. "That would do it." Kelly turned back to her papers, eyeing the info over and over again. "But if it would take so long to do it, should we be tracking large sales of mosaic supplies?"

"I don't think so," Kelly said. "If they were all uniform, it would be a real good idea, but says here they're not, they're just kinda shards and chips of roughly the same size. I think we should find the guy who filed this report--he should run a seminar. Guys around here could learn a thing or two about observin' and documentin'."

"Yeah, I guess not everyone would notice something like that," Charlie replied.

"Yeah, you're tellin' me," Kelly said. "This is one heck of an eyeball job--the condition of the tiles, their placement... if I didn't know better, I'd wonder if the cop shouldn't be our suspect."

"Maybe," Charlie replied. "Kinda does make him stand out, doesn't it? Either that or he's from the Don Eppes School of 'I can't see the week's worth of garbage in the pantry when it's my turn to take care of it, but I can tell you what kind of mud's on the bottom of your shoe from fifty yards'." He and Kelly shared a wry half-grin.

"Well, either way, this guy's goin' places if he keeps this up," Kelly replied.

"Maybe he's a closet mathematician," Charlie replied. "You know, I miss a lot of stuff that I should see, but if I'd been the one to find the body, I'd have estimated and patterned like that."

"Not sure about that," Kelly said. "Enos has been doin' his job so long that he could pretty much look up in the mornin' and tell you how long it'd be before the rain got there, how many calls he was gonna get that day about criminal neglect of the roads, and how much it was gonna cost my daddy to fix the sheriff's car this time – and that was before the clouds rolled in." Charlie tilted his head, learning something new about the Hazzard sheriff that was both interesting and a curiosity. "Tell ya, though, whoever this guy is right here, he's been on the job awhile, he's seen some stuff."

"How do you figure?" Charlie asked.

"The fact that he did actually give an eyeball estimate of the mirrorin'," Kelly answered. "And he was right--the M.E. agreed that it's in the ballpark of fifteen percent." She paused, thinking, letting it all dance on the edge of her consciousness, then looked up, narrowing her eyes as she stared off into space. "Wait a minute." She pursed her lips, not sure why she was about to ask this. "Charlie?"

"Hmm?" Charlie asked.

The briefing phone rang, startling the two a little; Kelly recovered quickly and reached for the phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Kelly, it's Don," the agent said.

"Don, hey," Kelly replied. Charlie looked over at the mention of his brother's name. "How'd it go?"

"Well, good news and bad news," Don answered. "Good news is that we had Parker, there was no sign of a bomb in or around the museum, and we managed to save the victim – he's actually in stable condition and expected to fully recover."

"And the bad news?" Kelly asked.

"Parker got away," Don replied.

"Great," Kelly muttered.

"I was planning on talking with the LAPD supervisor, but he got called away on another assignment," Don said. "So, we got agents staked out at Parker's place, but we don't think he's going to go back; we're heading back now."

"Okay," Kelly replied. "Charlie and I'll be here, waitin'." She didn't hear anything. "Don?"

"Uh, yeah," Don replied. "We'll, uh, we'll be there shortly." He hung up, and Kelly put the phone back.

"Everything okay?" Charlie asked.

"Sorta, kinda, maybe," Kelly replied. "Uh, nothin' blew up, the victim is safe, but the whacko has gone MIA."

"Great," Charlie replied.

"Yeah," Kelly said. "Don and the others are on their way back, so until then we work on this." Charlie nodded. "Now, before Don called, I was gonna to ask if you thought the fifteen percent could be part of a chain reference to the number of days?"

"What, you mean like two of the killings being one and five days ago?" Charlie asked.

Kelly chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, sounds kinda weak doesn't it?" she asked.

"Not really, but we'd have to establish more of a pattern with the other killings," Charlie answered.

Kelly shook her head. "No ... it's there, it's right there, somethin' tells me. I'm just not seein' it."

"Why don't you sit back and rest your eyes a minute?" Charlie suggested. "Sometimes you just gotta take a second to take care of yourself, and just let things process on their own. You have to save part of your energy for you."

Kelly sat back, closed her eyes, smoothed her hair with both hands, her head tilted back; Charlie just watched her, and suddenly she froze. "That's ...that's," she muttered. "Could it be ...?" Her eyes fly open. "That's it! That's gotta be it!"

"It is?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Charlie, you're a genius!"

"So I've been told," Charlie said wryly, not following Kelly's train of thought, which was nothing really new.

"I was wrong but I was right," Kelly replied. "What did you just say about takin' energy for yourself?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "You have to?" he asked slowly.

"No, no!" Kelly said. "Part of it. You said 'part of it.'"

"Uh huh ... and?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie ...," Kelly said, her eyes widening with excitement and horror. "What's this number," she tapped the M.E.'s findings, "in fraction form?"

"About one seventh," Charlie said automatically. "Why?"

"That's the connection," Kelly replied, smiling. "A simple fraction."

"Well, don't leave me hanging," Charlie said.

"The legend of Silene," Kelly replied. "Accordin' to legend, in the beginnin' there was Ra – the sun god - and his wife Nut – the goddess of the sky and creation. Nut had a thing for Geb – who was the god of Earth. When Ra found out about this union he was furious, which I don't blame him for, since Geb and Nut were also related – as in twins."

"Ew," Charlie grimaced.

"Yeah," Kelly agreed. "In his rage, Ra forbade Nut to have children on any of the three hundred and sixty days that currently made up the year. So, Nut called on Thoth, to help her; he knew Ra's curse had to be fulfilled, but he also liked to cause trouble."

"So, are you saying I'm a troublemaker?" Charlie asked, grinning.

Kelly rolled her eyes, smiling. "I'm gonna to be sayin' you're a baboon if you don't hush," she replied.

"At least I'll be a baboon who causes trouble," Charlie replied, waggling his eyebrows.

Kelly laughed and smacked his arm before continued. "Anyway, Thoth made a bet with Silene; at that time, Silene's light - the moon - rivaled Ra's - the sun. So, Thoth, bein' the troublemakin' baboon he was," she looked at Charlie, who responded by grinning playfully, "won, and he was rewarded with part of Silene's light."

"Let me guess," Charlie replied, "one seventh of the light."

Kelly nodded. "Yeah," she said. "One seventh." She thumped the paper with one hand. "That's what Parker was doing; he was returnin' Silene's stolen light."

"But wouldn't that have angered Thoth?" Charlie asked. "I mean, isn't the point not to anger them when doing the sacrifices?"

"That's probably why Parker used the ibises," Kelly said. "Atonement."

"And we won't be sharing this little bit of trivia with Larry," Charlie said.

"No," Kelly agreed. She looked over at the street map. "Hey, maybe we should start tryin' to figure out where Parker might be goin'."

"But he's done," Charlie said. "All the gates are finished."

"Well, technically, he didn't finish the eighth gate," Kelly replied. "And he didn't use the explosives …." She leaned back in her chair, looking troubled. "There's somethin' else going on."

- - - -

The four agents walked into the briefing room and saw Kelly and Charlie leaning over a table, working and talking softly. Don slowly raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hey, guys?" he asked. Charlie and Kelly looked up. "What's going on?"

"We think we might have an idea where Parker's going," Charlie replied. "Actually, it was really Kelly's idea."

"You did the measurements and calculations," Kelly replied.

"Okay," Don said, holding up his hand. "Not to be rude, but can we speed this along a little faster?" Charlie and Kelly glanced at each other as they grabbed the street maps they had been working on and took them over to one of the boards; they tacked up the first one, the street map of Charlie's Fibonacci spiral.

"Okay," Charlie said, "now, from what we know about Parker, he was performing a ritual based on the Book of the Dead, using the Fibonacci sequence to map out an intricate pattern – a pattern that based its origin in the Golden Ratio, which is a key element in the design of the pyramids."

"We already know that," David said. "The guy finished the eight gates. There's nothing left."

"Not technically, David," Kelly replied. "You saved the eighth victim. Plus, there's the explosives you found at Parker's house."

"So, he's going to go back to finish the eighth gate," Megan said.

"No," Kelly replied. "He can't; the whole point of the Book of the Dead is that it represents instructions for the soul after it's dead, so there's no backtrackin'. There's only goin' forward to the last stage."

"You said there were only eight gates," Don replied.

"There are," Kelly said, "but there is one last stage that Parker has to complete: entombment."

"He has to bury himself?" Colby asked. Kelly nodded and took a transparent sheet and, with Charlie's help, tacked it up over Charlie's spiral street map; the agents saw a large pyramid had been drawn on the transparent sheet. "That's a pyramid."

"It's the Great Pyramid," Kelly corrected him. "The one Daddy and I were in earlier this year." She pointed to all the major structures. "Descendin' Passage, Unfinished Chamber, Ascendin' Passage, the Queen's Chamber, the Grand Gallery, the King's Chamber, and the Weight-Relievin' Chambers. Notice anythin' interestin'?" The four agents looked at the pyramid overlaying the other maps.

"The spiral touches the outside of every point of every major structure of the pyramid," Don said.

"Exactly," Charlie replied. "It encompasses the key points of the pyramid. Parker's been using the Fibbonacci spiral – and the Golden Ratio - as a path to his final destination." He pointed to the end of the spiral. "If he continues, according to my calculations, he's going to end up in the exact center of the King's gallery."

"The final restin' place of King Khufu," Kelly replied.

"So, where is Parker's final resting place going to be in the real world?" Megan asked.

Charlie took a marker and circled an area on the map. "The corners of South Hope Street, West 6th Street, and Wilshire Boulevard," he said. "Commonly referred to as the Aon Center."

"Are you sure about that?" Don asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "Kelly and I pulled up the blueprints, and the 45th floor parallels the inner structure of the pyramid."

Don stared at his brother for a few seconds, then hurried over to the phone; he picked up the receiver and dialed a number. "This is Special Agent Don Eppes," he said after a few seconds. "I have reason to believe that Parker's targeting the Aon Center. Get the LAPD over there ASAP, and get them to evacuate everyone as quickly as possible, and get the bomb squad over there; we're on our way." He hung up. "Let's go, guys." The four agents headed out the room.

"What about us?" Kelly asked.

"You two did a great job," Don said as he stopped just inside the door. "Stay here; we'll call you ASAP." He left.

"So, we just wait, huh?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah," Charlie replied. "Let's clean up." The two went about cleaning the room, organizing stacks of papers; a few minutes passed, then Kelly headed for the door.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Murphy asked.

"Bathroom," Kelly replied. "And can you do me a favor and stay here?"

"I have to stay close to you," Murphy said.

"And you know how creepy it looks when you or Paul follows me to the bathroom?" Kelly asked. "Even Trisha's pushin' it." Murphy hesitated, then nodded. "Thank you." She left the room, heading down the corridor.

Charlie eyed Kelly as she left, then finished the stack of papers he was working on before heading for the door. "I'm going to get some coffee." He headed down the corridor, passing the lunchroom and making a beeline for the elevators. Sure enough, Kelly was getting on one, and Charlie hurried over as the doors were closing, stopping them with one hand. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the ladies room," Kelly replied. Charlie just stared at her, giving her a 'try again' expression; Kelly sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm goin' to the Aon Center"

"Not to sound edgy, but are you out of your mind?" Charlie hissed. "Do you realize how much trouble you're going to get into if anyone catches you gone – or what Don will do to you if he sees you at the Aon Center, not to mention the statistical danger for being around, oh I don't know, enough explosives to blow up an entire building"

"If I don't go there, there won't be an Aon Center or Don or anyone else in that buildin'," Kelly replied. "Parker will blow it up and kill them all."

"Exactly," Charlie replied. "Blowing up - as in a really big bomb."

"Charlie, I got arrested when I was seven for an explosive charge," Kelly replied. "You don't have to explain bombs to me."

"So, what do you plan on doing?" Charlie asked. "Waltzing in there and stopping him"

"Yes," Kelly answered.

"And tell me again, when did you become a negotiator"

"Since this guy is thinkin' like an Egyptian," Kelly replied, "it requires someone who can think on the same level as he is … and, even though I don't want to say it, none of the agents can – otherwise they wouldn't have needed my help in the first place"

Charlie felt a flash of unease at the unintentional arrogance in that statement; he felt a momentary urge to defend his brother and friends, but he told himself to focus. "Okay, that I will agree with," he said, "but do you remember what happened the last time you snuck off? I remember; I was with you – and the results were not pretty"

"I'm not askin' you to come with me, Charlie," Kelly replied. "I can do this on my own." She moved his hand and pressed the button for the parking garage, and Charlie contemplated every possible outcome of the situation – and then he jumped into the elevator before the doors closed. "You didn't have to come, you know"

"I'm not letting you go by yourself," Charlie said. He leaned against the back wall of the elevator and sighed. "You do realize we're probably going to get into a lot of trouble." Kelly shrugged. "If lives are saved, then I really don't care." "I'll remind you of that statement after Don skins us alive," Charlie replied. "If we don't get blown up before then."

(End of Chapter 20)


	21. Chapter 21

- - - - 

Don and his team arrived at the Aon Center as people hurried from the building, uniformed LAPD officers directing them across the street. The agents rushed into the building and headed for the elevators, and Don pressed the up button. The doors of one of the elevators opened, and the agents got on; the doors closed, and Don pressed the button for the 39th floor; they rode up.

"Okay, people, we'll take the stairs when we get to the 39th floor," Don said. "Everyone be on alert; I don't have to say how messed up this guy is." They rode the rest of the way up in silence, getting off at the 39th floor. They separated into two teams and headed for the doors leading to staircases on either side of the elevators.

- - - -

Kelly's Mustang pulled up beside the curb of the Aon Center, and Kelly turned off the engine; she and Charlie got out and headed toward the building. A uniformed officer near the entrance saw them approaching and he held up a hand.

"The building's been evacuated," the officer said. "You can't go any further."

Kelly grabbed the ID badge clipped to her blouse and held it up. "FBI," she said. She nodded at Charlie. "He's with me. We're here to help with the bomb situation."

"How do you know about the bomb?" the officer asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Uh, because we're workin' on the case," Kelly replied. "Now, move it, officer, before I have you arrested for obstruction of justice." The officer looked like he wasn't going to believe them, but then he thought better and stepped aside, letting Kelly and Charlie have access to the building; the two hurried inside and over to the elevators.

"Impersonating a federal officer," Charlie said quietly. "Great … just great."

"It got us in, didn't it?" Kelly asked as the doors of one of the elevators opened; she got on, and Charlie followed. Kelly pressed the button for the 45th floor, and the doors closed. "Let's just focus on the task at hand."

"Do you even have a plan?" Charlie asked as the elevator started up.

"I'm … I'm workin' on it," Kelly said slowly. Charlie slowly looked at her, and he was about to say something about her lack of preparation, but Kelly suddenly reached over and grabbed his hand, staring straight ahead. Charlie just stared at her, seeing the fear in her eyes, even if she managed to hide it from everyone else; he squeezed her hand gently and stared ahead, his heart pounding, feeling just as scared as he knew Kelly was.

- - - -

Don held his gun tightly in one hand as he slowly cracked the stairwell door to the 45th floor and looked around; he saw Parker standing in the middle of the hall, next to the elevators, his back to the agents; an ominous-looking device was on the ground at Parker's feet. Don could hear him muttering 'I am just and true' over and over. Don turned to the team behind him; the other half was positioned in the other stairway, waiting for Don's command.

"Don, I have a visual," Megan's voice whispered through his earpiece.

"So do I," Don said softly. "Megan, you and I move on three; everyone else hold your positions. One … two … three." The two agents quietly opened the doors and crept into the hallway, keeping their guns on Parker. Parker saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and he looked over to see Don approaching; he quickly got to his feet. "Hold it right there, Parker!" Parker turned and saw Megan on his other side. "You got nowhere to go, Parker; give it up!" Parker held up his left hand, and Don and Megan saw him holding a small device; they knew what it was and froze.

"The time has come," Parker said, his body shaking, his hand trembling. "I must do this."

"You really want to blow this building up?" Don asked, keeping his gun trained on Parker; he could see Megan standing on Parker's other side, doing the same. "You'll be killing a lot of people!"

"I have to finish my journey," Parker replied. "I have given my sacrifices to the gods; I have to do this so I can attain immortality."

"Parker, that's the tumor talking," Megan said. "Think about it: the visions, the hallucinations, the nosebleeds … it's all because of the tumor; this isn't Ancient Egypt!"

"No!" Parker said. "The gods called to me when it was my time; the guided me every step of the way, and I can't turn my back on them!" Everyone heard a ping and reflexively looked at the elevators, seeing the light blink. The doors opened, and Kelly and Charlie hurried out; they stopped just outside the elevator – only a few feet from Parker.

"Charlie, Kelly, don't move!" Don shouted, frowning and gritting his teeth. He couldn't even begin to imagine how they got in there in the first place, and he wasn't going to dwell on it; right now, he just wanted to go over there and kill them himself, but he had to get control of the situation first.

Parker saw the newcomers, and he raised his hand with the detonator in it. "I am just -"

Kelly suddenly said something loudly in a language that no one could understand; everyone stared at her as she looked straight at Parker, her expression unreadable. She could see that she had his attention – and that's all she needed. "You can't do this," she said to the killer.

"The gods say I can," Parker replied.

"Not anymore," Kelly retorted. "They're not happy with you right now."

"How do you know what the gods are thinking?" Parker asked.

"Because I'm actin' on their behalf," Kelly answered. "As the reincarnated goddess, Sakhmet." Charlie glanced at her, but he didn't say anything.

"What do we do, Don?" Megan asked softly, speaking into her microphone. She may have sounded calm and collected, but she felt her stomach tightening; two civilians, two people she knew personally, were in harm's way, and she couldn't get to them to get them out … and then kill them.

"Hold your position," Don whispered. "Do not make any moves." Megan nodded slightly, keeping her gun trained on Parker.

"You're lying," Parker said to Kelly. "You're insulting the gods by speaking this blasphemy!"

"If I was, would I know that your sacrifice to Silene was an attempt to return the light that she lost in her wager to Thoth?" Kelly asked. "Or that you honored Bastet by givin' the person the ability to see through her eyes? That your atonement to Thoth was the ibises?" She could see Parker's face paling, and she knew it wasn't from the tumor.

"You … you're really her," Parker said. He got down on one knee and lowered his head in reverence, but neither Don nor Megan moved in; Parker still had his fingers wrapped around the detonator. "You're here to guide me to my final resting place."

"I'm here to prevent your soul from bein' devoured by Ammut," Kelly replied. "And that's what will happen if you use that device to kill all these people."

"But I've done everything the Book said," Parker said.

"No, you haven't," Kelly replied. "You have insulted Anubis, the god of the underworld, by not completin' the sacrifice designated to him."

"He stopped me," Parker protested, pointing to Don.

"That is of little concern to the gods," Kelly said. "Those who truly possess the worthiness that is necessary to attain immortality would have managed to perform each and every sacrifice, as stated in the Book. Not only that, but you are about to kill innocents; that is in direct violation to everythin' the gods stand for."

"Where does it say that?" Parker asked.

"In the Book," Kelly answered.

"It doesn't say that in the Book," Parker said.

"The gods have their own version of the sacred manuscript," Kelly replied. "It contains things mortals were never to learn, rules which the gods themselves wrote to see who was worthy to dwell with them in the afterlife – without having to be told how to behave; those who succeeded were granted immortality."

"I need immortality!" Parker pleaded, putting his head on her feet. "I can't die like this!"

"Then you must listen to me carefully," Kelly replied. "Please rise and look at me." Parker slowly got to his feet, raising his gaze to meet hers. "You must surrender the device you have to these people and go with them. If you do not, then when you pass into the underworld Anubis will block your pathway into Maat's hall, and you will not be allowed to have your heart weighed against the sacred Feather of Truth. But if you do as I command, I will beseech the gods on your behalf, so that you may be granted immortality." She slowly held out one of her hands.

Don and Megan kept their eyes focused on Parker, holding their breaths, waiting with their guns aimed at him. Charlie stood behind Kelly, still holding her free hand, trying to calculate the probabilities of Parker's next move, but his mind was only thinking about his brother, Kelly, and Megan … what would happen to them if Parker detonated his bomb. Kelly kept her eyes locked with Parker's, hoping he couldn't see the fear in her eyes, that he couldn't hear her heart pounding in her chest.

After what seemed like an eternity, everyone watched as Parker slowly raised his shaking hand, and carefully placed the detonator in Kelly's hand, then inched away from her. He was a few feet away from Kelly and Charlie, and Don and Megan quickly moved in – and that's when the place erupted into chaos.

The rest of both teams rushed in to help with the situation, all their attention focused on Parker and the bomb. Charlie and Kelly watched from their spot for a few seconds before Kelly took advantage of the agents' distraction. She carefully held the detonator as she slowly inched her way toward one of the stairwell doors, motioning with her head for Charlie to follow her; he hesitated, then decided that sticking around would not be in his best interest; he crept after her. The two had made it to the door, and Kelly had just wrapped her fingers around the door knob, when -

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Kelly and Charlie froze, slowly turning their heads and saw a very angry Don marching over to them with Megan at his side, looking equally upset with the two. When the agents reached Charlie and Kelly, the consultants backed up against the wall, trying to keep as much a distance between themselves and Don and Megan as possible.

"Uh, look," Charlie said, "I can -"

"Do you realize how dangerous and stupid it was to come in here!" Don asked. "You could have gotten yourselves and all of us killed!" He turned to Kelly. "Give me the detonator. Now." Kelly did as she was told, and Don handed the detonator to Megan. "Megan, I'd like to deal with these two on my own." Megan shot one last disapproving look at the two before going back to the other agents; Don turned back to Charlie and Kelly.

"Please don't yell at Charlie," Kelly said. "It was my idea."

"I don't care whose idea it was," Don replied. "You're both here, and that means you both are going to suffer the consequences! What I want to know is, what the h possessed you to come here in the first place, how did you get past Murphy, and how did you manage to get into this building!" His phone rang, and Don grabbed it, flipping it open. "What!" He listened for a moment and then looked at Kelly. "Yeah, send him up; we're clear." He hung up and put his phone back. "Okay, this is how it's going to be: you are going to do everything I tell you to, and you will do it when I tell you. Is that understood?" Charlie and Kelly nodded. "Elevators. Now."

Charlie and Kelly had never seen Don that angry before, but they both suspected he was thinking of every execution he knew – and which ones they knew would cause the most pain; they walked to the elevator with Don right behind him. The other agents had taken Parker and the bomb down to ground level already. Charlie and Kelly faced the elevators with Don between them; for the longest time no one spoke.

"I still can't believe you two came here," Don said after a few seconds, his voice low and edge.

"You're mad at us for helping?" Charlie asked.

"This has nothing to do about you two helping," Don replied. "This is about you two disobeying me and doing something that could have gotten all of us killed."

"I'm just glad Parker fell for it," Kelly replied. Then she suddenly realized what she'd said and slowly closed her eyes.

Don looked over at her, glaring. "What do you mean you're glad 'Parker fell for it?'" he asked.

Kelly was tempted to say 'nothing' or to make up some lie, but she decided not to do either. "Um," she said slowly, "I kinda … made up some of what I told Parker"

"Kinda figured that out when you said you were a reincarnated goddess," Don replied. He saw her expression, and he knew she was talking about more than just that particular statement; he sighed, frustrated. "What else did you make up, Kelly?"

"Um … pretty much all of it?" Kelly asked, trying to edge away from Don, but he grabbed her upper arms – not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough that Kelly knew she was not going to be moving until Don let her go. Charlie stood still, wanting to say something in Kelly's defense, but he knew Don would yell at him … and he was a little upset at Kelly as well.

"Let me get this straight," Don said through clenched teeth. "You came here to confront a psychotic serial killer with a bomb, and you didn't even have a plan?"

"No, I had a plan," Kelly said softly. "I did what I came here to do: get inside his head and stop him. I couldn't predict exactly what he was going to say, Don … I'm not a mind reader."

"And you're also not a negotiator," Don replied. "What you **are** is in very, very big trouble." The elevator pinged, and the trio looked over as one of the elevator's doors opened … and Kelly's eyes widened. Murphy stood in the middle of the elevator, arms folded, glaring right at the young woman. She had never seen her agent that angry before … and she was scared, because she knew that anger was directed at her. She glanced between Don and Murphy, trying to figure out which agent was the less dangerous – and she couldn't make up her mind.

"Get … in," Murphy said, his voice deadly low. "Now."

Don released Kelly, and the young woman hesitated for a moment, but then she did as Murphy ordered and slowly walked into the elevator. She turned around and glanced at Charlie, and he mouthed 'good luck' to her; Kelly smiled ever so slightly as the doors closed – and Charlie was left alone with his brother.

- - - -

Don waited a few seconds before reaching over and pressing the down button. The two brothers waited in silence; after what seemed like an eternity, the doors of one of the elevators finally opened. Charlie didn't even have time to react as Don grabbed his upper arm and dragged him into the elevator; the agent pressed the button, holding on to the younger man. The doors closed, and the elevator started down.

Charlie glanced up at his brother, but Don stared straight ahead, still holding onto his brother. Charlie opened his mouth to say something but decided against it; he closed his mouth and just looked down at his feet, suddenly fascinated by his shoes. The elevator slowed as they approached the ground floor.

"I don't want you to say anything to anyone," Don said. "Don't look at anyone, don't do anything but walk beside me. Is that clear?" Charlie nodded, and the doors opened; Don released Charlie's arm, and the two brothers got off, heading toward the entrance.

Charlie saw the crowd of officers and FBI agents (including Megan, David, and Colby) taking care of the situation, reporters, and photographers outside, and he felt his stomach turning, but he calmly walked with Don out of the building. He kept his gaze toward the ground as he and Don headed for Don's sedan.

"Get in," Don said before leaving Charlie's side and heading around the front of the car. Charlie got in on the passenger's side while Don got behind the wheel; the two buckled their seat belts, and Don started the engine, pulling away from the curb and driving away from the building.

Charlie glanced over at his brother. "Don, I -"

"Charlie, I really don't want to talk right now," Don interrupted. "If I start talking it's going to turn into yelling, and then I'll probably crash the car, and I really don't want to have to explain to Dad that I crashed the car while I was yelling at you for doing something stupid and dangerous, so it would be in your best interest to stay quiet."

Charlie lowered his head and turned away from Don, knowing that his brother must really hate him right now. He kept his gaze down, distracting himself from his brother's anger by wondering what had happened to Kelly, hoping she was okay. After an indeterminate time Charlie felt the car slow, and he looked up and out his window. His stomach turned to ice when he saw they were at the house; he turned to Don, fear in his eyes.

"Get out," Don said before he turned off the engine, got out, and walked around to meet his brother as Charlie slowly exited the car.

Charlie saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and he looked over and saw Kelly's car in the driveway – and Murphy and Kelly getting out. Charlie could see that Kelly looked extremely dejected, and Murphy still looked angry. Don grabbed Charlie's arm and herded him up the walk; Murphy did the same with Kelly. Don took the lead and opened the front door, heading in with Charlie, Murphy, and Kelly behind him. The four stopped inside, and Charlie and Kelly looked up – and saw Alan, Cooter, and Paul standing in the living room, glaring at them, arms folded.

"Daddy," Kelly said, her face paling and her stomach turning to ice. She glanced at Charlie and saw he was frozen with fear, staring at his father; she looked back at her Cooter. "What are you doin' here?"

"Murphy called me after he discovered that you and Charlie were missin'," Cooter replied, slowly walking towards his daughter. "I was in a meetin' with the Port Authority, and I had to tell them I had a family emergency and needed to leave. I was briefed on my way over here to inform Mr. Eppes here that, in addition to his older son bein' involved in this mess, his younger son was right there in the middle with you, and I spent the entire time prayin' that I wasn't gonna get a call that you had been killed if that psycho blew himself up." He stopped in front of her, frowning down at her. "I thought we were past this, Kelly."

"I was helpin' them out," Kelly said. "It's not like I was sneakin' out for kicks."

"That's beside the point!" Cooter shouted. "Ya purposefully disobeyed Agent Eppes, snuck out with that boy," he glared briefly at Charlie, "and then went to a place ya knew was dangerous!" He sighed frustrated and rubbed his head. "I really do have half a mind to take ya over my knee right now."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try," Kelly muttered, looking to the side.

Cooter slowly looked up, meeting her eyes. "Excuse me, young lady?" he said.

"I'm nearly twenty-four years old, Daddy," Kelly said. "Ya can't threaten to do that to me anymore; ya said that you was gonna start treatin' me like an adult."

Cooter edged in closer, glaring at her. "Kelly, I'm still yer father," he said, "and yer still my daughter, and when ya start actin' like an adult," he glanced at Murphy and the agent let go of Kelly; Cooter looked back at Kelly, "then I'll treat ya like one." He grabbed her by her arm and headed up the stairs with her in tow.

"He's not really going to do what I think he's going to do, is he?" Don asked.

"He has before," Paul replied, rubbing his head; his migraine was gone for the most part, but his head still hurt. "Believe me, I can attest to that firsthand."

"Dare I ask when?" Don asked.

"Oh, about two weeks before the incident in DC," Paul replied casually as he leaned back against the wall, glancing briefly at Charlie. He glanced up at the ceiling when he heard the door slam. "Five … four … three … two … one …." The four men heard a loud shriek coming from upstairs.

"Okay, that's it," Charlie said, frowning as he tried to jerk free from Don's grip. "You're really going to let him spank her?"

"Charles," Alan said, walking over to the young man, "right now, I would be more concerned about the well-being of your own posterior." He glanced at Don. "Don, I'm sure there are things that you have to go care of."

Don nodded; he wanted to stay and see if his father would really follow through on his threat - not that Alan wasn't a man who wouldn't do what he said he would. "Yeah," he said. "I have a long night ahead of me." He glared briefly at Charlie before letting go of his arm and heading out the front door.

"Donny?" Alan asked. Don stopped halfway out and looked at his father. "Thank you." Don nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Alan turned back to Charlie, and the mathematician's stomach churned again as his father's expression turned hard. "Charles, I want you to go upstairs. Now."

"What, you think you're going to spank me?" Charlie asked. "I'm thirty years old, Dad. I'm a little too old for that."

"I thought so too, my boy," Alan replied as he grabbed Charlie's arm, "but today you've proven that you're not." Wordlessly, he dragged Charlie up the stairs, with the mathematician protesting the entire way.

Murphy glanced at Paul. "Look, I'm sorry about all of this," he said. "I shouldn't have let her go off on her own."

"Well, can't really be mad at you," Paul said. "You've never really had to deal with one of Kelly's … episodes."

"But I knew she was like this," Murphy replied.

"Yeah, well, she's creative," Paul said. He sighed. "Look, don't beat yourself up over it, okay? Just … keep your eyes open from now on." Murphy slowly nodded. "Now, if you don't mind, my headache's coming back, so I'm going to go lie down." He slowly walked up the stairs, leaving Murphy alone to his thoughts.

(End of Chapter 21)


	22. Chapter 22

- - - - 

The house was still and silent, save for the grandfather clock in the living room chiming midnight. Charlie had finally gotten enough courage to come out of his room, wondering if he should check on Kelly and see if she was okay, but there was no light coming from under her door, so he figured she was resting; he wasn't going to disturb her. He still felt sore from the encounter with his father … Charlie couldn't believe his father had taken him over his knee and spanked him; the last time that had happen was when Charlie had been thirteen – when he had thrown that kegger at Princeton.

The young man winced as he remembered everything his parents had done to him … that he hadn't been able to sit comfortably for what seemed like an eternity; Charlie reflexively squirmed - and he regretted that, his posterior still stung a little. He sighed and padded down the hall and made his way down the stairs; he had missed dinner and was feeling hungry, but he didn't want to be around his father at the moment. He crossed the living room and had made it to the dining room when he noticed the light on in the kitchen; he quietly padded over and looked inside – and saw Kelly standing at the island, looking down as she shuffled leftovers around on a plate.

"Kelly?" Charlie asked quietly. Kelly looked up, startled, then she relaxed when she saw Charlie. "What are you doing up?"

"A little hungry," Kelly said. "There's some more in fridge … unless you ate earlier." Charlie responded by grabbing a plate and a fork, taking a dish out of the fridge, and serving himself a big helping, in this case, it was lasagna. Charlie didn't even bother heating up the plate as he dove into the food, eating it hungrily.

"Mmmm, that's good," he said, his mouth full. He glanced over and saw her smiling a little; he quickly swallowed. "What?"

"You looked like a chipmunk," Kelly replied. Her smile faded as she lowered her gaze and went back to her food.

"You okay?" Charlie asked. "You, uh … you still sore?"

"I'm standing, aren't I?" Kelly asked wryly. She looked up and nodded at Charlie. "You're standing too."

Charlie blushed. "I can't believe our fathers actually spanked us."

"Charlie, the last time I got spanked was a few months ago," Kelly replied. "When was the last time you got spanked?"

"Thirteen," Charlie replied. "The, uh, the … the kegger incident."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Charlie nodded. "Your father?"

Charlie's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "After my mother took her turn with me."

Kelly's eyes widened. Wow … double whammy."

"Yeah," Charlie replied. "So, you don't seem too upset by all of this."

"I am," Kelly said. "Not at the spankin', though; I'm used to the spankin'." She glanced over her shoulder, looking down. "Why do you think I have such a tiny backside?" Charlie glanced over, smiling appreciatively as he enjoyed the view. Kelly looked back over and saw Charlie looking at her. She smiled, amused, and cleared her throat; Charlie glanced up at her and blushed when he saw her expression.

"Uh …," he said slowly.

"Don't worry about it," Kelly replied, trying not to smile too wide; she kinda liked it when she caught Charlie watching her.

"So, uh, what are you upset at?" Charlie asked.

"The fact that I know everyone is goin' to harp on me because of what happened," Kelly replied. "I mean, I know what I did was stupid; Daddy and I talked about that after … well, after he spanked me and I'd settled down."

"Yeah, Dad was the same way," Charlie replied. "And I agree: we did a stupid thing, Kelly, but …."

"It seems as if they're totally focusin' on that and not lookin' at what we accomplished," Kelly replied.

"So, when did you two become mind readers?"

Charlie and Kelly looked up and saw Don standing in the doorway. He looked tired and still pretty upset, but definitely a lot calmer than he had been. The agent watched as Kelly lowered her head, playing with her food; Charlie looked uncomfortable as well, but he was going to stay and protect Kelly if she needed him. Don sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy, but he had a mission.

"Kelly, I'd like to talk with my brother, if you don't mind," he said. Kelly wordlessly got up and left her plate on the island as she walked out of the kitchen. Don turned back to Charlie. "Sit."

"I'd rather not," Charlie replied.

"Yeah, well, I think you're in no position to be saying anything," Don said. "Not after what you did today. Now sit." Charlie looked like he was going to tell Don where to shove it, but he decided he'd already had enough pain for one day; he slowly sat on one of the stools, wincing as the pressure emphasized the soreness in his backside. Don was a little surprised seeing his brother wince. "So, he really did it, huh?"

"You here to gloat?" Charlie asked, glaring at his brother before look down at his plate.

"No, I'm here to talk to you," Don replied. He walked over and sat beside his brother. "Charlie, look, I'm still mad at you for what you did today; you could have gotten killed."

"I know," Charlie said quietly.

"I spent the entire day wrapping up the case," Don continued. "That included cleaning up the mess you and Kelly created by being there. And believe me, it wasn't easy." He sighed. "Charlie, I almost got fired today, Kelly's internship and your consulting gig were almost terminated, and both of you were almost brought up on federal charges because of what you two did."

Charlie suddenly felt two inches tall. "Don, I'm really sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to do it."

"But why did you?" Don asked.

"I … I was scared," Charlie replied, looking down. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

Don felt sorry for his brother; he put an arm around Charlie's shoulders. "I know," he replied. "But it's not your job to put yourself out there like that. It's my job to protect you, to keep you and Kelly safe … and I can't do that when you two put yourselves in danger like that."

"So, you're not mad at us for helping?" Charlie asked.

"No, you both did a great job," Don said. "We couldn't have solved the case without both of you … and I doubt we would have been able to talk Parker out of blowing us all up without Kelly doing what she did, but it doesn't mean you or Kelly get off Scott free for doing what you did."

"I'm fired, right?" Charlie asked. "No more consulting?"

"No, but you are going to be on suspension for a month," Don answered. "That means no consulting or working on any cases for the FBI for a full month."

Charlie felt his stomach turning, but he knew he deserved the punishment. "What about you and Kelly?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I just got a severe reprimand," Don answered. "As for Kelly … the Director wants to talk to her personally tomorrow before deciding what her punishment's going to be."

"And don't forget what we agreed on, Charles." Don and Charlie looked up and saw Alan standing just inside the kitchen.

"Dad, what are you doing up?" Don asked.

"I hear noises in this house in the middle of the night, I'm going to investigate them," Alan replied. He eyed his two sons with a fatherly expression. "Everything okay down here?"

"Yeah," Don replied. "Just getting things sorted out … and what did you and Charlie agree on?"

"I get to spend the entire weekend doing chores around the house that Dad will be making up for me in the next few days," Charlie replied.

"And Kelly gets to spend her weekend cleaning out the garage, the koi pond, and doing all the yard work," Alan replied. "Her father's orders." He walked over to the island and grabbed the plates and forks, walking over to the sink, and setting them down; they could wait until morning. He turned back to his sons. "Now, it's late, and we could all use some rest."

"Yeah, I need to get home," Don replied. "I need a hot shower."

"You can get that here, Donny," Alan said.

"I appreciate the offer, Dad," Don replied, "but I think the Director should talk with Kelly before I do … and I think it would be best if I wasn't here until then." He squeezed Charlie's shoulder. "We okay, bro?"

"You going to kill me?" Charlie asked wryly.

"Not this time," Don replied, smiling; he was relieved that Charlie and Alan smiled a little. The agent got off his stool and headed out of the kitchen, saying goodbye to his father and patting his shoulder before leaving. Alan waited until he heard the front door open and close, then turned back to Charlie.

"Come on, Charlie," Alan said. "Let's go to bed." He waited with his arm outstretched; Charlie still looked a little dejected, but relieved that he had worked things out with his father and brother. He slowly stood up and walked over, letting his father put a hand on his back and guide him out of the kitchen.

(End of Chapter 22)


	23. Chapter 23

- - - - 

The next morning Kelly and Paul got off the elevator and slowly walked into the bullpen. Various agents stopped and stared at her, some glared at her, and others whispered, but Kelly was exhausted, having spent the past two hours getting personally chewed out by the director before he let her go see Don about her future with the FBI. _Happy birthday to me_, she thought to herself as she stared straight ahead, holding her attaché tightly, almost like letting it go would cause more bad things to happen to her.

Paul could hear some of the things being whispered about Kelly, and he gritted his teeth and set his jaw as he walked behind the young woman. As mad as he was about what Kelly did the day before, she was still someone he cared about, and it took all his strength not to deck every person he heard whispering. The two made their way to the briefing room, where Don, David, Megan, and Colby were already waiting; the agents looked up when they saw Kelly and Paul walk in, and they stopped talking.

Kelly could read their expressions; they weren't mad at her, but she could clearly see disappointment in their eyes. The young woman lowered her gaze, having to bite her lower lip to keep from breaking down; when she finally managed to collect her wits she looked up at Don. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said quietly. "I, uh, I was talking with the director."

"Yeah, I know," Don replied. He saw the dark circles under her eyes as she stood near the door. "Kelly, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not really," Kelly answered. "I, uh, couldn't sleep …." She stood there, feeling out of place with them, like she didn't belong there anymore. "Look, uh, the director said that you were goin' to be in charge of my punishment."

"Yeah," Don replied.

"I can be packed up in thirty minutes," Kelly said, "and I'll be sure to leave my ID at the front desk."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Don said as he got to his feet, frowning, confused. He glanced back at his team, and they looked just as confused as he was; he turned back to Kelly. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, I screwed up," Kelly replied, her eyes bright with tears, "big time. Obviously, I don't belong here, and I'll just get my things and leave."

Don sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Guys, could you please excuse us?" he asked. Kelly avoided the gazes of David, Megan, and Colby as they left the room. Don glanced at Paul. "Paul, do you mind waiting outside?" Paul hesitated, but he nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Don glanced down at the young woman, and he was surprised that she looked so small standing there, even as she tried to appear like she knew what she was doing. "Kelly, can you please sit down? I'd like to talk with you."

Kelly made her way over to a chair and sat down. Don followed and took the chair beside her. The agent looked at her as she kept her head down, staring at her shoes; to Don, it was almost like dealing with Charlie all over again. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Kelly, you're not fired," he said.

"Why not?" Kelly asked. "I deserve it."

"You made a mistake," Don said. "Granted, you could have gotten us all killed, but it's not like you're the first person in this place who's done that." Kelly snorted. "What, you think I'm lying? I'll have you know during my first year out of the Academy, I did something really stupid too … ended up with a broken leg, and my partner broke a few ribs."

"What did you do?" Kelly asked.

"Something you don't need to know about, okay?" Don asked, smiling, hoping to get something out of her; nothing. His smile faded as he leaned closer to her – and that's when he saw the tear fall slowly down her cheek. The agent reflexively slipped into big brother mode, reached over and took Kelly's hands, and gently pulled her to him, holding her in his lap as she rested against his chest, her head tucked under his chin.

"I'm really sorry, Don," she whispered as the tears spilled down her cheeks. "I was just trying to help."

"I know," Don whispered as he held her securely. "But you know why we were so upset yesterday? You could have gotten hurt or killed, and I've already had to deal with nearly losing you once this year … I don't want to go through that again." He smiled a little. "I kinda like having you around."

"So, I'm not fired?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, you're not fired," Don replied. "I had to fight to keep you on, and I'd do it again; you're really good at what you do, Kelly, and you're really valuable to us." Kelly smiled a little, and Don was relieved. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook." Kelly's smile faded. "You're going to be on probation for a month … and that means strictly doing paperwork and other tasks we ask you to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Kelly replied.

"No 'sir' stuff, okay?" Don said smiling. Kelly nodded, and Don leaned down and gently wiped her tears away before he kissed her forehead. "There … we okay, now?"

"Yeah," Kelly said, smiling a little. "So, the case is done?"

"Yeah," Don replied. He paused. "Hey, uh, we got a call this morning. Parker died late last night. They did an autopsy; his, uh … his tumor caused some blood vessels in his brain to rupture." Kelly looked a little troubled. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kelly replied. "Just … did you get any answers from him?"

"No," Don answered. "He died before we could interrogate him."

Kelly nodded. She had other questions, but she suddenly felt sick thinking about the case; she took a deep breath and decided to switch gears. "Uh, Don, with me doin' all this work … do I gotta cancel my dinner date with Andrew tonight?"

Part of Don wanted to say yes, because he was a little upset that Kelly hadn't chosen Charlie, but that was Kelly's choice – and even Charlie had accepted that … and Don would too; he smiled and shook his head. "No, you have a good time tonight," he said. He helped Kelly get up, and then he stood next to her. "So, did you talk with Charlie and Dad this morning?"

Kelly nodded. Even though Alan was still disappointed by what she and Charlie had done, there hadn't been any tension between them. "Yeah," she replied. "Your father made me chocolate chip pancakes."

"Ah," Don replied, smiling as he remembered when he and Charlie were kids; their parents had always made them their favorite breakfast food. Don had always enjoyed waffles, while Charlie's favorite breakfast food was Pop Tarts. "So, chocolate chip pancakes are your favorite breakfast food?"

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, my father would always make them for me on my birthday," she said. "He, uh ... he called me this mornin'."

"How'd that go?" Don asked cautiously; he didn't know how things had worked out with her father.

"We didn't bring up what happened yesterday," Kelly replied. "We had already talked about that yesterday. He simply wished me a Happy Birthday, told me to have a wonderful day, and that he still loved me."

"I'm glad," Don replied sincerely. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer for a small one-armed hug.

Kelly's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, before I forget," she said. She opened her attaché, rummaged around, and pulled out four sealed envelopes. Don could see his name on an envelope, and David's, Colby's, and Megan's names on the other three; Kelly handed them to Don. "Could you give these to the others?" she asked. "I, uh, I spent all night on these … and I'd really like you and the others to read them."

"Sure," Don replied. "Look, why don't you get some coffee and wake up, and then we'll get started, okay?" Kelly nodded and crossed the room to the door; she opened it and walked out, and Don watched as Paul followed Kelly to the break room. His curiosity getting the better of him, Don opened the envelope addressed to him and pulled out a sheet of folded paper; he unfolded it and read it silently. When he'd finished he smiled a little, then saw something else in the envelope; he pulled out a long slip of paper and saw three hieroglyphs expertly inked onto the paper. He didn't have to know how to read the symbols to know what they spelled; his smile simply widened as he headed out of the room to give his team their envelopes.

(End of Chapter 23)


	24. Chapter 24

- - - - 

Later that night, Kelly checked her reflection in the full-length mirror in her room. She wore a black satin halter dress with an asymmetrical hemline that stopped just below her knees, and matching black heels. She'd pulled her hair up into a bun, and she wore pearl earrings. She delicately fingered her locket with one hand as she held a black clutch in her other; satisfied with her appearance, she smiled before leaving her room and heading downstairs. She stopped halfway down when she saw the three Eppes men and Paul (who had changed into a crisp suit) in the living room; Paul stood near the front door, and the three Eppes men sat in various spots in the living room, pretending that they weren't waiting. Kelly smiled, finding it sweet that they were acting protective of her, and then she walked the rest of the way down; everyone looked over as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and twirled around, smiling.

"Well?" she asked.

"Wow, look at you," Alan said, smiling as he stood up from his chair; Don and Charlie stood up from their spots on the couch.

"You like?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, you look really great," Don replied, smiling.

"Thank you," Kelly said. The doorbell rang, and everyone turned as Paul opened the front door. Andrew stood on the porch, dressed in a black button-down shirt, matching slacks and loafers, his hair slicked back.

"Hi, I'm Andrew," he said to Paul. "I'm here for Kelly." Paul stood aside and let Andrew in; as he walked through the door he looked over and saw Kelly, and he smiled. "Wow, you look … you look great."

"Thank you," Kelly replied, blushing a little. "You look great too."

Andrew saw the Eppes men watching him, but he smiled and nodded. "Hi," he said.

"So, you're Kelly's friend, huh?" Don asked, sizing up the newcomer and quickly coming to the conclusion that he could kick the guy's butt if he had too.

"Yeah, that's me," Andrew replied. He nodded politely at Charlie, knowing from what Kelly had told him on Saturday that she was living with Charlie, strictly professionally. Andrew turned to Kelly. "We're going to be late."

Kelly nodded and turned to the Eppes. "We're goin' to Marco's." Marco's was a neighborhood Italian restaurant that the Eppes had taken Kelly to shortly after she'd moved in. It was a few blocks away from the house, and Kelly had fallen in love with the food.

"And after Marco's?" Alan asked. He knew he wasn't Kelly's father, but he was acting on Cooter's behalf.

"We're goin' to go to his place to watch Silence of the Lambs," Kelly replied. "It's one of our favorite movies."

"Italian food and a slasher flick," Don mused. "Interesting birthday present."

Kelly smiled. "I'll see you guys later," she said before she put her arm through Andrew's and steered him toward the front door. Charlie tried not to notice that Andrew put his arm around Kelly's waist as they headed out the front door; Paul followed, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay, you were right, Charlie," Alan said. "He does look like a weenie."

"See, I told you," Charlie replied.

"But we're going to keep those comments to ourselves," Alan continued. "It's not our place to insult Kelly's friend … not in front of her, anyway." He put an arm around each of his sons' shoulders and herded them toward the dining room. "Come on, let's go eat."

- - - -

After dinner, Charlie sat in one of the front porch chairs, staring into the night sky, drinking water from a tumbler, partially wishing that he hadn't sworn off alcohol after what happened with Kelly four months ago. He knew he shouldn't be having those feelings, not after what he'd said he'd do, but there was a still funny feeling in his stomach. He looked up when he heard the front door open and saw Don come out of the house; the agent quietly closed the door, walked over and sat beside his brother.

"You okay, buddy?" Don asked.

"Not really," Charlie replied quietly.

Don stared at his brother for a few seconds and sighed. "Charlie, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"What am I supposed to do, Don?" Charlie asked. "She's made her choice."

"Only because you haven't been honest with her," Don replied. "Yeah, she made her choice, but do you think she would have chosen him if you had told her how you really feel about her?"

Charlie stared straight ahead, thinking about what his brother had said … what his father had said … what Larry had said … what everyone had said – and how it finally sunk in that they had all been right. "Don," he said slowly, the realization hitting him like a sequence of numbers falling into place.

"What?" Don asked.

"I like her," Charlie replied. He looked over at his brother, and he saw Don grinning. "What?"

"Finally," Don replied. "After four months … it's about time." Charlie gave him a look, then sighed and looked away. "Charlie, what?"

"She's with him," Charlie replied.

"So?" Don asked. "Come on, Charlie, I know how persistent you are. Are you really going to let one guy stop you from telling Kelly how you feel?"

Charlie shook his head, then glanced at his bike, propped against the side of the porch. The young mathematician jumped to his feet, handing his glass to Don before grabbing his bike and heading down the front steps. Don frowned as he got to his feet, tilting his head.

"Charlie, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to tell Kelly how I feel," Charlie said as he got on his bike and pedaled off, heading off down the sidewalk. "While I still have the courage."

Don watched his brother ride off, smiling as he slowly shook his head. He wanted to follow his brother, but he knew Charlie would want to talk to Kelly on his own. Still holding Charlie's glass, he turned and headed into the house, grinning from ear to ear. Kelly was definitely in for a surprise.

- - - -

"No!" Kelly said as she sat across from Andrew at a small table; Paul sat at a table nearby, looking casual as he kept his eye on the two. Kelly had just finished her dessert – New York-style cheesecake (care of the restaurant after Andrew had informed their waiter it was Kelly's birthday … and the entire wait staff had sung to her) – while Andrew sipped coffee from a mug. "Really?"

"Hey, I was there," Andrew said. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Man, and you got to touch it?" Kelly asked. "See, now I'm jealous."

"You've touched one before," Andrew replied, smirking. "As I recall, you touched a lot."

"Not one that big," Kelly retorted. "Man, a three foot Eastern hognose … that must've been somethin'."

"Oh, it was," Andrew replied. "When I caught it in the barn, I thought of you." Kelly grinned, and they both missed Paul squirming; after the incident with the cobra … Paul was not too fond of snakes.

"Oh, gee, thanks," Kelly said as the waiter came by with the bill. Andrew put some cash on the table, including a generous tip, then he and Kelly headed for the entrance with Paul following them. The trio headed for the black Lincoln town that had pulled up to the curb. Kelly turned to Paul. "Can't Andrew sit in the back with me?"

"Not until I know him better," Paul replied as he opened the back door for Kelly; she rolled her eyes as she got in, then Paul glanced at Andrew. "Shotgun." The agent waited for Andrew to get in the front before he got in the back with Kelly. After everyone was in the car pulled away and headed into traffic.

Charlie biked up in time to see the car drive off, and he slowed down, wondering if he should just turn around, but he was determined – and nothing was going to stop him. He took a deep breath and pedaled faster, keeping the Lincoln in sight.

(End of Chapter 24)


	25. Chapter 25

- - - - 

"Okay, here we are," Andrew said as he opened the door to his apartment. He stood aside to let Kelly in, but Paul stopped her.

"Stay here," he said before going in and sweeping the apartment, making sure everything was secure.

"Is he always like this?" Andrew asked as he waited with Kelly.

"He's just bein' careful," Kelly replied. "I got shot by a Secret Service agent … they're not goin' to forget that." She smiled. "Hey, I did manage to talk them out of havin' a full squad parked outside; it's just Paul and Jared, and Jared's stayin' out with the car."

Andrew smiled. "Yeah, that's true." The two looked over as Paul came back over to them.

"Okay, everything's clear," Paul said. He stood aside and let Kelly into the apartment; Andrew followed, closing the door behind him.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Andrew asked.

"I'll take some water," Paul replied. Even though he'd had a lot of water at Marco's (he'd had a dry throat ever since the date started; he didn't like Kelly and some guy he barely knew – friend or not - behaving the way they were while he played chaperone).

"Same here," Kelly said.

Andrew nodded. "I'll get the water," he replied, "and you can get the movie started; the disc's on the coffee table." He headed for the kitchen while Kelly and Paul walked into the living room. Paul plopped down in an upholstered chair while Kelly grabbed the DVD case from the coffee table and walked over to the television. She turned on the television, put the disc in the DVD player, and started the movie before walking over to the couch and sitting down; she put her clutch on the end table beside her. Andrew came back with three colored glasses of ice water; he handed the blue one to Kelly and the yellow one to Paul (who immediately drank half of the glass), and kept the orange one for himself. He sat beside Kelly on the couch, and the trio settled in and watched the movie.

- - - -

Charlie stopped in the shadows as he got off his bike and held onto the handles. He saw the Lincoln parked in front of Andrew's apartment across the street, and the driver inside. The mathematician felt his stomach churning, and he was wondering if he should really be there, but he forced himself not to hop on his bike and leave; he had made it that far, and he wasn't going to leave until he told Kelly how he truly felt about her … he just didn't know what he was going to say yet.

- - - -

Kelly had yet to take a sip of her drink as she watched Clarice talk with Lecter, loving the psychological interplay between the two characters, even as it made her skin crawl. She leaned back against the couch and felt something on her shoulder; she glanced down and saw Andrew's arm on her shoulder. She looked over at him, confused, and he suddenly leaned over and kissed her hungrily. For a moment, Kelly found herself lost in the kiss, and she made no move to pull away as Andrew pulled her close to him; she wrapped her arms around Andrew's neck, deepening the kiss. Things were going smoothly until she felt one of his hands travel south down her chest – and Kelly suddenly flinched as she jerked away.

"No," she said.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"We can't do this," Kelly replied.

"Well, we were doing it," Andrew said.

"Yeah, but it was wrong," Kelly retorted.

"Kelly, I like you," Andrew replied.

"I know," Kelly said, "and I tried … but I … I don't like you that way. I'm sorry." She felt really embarrassed as she stood up. "I can't stay here. Paul, let's go." She didn't hear anything and looked over at the agent; she tilted her head when she saw his head lolling, his eyes drooping. "Paul?"

"Yeah," he asked drunkenly. "I hear ya … I'm comin'."

Kelly frowned as she knelt beside her agent. "Paul, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm … just a little … tired," Paul replied.

Kelly felt his forehead, but he didn't have a fever. "I'm goin' to call Jared," she said. "We'll get you home." She saw a phone on the end table on one side of the couch and reached for it.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Kelly."

Kelly turned around and saw Andrew standing behind her; she frowned, confused – and then Andrew brought his right hand back and punched her, knocking her to the floor. She lay, groaning, then she brought a hand to her nose – and saw the blood on her fingers. She twisted around on her back as Andrew tackled her, pinning her to the ground.

"Let go of me!" she shouted. She was very confused as to why her friend was suddenly attacking her, but at that moment she was in survival mode – and everything else be d---ed; she struggled against Andrew.

"Let her go," Paul mumbled as he tried to move, but his limbs were too heavy; he couldn't do anything but listen as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Stop moving!" Andrew growled, holding her wrists over her head.

Kelly remembered some self defense moves Paul had taught her, and she brought her knees to her chest and kicked out, knocking Andrew back, giving her enough time to get to her feet.

"Kelly … run," Paul said. "Run."

Kelly hesitated, wanting to help her friend, but she finally ran toward the door; Andrew quickly got to his feet and ran after her. The young woman had just wrapped her fingers around the doorknob when Andrew grabbed her hair. She shouted as Andrew threw her roughly back into the living room. She slammed into the television, her face hitting the edge, and both she and the device fell to the floor.

Andrew hurried over as she lay motionless, and he turned her over; her eyes were closed, and he could see the blood from her nose, and the deep bruise forming on her cheek. He leaned over real close to see if she was still breathing, and she suddenly opened her eyes and jumped up, biting his nose – hard.

Andrew shouted and stumbled back as he grabbed his nose, giving Kelly enough time to get to her feet. She wasted no time in taking the offense, balling up her fist and hitting Andrew repeatedly in the face and stomach. She managed to get in about five hits before Andrew grabbed her hand, and used her momentum to throw her across the small dining table. She slammed into a glass china cabinet on the other side and dropped to the floor as broken glass and dishes fell all around her; she didn't move as she lay on her stomach, moaning softly.

"You son of a b----," Paul said hoarsely. "I'm going to kill you … I swear it."

Andrew watched Kelly as he tried to catch his breath. After he was satisfied that Kelly wasn't going to be getting up, he turned and walked over to the agent. He reached into Paul's jacket and removed his gun; he examined it appreciatively, then looked up at the agent. "I seriously doubt that," he said before bringing his hand up and backhanding Paul in the face with his own gun, instantly knocking the agent out.

- - - -

Charlie finally figured out what he was going to say to Kelly … and he finally got the butterflies in his stomach to settle down a little bit; he took a deep breath and started across the street. He stopped when he saw Andrew coming out of the apartment building – with Kelly slung over his shoulder like a rag doll … and Paul nowhere in sight. The mathematician knew something was wrong and he started over as Andrew made his way to the Lincoln; Charlie stopped halfway across the street, still in the shadows, as Jared got out of the car. He shouted at Andrew as he reached for his side arm – and Charlie watched in horror as Andrew quickly raised his free hand, aiming a large gun at Jared, and pulling the trigger; Jared fell backward onto the pavement and didn't move.

Charlie found himself suddenly rooted to the pavement with fear, not being able to do anything but watch as Andrew opened the back door of the car and dump Kelly in before slamming it shut. He hurried over to the driver's side, kicking Jared's body out of the way before getting in and closing the door; he started the engine and drove off into the night.

The mathematician finally forced himself to move, and he hurried over to Jared, kneeling beside him; the lone streetlight shone down, and Charlie could see from the dark pool of blood on the agent's chest that Jared was dead. He looked around, hoping to see Paul coming over to help him, but no one came; he was alone, thinking the worst. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone, dialing his home number with shaky fingers.

(End of Chapter 25)


	26. Chapter 26

- - - - 

Don sat with his father at the kitchen table, a chess board between them. His father had just finished making his move, looking smugly at his son, but Don quickly assessed the situation; he reached for his rook and made his move.

"Checkmate," he said, grinning.

"Hey!" Alan shouted, his smile fading as he stared at the board. "That was not a legal move."

"It was, too," Don replied, trying not to laugh. His father hated to lose at chess almost as much as his brother did. "You're just a poor loser."

"Reset the board, and I'll show you a poor loser," Alan said, his face showing agitation, but Don could hear the playfulness in his father's voice. The phone rang, and Don stood up.

"I got it," he said. He reached the phone and picked it up on the second ring. "Hello?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Charlie?" Alan looked up when he heard his son's name. Don sighed. "Charlie, I can't understand a word you're saying; you're going to have to slow down." He listened as his brother talked, and his lips slowly parted. "Are you sure?" He set his jaw. "Look, don't move, don't go anywhere, I'll be right there. I promise." Alan watched as his son hung up the phone and picked it up again, dialing a number. The elder man stood up and walked into the living room, wondering what was going on.

"This is Agent Eppes," Don said. "Liberty, Code 112, at 456 Laguna Street. I repeat, Liberty, Code 112, location 456 Laguna Street. One agent has been shot; status on the other's unknown. Suspect is Andrew McKnight; consider him armed and dangerous. I'm on my way over there right now." He hung up, and Alan watched as Don pulled out his gun and checked it.

"Don, what's going on?" Alan asked, his stomach turning cold. "Where are Charlie and Kelly?" He knew Charlie had gone to talk to Kelly. "Are they okay?"

"I gotta go, Dad," Don replied as he reholstered his weapon and hurried over to the coat rack.

"Where are Charlie and Kelly?" Alan repeated, more edge to his voice.

"Charlie's fine," Don replied as he grabbed his jacket and shrugged into it.

"What about Kelly?" Alan asked.

Don looked up at his father, his eyes radiating fear and anger. "Kelly's been kidnapped," he replied. "By Andrew."

"Oh, my God," Alan said softly. He paused. "Charlie saw it, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Don replied, his voice dropping an octave. "I gotta go, Dad." He opened the front door and hurried out, closing it behind him.

"Be careful," Alan whispered, knowing they were going to be in for a long night.

- - - -

Charlie sat on the curb for what seemed like an eternity, feeling guilty that he hadn't stepped in to help Kelly, wanting to hide, but took scared to move. Every sound made him jump, and he wondered if Don was really going to come, but finally a familiar car pulled up to the curb, and Don got out and hurried to his brother, helping him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, examining his brother for any sign of injury. "Are you hurt?"

"He took her," Charlie replied softly. "I let him take her."

"Charlie, it wasn't your fault," Don said. _It's mine_, he thought; he glanced at the body in the street – the completely abandoned street – and shook his head; gunshots were so common in this part of the city that no one even came out to see what was going on. "Look, uh, I need you to get in the car and stay there."

"No!" Charlie shouted as he grabbed Don's arm. "I wanna stay with you."

Don stopped short, not from the fact that Charlie's fingernails were digging into his arm, but because of how small and scared his brother looked to him, the fear in his eyes making Don's stomach churn. He hesitated, but then slowly nodded. "Okay," he said as he removed his gun from his holster. "But stay close and don't touch anything."

Charlie nodded as he removed his hand from Don's arm and followed his big brother into the building; the two made their way down the hall to the end, where they saw the open door. Don made a motion for Charlie to stay there, and Charlie slowly nodded.

Don gripped his gun as he crept over to the open door; he aimed his gun as he made his way inside, visually sweeping the place. The first thing he noticed was Paul slumped over in his chair, unconscious, a large gash on his face. Don wanted to go to him, but he had to sweep the rest of the place first. He saw the glass cabinet, the broken dishes and glass, Kelly's shoes, the upset television, the colored glasses, Kelly's clutch … and the blood stain on the floor; his stomach turned to ice, knowing it most likely belonged to Kelly.

Don headed into the kitchen and found an opened prescription bottle of Demerol on one of the counters. Don got a funny feeling, but he left the bottle on the counter and swept the rest of the apartment then hurried over to Paul as he reholstered his gun; he knelt beside Paul, checking the agent over; Paul's pulse was weak and his breathing shallow. With the Demerol he found in the kitchen Don figured that Andrew had somehow drugged Paul. Don continued checking Paul, noting the gash on Paul's cheek – which was definitely going to need stitches, but that ; he carefully lifted part of Paul's jacket and confirmed what he'd been fearing since Charlie had told him there had been a shooting: Andrew had taken and used Paul's gun.

"D-----," he whispered. He titled his head up when he heard the sirens, and he was grateful that backup had come, but it didn't ease his worry for Kelly, knowing that she had been taken because of him. His blood boiled and his jaw set as he made himself a promise: if Andrew did anything - anything - to Kelly, then he'd rue the day he crossed Don's path and messed with someone Don deeply cared about.

(End of Chapter 26)


	27. Chapter 27

- - - - 

Kelly slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness; she had been blindfolded, gagged, her ankles and wrists tied with duct tape (arms in front of her), and she lay on her side on a cold hard floor. She moaned softly as she felt the pain resonating through every part of her body: her head, her arms, her legs. She could feel the dried blood on her cheeks, every cut, every bruise …. She moved and winced, but she forced herself into a sitting position. She sat there for a moment to catch her breath – and to wait until her head stopped spinning.

After her head cleared her thoughts drifted back to how she had gotten there; she couldn't believe that Andrew had done this to her. She could remember fighting him, seeing the look in his eyes when he was attacking her; it was like he had been possessed. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she hung her head, wanting to cry, but she knew she couldn't. It wasn't like she hadn't been kidnapped before; she'd gotten kidnapped plenty of times in Hazzard … and she'd always gotten out in one piece.

Then she suddenly remembered where she was: Los Angeles, on the opposite side of the country, and no one knew where she was. Her panic button was in her clutch … which she figured was still at Andrew's place … with Paul … and Jared …. She knew they were probably hurt – or dead – and tears slipped down her cheeks; the salt water dripped into her wounds, and she had to force herself not to shout.

_Stop crying_, she said to herself. _You can't cry_. She willed her tears away to clear her head; she had to focus so she could figure out how she was going to get out. The first order of business was to get her arms and legs free. She brought her hands up and tugged at the gag in her mouth with her fingers; it took her some time, but she finally managed to pull it down off her mouth – then she went to work on her wrists, biting at the duct tape, trying to rip it with her teeth.

- - - -

The street outside Andrew's apartment building was busy with activity. A multitude of government vehicles, lights flashing, were parked in various locations on the street; agents from both the FBI and the Secret Service worked, doing everything from taping off the street to keep onlookers back to processing the outside of the building as well as Andrew's apartment. Jared's body had been loaded into a bag and was on its way to the Secret Service field office, and Paul had been loaded into an ambulance and taken to LA County.

Don stood with Charlie, a hand on his brother's shoulder, as one of the Secret Service agents questioned the mathematician about what he'd seen. Charlie was doing his best to stay focused, but all he could think about was Kelly being taken … not doing anything to help her. The Secret Service agent finished and left, and Don looked down at his brother, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"You okay?" Don asked.

"I let him take her," Charlie said softly. "I just let him take her"

"Charlie, he had a gun," Don replied. "He killed Jared; if you had tried to stop him, he probably would have killed you too. I'm surprised he didn't kill Paul."

"That doesn't change the fact that Kelly is still out there!" Charlie exploded, angry and scared. He took a ragged breath and let it out slowly, feeling his energy leaving him.

"Look, I'm going to have someone take you home," Don said after a few seconds. "I want you to stay there with Dad."

Charlie shook his head. "No," he said. "I have to go with you; I have to find her"

"Charlie, no," Don replied firmly. "You're going home. Dad's already worried sick; I need you to stay there and keep him calm." He motioned to one of his agents, who came over. "I want you to take my brother home."

"Don, no," Charlie protested, but Don didn't waver as he watched the agent escort his brother to a car nearby. It wasn't something he wanted to do to his brother, but Don had a job to do, and Charlie had already been through h. He watched the agent put Charlie into the car and get in the driver's seat. After the car had driven off, Don walked over to where Megan, Colby, and David were talking.

"How's Charlie?" Megan asked.

"Not good," Don replied.

"You know, it doesn't make any sense," David said. "Why would he kill Kelly's driver and not Agent Holden?"

"At this point I don't care," Don said. "We need to focus on finding Kelly; any word on what the SS plans to do?" Normally, the FBI'd be in charge of kidnappings, but Kelly was under the Secret Service's care – and they had priority.

"We're trying to track her GPS," Trisha said as she and Murphy walked up to the group; Trisha held a small, high-tech tracking device.

"What do you mean, 'her GPS?'" Don asked.

"Kelly's bugged," Trisha replied. "It was done shortly after she moved in with your brother and father."

"You bugged her?" Don asked, frowning.

"Actually, just her locket," Murphy answered. "It was a done as a precaution – just in case something like this ever happened." He saw Don's expression. "She was aware of the bug, Agent Eppes; it was her idea."

"And whose idea was it to keep it a secret?" Don asked.

"Hers as well," Trisha replied as she fiddled with the device. "She didn't want to worry you or Charlie or your father." The device started beeping, and Trisha frowned. "I'm getting a signal." She peered at the monitor as it brought up a street map with a glowing red dot. "Got a location … Harrington and Caldwell."

"I'll go find out what's there," Murphy said as he reached into his jacket for his cell phone.

"It's in the warehouse district," Colby spoke up. Murphy stopped and looked up.

"You know the area?" Trisha asked.

"Very well," Don replied. "We've been there many times."

Trisha pursed her lips, thinking. "Get your best people and suit up," she said to Don. "We'll take two teams: yours and mine." She and Murphy left the group to assemble their people.

"Let's go, guys," Don said. He left the group to gather the best of what he had there. Within a matter of minutes a team of twenty agents had suited up and were heading away from the crime scene in a convoy with one goal on their mind.

- - - -

Kelly finally managed to rip all the way through the tape on her wrists, and she pulled it off, wincing as she felt the sting from the tape. She removed her blindfold and found herself in a small dark room; it looked like a warehouse office without any furniture. The young woman didn't focus on that for too long before she pulled the tape off her ankles, wincing again. After she finished, she slowly stood up, moaning softly; her muscles were already starting to stiffen. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark before she slowly crossed the room to the door.

Kelly tried the knob and was relieved to find it unlocked. She carefully opened the door and looked out, trying to see if Andrew was there; she didn't see anyone, but she saw an exit door about a hundred feet away. She looked around once more, then crept out, doing her best to keep to the shadows. She was halfway there when she felt something hard slam into the back of her neck; she cried out as she fell to the ground, fighting to stay conscious. After a few seconds she felt a hand grab her shoulder and turn her over; she looked up and saw Andrew standing over her – and she recognized the gun he was pointing down at her.

"I can't let you leave," Andrew said. "I'm sorry."

"So, you gonna shoot me?" Kelly asked, feeling something warm and wet trickling down her back; she knew it was her blood, but she quickly pushed that from her mind.

- - - -

Ten cars quietly pulled up to the warehouse, and twenty agents – dressed in full gear – got out; they spotted the abandoned Lincoln parked near the building. The agents retrieved their weapons – automatic rifles - from two of the vehicles before splitting into four teams and heading for the warehouse.

- - - -

"I don't want to," Andrew said, keeping the gun on Kelly. "But I have no choice."

"Yeah, and I'm a razorback boar," Kelly replied. She saw his hands shaking, his position above her, and she quickly calculated what she could do to him; without warning she brought her leg up, slamming her foot into the side of Andrew's hands. The force caused Andrew's finger to squeeze the trigger as the gun was knocked from his hands. There was a loud thunderclap, and Kelly felt something slice across her upper left arm. She cried out in pain as she reflexively grabbed her arm; she felt the warm, sticky blood – and the searing pain - and she knew had been shot.

For a moment Andrew and Kelly just stared at each other, then they glanced down and saw the gun laying near Kelly's side; the two looked back at each other – and then they both dove for the weapon.

(End of Chapter 27)


	28. Chapter 28

- - - - 

The four teams had each taken one side of the building, preparing to enter, and they stopped short when they heard the gunshot.

"Shot fired!" Trisha's voice came over the radio. "I repeat, shot fired! Move in, people, move in!"

The agents quickly entered the building, Don, Trisha, Murphy, and Megan taking the lead, and the agents made their way through the building, their guards up, rifles aimed. Don's team had just turned a corner and stopped short when they saw Andrew and Kelly struggling with each other, trying to wrestle Paul's gun from each other's hands.

The agents aimed their guns, but they knew they wouldn't be able to take a shot without risking Kelly getting hit. Don lowered his weapon and handed it to one of his team members. "Here," he said. The agent barely had time to take Don's weapon before Don bolted toward Kelly and Andrew. Andrew looked up just in time for Don to tackle him at full speed, knocking him away from Kelly; Paul's gun clattered to the floor, sliding a few feet away from the young woman. Don and Andrew two wrestled for a short time before Don managed to pin Andrew on his stomach, holding his wrists behind his back; he removed his side arm and put it against Andrew's head.

"Give me one reason to put a hole in your head," Don snarled through clenched teeth. Part of him hoped Andrew would do something to make Don pull the trigger, but Andrew stayed still. Don didn't move until he felt a hand on his shoulder; he glanced up and saw Trisha standing next to him – along with a few other Secret Service agents. Don looked around and saw other agents securing the area while Megan, David, Colby, and Murphy helped Kelly into a sitting position.

"We'll take it from here," Trisha said.

Don glanced back at Andrew, and the agent slowly lowered his weapon and moved out of the way to give Trish and the others access to Andrew. Don reholstered his gun and hurried over to where Kelly and the others were; he sucked in his breath when he finally got a good look at her.

Kelly's hair was messed up, her dress ripped near the bottom and covered with dirt and some blood. Her face was covered with cuts and a couple of deep bruises, the cuts on her arms … Colby held a gloved hand on her upper left arm as blood trickled between his fingers. David held a hand against the back of Kelly's neck, and Megan held one of Kelly's hands, talking to her softly; Murphy was using his radio to contact an ambulance and let headquarters know that they had both Kelly and Andrew.

"Is she okay?" Don asked, his stomach turning to ice as he stared at Kelly's arm.

"She's fine," Colby replied. "Bullet just grazed her."

"David?" Don asked.

"Flesh wound," David replied. "Doesn't look like she'll need stitches."

"None of these are going to need stitches," Megan said, examining Kelly's face as the young woman stared straight ahead, almost like she didn't acknowledge the people around here.

"Kelly?" Don asked. Nothing. "Kelly?" Kelly slowly turned her gaze to look at Don. "Hey, you. You okay, honey?"

"Yeah," Kelly replied softly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"She's in shock," Megan said.

"Okay, ambulance is on its way," Murphy said. "Headquarters is also contacting the vice-president," he glanced at Don, "and your family to let them know Kelly's safe."

"Thank you," Don replied. He watched Kelly for a few seconds, then he carefully shifted and put one arm under her knees and his other arm across her back; the agent slowly stood up, holding Kelly close to him. "There we go." He glanced down at her, feeling bile rising in his throat at seeing what Andrew did to her, knowing she was going to be in a lot of pain … but for now he was just thankful she was alive. His team got to their feet and, along with Murphy, followed Don as he headed out of the warehouse with his precious cargo.

- - - -

Alan carried a tray with four cups of hot tea into the living room, where Charlie sat in one of the chairs, looking small and lost as he stared at nothing; Cooter sat on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees, his face buried in his hands. Charlie had called Larry shortly after he'd gotten home, letting his friend know what was going on; the physicist had come right over to offer his support and, for the moment, sat in the chair across from Charlie, looking quiet and pensive Three agents, including Casey, stood in different places around the living room, and there were about fifteen more outside, along with a motorcade, and a group of reporters and photographers. Alan brought the tray over to the coffee table and handed two cups to Charlie and Larry; the two took them and just cradled the cups in their hands. Alan then held a cup out to Cooter and quietly cleared his throat; Cooter looked up, appearing disoriented for a moment before he took it and carefully took a sip.

The phone rang, startling everyone. They stared at the phone as the ringing echoed through the living room, their stomachs turning cold, not sure if they wanted to know who was calling – and why. After the second ring Casey walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Casey," he said. He turned his back to everyone as he listened as he listened to the voice on the other end. "Okay … yeah … understood." He hung up, took a deep breath and turned around; Alan, Cooter, Charlie, and Larry tried to read Casey's expression, but they couldn't. "That was headquarters." He smiled ever so slightly at Cooter. "They have her."

"Is she okay?" Cooter asked as he, Charlie, and Larry stood up.

"She's fine," Casey reassured Cooter. "She, uh, she does have some injuries, but none of them are life-threatening."

"Where is she?" Cooter asked.

"A warehouse on Harrington and Caldwell," Casey replied. Cooter headed for the door, but one of his agents, Derek Matheson, stopped him.

"Sir, we've been advised that it would be safer if you stayed put," the agent said, putting a hand on Cooter's chest.

Cooter set his jaw and removed the Matheson's hand. "I know you're doin' the job you've been assigned to do," he said, "but she's my daughter, and I'm gonna to do what I need to as her father, and I would advise you to either assist me in gettin' to her – or stand aside." Matheson stared at Cooter for a few seconds, then brought his wrist to mouth.

"Be advised," Matheson said, "we're coming out with the vice-president, and we'll be leaving en route to rendezvous and pick up Liberty." He listened for a few seconds, then he nodded at Cooter. "Okay, sir, we're ready."

Cooter glanced at Alan, Charlie, and Larry; he opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Alan could sense what he wanted to say, and he simply nodded. Cooter nodded in return before leaving the house with his agents.

(End of Chapter 28)


	29. Chapter 29

- - - - 

The outside of the warehouse was bustling with activity: agents taping off the area, keeping photographers and reporters a good distance away from the scene, while other agents processed the scene and stood guard. Megan, Colby, David, and Murphy stood near the lone ambulance as Don sat on the back edge. He held Kelly in his lap as the medic went about cleaning and doctoring her wounds; the agent rubbed her back gently every time he saw the medic wipe a wound with antiseptic, but Kelly was still in too much shock to really feel anything as she stared off at nothing.

The medic finished bandaging Kelly's last wound, and he gave Don instructions on what to do for her over the next few days; Don nodded and told the medic he'd personally make sure she was taken care of. The medic left to tend to some things in the front of the ambulance, leaving the six alone.

Don glanced at Kelly. "You feeling any better?" he asked.

"Where's Paul?" Kelly asked quietly, her Southern accent automatically slipping into her voice.

"He's okay," Don answered. "He's at the hospital, but he's gonna be okay."

"What about Jared?" Kelly asked. Don glanced at Murphy, who nodded; Murphy took a deep breath.

"Andrew shot him, Kelly," Murphy explained gently. "He, uh … he didn't make it." The agents waited for a reaction of any kind from the young woman, but she remained expressionless.

"He shot him …," Kelly said slowly. "With Paul's gun … did someone call his family?"

"Yeah, we got people taking care of that," Murphy replied.

"What about Paul?" Kelly asked. "He's gonna freak when he finds out …."

"Kelly, there are people taking care of all that," Don said gently.

"The Sobek case," Kelly said suddenly.

"What about the Sobek case?" Don asked, frowning, confused; why was she bringing that up right now?

"We gotta find the body," Kelly replied. "We gotta find the body and let the family know; they're probably worried sick."

Don sighed and shifted so he was looking at Kelly, his hands on her shoulders. "Kelly, you just worry about you, okay?" he said. "Your father's gonna be here soon, and we're gonna take you home so you can get some rest."

Kelly saw movement out of the corner of her eyes, and she looked over and saw Andrew being escorted out of the warehouse by Trisha and Special Agent Carol Shelby, one of Don's agents; Andrew's hands were cuffed behind him. The young woman slowly climbed off Don's lap and started toward the trio, brushing past the agents.

"Kelly," Don said as he hurried after her; Murphy followed, but Megan, Colby, and David hung back. Don and Murphy caught up to Kelly, and Don put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Kelly, wait. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don," Kelly said, "I don't wanna hear from someone else about why Andrew killed Jared and took me; I wanna hear it from him." She looked at Murphy. "I think after everythin' that's happened, I deserve that."

Murphy stared at the young woman, and he wanted to say no, to tell her to wait back at the ambulance, but he knew her well enough to know that she would not listen and he would have to physically take her back; he wasn't in the mood to rough her up any more than she'd already been. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay," he said. "But you stay close." Kelly nodded and walked with Don and Murphy as they made their way over to the car where Trisha and Shelby were preparing to put Andrew in. "Wait." Trisha, Shelby, and Andrew looked over as Don, Murphy, and Kelly approached.

"What's going on?" Trisha asked, looking between Murphy and Don.

"Kelly wants to talk with Andrew," Murphy answered, giving Trisha a look that told her to not say a word. Trisha glanced down at Kelly, who stared right at Andrew, then she nodded.

Kelly walked up to Andrew. "Why did ya do it?" she asked.

"I don't have to answer that," Andrew said.

Trisha pulled Andrew close. "You'll answer whatever she asks," she said low into his ear. "Otherwise, the interrogation with me back at headquarters will be very, very painful." Andrew opened his mouth, but Trisha wasn't finished. "And if you think that me being a federal agent prevents me from doing certain things to you, think again. You kidnapped Kelly and tried to kill her, drugged my partner, stole his gun, and used it to kill another federal officer. You're in pretty deep as it is, but if you cooperate now, then maybe I can do something to help you."

Andrew stared at Kelly, thinking about what Trisha had said, and after a few seconds he took a deep breath. "I needed the money," he said.

"Money?" Kelly asked in disbelief. "Why on earth -" The realization suddenly hit her; she closed her eyes. "Yer parents' ranch."

"Look, Kelly, I'm so sorry," Andrew replied. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I didn't mean to shoot your driver; I … I just panicked."

"Tell that to Jared's wife," Kelly said. "Tell her that after ya drugged one of my agents and stole his gun, ya kidnapped me and killed her husband. Tell his daughter why she doesn't have a father anymore." She looked at Andrew is disbelief. "How could ya do that, Andrew? You were one of my friends; if ya needed money so badly, why didn't ya ask me for help? How could ya just throw away two years of our friendship for money?"

"It was my family," Andrew said. "They were in trouble, and I was trying to help them; you would have done the same thing for your father."

"I wouldn't have gone against everythin' he taught me," Kelly replied, feeling anger welling up inside her, her fists clenched at her side. "He wouldn't have wanted that, and I'm pretty sure yer parents would feel the same way. What were ya thinkin'? Ya could just take me, get yer money, and everythin' would be okay?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Andrew said. "No one was supposed to get hurt."

"Yeah, well, that failed miserably," Kelly replied. "Ya drugged my agent, killed my driver, attacked and tried to kill me, and ya got a broken nose."

Andrew looked at her, confused. "My nose isn't broken," he said. "Hurts like hell, but you didn't break it."

Kelly stared at Andrew for a moment before she quickly brought up her right hand and decked Andrew in the face; everyone heard the crack as blood poured from Andrew's nose. The force of her blow caused Andrew to slam into the car, and Trisha and Shelby had to struggle to keep Andrew on his feet. Don and Murphy stared at Kelly, not too surprised that she still had energy in her after that whole ordeal … but still a little surprised.

"Sure I did," Kelly said calmly before turning and walking away; Don and Murphy followed as Trisha and the other agent loaded Andrew into the car.

"Stay with him," Trisha said to Shelby after Andrew was in the car. Shelby nodded, and Trisha hurried to catch up to Kelly and the others.

"Nice shot," Colby said as the trio made their way back to the ambulance.

"He deserved worse," Kelly replied as she slowly sat on the edge of the back of the ambulance.

"Kelly, I know you're stressed out right now, but you shouldn't have done that," Trisha said. "Every single photographer and cameraperson over there," she pointed, "saw what you did."

"I don't care," Kelly replied.

"Well, I do," Trisha said. "Kelly, he could file assault charges against you, and with documented proof … he could win."

"I didn't mean to hit him," Kelly replied softly. "I just … money … he took two years of our friendship … and decided that money was more important." She started retreating back in on herself, so she missed seeing the sympathetic expressions of the agents with her.

A large commotion caught the attention of the agents, and they looked over to see the reporters, photographers, and camera people crowding around something; after a few moments Secret Service agents cleared a path, allowing Cooter to walk through. He looked around, searching for his daughter, finally spotting her sitting on the ambulance.

"Kelly!" he shouted.

Kelly slowly looked up, shaken from her stupor, and she saw her father hurrying over to her, agents flanking him. Her mouth parted slightly as she slowly got to her feet. "Daddy," she whispered. She brushed past the agents and ran toward Cooter; Trisha and Murphy followed. Kelly threw herself at her father, and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly as she clung to him while agents surrounded them.

"Oh, Kelly, are you okay?" Cooter asked. He pulled back a little and started examining her, seeing her bruises and bandages. "Does anythin' hurt?" Kelly shrugged, and Cooter looked over at Trisha and Murphy, his expression calm but his eyes radiated pure rage. "What did he do to her?"

"Nothin' I couldn't handle," Kelly said, trying to smile; it came out as a grimace instead. Cooter smoothed some hair from her face before leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go -"

"He's trying to get my gun!"

Instinctively, the agents surrounding Cooter and Kelly jumped into action, simultaneously throwing the two to the ground, shielding them from all sides, and drawing their weapons, looking around. Trisha saw Andrew and Shelby next to the car; Andrew's cuffs were off one of his wrists, and he and Shelby wrestled with Shelby's gun.

"MCKNIGHT, FREEZE!" one of the agents shouted as he and others hurried over to assist Shelby.

Kelly glanced up in time to hear the familiar sound of a gunshot; she watched as Shelby and Andrew froze, staring at each other – and then Andrew slowly slumped to the ground, blood pooling on the front of his shirt; he didn't move.

"Get them outta here!" Casey said, hoisting Cooter to his feet; Trisha helped Kelly up, and the five agents surrounded Cooter and Kelly as they ushered them toward the waiting limo.

Don kept his hand on his holster as he watched the Secret Service lead Cooter and Kelly to the limo. He wanted to stay and help take care of the mess, but he really wanted to see Kelly safely home himself; he turned to his team.

"I'm gonna see them home," Don said. "Can you guys take care of this?"

"Yeah, go on," David said, understanding. Don hurried over to his sedan and got in; he started the engine and left the crime scene, joining the motorcade as they headed for Eppes house.

(End of Chapter 29)


	30. Chapter 30

- - - -

Charlie paced anxiously in the living room. Larry sat in one of the chairs and Alan had taken the couch; they watched the mathematician in silence for a few minutes.

"Charlie, why don't you get some rest?" Alan suggested. "I'll come and get you when they get here." He could see how exhausted Charlie looked, and the last thing Alan wanted was for his son to fall over in midstep.

"No," Charlie said without stopping. "I'm not resting until she's back here."

"Then at least stop pacing around and sit down," Alan replied. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Charlie stopped and looked at his father, but then he went back to pacing again.

"If I had done something, she wouldn't have been taken," Charlie said.

Larry sighed and got to his feet. "Charles, you need to stop, sit down, and think about what you're saying," he said. "Andrew drugged Agent Holden and stole his gun, viciously attacked Kelly, and shot her driver - another federal officer. If he had no qualms about doing those things, what makes you think he wouldn't have killed you?"

"It doesn't matter," Charlie said angrily as he stopped pacing. "I was going over there to tell her that I cared about her – and when she needed me … I just stood there." He took a ragged breath and looked down, feeling like a failure.

Alan got to his feet and walked over to his son, putting his hands on Charlie's shoulders; he was interrupted by the front door opening. Everyone looked over as three agents came inside; they quickly swept the area and one of them gave the all clear sign through his radio. Alan, Larry, and Charlie waited, and a few seconds later Don came inside.

"Don," Charlie said, still feeling angry that his brother had forced him to leave the crime scene. He marched over to his brother, intending to lash out at him, but then Cooter came into the house, carrying Kelly in his arms, with Casey, Matheson, Trisha, and Murphy following behind; Murphy shut the door and locked it. Kelly was covered in a blanket, her head resting against her father's chest, her eyes closed. Charlie stopped short and stared in shock; he had been expecting a few cuts and bruises, but not to the extent he was seeing.

"Oh, my God," Larry said softly as he walked over to where Alan was and stayed there. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine … she's just sleepin' right now," Cooter replied. "I'm gonna take her to her room. Trisha, come with me, please." He headed up the stairs with Trisha following him; the rest of the agents stayed downstairs, taking various spots around the living room.

Alan glanced between his sons: Don looked exhausted and Charlie looked like he was in shock. He glanced at Larry, and the physicist nodded, knowing what Alan wanted; the two converged on the brothers – Alan went to Don, and Larry went to Charlie – and they guided the two over to the couch, gently pushing them down.

"Look," Alan said, his voice gentle, "I know it's been a rough night for all of us," he glanced at Don, "and I know you still have work to do, but -"

"I'm done for the night," Don replied. "David and everyone else are taking care of the rest; I want to stay here …."

Alan nodded, secretly glad that Don was staying. "Okay," he said.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Don asked suddenly.

"Only if you want to tell us," Alan replied.

Don took a deep breath and pursed his lips. "Paul was drugged," he said. "Demerol; that's how Andrew was able to get his gun and take Kelly."

"How did you find Kelly so quickly?" Larry asked.

"Because she was bugged," Don replied. "They put a bug in her locket when she moved out here, which she knew about …."

"Why didn't she tell us?" Charlie asked, feeling a little hurt that Kelly hadn't told him about the bug.

"I guess she didn't want to worry us," Don asked. "Anyway, we tracked her to a warehouse, and, uh … Andrew shot her."

"What?" Charlie asked, his eyebrows shoot up.

"My God," Larry said softly. "Again?"

"This time the bullet just grazed her arm," Don replied. "Thank goodness." He glanced at his father and Charlie. "My gunshot wound from the bank was worse that what happened to her."

"What about her other injuries?" Charlie asked quietly, feeling his stomach turn.

"I don't know what else he did, but he worked her over good," Don replied. "She fought back, though … and she broke Andrew's nose after he'd been handcuffed."

"So, do you know why he did it?" Alan asked.

Don sighed and glanced at Charlie. "It was money," he said.

Charlie looked at his brother, surprised. "I was right?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Don replied. He took in a deep breath. "Charlie, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Maybe if I had …."

"Now, wait just a second," Alan said. "No one knew this was going to happen, so no one gets to blame anyone. Is that clear?" The brothers slowly nodded. "Good, now what's going to happen to Andrew?"

"Uh, well, he's uh … he's dead," Don answered slowly. He saw everyone looking at him, shocked. "They're still doing the investigation, so we don't know how yet, but he got out of his cuffs and grabbed one of my agent's guns; the two fought, and it went off, and … Andrew got a bullet to the stomach."

"Good," Charlie muttered. He glanced up when he saw everyone looking at him. "What? He tried to kill Kelly." He sighed and got to his feet. "I'm gonna go check on her."

"Charlie, not yet," Alan said. "Right now, her father wants to be with her, and she needs her rest."

"And, uh, about why you were going to see her …" Don said.

"What about that?" Charlie asked.

"I think it would be best to wait for things to settle down before you do anything else," Don replied. Charlie looked upset, but he nodded.

Alan looked between his sons. "I think we should all get some rest," he said.

"Yeah, I should get going," Larry replied.

"Larry, why don't you stay here tonight?" Alan suggested. "It's pretty late."

Larry nodded, secretly relieved he wouldn't have to drive; he was exhausted. "Okay," he said.

"I'll stay down here," Don replied. "I'll take one of the chairs. Larry can have the couch."

Alan wasn't too fond of that idea, but he was just grateful that everyone was going to be there; he nodded. "I'll go get some blankets and pillows," he said. He looked at Charlie. "Come on, Charlie, let's get you to bed." He glanced back at Don. "I'll be back down in a few minutes." Don nodded and started removing his gear and Larry settled onto the couch as Charlie and Alan slowly headed up the stairs.

- - - -

Tension was still high at the house hours later as the grandfather clock in the living room chimed two-fifteen. The motorcade stayed parked out by the curb, and numerous agents took posts around the perimeter. Inside, Larry had passed out hours ago, but Don was just now drifting off to -

CRASH!

The sound of glass breaking jolted both Don and Larry awake. The two looked around, hearts pounding, trying to get their bearings. Don reflexively reached for his gun and got to his feet, gripping his weapon tightly. He looked around, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from as Larry stood near him. Don turned when he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs; he glanced over and saw Cooter, followed by Trisha, Alan, and Charlie.

"What's that noise?" Alan asked.

"I don't know," Don replied.

"Where's Kelly?" Trisha asked.

"She's not in bed?" Don asked.

"She's gone," Cooter replied.

CRASH!

Don turned and aimed his gun in the direction of the crash: the kitchen. Trisha drew her weapon and brushed past the men, just as the front door opened and Murphy, Casey, and Matheson came in, guns drawn.

"We heard a noise from outside," Casey said quietly.

"Kelly's missing," Don replied.

CRASH!

"Everyone, stay here," Trisha said. While Casey and Matheson stayed with Cooter and the others, communicating with the agents still outside, Trisha, Murphy, and Don slowly edged toward the kitchen, keeping their guns aimed. They finally reached the entrance to the kitchen, and could see the dim light from the fridge, and a silhouette standing near the island.

"Hold it right there," Don said, aiming his gun at the figure with one hand, reaching for the light switch with his other; he knew Trisha and Murphy were nearby, ready to cover him as he flipped the light switch on. The trio aimed their guns – and stopped short when they saw the familiar figure standing near the island. She wore a pair of loose sweatpants and a white tank top; the wounds on her arms were clearly visible, her blonde hair was messed up at it hung loose below her shoulders, and she clutched one of the glass milk bottles Andrew had sent her.

Don frowned as he lowered his gun, along with Trisha and Murphy; he looked around the kitchen, seeing broken glass and milk dripping off the walls and counters. "Kelly?" he asked. Kelly responded by throwing the bottle at the far wall. It hit the window, smashing both the pane and bottle; milk splattered everywhere.

"We've got glass breaking inside the Eppes house," Trisha heard a Secret Service agent say over her earpiece.

"Situation under control," Trisha replied into her mouthpiece. "I repeat situation under control; stand down." She cut communication, and all three agents put their guns away. "Kelly?" She turned when she saw Cooter hurrying over with Casey, Matheson, Charlie, Alan, and Larry; everyone crowded around the entrance, looking in the kitchen and staring at disbelief.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Still trying to figure that one out," Don replied.

Cooter brushed past everyone and stepped into the kitchen. "Kelly, honey," he said gently, "what are you doin'?"

"I'm gettin' rid of this stuff," Kelly said, keeping her back to everyone.

"Yeah, that I can see," Cooter replied.

"He used me," Kelly continued, keeping her back to everyone. "He lied to me … and he used me."

"I know he did," Cooter said, taking a step closer to the young woman. "I know what he did to you was horrible, and I am so sorry it happened, but this not the way to deal with this."

"This is the perfect way to deal with this," Kelly replied, grabbing another bottle and throwing it; it smashed against the far wall and broke; glass shattered and milk spattered everywhere. "That son of a b---- betrayed me … he took two years of our friendship and decided one day that money was more important – he put a price on my head!" She grabbed the last bottle and pulled her hand back, but when she pulled forward at the top of the swing, she felt something stopping her from moving; she tried to jerk free, but whatever held her wasn't letting go. A few seconds later she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go," Cooter whispered softly. He knew the shock of what had happened to her had worn off, and that she was just reacting to the stress - he just didn't want her reacting this way. "Let it go, Kelly." He wanted her to let go of the bottle, but he also wanted her to let go of her anger; he gently squeezed her shoulder.

Kelly just stared straight ahead, unmoving, trying hard to block her father out, but his voice was so commanding. A few seconds past as she felt her will dissolving; a tear slipped down her cheek as she slowly released her grip on the bottle and it fell from her fingers.

Cooter caught the bottle in his free hand and put it on the counter. Using the hand he had on her shoulder, he carefully turned his daughter around. He used the index finger of his free hand and gently tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes; he could see the pain, anger, and betrayal, and his heart broke for her.

Kelly stared up at her father for a second, then she felt the energy suddenly leave her body, like a switch had been thrown; her knees buckled and she started to collapse, but Cooter felt her slipping and caught her in his arms. The young woman didn't have the energy to keep her tears in any longer, and she just let herself cry as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and clung to him tightly, burying her head into the spot where his neck, chest, and shoulder met. The salt in her tears stung her cheeks, but she didn't care.

Cooter stayed still, holding his daughter in arms, using a hand to rub her back. "Just let it out, pumpkin," he whispered softly, trying to keep from crying himself. "Just let it out." The others watched father and daughter from their spots; it was hard seeing Kelly go through so much pain, but they knew it was necessary for her to heal.

Don edged away from Cooter and Kelly, knowing what they needed at the moment was each other … and no one else. He turned to the others and motioned with his head that they all needed to leave Cooter and Kelly alone. "Let's go," he whispered, trying to herd the group away; everyone left willingly, heading into the living room, but Trisha, Murphy and Casey waited in the dining room. "I think we all need to get some rest."

"What about Kelly?" Charlie asked softly, feeling lost and helpless as he heard Kelly's sobs.

"She has her father with her, Charlie," Alan said. "That's who she needs right now." He glanced at Don, giving him a look; Don nodded and put an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Come on, bro," he said as he steered him toward the stairs. "Let's get you to your room." Charlie looked like he was going to protest, but he didn't say anything as he and Don slowly headed up the stairs, leaving Larry and Alan in the living room.

"I have never seen Kelly that broken up," Larry said as he sank onto the couch.

"Yeah," Alan replied, trying to keep his emotions in check as he walked over to one of the chairs and eased himself into it. As an engineer, he was trained to be able to fix things, but what Kelly was going through … Alan knew it wasn't something that couldn't be fixed – only healed, and that was going to take time. The two of them sat in the living room, listening to the sounds of Kelly's sobs.

After what seemed like an eternity, the sounds stopped, and everything became quiet again. Alan and Larry looked over as Cooter emerged from the darkness of the living room, carrying Kelly in his arms, the three agents following behind him. Kelly was sound asleep, cradled in his arms, leaning against his chest; Cooter looked like he was about ready to collapse himself as he headed for the stairs. He stopped and looked at Alan.

"I'm sorry about the mess in the kitchen," he whispered. "I'll clean it up after I put her to bed."

"No, you stay with Kelly," Alan replied softly as he got to his feet and walked over to the vice-president; he gazed down at the sleeping woman, smoothing some hair from her face before looking up at Cooter. "I'll take care of the kitchen."

Cooter nodded. "Thank you," he said. He slowly headed up the stairs with his daughter in tow, and the agents following behind. Alan sighed and headed for the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Larry asked.

"No," Alan replied. "You get some rest, Larry." He walked into the kitchen, leaving the physicist alone. Larry contemplated getting up and following Alan, but decided not to try Alan's patience. He sighed as he lay down on the couch, putting his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes, hoping he'd be able to fall asleep.

(End of Chapter 30)


	31. Chapter 31

- - - -

Sunlight was streaming through Kelly's bedroom window as the young woman slowly opened her eyes. She blinked reflexively as she yawned and stretched – and winced; her body hurt … but, surprisingly, she felt a little better than the night before. She slowly sat up and looked around; her father was sitting in a chair beside her bed, sleeping. She tilted her head, getting a feeling of déjà vu from four months ago.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

Cooter slowly opened his eyes and looked around. When he saw his daughter sitting up, looking at him, he woke fully; he sat up and moved to sit next to her on the bed, hugging her gently. "Hey, pumpkin," he said. "How are you feelin'?"

"Tired," Kelly replied softly as she leaned against him, hugging him back. "Stiff … confused."

"I know," Cooter replied as he kissed her forehead. "I am too."

"What time is it?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, it's about ten," Cooter replied, glancing at the clock on her nightstand. He heard her stomach growling, and he pulled back, smiling a little bit. "Ya hungry?"

"Just thirsty," Kelly replied.

"Let's go get ya somethin'," Cooter said as he stood up. He grabbed Kelly's light blue silk robe and brought it over. He pulled back the covers and Kelly slowly stood up, then he helped her put the robe on. Kelly loosely tied the tie around her waist, and the two headed out of the room and down the hall. They took the stairs slowly, Kelly's muscles really aching, and finally made it to the bottom.

"Good morning."

Kelly looked up and saw Alan, Don, Charlie, and Larry sitting in different spots in the living room; Trisha, Murphy, and Casey, stood in various spots. Everyone looked at her, making her feel a little self-conscious.

"Hey," Kelly said softly, smiling a little. She looked at Don. "What are you doin' here?"

"Taking the day off," Don replied. "It was a long night, and I'm a little tired." He got out of his chair, offering it to her. "Why don't you sit down?"

"You're a horrible liar," Kelly said as she walked over to the chair; her father followed.

"Why do you say that?" Don asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you could have your legs cut off, and you'd still be sayin' you're fine enough to go into work," Kelly replied as she slowly sat down in the chair, wincing a little bit; Don pursed his lips and nodded, agreeing with her.

"You okay?" Larry asked.

Kelly nodded. "I feel like I've been run over by a truck," she replied, "but I'll be fine."

"You want some tea or somethin', Kelly?" Cooter asked.

"Can I have some ginger ale?" Kelly asked.

"Sure," Alan replied. He got up from his chair and headed into the kitchen.

Kelly took a deep breath. "Look, uh … about last night … I'm sorry about the kitchen."

"Don't worry about it," Charlie said.

"I broke one of your windows," Kelly replied. "Again." Alan came back with a glass of ginger ale and ice; he handed it to Kelly. "Thank you." She took a sip, letting the cool liquid slide down her throat.

"Kelly, it's okay," Charlie said. "You have other things to worry about."

"Like havin' a picture of me sluggin' Andrew on the front page," Kelly said, eyeing the morning paper on the coffee table; it showed a colored photo of her hitting Andrew the night before. She glanced up at Trisha. "Am I still gonna get in trouble?"

"Well, I still think it wasn't a good move to do that in front of the cameras," Trisha replied. "But everyone here wanted to do what you did, so we're not mad at you."

"What about the investigation?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, you don't have to worry about that," Don replied. "You need to take it easy."

"I'll feel at ease knowin' what's goin' on," Kelly said.

Don took a deep breath and pursed his mouth. "Uh, well, the guys searched Andrew's apartment last night," he replied. "They found a lockbox under his bed; it had information and pictures on Charlie, Dad … me."

"What kind of information?" Kelly asked.

"Stuff that indicated he's been planning this for a long time," Don replied. "We're still doing the investigation, from that stuff to getting your statement when you're up for it, to the shooting, to all the other stuff we have to do … it's going to take some time." Kelly settled into chair, looking troubled. "You gonna to be okay?"

"Can I go sit beside the koi pond?" Kelly asked. "Please?"

"Sure, we can do that," Cooter replied.

"I mean alone," Kelly said. "I just … I need to be alone right now."

"Kelly …," Don replied.

"I need to do some thinkin'," Kelly said. "And I really can't do that around you guys." She didn't wait for an answer as she got up and headed for the back doors, opening one and walking outside; she closed the door behind her.

"Liberty is in the backyard and near the koi pond," Trisha replied. "Do not approach; just watch from a distance." Trisha waited for the affirmative before she cut transmission. Cooter walked over to the back door and watched his daughter, feeling hurt that she didn't want him, but he knew that she had always needed to be alone for a time before she was willing to let people back in; he rubbed a tired hand over his face, knowing it was going to be a long road to recovery for his daughter.

- - - -

A couple of hours later, Kelly was still sitting next to the koi pond, watching the fish swim lazily around. She had removed her robe as she sat under the shade of the nearby tree, her knees pulled close to her body. She didn't notice Charlie as he walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey," he said softly. Kelly didn't say anything. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, that's fine," Kelly said as she stared at the koi. Charlie just sat there, watching her, not knowing what to say; the two stayed quiet for several minutes. "Charlie, is there something wrong with me?"

"Kelly, you know it's normal to feel this way after something bad happens," Charlie said.

"I don't mean this," Kelly said. "I mean me. Is there something wrong with me? I mean, there has to be … Andrew came after me."

"You can't blame yourself for this," Charlie replied. "You didn't know this was going to happen."

"I should have," Kelly said. "I was dating him … and I should have known that something bad was going to happen; it always does."

"One bad date isn't a predictor of behavior like that," Charlie replied. "What happened was an anomaly."

"Not when it's happened to me ten times," Kelly said.

"What do you mean 'ten times'?" Charlie asked, tilting his head, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I mean ten guys," Kelly answered. "Ten different guys, ten different situations, and they all ended the same way: with me findin' out that they were only using me, whether it was to get dirt on my father, their fifteen minutes of fame dating a politician's daughter, kidnapping me … or only dating me because they wanted sex." Charlie stared at her in shock; he knew she had probably dated other guys, but she had given no indication that it had been a bad experience for her; he couldn't believe she'd been through that.

"And the only thing they had in common was me," Kelly continued. "So, according to the numbers, I'm the problem."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Charlie said. "Kelly, you are not the problem; the numbers don't say that. This has nothing to do with numbers."

"Everything has to do with numbers," Kelly replied sarcastically. Charlie ignored that remark, and then Kelly's expression immediately softened. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay," Charlie said. He watched as she stared the koi. "You know, not every guy is like that, Kelly; there are people out there who won't use you."

Kelly snorted. "Name one guy out there that you know who wouldn't see me as just an object," she said.

Charlie swallowed. He knew he was going against everything Don had told him, but the mathematician believed he was doing the right thing; he could feel it. "What about me?" he asked softly.

Kelly slowly looked at him. "What?" she asked.

Charlie gave her a small smile. "Me," he answered. "Dr. Charlie Eppes." Kelly opened her mouth, but Charlie held up a hand; he wasn't finished. "Kelly, I know that I probably have the worst timing, but I need to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago: I like you. I mean, I really like you."

Kelly couldn't believe it. He had finally admitted that he cared about her … after this whole ordeal; she started chuckling softly, not really out of humor, just as a release of tension. Charlie looked confused.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"I'm not laughin' at you, Charlie," Kelly said. "Honest. It's just … I've waited for you to say that for about four months now …."

"I'm sorry I waited so long," Charlie replied. "I should have said something earlier, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Charlie, please don't blame yourself," Kelly said.

Charlie looked over at her. "Kelly, do you know why you were found so quickly?"

"My locket," Kelly replied. "They were able to track me."

"Yeah, but it should have taken more time," Charlie said. "Paul was unconscious, Jared was killed …."

Kelly tilted her head. "What are you saying, Charlie?" she asked.

"I, uh … I kinda followed you guys last night," Charlie said slowly.

"You followed me?" Kelly asked in disbelief. "Charlie, you told me you were gonna back off."

"I was following you to tell you how I felt about you," Charlie replied. "Don convinced me to just suck it up and do it. So, I, uh … I waited outside Andrew's apartment, trying to figure out what I was going to say, and when I finally did … that's when Andrew came out with you … and I saw him kill Jared." He looked like he was about ready to start crying. "Kelly, I just stood there and let him take you … I am so sorry."

"Charlie, he had Paul's gun," Kelly replied. "Look at what he did to Paul, Jared, and me. If you had tried to stop him, he would have killed you too … and I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself if that happened." She reached over and took one of Charlie's hands, squeezing it gently.

Charlie gazed down at their hands, then looked back up at her. After a few seconds he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he dared, putting his head on her shoulder. "I just wish there was something more I could have done," he said softly.

Kelly rested against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, feeling completely safe in his arms. "You're doing it now," she whispered. She sighed softly. "So, you really like me? You're not just sayin' that?"

"No," Charlie replied.

"I like you too, Charlie," Kelly whispered after a few seconds.

"You're not just saying that, are you?" Charlie asked, smiling. Kelly chuckled softly, and Charlie was relieved to hear her laugh again. He kept his arms around her as she nuzzled against him, and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

(End of Chapter 31)


	32. Chapter 32

- - - - 

Half an hour later Charlie walked back into the house, smiling a little; Kelly had wanted to stay outside a little longer, and Charlie needed to talk with some people. Cooter and the others were still in the living room, and they looked up when Charlie walked in.

"So, how is she?" Alan asked.

"Better," Charlie replied. "She wanted to stay outside a little longer." He paused. "We, uh … we talked some; she laughed a little."

"Really?" Cooter asked, feeling glad that his daughter was recovering, but also a little hurt that it hadn't been him who had cause her to laugh. Charlie nodded. "What did she laugh about?"

"Uh, well," Charlie said slowly, "that's what I need to talk to you."

"What's on your mind, bro?" Don asked.

"Uh … Kelly and I did some talking," Charlie replied. "I, uh … I told her."

"Told her what?" Larry asked.

"About why I happened to be at Andrew's apartment when he shot Jared," Charlie replied.

"You told her you had feelings for her?" Don asked, frowning at his brother.

"Look, Don," Charlie said, "I know that -"

"Charlie, I told you to back off," Don interrupted as he got to his feet. "Look, I know you wanted to let her know how you feel, but telling her now – after everything she's been through …."

"Donny," Alan said, chiding his son as he got to his feet. "What is the matter with you?"

"I asked him one simple favor," Don said, "and instead of listening to me, he decided to be selfish."

"I was not being selfish," Charlie replied angrily. "I was doing it because she needed it."

"Uh, hello?"

Everyone looked toward the front door and saw Paul and Matheson standing just inside; Paul was dressed in dark blue sweatpants, a matching sweatshirt, and white tennis shoes. He had a bandage on his cheek where Andrew had hit him with his gun.

"Paul," Cooter said. "You're not in the hospital."

"Yeah, they let me out," Paul replied.

"He's here in an unofficial capacity," Matheson added.

Paul glanced at the two brothers who were frowning at each other. "Is, uh … is everything okay?" He knew he'd walked into the middle of something big.

"Yeah, I was just leaving," Don replied. He grabbed his stuff from the coffee table and headed toward the front door; he brushed past Paul and Matheson and left the house.

"Where's Kelly?" Paul asked. He was curious about what was going on between Don and Charlie, but his concern was for how Kelly was doing; that's all he'd been thinking about since regaining consciousness at the hospital.

"She's in the backyard near the koi pond," Cooter said. "You can go see here." Paul nodded and made his way to the back doors and headed into the backyard.

Alan glanced at Charlie, who still looked upset. "Charlie, why did you tell her?"

"You're going to get mad at me too?" Charlie asked angrily.

"No, I just want to know why you did it," Alan answered.

Charlie glanced at everyone, then sighed and took a deep breath, looking down as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "Because it was something she needed to know; she was blaming herself for what happened."

"Charles, that's a normal response from a victim," Larry said.

"No," Charlie replied, shaking his head. "Kelly said she should have known that Andrew was bad because she was dating him."

"Okay, I'm confused," Alan said slowly. "One bad date doesn't mean you can tell if a guy's a psycho or not. And it's nothing that she should be blaming herself over."

"Well, Andrew wasn't the first guy who used her," Charlie replied.

"What are you talking about?" Cooter asked, frowning. "Charlie, what did she tell you?"

"That she's dated ten different guys," Charlie answered. "Including Andrew."

"I know that," Cooter replied. "I'm more than familiar with the guys she's dated."

"And that every single one of them used her to get something they wanted?" Charlie asked, looking up at the vice-president; the expression on Cooter's face said it all: he hadn't known.

"She never told me," Cooter said quietly. "I mean, I knew she never had more than one date with each guy, but ….." He sighed as he rubbed his the bridge of his eyes; he looked at Charlie. "Did she say what happened with each guy?"

Charlie shook his head. "Just the gist," he said. "Trying to get dirt on you, fifteen minutes of fame, the kidnapping with Andrew …," he blushed furiously, "and something else." No one had to ask him what that 'something else' meant; they could see it written all over his face. After a few seconds the mathematician sighed. "So, uh … that's why I asked her; she needed to know that not all guys are aholes."

Cooter leaned back in his chair, contemplating everything. "How did she take it?" he asked.

"Well, like I said earlier, she kinda laughed at me," Charlie replied, "but that was just from tension release … then she said she liked me … and then I kinda asked her out – on a date; she said yes." Everyone glanced at Cooter, waiting for his reaction.

"Yer thinkin' of doin' WHAT?"

Everyone looked toward the back doors just before the flew open and Kelly stormed in, followed by Paul.

"Kelly, calm down," Paul said.

Kelly turned around, her eyes blazing. "I will not 'calm down,' Paul!" she shouted.

"What is goin' on?" Cooter asked as he got to his feet.

"Paul said he was thinkin' of resignin' because of what happened," Kelly said, shooting a glare at her agent. She poked a finger in Paul's chest before anyone could say anything. "Let's get this straight, Paul. Just because I haven't stuffed ya into somethin' in about five months, don't think I won't do it again; if ya resign – I will personally kick yer a--!" She turned to her father. "And that goes for you too, Daddy. Ya resign because of this, don't think I won't make ya regret it just because I'm yer daughter." She looked at Charlie. "We're still on for Friday, right?"

"Uh … yeah," Charlie said slowly.

"Good," Kelly replied. "Now, if ya guys don't mind, I'm gonna go take a nap." She headed up the stairs.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that Kelly's on the road to recovery," Larry replied after a few moments; despite the tension still in the air from what had happened, everyone laughed, releasing a lot of that tension and feeling a little bit better about the whole situation. But even though he was smiling, Charlie silently wondered if he and Don would get through their problem.

- - - -

Don sat at his desk, tapping a pencil angrily on some papers, muttering softly. He could not believe that Charlie had been so stupid and selfish as to tell Kelly about his feelings after what she'd been through. "Of all the asinine things to do right then," the agent said. Kelly needed to heal, not date – not after Andrew; Don clenched his pencil, breaking it in two. "He had no business doing that."

"Doing what?"

Don looked up and saw Megan looking down at him; he sighed. "Nothing."

"Uh huh," Megan replied. "Come on, Don, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Don raised an eyebrow at his partner. "Don't think I won't go psychological on you, because I will."

Don almost said he'd like to see her try, but he knew her better; she was good at finding out things when she wanted, and he was better off cooperating. "It's Charlie," he said after a few seconds.

"What about Charlie?" Megan asked.

"He finally told Kelly how he feels about her," Don replied.

"And how did it go?" Megan asked.

"It doesn't matter," Don replied. "I asked Charlie to wait, and he agreed to, then he went behind my back and did what I asked him not to. Kelly doesn't need that right now; she needs to heal."

"Maybe Charlie's helping her do exactly that," Megan replied.

Don furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don, think about it," Megan said. "Kelly liked Andrew, and he was her friend for two years. They go out on a date - on her birthday – and he tries to kill her, and we later find out he set this up a long time ago. He betrayed her to a point that could make it hard for her to trust someone like that again."

"I know that, Megan," Don replied. "But don't you think it's too soon?"

"Not really," Megan answered. "She and Charlie like each other … and Kelly really trusts him. Granted, I wouldn't have wished this on Kelly in the first place, but I think Charlie knew what he was doing when he told Kelly how he felt about her."

"So, you think Charlie was helping her and not being selfish," Don replied slowly.

"Yeah, I do," Megan said. "Just something to think about, Don." She left, and Don leaned back in his chair, thinking about what Megan had said.

- - - -

Night had fallen, and Cooter, Alan, Larry, Charlie, Casey, Murphy, and Paul were in the living room. Cooter and Alan were playing chess, and Larry and Charlie and Paul were watching baseball; Casey and Murphy were also watching the television but keeping their ears and eyes open for anything unusual. Kelly was upstairs taking a hot bath and relaxing with Trisha keeping her company.

The front door opened, and Don walked in. Everyone looked over, and the agent fell a little self-conscious; he glanced at Charlie, but Charlie turned his head away from his brother. Don sighed, knowing he deserved that, but he wasn't going to be deterred.

"Uh, Charlie, can I have a word with you on the porch?" he asked. "The reporters and cameras are gone."

"You want to yell at me some more?" Charlie asked.

"No, I want to talk with you," Don replied.

Charlie hesitated, tempted to tell Don to shove it, but he did want to work things out with his brother. After a few seconds he got to his feet, and everyone watched as Charlie followed his brother out the front door. The two brothers sat down in the porch chairs, not talking or looking at each other.

"Look," Don said after a few minutes, "I'm sorry I got mad at you today. I was worried about Kelly, but that was no excuse for what I said."

"Do you honestly think I'd ever do anything to hurt her?" Charlie asked.

"No," Don replied. "I just … I guess I didn't really think about why you said what you said to Kelly; it was because of Andrew."

"And the other aholes who hurt her," Charlie said. He saw his brother looking questioningly at him. "Don, there were nine others, besides Andrew."

"Nine?" Don asked.

Charlie nodded. "They didn't see her as a person," he said. "Just … just a thing so they could get what they wanted from her … and then throw her away like she was a piece of trash."

Don could see the protective look in his brother's eyes, and he smiled a little, feeling a sense of pride in his baby brother. "So, uh," he asked. "How did it go when you told her how you felt?"

"Well, we're going out on a date Friday night," Charlie replied. 'Does that answer your question?"

"Nice," Don replied, grinning. "So, what are two going to do?"

"I don't know," Charlie said.

"Well, there's always pepperoni pizza and the Laundromat," Don replied.

"I would like there to be a good statistical probability for a second date, Don," Charlie replied, smiling. Don chuckled and leaned over, ruffling Charlie's hair; Charlie grinned and tried to get his brother back.

(End of Chapter 32)


	33. Chapter 33

- - - - 

Friday night came along pretty quickly, and no one except Charlie – and the Secret Service agents – knew what the mathematician was planning on doing for his date with Kelly. That annoyed Cooter, Alan, Don, and Larry, who had tried to find out what Charlie had planned, but they couldn't come up with a single clue to solve the mystery. The latter three were in the living room (Kelly had asked her father not to be there; she had promised to fill him in on what happened the next day, and he'd accepted that – very reluctantly), watching with amusement as the mathematician stood near the front door; he wore a black button-down dress shirt, jacket, slacks, and loafers, and he paced. He glanced over at the trio, stopped and sighed.

"Don't you three have anything better to do?" Charlie asked.

"Not really," Don answered, grinning.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You know, you really need to get -"

"I'm ready."

Everyone looked over as Kelly came down the stairs with Paul and Trisha behind her (Paul had returned to duty that morning); the agents wore black suits, without the ties. Kelly was dressed in a royal blue sundress that had spaghetti straps and stopped just above her knees, and matching blue flats. Her hair hung loose below her shoulders in soft waves, and she wore her locket and simple gold hoops in her ears; she carried a blue clutch in her right hand. Most of her bruises had faded (except for the deep one on her cheek), and the smaller cuts had healed; she still had a bandage on her arm and the back of her neck, but that didn't matter to Charlie; he slowly smiled as he met her at the foot of the steps.

"Wow, you look … you look really great," he said softly.

"Thank you," Kelly said, smiling at him. "You look great too." The two just stared at each other, smiling, then they saw a bright flash coming from the living room; they looked over and saw Alan holding a camera.

"Da-ad," Charlie whined. "What are you doing?"

"Recording this for posterity," Alan replied before taking another photo.

"Okay, we're going," Charlie said. He gently took Kelly's hand and led her out the front door with Paul and Trisha following; after the door closed, the trio broke into laughter.

"Oh, Dad, that was good," Don said as he reached for the remote. "Charlie's expression was just priceless." Alan simply grinned as his son turned on the television, and the trio settled in to watch a movie.

- - - -

Charlie and Kelly walked to the limo waiting by the curb, where the driver, Secret Service Agent Kevin Mason, stood next to the vehicle, holding the door open; Kelly felt a little ache in her stomach seeing her new driver, remembering Jared's funeral from the day before, but she was okay. The driver nodded and smiled at her, and she returned the smile as Charlie stood aside and let her enter the limo first; he followed behind him, and Kevin closed the door behind him. Trisha and Paul joined Kevin up front to give Kelly and Charlie some privacy, and soon the car pulled away from the curb, driving down the street.

"Okay, so where are we goin'?" Kelly asked as she sat next to Charlie.

Charlie smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see," he said. He leaned toward Kelly and grabbed the long box behind her seat. "I have something for you." He handed the box to her.

"You didn't have to do this," Kelly said. She took the lid off the box and gasped softly. Nestled inside on a bed of white tissue paper was a single, deep blue orchid. "Oh, Charlie." She fingered the flower's petals softly.

"Check under the tissue paper," Charlie replied, smiling. Kelly carefully lifted up part of the tissue paper, and she saw a black silk blindfold … and a pair of earplugs. The young woman raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Charlie.

"Uh," Kelly said slowly. "Charlie, what are these for?"

"Do you trust me?" Charlie asked.

"Are you plannin' on doing anythin' kinky?" Kelly asked, smiling.

Charlie chuckled, blushing. "No, no, no," he said quickly. "Nothing like that." He cleared his throat. "So, uh … do you trust me?" Kelly nodded, and Charlie reached for the blindfold. He carefully used it to cover Kelly's eyes, then he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned close to her ear, dropping his voice to a whisper. "It's a surprise."

Kelly smiled a little. "Okay," she whispered back.

Charlie smiled and took her hands; the rest of the trip was silent, and after about half an hour the limo stopped. Charlie grinned and took the earplugs from the box before setting it aside. "Okay," he said. "Kelly, after you put the earplugs in and I help you out of the limo, you're goin' to get on my back."

"I can't walk to where we're goin'?" Kelly asked.

"Nope," Charlie said. "You are going there via a Charlie Eppes piggyback." Kelly shook her head, smiling, and Charlie handed her the earplugs. She put them in her ears, feeling a little anxious, but fully trusting Charlie. She let him help her out of the limo and then jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looped his arms back around her legs, placing his hands gently just above the backs of her knees; he tried to stay focused on the task at hand … instead of thinking about how he was touching the soft skin on her legs – and what he was feeling.

Kelly rested her head on Charlie's shoulder, her thoughts drifting to Charlie's hands on her skin … how nice it felt. She smiled and reflexively sighed, then she let her mind focus on where he might be taking her. She knew most of her senses weren't going to help her. She sniffed the air – and furrowed her eyebrows when she smelled a slightly salty aroma, a cool breeze against her skin.

After a few minutes Charlie stopped and carefully set Kelly on the ground; her feet sank into something soft, and the young woman was even more confused. She felt Charlie take her earplugs out, and she heard a gentle – and familiar - roaring sound, but she couldn't place it. Charlie removed her blindfold, but she still kept her eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now," Charlie said, his voice a little louder to carry over the din.

Kelly slowly opened her eyes – and she sucked her breath. They were standing on the beach, right next to an enormous dark-green-and-white checkered blanket on the sand; a complete dinner for two – consisting of fillet mignon and steamed vegetables; two champagne flutes and a bottle of sparkling red grape juice in an ice bucket; and a platter with chocolate-covered strawberries – lay spread out on the blanket, with enough room left for the four people to sit comfortably on it.

"Whoa," Kelly said softly; she turned and saw Charlie grinning. "Charlie …."

"You like?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Kelly replied. "I do." Charlie glanced at Trisha and Paul, who nodded and headed away to their posts thirty feet from the blanket – and that's when Kelly noticed there wasn't a soul in sight, save for herself, Charlie, and the two agents. She looked at Charlie. "Charlie, how did you arrange all this?"

Charlie grinned. "Trade secret," he said. He took her hands. "Come on; dinner is served." He pulled her down onto the blanket.

- - - -

For the next hour the two enjoyed a peaceful dinner on the beach, conversation intermingled with the sounds of eating and the gentle surf of the waves as they crashed against the sand, sending up a gentle mist. The sun dipped below the horizon, bathing the night sky in a brilliant display of oranges and reds that faded into dark blues and purples after the sun set. Charlie and Kelly polished off all the food and drink, and soon the two of them were staring up into the night sky, and Kelly was pointing out what constellations she could see.

"Pegasus," Kelly, "and then there's Draco … Ursa Minor … Cassiopeia." She looked around for more stars, but the lights from the city were not conducive for stargazing; she sighed, a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Just wish I could see more stars," Kelly replied. "Back in Hazzard, I could just walk out into the backyard, look up, and see thousands of stars shinin' down like diamonds …. It was amazin', and it made lookin' for the constellations more of a challenge." She chuckled. "And I just realized that ya probably already know this stuff."

"No, it's okay," Charlie said, smiling. "I don't mind you talking about it."

"So, what's yer favorite constellation?" Kelly asked.

Charlie pursed his lips for a moment, thinking, then smiled. "Gemini," he said.

"Really?" Kelly asked. Charlie nodded. "Why Gemini?"

"Well, you know Gemini's the Twins, right?" Charlie replied. Kelly nodded. "It, uh, represents balance and symmetry: exact reflection of form on opposite sides of a dividingplane." He glanced over and saw Kelly smiling at him, and he felt his cheeks grow warm; he looked away, embarrassed. "Sounds kinda stupid, huh?"

"No, it doesn't," Kelly said. "Inever thought about Gemini like that … but it really does make sense." She smiled, and Charlie returned the smile, relieved that she didn't think it was stupid.

"What about you?" he asked. "What's yours?"

"Orion," Kelly replied.

"That's one of the more popular ones," Charlie said. He grinned. "And it's near Gemini, but I'm sure that has nothing to do with it."

Kelly chuckled. "Well, not to deflate yer ego," she said, "but I like Orion because it's connected to Egyptology - especially the pyramids."

"Really?" Charlie asked. He knew of the constellation's connection to the pyramids, but he enjoyed seeing Kelly's eyes light up whenever she talked about something she liked, so he kept quiet, letting her talk.

Kelly nodded. "Here, let me show you somethin'," she said. She scooted over to the edge of the blanket and smoothed the sand out; Charlie scooted over beside her and, with the aid of the full moon's light, watched as she made eight points of the Orion constellation in the sand with her index finger; she then drew lines, connecting the points. "Okay, here's Orion." She pointed to the three belt stars. "The three stars on Orion's belt correspond to the three pyramids in Giza, not only in the layout but also in the relationship of their height to the brightness of each star." She started with the rightmost star and worked to the left. "Mintaka, Alnilam, and Alnitak."

"You know the names of them too?" Charlie asked.

Kelly nodded. "All eight of them," she said. "They're all Arabic names." She pointed to the rest of the points. "Bellatrix, Rigel, Saiph, Meissa, and Betelgeuse."

"You spoke Arabic to Parker earlier this week," Charlie said. "At the Aon Center."

"You know Arabic?" Kelly asked.

"No, but I recognized it," Charlie answered. "All that time at the NSA … kinda picked up on a few things." Kelly smiled. "So, are you fluent in Arabic?"

Kelly nodded. "I started learnin' the language when I started learnin' about Egypt," she replied. "I kinda taught myself when I wanted to translate some authentic Egyptian manuscripts."

"You know any other languages?" Charlie asked, in awe at learning these new things about her.

"Well, besides the Arabic and the hieroglyphs," Kelly answered, "I knowFrench, Spanish, Italian, and Mandarin Chinese." She grinned. "And all those swear words too."

Charlie chuckled. "Wow," he said. "Seven different languages, including English. That's pretty amazing." Kelly blushed a little, embarrassed, causing Charlie's heart to skip a little. "So, what did you say to Parker?"

"'O grant thou unto me a path whereover I may pass in peace, for I am just and true,'" Kelly replied. The two of them glanced at each other and chuckled, relieved that they could laugh a little after what happened on Monday.

"So, tell me more about ancient Egypt," Charlie replied. "What was it that made you like it besides the pyramids and stuff?"

"The Egyptians had such a passion for life," Kelly said. "I read so many texts on how life was back then, and it just blew my mind away, especially one manuscript that was about three thousand years old."

"What was on it?" Charlie asked.

"A love poem," Kelly said. She looked up at the ocean waves and began reciting what she remembered. "'She is one girl, there is no one like her. She is more beautiful than any other. Look, she is like a star goddess arisin'at the beginnin' of a happy new year; brilliantly white, bright skinned; with beautiful eyes for lookin', with sweet lips for speakin'; she has not one phrase too many.'" Charlie watched her speak, captivated by the gentleness and passion in her voice; he edged closer to her. "'She has captured my heart in her embrace. She makes all men turn their necks to look at her. One looks at her passin' by, this one, the unique one.'" Kelly softly sighed, smiling ever so slightly, then she turned to Charlie and stopped short when she realized how close she was to him. She looked into his eyes, hypnotized for a moment, then she realized she was staring; she turned away, embarrassed.

Charlie smiled as he reached over with one hand and placed it on her cheek, gently turning her head toward him, then brought his other hand up; he carefully cradled her face in his hands. The two stared at each other, hearts pounding, then Charlie leaned over and softly pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away after a few seconds, still cradling Kelly's face. He stared at her, trying to read her expression; she looked a little dazed and confused … which confused Charlie.

"Wow," Kelly said softly.

"You okay?" Charlie asked slowly.

"Yeah," Kelly replied. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Just … just processin' right now."

"You're processing?" Charlie asked, tilting his head. Kelly nodded, and Charlie just waited … and waited. "So … are you done?" Kelly nodded. "And?"

"Not bad," Kelly said, "except for one thing."

Charlie felt the color drain from his face. "What?" he asked.

Kelly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck. "It wasn't long enough," she said. Charlie raised an eyebrow before Kelly leaned over and kissed him; it was deeper than the first one, and the mathematician was a little startled by it, but soon he closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the kiss. After a few seconds, Kelly suddenly pulled his way; Charlie looked over – and he stopped short when he saw how upset she looked … and the tears in her eyes.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" Charlie asked, wondering if he had inadvertently hurt her.

"I just had a flashback of when Andrew kidnapped me," Kelly replied softly. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry," Charlie said, holding her hands. "It's okay."

"We kissed," Kelly whispered.

Charlie paused, furrowing his eyebrows. "What?" he asked.

"Andrew and I kissed," Kelly answered. "Right before he attacked me." She looked up at him tearfully, seeing his shocked expression; she lowered her gaze. "Ya must hate me."

Charlie did feel a little hurt that Kelly hadn't told him earlier, but he wasn't angry with her – and he certainly didn't hate her. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"It didn't mean anythin'," Kelly said. "Honest. That's why I stopped it; it didn't mean anythin' to me … and I tried to leave, but then he attacked me …."

Charlie put a finger over her lips, stopping her. "Kelly," he said softly. She looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kelly shrugged. "Honestly," she said, "I guess I just forgot. I mean, ya know, with everythin' else goin' on …."

"And it didn't come back until I kissed you," Charlie said slowly, understanding; he felt horrible and removed his hands from her face. "Kelly, I am so sorry."

Kelly shook her head. "Charlie, I'm not mad at ya," she said.

"Kelly," Charlie replied, "I -"

Kelly suddenly looked up. "Charlie, just tell me one thing," she interrupted.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I can't take havin' my heart broken again," Kelly replied. "Not after everythin' that's happened … I can't do it again."

Charlie knew what she was really asking him; he took her hands, squeezing them gently. "I will never break your heart."

"Promise?" Kelly asked.

Charlie leaned over and kissed her softly, then he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him; she rested her head against his shoulder as she put her arms around his torso. "Promise," he said softly, just holding her as he rested his cheek against her head.

(End of Chapter 33)


	34. Chapter 34

- - - - 

The limo pulled up beside the curb in front of the Eppes house, and Kevin, Trisha, and Paul exited the front, walking around to the sidewalk. Kevin opened the back door, and Charlie got out then turned and helped Kelly out; she held the blue orchid Charlie had given her in one of hands. The two of them walked toward the house. Kelly leaned against Charlie, he had an arm around her waist, and both of them appeared very content and oblivious to the fact that Trisha and Paul were following behind them. They stopped on the porch, but didn't go in; Trisha and Paul stayed near the foot of the steps, turning their backs to give Charlie and Kelly some privacy.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Charlie asked.

"What do ya mean?" Kelly asked.

"Well, Larry's car is gone," Charlie answered, "but Don's car is in the driveway, and the living room lights are on. Statistically speaking … my father and brother are inside waiting for us … and Dad probably has his camera in hand."

Kelly chuckled. "Well, as much as I'm for doin' somethin' to make 'em squirm," she said, her voice getting a slight twang, "I'm gettin' a little tired."

Charlie smiled. "Okay, we'll do this the not-so-evil way," he replied. He kept his arm around Kelly and used his free hand to open the front door, heading inside with Kelly beside him.

Alan and Don were in the living room, watching television and eating popcorn. When they heard the door open they turned to see Charlie walk in with his arm around Kelly's waist; Paul followed behind, closing and locking the door, and waiting near it. Father and son shared a private grin, but they simply smiled at Charlie and Kelly.

"Well, it looks like you two had a good time," Alan said. He reached for the remote and muted the sound on the television.

"It was good," Charlie replied. He smiled at Kelly, and she smiled back.

"Yeah, we can see that," Don said, smiling, noticing the orchid in Kelly's hand. "Anything in particular you two want to share with us?"

"Mmmm," Charlie said, pursing his lips, pretending to think. "Nope."

Kelly grinned, seeing Alan and Don's smiles fade; she wanted to laugh, but she forced herself not to. She looked at Charlie. "I'm gonna go to bed," she said. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Thanks again; I had a really great time." She turned and waved at the rest of the Eppes men. "Goodnight, you two." She headed up the stairs, and Paul followed; he was tired himself.

Charlie watched her leave, then he turned back to his father and brother, who look like their jaws were about ready to drop to the floor. "What?" he asked.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you two had a really good time," Alan replied. Charlie simply smiled.

"So, what did you end up doing?" Don asked. Charlie didn't say anything as he headed for the kitchen. "Oh, come on, Charlie, you're not gonna tell us?" Charlie disappeared for a few seconds and came back with a can of ginger ale.

"Nope," he said before plopping down into one of the free chairs; he opened the can and took a long sip. "What are you guys watching?"

Alan used the remote to turn the television off. "Nothing interesting," he said. "Now, come on, Charlie. Tell us what happened."

"I don't have to tell you guys anything," Charlie replied. "Can't you be satisfied with 'we had a good time?'"

"No," Alan and Don said at the same time.

"Well, tough," Charlie replied. "We had a good time, and that's all there is to it." He reached over and grabbed the remote, turning the television back on; he settled into his chair and watched the screen, secretly smiling.

"Can you even tell us if there's even a remote possibility for a second date?" Alan asked. Charlie remained quiet as he stared straight ahead, drinking his soda, but he wasn't focused on the show; his mind wandered back to his date … and more specifically Kelly. He sighed softly as he leaned back, a small smile on his lips, oblivious to the fact that Alan and Don had heard his sigh. The two glanced at each other and smiled; they knew they weren't going to be getting any details about Charlie and Kelly's date, but that sigh was satisfactory … for the time being. Alan and Don settled into their spots and watched the show with Charlie.

- - - -

The house was dark, still, and quiet hours later; Don had left, and everyone was in bed and sleeping … well, almost. Kelly was in bed, staring up at the ceiling, wearing her green camisole and boxer shorts, thinking about what had happened earlier that night with Charlie. It had been a weird week – even by her standards – and she was thankful that it was ending better than it had started … a lot better than it had started. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft knocking on her door. A little confused, Kelly threw back the covers, stood up, and crossed the room, opening the door. Charlie stood in the hall, dressed in sweat pants and a faded gray t-shirt. She was a little surprised to see him so soon; she'd thought she wouldn't be seeing him again until the next morning. "Hi," she said.

"Can I talk to you?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," Kelly answered. She stood aside and let him in, then she closed the door and looked at him; he just stood there, his back to her, and the silence began to worry her. She knew their date had been fun, and they had even kissed … but what if that wasn't what he really wanted? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Charlie replied quickly, turning around. He saw her worried expression, even in the darkness, and he walked to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Nothing's wrong; I really had a good time tonight."

"Really?" Kelly asked.

Charlie smiled. "Really," he replied. He leaned over and softly kissed her. Kelly closed her eyes as she kissed him back, her knees getting weak. After a few moments Charlie pulled back, and Kelly opened her eyes. "That's why I'm here, actually." He took a nervous breath. "I … I'm just not ready for this to end yet."

Kelly tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"I, uh …," Charlie said slowly. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about tonight … or you." He stared into her eyes for a moment before he kissed her again, then he rested his forehead against hers, dropping his voice to a mere whisper. "I don't want to say goodnight."

Kelly knew what he was really saying, and she paused for a moment, thinking about what was going on, what she was thinking and feeling as her heart pounded in her chest …. Charlie suddenly pulled back, embarrassed.

"Sorry … I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Kelly asked.

"For what I said," Charlie replied. "I … I shouldn't have even come here, especially not after what you've been through." He tried to brush past Kelly, but she stopped him.

"Wait," she said softly. Charlie looked at her, and she leaned over and kissed him back, dropping her voice as well. "Please stay."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. He didn't want her to feel pressured into anything; Kelly smiled and nodded. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before they threw themselves at each other, kissing intensely as Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck while Charlie put his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Their feet got tangled up, and they stumbled into the door, hitting it loudly. They stopped kissing and waited a few seconds to see if anyone had gotten disturbed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and the two stiffened.

"Kelly?" Paul softly asked from the other side. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah," Kelly replied. "I just tripped into the door." She did not want Paul coming in at that particular moment.

"You sure you're okay?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Kelly said as she looked at Charlie, her arms still around him. "Je suis bien." Charlie tilted his head, giving her a questioning look. 'Code words,' she mouthed. Charlie nodded, understanding, then grinned.

"Is everything okay?" Alan's voice suddenly asked. Both Charlie and Kelly's eyes widened.

"Uh … yeah," Kelly said slowly. "I'm fine, Alan." She watched as Charlie pulled free of her embrace – and then to her horror, he reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Both Alan and Paul looked a little startled to see Charlie.

"What's going on here?" Alan asked, suspiciously eyeing the two.

"Nothing," Charlie calmly replied. "I heard a noise coming from Kelly's room, and I came to make sure she was okay." Kelly just stared at him, too stunned to even make an expression; she couldn't believe he was lying right to Alan's face - even she knew better than to do that with her own father … sometimes.

Alan and Paul stared at the two for a few seconds, gauging whether or not Charlie was telling the truth, and Kelly was a little concerned, but then the two men nodded; Kelly sighed inwardly; she didn't want Charlie getting into trouble.

"Well, since everything's in order," Alan replied, "we should all get some rest. Come on, Charlie. You need your sleep; you two, Kelly."

Charlie thought about hesitating, but he went along with it, leaving Kelly's room, and heading across the hall to his. He closed the door behind him, then the two men looked back at Kelly; she smiled forcefully.

"Goodnight, you two," she said before closing her door. She sighed as she leaned against it, closing her eyes, feeling a little disappointed by the turn of events. She listened to the sound of footsteps fade down the hall, and she shook her head. She should have known it was too good to be true; she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before she opened her eyes – and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Charlie standing in front of her; she gasped loudly and then quickly covered her mouth. The two waited in silence for Paul and Alan to come back, but after a few minutes they knew they wouldn't be disturbed; Kelly's heart had also stopped pounding in her chest.

"You tryin' to give me a heart attack?" she asked, frowning at Charlie.

"Sorry," Charlie replied.

"It's okay," Kelly said. She shook her head. "I can't believe you lied to yer father like that."

"What, you rather I tell him and Paul what we were up to?" Charlie asked.

"Of course not," Kelly replied, blushing.

"And speaking of which," Charlie replied as he smiled, putting wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist. "Where were we?"

"Right about here," Kelly replied, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck; she leaned over and kissed him.

Charlie returned the kiss, gentle at first, but it quickly deepened. After a few seconds Kelly reached down with one of her hands and locked the door before wrapping her arm back around Charlie's neck. She smiled against Charlie's mouth as she pulled him closer, pressing her body against his.

"You wanna move this to the bed?" she whispered.

"Mmm hmm," Charlie said as he moved backwards toward the bed, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist. The two tumbled onto the sheets, Kelly on her back and Charlie caging her with his body. The two kissed each other hungrily as the sexual tension that had been building between them for the past four months finally found release.

Kelly's heart pounded in her chest as she tilted her head, giving Charlie access to her neck as he planted soft kisses, moving down; he stopped just above her shoulder before moving back up to kiss and nibble her ear; Kelly moaned softly as she moved her hands up the back of his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

Charlie paused for a moment and stared down at her, eyebrows raised; he had never heard any sound like that coming from her. It was a little surprising, and – at the same time - a serious turn-on. Smiling slightly, he bent his head down and kissed Kelly tenderly, slowly moving his hands down her face, memorizing it with his hands, careful to avoid her injuries.

Kelly closed her eyes at his touch as she kissed him in return. Her hands moved down, tracing the contours of his back. Her hands stopped just above his sweatpants, and she opened her eyes and looked at him, unsure. Charlie smiled down at her and smoothed some hair from her face.

"It's okay," he said softly, a little out of breath. He could see she still looked a little nervous, so he kissed her again before getting up and removing his shirt, tossing it aside. He saw Kelly smiling a little as she looked at his chest, and he suddenly felt a little self-conscious.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked, her smile fading.

"Yeah," Charlie replied, trying to act cool.

Kelly smiled and sat up, leaning forward and kissing him. "This ain't the first time I've seen ya without a shirt, Charlie," she replied.

"Yeah, but this is a little different situation," Charlie replied.

Kelly put her hands on his chest, and Charlie shuddered a little under her touch, but she could see from his expression that he liked the feel of her hands on him, so she didn't remove them. The soft curly hair felt like silk as she slowly ran her fingers up his chest until she came to his neck, then stopped under his jaw line. She cradled his face in her hands before kissing him again. "Yeah," she whispered. "This is better."

Charlie brought his hands up and cupped her face, returning the kiss. "Yeah," he replied softly. "Much better." He gently pushed her down until her head rested on the soft pillows. He continued kissing her as he moved to her cheek, then down her neck; his hand slowly traveled down, his fingers tracing every curve of her body.

(End of Chapter 34)


	35. Chapter 35

- - - - 

The next morning Alan woke up at his usual time – six-fifteen – and he got out of bed to start his morning routine: he made his bed, took a shower, and got dressed for the day. He padded out of his room, closing the door behind him; he started down the steps to make breakfast, then he stopped as his mind drifted to Charlie and Kelly. He knew they were going to be busy that day with the chores from their punishments, and he was going to let them sleep in, but he did want to check on them; as a father, it was his job to make sure they were okay … and he might be able to weasel some information about their date while they were in a sleepy stupor.

Alan padded down the hall, but he stopped short when Paul's door opened and the agent walked out, dressed for the day in a maroon polo shirt, jeans, and white sneakers; he had his gun in a side holster, clearly visible to the world. Alan would normally be a little uneasy with Paul doing that, but he understood why.

"Good morning," Alan replied.

"Hey," Paul said.

"You're up early," Alan replied.

"Just couldn't sleep," Paul replied. He glanced at Kelly's door.

"So, uh, how did the date go?" Alan asked nonchalantly.

"I have been given strict orders not to tell you or Agent Eppes about what happened with Kelly and Charlie," Paul replied.

"Not even a little bit?" Alan asked. Paul shook his head, and Alan shook his head, smiling. "You're no fun, Agent Holden." Paul shrugged, smiling. "So, how do you feel about those two?"

Paul sighed. "Well, to be honest, it does make my job a little more difficult," he said, "but if they make each other happy … I can live with that."

"And how are the background checks coming?" Alan asked. After the incident with Andrew, everyone who was close to Kelly – including Charlie, Don, Alan, Larry, Amita, Cheryl, the agents at the FBI, and even her old classmates and people from Hazzard – had to have new, more extensive, background checks performed; no one wanted to have a repeat of what had happened to Kelly earlier that week.

"They're coming," Paul replied. "That's all I can say."

Alan nodded, understanding, then he and Paul turned their heads when they heard a soft noise. They saw Kelly's door open - and Charlie walk out of her room as he was putting his faded gray shirt on. Kelly followed behind him, still in her camisole and boxer shorts. She waited, smiling, until Charlie finished putting on his shirt, then she grabbed his hand and turned him around, pulling him close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Charlie wrapped his around her waist. The two smiled at each other, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched; they leaned in and kissed each other.

"Well, good morning, you two," Alan said. Charlie and Kelly quickly pulled away and looked over. "You're up awfully early."

"Dad," Charlie replied, surprised and embarrassed by his father's unintentional ambush. "Uh … hi." He glanced at Kelly and saw the same look of embarrassment on her face. "Uh … what are you doing up this early?"

"Actually, I believe I'm the early riser in this household," Alan replied. He tried his best not to smile, but it was in vain. "I'd, uh, ask if you slept well, but, uh … that seems to be a moot question." He chuckled when he saw them blush. "I'm going downstairs to make breakfast." He turned and headed for the stairs.

"Wait," Kelly said, looking confused.

Alan stopped and turned around. "Yes?" he asked.

"You're not even going to ask what happened?" Kelly asked.

"No, because you're both adults, and it's none of my business," Alan replied. He could see their relieved expressions. "However, there is one thing I will say." He looked right at his son. "You didn't need to lie to me, Charlie."

"You knew I was lying last night?" Charlie asked, feeling a little guilty.

"No," Alan answered, "but I do now." He sighed. "Charlie, you're thirty years old, and this is your house. As long as it's not illegal and won't get you killed, then you're allowed to do whatever you want. If you two want a little privacy, then that's fine, but all I ask is that you don't lie to me about it. Okay?" He gave Charlie a meaningful look, silently saying that they'd be having a father-son discussion later; he waited until Charlie nodded, understanding. "All right, then. I'll be downstairs making breakfast." He headed down the staircase, chuckling softly; he shook his head, his voice low. "On the other hand, it is about time."

"Well, that went … rather well," Charlie said after a few seconds; he gave Kelly a wry grin. The two chuckled out of relief.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that just yet." The couple's smiles suddenly faded as they slowly looked over and saw Paul frowning at them, arms crossed.

"Now, Paul, just wait a second," Kelly said.

"Kelly, you and I are going have a talk right now," Paul said as he approached the couple, keeping his gaze on his charge. "Charlie, would you excuse us?"

Charlie sighed. "Look, Paul, about -"

"This is between Kelly and me," Paul interrupted. "Please leave us." Charlie and Kelly glanced at each other, and the mathematician was tempted to stay there, but Kelly nodded. Charlie sighed and gave her a sympathetic look before making his way down the stairs. Paul watched him, then he turned back to face the young woman. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Kelly asked, feeling a little emboldened by Alan's reaction to the whole situation; she crossed her arms, frowning up at her agent. "What, you p----- off because Charlie and I spent the night together?"

"No, I'm p----- off that you misused your code words," Paul retorted.

"We assigned them to let you know that I was fine," Kelly replied. "Believe me, last night, I was fine."

"I understand that," Paul said, trying not to squirm too much, "but that phrase is supposed to be for you; if Charlie's going to … be with you, I need to know."

Kelly sighed, frustrated. "That's out of the question, Paul," she said. "Our … private life is none of your business."

"No, but when it comes to your safety, I need to keep track of everyone close to you," Paul said. "Remember Andrew?"

Kelly narrowed her eyes. "So, you're saying you don't trust Charlie?"

"To be honest, I really don't know anymore, okay?" Paul asked. "You trusted Andrew, and you knew him for two years; look what happened."

Kelly glared at him. "That's a very low blow, Paul."

"Maybe, but my job is to keep you safe, and I can't do that if I don't know who's with you."

"So, what do you want from me?" Kelly asked. "You want me to not see anyone while my father's the vice-president? Give up all my friends? Tell me what I should do, Paul."

"You should back down out of my face and listen for once instead of going off half-cocked whenever you think you hear something you don't like," Paul said. "Because if you tried that, then you just might find out that it's not all about us against you." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose; he knew she was frustrated, and he understood why. "Kelly, I know this whole thing is frustrating. Believe me, if I could do something to change what happened, I would, but we're not against you here. We're just trying to keep you safe, and as horrible as this may be, Andrew changed how that works. He got all of us to let our guards down, and then he struck … no one is willing to let you be so vulnerable again. We're here to protect you, and we will not compromise that or you - which means even if you decide you hate us, you'll hate us as safely as possible."

Kelly was still mad, even though she knew Paul was right; she still hated the background checks and everything, but she knew it was necessary. She sighed, looking defeated. "So, what do you want from me?" she asked quietly.

"Just something that lets me know you're with Charlie," Paul replied calmly. "We won't ask questions, we won't prod or investigate without some sort of probable cause. I promise."

Kelly stared ahead, thinking. After a few seconds she suddenly smiled. "Al Tau'amãn," she replied.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Translation?"

"Gemini," Kelly said. "It's Arabic."

Paul had an inkling that she had chosen that particular word because it had something to do with Charlie … Paul just didn't know what exactly, but he really didn't want to know; he simply nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'll let the others know." Kelly nodded. "Oh, and Kelly?" She looked up. "Would you mind putting a robe on? Your father would kill me if he found out I let you walk around in that." He smiled and was relieved that the young woman smiled back. Suddenly, Kelly's eyes widened.

"Oh … no," she said.

"What?" Paul asked.

"My father," Kelly said. "If he finds out about this -"

"Then it won't be from me," Paul gently interrupted.

Kelly stared at him, wondering if he was joking, but she knew he was sincere. "Thank you," she said. She knew if her father ever found out about what had happened … by the time Cooter was done with Charlie there wouldn't be enough left of the mathematician for a DNA test. The young woman brushed past Paul to head downstairs, but the agent stopped her.

"Robe?" he asked.

"I'm an adult, Paul," Kelly replied. "If I don't want to wear a robe, then I don't have to." She smiled before heading down the stairs. Paul watched her for a few seconds, then he sighed and shook his head, allowing himself a small smile before following her.

(End of Chapter 35)


	36. Chapter 36

- - - - 

Breakfast that morning consisted of fresh fruit, scrambled eggs, bagels, coffee, and juice. Alan sat in his chair, reading that morning's paper, his glasses resting on his nose; he had already finished eating and was enjoying the rest of his coffee. Paul sat at the other end of the table, eating and reading the sports section, but he wasn't looking at anything in particular; he just wanted an excuse not to look at Charlie and Kelly, still trying to process the fact that they were … close.

Charlie and Kelly were also enjoying their breakfast, sitting across from each other and picking at the food on their plates with forks, occasionally glancing up and smiling at each other, and it seemed fairly tame, but below the table their feet were tangled up in a very flirtatious game of footsies. At one point, Kelly ran her foot up and over Charlie's knee, which happened to be a ticklish area for him – and he reflexively laughed.

"What is going on?" Alan asked, glancing over the top of his paper at his son.

"Nothing," Charlie replied, trying not to smile too much; Kelly grinned right back at him; the two glanced at Paul and saw him roll his eyes and sigh before going back to his paper. Alan watched the two for a few seconds, eyebrows raised, but then he went back to reading his paper as well. And the young couple went back to their under-the-table activity, oblivious to the two men at the table with them until ….

A few minutes later, Alan's went wide and he jerked his head up at Kelly, finally realizing what it was she and Charlie were up to. "Well, I have to say that's a new experience," he said. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"What are you talkin' about?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, nothing," Alan replied calmly. "Just commenting on the fact that I've never been felt up by one of my sons' girlfriends before." Kelly froze, and she glanced at Charlie; he blushed hard. The elder man knew it had been an accident, and he knew the two were embarrassed – make that three, if he counted Paul, who was also blushing – but he couldn't help smiling. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and he looked over; his smile widened. "Good morning, Donny."

Everyone looked over and saw Don standing in the entrance to the dining room. No one was really surprised to see him there – even with the tight security in place, he was one of the few people who was still allowed to come and go without much interference from the Secret Service – but they were a little amused at the shell-shocked expression on the agent's face.

"Uh … hi," Don said slowly, observing the scene before him. "What's going on?"

"Breakfast," Alan replied calmly. "Hungry?"

Don tilted his head, confused. Something was up, he knew that when he had walked in on hearing his dad's comments. The agent was very curious, but he knew Charlie and Kelly would probably be really stubborn about answering questions … not sure about how secretive his father would be, though; the only surefire way to get answers was to be casual about it.

"Yeah, thanks," Don said, taking one of the empty chairs as Alan and Paul went back to their papers. He didn't even bother getting a plate or fork as he picked some fruit from the bowl and ate it. "So, how is everyone?"

"Oh, that's subtle," Charlie replied dryly.

"What?" Don asked, pretending to look innocent.

"Oh, don't give me that," Charlie replied. "You're here to spy on Kelly and me."

"Well, now that you mention it …," Don replied, grinning. He glanced between his brother and Kelly, then he threw his arm around Kelly's shoulders. "So, Kelly, on a scale of one to ten, how annoying was my brother last night?"

Kelly glanced at Don, giving him a dry expression, then she looked at Charlie and smiled. "He wasn't annoyin' in the least," she replied. She reached over and took Charlie's hand. "Charlie was the perfect gentleman."

"Oh, I bet he was," Alan muttered from behind his paper.

"Dad!" Charlie chided his father, blushing.

"What, can't I have my own opinions?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, but could you keep them to yourself?" Charlie replied. Alan simply shrugged and went back to reading.

"What, did I miss something?" Don asked, smiling. Charlie and Kelly went back to their breakfasts. Don shook his head, still smiling, then he glanced at his brother. "Charlie, can I say something?"

"Do I have a choice?" Charlie asked, smiling.

Don grinned. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad you two obviously had a good time last night," he said. Charlie and Kelly smiled at each other, and Charlie squeezed her hand a little. "And might I add that it's about time?" Kelly responded by grabbing a bagel from the plate in the center and tossing it at the agent.

"Score one for Kelly," Charlie replied, grinning.

"Cheap shot," Don said, smiling. He took the bagel and looked around for the cream cheese. He finally located it and grabbed a knife, slicing his bagel in half and doctoring it with the cream cheese; he glanced up and saw Charlie and Kelly looking at each other with puppy dog eyes. Don shook his head and chuckled. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two had a really really good time last night." Don saw the sudden change of expressions – and how Charlie and Kelly quickly let go of each other's hands – and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong, guys?" Don asked. "I was just joking." He stopped short when it hit him. He raised his eyebrows, glancing between his brother and Kelly. "Uh … okay." He was very surprised by this turn of events in his brother's life. First of all, he was pretty sure that Charlie had ever been with a woman, and given what had happened recently in Kelly's life, not to mention her current family situation and what kind of lifestyle she had been raised in … Don was a little surprised that Charlie and Kelly had … bonded so quickly. He glanced at Alan. "So, I'm going to take a wild guess that you," he looked over at Paul, "and you know about this." The two men didn't answer, but Don could see from their expressions that the answer was yes. Don pursed his lips and leaned back in his chair. "Huh."

"What?" Charlie asked, slightly annoyed. "You going to crack on us now?"

"No," Don replied quickly. "I just … I didn't expect things between you two to move this quickly. I mean, it took you four months to admit that you liked each other, and then after your first date, you …." He made a little motion with his hand. "Yeah." He looked at Kelly. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say your father doesn't know."

"Charlie's still alive, ain't he?" Kelly asked wryly. She sighed. "Look, just don't make a big deal about this, okay, Don?"

"Okay, I'm backing off," Don replied, smiling. "Besides, I'm not the one who'd be making a big deal about this." He looked at his father; Charlie and Kelly looked over as well. Alan glanced up and saw the three people looking at him.

"What?" he asked. "I didn't make a big deal about this."

"You said it was about time," Charlie pointed out. "I heard you."

"What?" Alan asked. "I'm happy for you two." He shrugged. "And if I got a grandchild or two out of it …."

"There it is," Charlie said. "The truth comes out."

"Great," Kelly replied, smiling a little as she took a bite of her bagel. "I go from sweet girl to baby maker. Alan, I love ya, but I ain't popping out anythin' in the near future, much less an 'or two.'"

"Oh, sweetie, I didn't mean anything by it," Alan said, trying not to laugh; he saw Don and even Charlie and Paul looked amused as well. "I'm just saying I'm not getting any younger … and Donny's not helping the situation."

"Thanks, Dad," Don replied, smiling a little.

Alan smiled and said, "And I have to say that out of all of Charlie's girlfriends -"

"Okay, sorry to interrupt here," Don interjected as he looked at his brother, "but how many other girls have there been?" He wasn't meaning to insult his brother, but he didn't think that Charlie was much of a ladies man.

"Only one," Charlie replied slowly, shifting in his chair. "Lauren Cartwright." Don looked confused, and Charlie remembered that Don didn't know; Charlie shifted in his chair. "Uh … well …."

"Look, Charlie, if you don't want to talk about her, that's fine," Don replied, seeing how uncomfortable his brother was getting.

"No, it's okay," Charlie replied. "We can talk about her … but maybe later?"

Don nodded. "Sure, Charlie," he said, feeling honored that his brother wanted to talk to him … and a little worried about what he'd find out. For a few seconds, the table was uncomfortably quiet.

"Anyway," Kelly said before she took a sip of her coffee, "Alan, what were you gonna say?"

"Oh," Alan said, "uh … well, I was going to say that out of all of Charlie's girlfriends, I like you the most." He smiled warmly at the young woman, and she returned the smile.

"And on that lovely compliment," Kelly said as she got to her feet, "I'm gonna go get dressed and get started on cleanin' out the koi pond. I'll be down in a few." She left the dining room and headed up the stairs; Paul remained in his spot, reading his paper. Don and Alan looked back and saw Charlie smiling as he went back to eating.

"And now that she's gone," Alan said, "Charlie, we need to talk."

"Here it comes," Charlie said, his smiling fading as he pushed his plate back and looked up. "You're not really happy about this whole thing, are you, Dad?"

"I never said that, Charlie," Alan replied, "and I would appreciate it if you didn't go around putting words into my mouth."

"I saw the look you gave me upstairs," Charlie said. "You wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, because I have a few opinions on this whole situation," Alan replied. "Now, may I talk without you interjecting until I'm finished?" Charlie didn't say anything, but he nodded. "Thank you. Now, first of all, I want to say that I am happy you're dating. It means you're spending less time at the chalkboard …."

"But?" Charlie asked.

"But I do have to say that given who she is, I'm a little concerned," Alan replied. "I mean, first of all, she's a pretty high-profile person."

"I know that," Charlie replied.

"And we know how much you like your privacy, bro," Don added.

"Well, people can change, Don," Charlie replied.

"I'm not saying they can't," Don said. He knew he and Alan had to watch what they said to Charlie; the mathematician had a tendency to overreact; Don sighed. "Look, I don't know about Dad, but I'm kinda worried about you, Charlie."

"Worried about me?" Charlie asked. He knew Don cared about him, but he was still a little surprised to actually hear his brother say it. "Why?"

"Because in the past four months Kelly's been involved in a few life-threatening situations," Don replied. "And you've been there for each one."

"Not to mention the two incidents involving them sneaking off," Alan added.

"Okay, I admit sneaking off with Kelly - twice - wasn't exactly a good move," Charlie replied, "but you can't blame Kelly for the other stuff. It wasn't her fault people were trying to kill her." He glanced over at Paul and saw the agent had put down his paper and was watching the three men with intense curiosity.

"We're not blaming Kelly, Charlie," Don replied, "but we are worried about you being in those types of situations. We're worried about Kelly being in those situations. We don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"Well, I appreciate that," Charlie replied honestly, doing his best to remain calm; he knew that his father and brother were only giving their honest opinions, and he tried not to take them as personal attacks against himself or Kelly, "but I knew a long time ago that Kelly's particular situation meant a lot of stuff that other people do would be different for us; I knew that when I invited her to stay here, and I'm okay with it. Yeah, I don't like the thought of people trying to kill her, and I admit I'm a little freaked out, too."

"But?" Alan asked.

"But I've accepted the risks," Charlie answered. "I said I was going to be there for her, and I meant it. I'm not going to dump her for stuff that isn't even her fault; that's not fair to her." He got to his feet. "I need to get dressed; I'm going to clean out the garage today."

"I thought that was Kelly's job," Alan replied. "You know, the whole punishment thing."

"Yeah, and Kelly and I talked about that last night," Charlie said as he turned around and came back in. "It's like what you said, Dad: we're both adults … you can't really punish or ground us anymore, especially with this being my house now." He saw Alan raise an eyebrow as he crossed his arms; the young professor felt nervous, but he continued. "However, Kelly said that she still wanted to clean out the pond, so she's still going to do that … and we both agreed that the garage needed to be better organized, so I'm going to do that." He shrugged his shoulders, but he didn't look the least bit apologetic. "I'll see you guys in a few minutes." He turned and started out of the room again.

"Charlie," Don said. Charlie stopped and turned around. "You're not mad at us, are you?"

"About what?" Charlie asked, feeling a little on edge at the moment.

"What we said about dating Kelly," Don replied. He was surprised by Charlie's sudden behavioral change – even if he knew Charlie had a lot of valid points about himself and Kelly – but he didn't want to say anything and risk Charlie blowing up at him or their father, not when things were going so well.

"No," Charlie replied honestly, a little surprised Don didn't ask about the chore thing, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. "I know being with Kelly is … different, and I know everyone's worried, and I understand that, but being with her is still my choice – and I just want you to respect that."

"And we do," Alan said. "We really like Kelly, Charlie, and we're happy you two are together."

"And we hope it works out," Don added.

Charlie smiled. "Thanks," he replied sincerely.

"And Charlie?" Alan asked. Charlie looked at his father. "I understand that this is your house and all, but if this was still my house, then what you said earlier about deciding not to do the chores just because you're an adult … well, it wouldn't have ended the same way." Charlie nodded and turned to leave. "And Charlie?" Charlie turned back again. "Please don't lie to me again." Charlie nodded once more before leaving.

"'Lying?'" Don asked his father.

"Oh, Charlie just lied to my face last night about why he was in Kelly's room," Alan replied.

"Oh," Don said, nodding, not really wanting to know the details of that. The room was quiet for several seconds, then Alan and Don looked over at Paul.

"What?" the agent asked.

"You've been relatively quiet during this whole thing," Alan answered.

Paul shrugged. "I already talked with Kelly about this," he replied. "My job is to keep her safe, and she's still my first priority. Nothing's changed about that." He got to his feet. "Excuse me." He left the dining room and made his way up the stairs.

"You know," Alan said, "even though it's refreshing to see Charlie standing up for himself like that … I'm not sure exactly what to make of his new attitude."

"Well, he does have a point," Don gently pointed out. "He's not a little kid anymore."

"I'm well aware of that, Don,' Alan pointed out, trying to keep his temper in check. "I'm just saying it's going to take some getting used to."

Don nodded. "Well, I will say this about Charlie and Kelly," he said. "Definitely going to go down as one of the more interesting relationships ever."

"Just as interesting as Larry and Megan's?" Alan asked.

"Probably a tie," Don answered. He glanced at his father – and the two started laughing before they started to clean up the table.

(End of Chapter 36)


	37. Chapter 37

- - - - 

The koi pond was completely drained, the eleven koi lazily swimming in separate buckets on the ground nearby, as Kelly knelt in the empty pond, dressed in a pair of old pair of blue jeans, a faded black AC/DC t-shirt, and a pair of work boots, gloves on her hands, scrubbing the sides and bottom with an animal safe cleaner. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and she wore earplugs hooked into the Ipod strapped to her arm; she hummed along to the fast beat of the song playing.

"'I get the feelin' in this town," she suddenly belted as she jumped to her feet, pretending to hold a microphone in her left hand and she started dancing around, "'I'll never live till I live down the one mistake that seems to follow me around! But they'll forget about the sky when they all realize this guy's about to try to learn to fly or hit the ground!'" She started bopping to the beat as the bridge of the song played, and she suddenly pretended to be playing air guitar. The young woman turned around as she sang the chorus--and, glancing up, saw her father standing near the edge of the pond, looking down at her.

"'One little sliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!'" Kelly shouted. She stumbled back and her foot connected with a sudsy area. Her foot flew out from under her, and the young woman fell backwards; she landed on the hard bottom on her back. "Ow!"

Cooter was instantly at her side, jumping into the drained pond and kneeling beside her as she removed her earplugs. "Pumpkin, ya okay?" he asked as he helped her into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I'm peachy," Kelly replied, wincing as she rubbed her back. She glanced up and saw Paul and Casey standing at the edge, looking down in concern; she smiled wryly. "I'm fine, guys." She looked back over at her father as the two stood up. "Ya don't think I've had enough injuries this week, Daddy? Gotta add to 'em?" Cooter gave her a tired look before he glanced up at the agents, and the three men helped Kelly out of the pond, then the agents helped the vice-president out as well while Kelly removed her gloves. "So, what are you doin' out here, Daddy?"

"Oh, just wanted to see how my daughter was doin'," Cooter replied. "I'm leavin' tomorrow, so I wanted to spend the day with ya."

"I'm workin' right now," Kelly pointed out.

Cooter smiled. "I know," he replied. "Wanted ta make sure of that." Kelly grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Well, honestly, all I'm doin' is cleanin' out the pond." Kelly replied. "Shouldn't take me too long."

"Well, don't ferget the yard work," Cooter added. "And the garage."

"Actually, I'm not doin' 'em," Kelly replied. Cooter looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Daddy, I'm an adult. Ya can't go around groundin' and punishin' me like I'm a little kid anymore."

"And where did this new attitude come from?" Cooter asked, smiling a little, trying his hard not to get mad; he wanted to hear where she was coming from before reacting.

Kelly sighed as she dropped the gloves by the edge and glanced at the two agents; they took the hint and headed toward the house, staying on the porch while father and daughter walked over to the wooden bench nearby and sat down. "Well, Charlie and I talked about this last night," she replied. "We both agreed that we are adults, and as much as we love our fathers … ya'll need to stop treatin' us like we're little kids."

"Well, maybe if y'all stopped actin' like little kids," Cooter pointed out.

"Now, we ain't sayin' that y'all can't yell at us if we do somethin' stupid or dangerous," Kelly said, "but punishin' us by makin' us do chores … Daddy, it's a little embarrassin'."

"Well, that's part of the point, Kelly," Cooter replied as he crossed his arms, "but if it's so embarrassin' for ya, then why are ya still cleanin' the pond?"

"'Cause it needs it," Kelly replied. "And the garage needs to be organized, so that's where Charlie is." She shrugged, indicating that she was finished.

Cooter sighed, a little perturbed, but he could see where his daughter was coming from. He remembered being a young adult, and how embarrassed he felt whenever he got punished. "Well," he said, "I'm willin' to do a little compromisin' on that front. Yer an adult, and I know where yer comin' from; I was yer age once."

"In the Stone Age," Kelly replied with a little smile on her face.

"Watch it," Cooter said, smiling a little. "I do understand where yer comin' from, Kelly, and I agree with ya on how there are maybe some things I can't do ta ya anymore – like givin' ya chores when yer in trouble – but I ain't gonna stop bein' yer father, and if I see ya doin' somethin' I'm not fond of, I ain't gonna keep quiet about it."

"I don't expect ya to," Kelly replied. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Cooter smiled, then he glanced at the buckets. "Nice fish."

"They're koi, Daddy," Kelly replied. "Wanna meet 'em?"

"They got names?" Cooter asked. "Back home, we'd just call 'em all dinner."

"Yer horrible," Kelly replied, trying not to laughing and failing miserably as she pointed to the eleven buckets as she told her father each name. "Charlie named these guys. That's Amelie, Archimedes, Einstein, Euclid, Fibonacci, Galois, Galileo, Morgenstern, Nash, and Von Neumann. All names of famous mathematicians and scientists."

"Uh huh," Cooter replied slowly. He pointed to the last fish. "And that one?"

"Peaches," Kelly replied proudly. She saw her father's expression. "Charlie got 'er after I moved in, and he let me name 'er." She shook her head, smiling. "He was in such a little snit about it fer a few days, but I told him if he didn't like the name, then he shouldn't have let me name his fish; he couldn't exactly argue with that logic."

Cooter chuckled. "No, he couldn't," he said. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "And speakin' of Charlie …." Kelly groaned. "Come on, Kelly, ya promised that we'd talk about the date if I didn't hang around last night."

"I know," Kelly replied. The young woman knew she'd have to speak first, and she took a deep breath – and told her father about her date at the beach with Charlie, from the orchid that was now safely in her room, to the dinner … and even about the kiss and their conversation afterwards.

"So, it's safe to say ya had a good time," Cooter replied after she had finished. He knew the answer just by looking in her eyes.

Kelly nodded, smiling. "Yeah," she said softly. "We had a really good time."

The vice-president did his best to smile; he wanted to be happy for his daughter, but part of him was a little disappointed, knowing that this meant Kelly was growing up and needing him less and less. It was something that had been happening a lot lately – but it didn't make it any easier to accept. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad," he replied sincerely. "Though I do have to say I never thought I'd see ya datin' someone like Charlie."

Kelly chuckled. "Well, to be quite honest," she said, "I never thought so either." She shrugged. "But … Charlie … well, he's kind, sweet, compassionate, funny, smart, and the perfect gentleman." She chuckled. "I mean, even when we slept together he -" She suddenly stopped and stiffened when she realized what she had just said. For a few seconds, the young woman just kept her eyes forward, but then she slowly looked over at her father. She wasn't surprised to see his eyes blazing with fury.

"What do ya mean ya 'slept together?'" he asked, his teeth clenched.

"Now, Daddy, wait," Kelly said. "Before ya -" She was interrupted as Cooter wordlessly got to his feet and marched toward the garage. The young woman got to her feet. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Paul asked as he and Casey hurried over, keeping an eye on the vice-president.

"He's gonna kill Charlie," Kelly said. She glanced at Paul, and he knew immediately why.

"Oh crap," he said.

"What's going on?" Casey asked.

Paul shook his head. "Later," he said before he hurried off after Cooter; Kelly and Casey followed close behind.

Inside the garage, Charlie wore jeans, tennis shoes, and a worn green shirt, and he whistled as he moved and stacked boxes, making a mental image of where he felt everything should be. He picked up a box of assorted junk, thinking to himself about how much of a packrat family he lived in … then he realized that the box of assorted junk was his own. He chuckled to himself as he maneuvered around the chalkboards and couch, heading for the corner he sectioned off for his stuff; he put the box down on a stack of others and started shifting, making it even with the others.

"Ya better start sayin' every prayer ya know, boy," Cooter said as he stormed into the garage. "'Cause I'm about ta rip ya limb from limb!"

Charlie looked over in surprise; he hadn't expected to see the vice-president again. When he saw the enraged expression on Cooter's face, Charlie's face paled considerably as he tried to back away, but the stacks of boxes kept him from accomplishing that; he was cornered.

"Uh, hi, sir," he said, trying to smile. "It's good to see you again."

"Ya got a lot of nerve," Cooter said as he edged toward Charlie. "How dare ya take advantage of my daughter after everythin' she's been through!" He reached over and grabbed the front of Charlie's shirt, pulling him close. He clenched his fist and pulled it back, but when he tried to swing he suddenly found his arm unmovable; he pulled harder, but something was keeping his arm in one place. He glanced over his shoulder and saw both Casey and Paul holding his arm. "Let go of my arm."

"Sir, are you sure this is something you really want to do?" Casey asked as he and Paul used all their strength to keep Cooter from taking a swing at Charlie.

"The varmint," Cooter said, keeping his grip on Charlie's shirt, glaring at the young mathematician, "deflowered my little girl. Ya better believe I wanna do this." Suddenly, Kelly wriggled into the melee, and she pried her father's fingers from Charlie's shirt.

"Leave 'im alone, Daddy," she said, frowning up at Cooter.

"Kelly, get out of the way," Cooter said. "I have a few things I'd like ta discuss with Charlie."

"By punchin' 'im?" she asked. She was furious at him for how he was overreacting to this whole thing.

"What is going on in here?" Alan said as he and Don walked in, and they stopped short when they saw the situation inside. They had heard shouting from inside the house, and they had come out to investigate.

"Do they know?" Cooter asked, nodding at Alan and Don briefly before turning back to his daughter.

"Yeah, they do," Kelly replied. "And they didn't exactly blow up when they found out, either."

Alan and Don glanced at each other, knowing what Cooter had just found out. While both of them could understand why Cooter was upset, they didn't want the situation to blow up into something that the vice-president would regret later on once he calmed down – and they didn't want Charlie to get hit, either.

"Okay, maybe we should all just calm down and take deep breaths," Don said. "Move this inside where we can talk about this a little more rationally."

"There ain't nothin' ta talk about, Agent Eppes," Cooter said. "Y'all were keepin' this a secret from me."

"Because I asked 'em," Kelly said. "And can ya blame me? Look at how yer reactin'!"

"You and Charlie slept together last night!" Cooter shouted.

"But we didn't have sex!" Kelly retorted.

The entire room became so quiet that you could hear nothing but the occasional bird chirping outside. Alan and Don cocked their heads, surprised by the revelation, and they glanced at Charlie. They could see from his slightly embarrassed expression as he kept his eyes lowered that what Kelly had said was the truth. Casey didn't show any reaction as he kept his grip on the vice-president's arm, but Paul's face visibly changed. Cooter's angry expression changed when he heard what his daughter had just said.

"Say what?" he asked as he lowered his arm, feeling the agents let go of him, not sure if he had really heard what he thought he had.

"I said we didn't have sex," Kelly repeated, her voice softer, looking embarrassed as she lowered her gaze, glancing at Charlie out of the corner of her eye. She could see he looked just as embarrassed as she felt, but she could also see from his body language that he wasn't going to leave her side, and for that she was grateful.

As a father, Alan was trained to assess situations and take appropriate actions. He knew the tension in the garage was high, which was understandable, but he knew the situation needed to be dealt with … and the garage wasn't the place to do it. "Why don't we go inside like Don suggested?" he asked. "I can make some tea, and we can talk about this in the living room." He didn't normally feel it was his place to discuss his sons' personal lives in this manner, but this was a little different situation … and he knew talking was the only way to get it resolved. For a few seconds, no one moved, then Cooter wordlessly turned and brushed past the agents, Don, and Alan before heading out; Casey followed. Don, Alan, and Paul glanced at Charlie and Kelly, waiting to see what they'd do.

Charlie glanced over at Kelly, and he could see that she really wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. He felt the same way, but surprisingly enough, he found himself thinking about making sure she was okay first. It was a weird feeling, and Charlie made a mental note to ask Don and his father about it later. He lifted his hand up, then hesitated, wondering if he should, but he knew it was the right thing to do. The young mathematician took a deep breath – and reached over, taking Kelly's hand in his and squeezing it gently.

Kelly looked over, grateful and a little surprised that he had taken the initiative. She thanked him with a small smile, then she glance up at the others; she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Let's get this over with," she said. Still holding hands, the two headed toward the garage door. As they past Alan, Don, and Paul, Alan stopped the two by putting a hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kelly," he said. "It'll work out." He gave her a reassuring smile, and he waited until she smiled back before removing his hand to let Kelly and his son by. Paul followed the couple, and Alan and Don were the last to make their way out.

(End of Chapter 37)


	38. Chapter 38

- - - - 

Cooter was fit to be tied as he paced the length of the living room, jaw set. He couldn't believe this was happening. This was a part of Kelly's life that he had never thought he'd be dealing with, especially after how he had raised her. It didn't matter that Kelly had told him in the garage (shouted, actually) that she and Charlie hadn't actually had sex; the fact of the matter remained that they had slept together. He glanced briefly over at Charlie and Kelly as they sat on the couch, sitting side by side - too close together, in his opinion – before he started pacing again.

Don stood near the mantle, arms crossed; he could feel the tension in the room. Part of him was playing the brother, keeping an eye on Cooter and making sure his brother remained unharmed, but the rest of him was playing the agent, just staying back and observing. Paul and Casey were also standing aside, observing, while Alan busied himself in the kitchen, making tea.

"I can't believe this is happenin'," Cooter finally said after several minutes. He stopped and looked down at Kelly. "After everythin' I taught ya, how could ya do this to me?"

"'Do this ta ya?'" Kelly asked, looking up in disbelief. "How about what yer doin' ta me?"

"Young lady, I don't appreciate this attitude of yers," Cooter said, frowning. He shook his head and sighed. "I knew lettin' ya live out here was a big mistake."

"Excuse me?" Kelly asked.

"Ya heard me," Cooter replied. "Ever since ya moved out here, ya've nearly gotten killed twice, not ta mention all the trouble ya got into."

"I can't believe yer doin' this again," Kelly said as she got to her feet. "I thought we were past this."

"Yeah, well, yer behavior lately has made it quite obvious that we ain't," Cooter replied.

"May I say something?" Charlie asked softly as he slowly stood up. He hated the fact that Cooter was yelling at Kelly when it had been Charlie's choice to go back to her room the night before.

"The only thing ya can do is stay out of this, Dr. Eppes," Cooter said, glaring at the mathematician. "This is between my daughter and me."

Normally Charlie would have shied away and sat down, but he forced himself to remain standing. This was his house, and he didn't appreciate how Cooter was acting toward Kelly or himself – and he wasn't going to put up with it anymore, no matter how powerful Cooter was. "That's odd," the mathematician said, smiling mirthlessly, using all his strength not to just blow up at the vice-president, "I thought it was your attitude that was between you and your daughter."

Both father and daughter turned their heads to face Charlie, staring at him in stunned silence. From their positions, Casey and Paul also glanced at Charlie in shock, eyebrows raised. Don had nearly fallen over when Charlie had spoken, and he just looked at his baby brother, a proud smile playing on lips. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and he glanced over and saw his father standing just outside the dining room, holding a tray with cups of hot tea on it. The elder Eppes had heard most of what had been said while he was in the kitchen, and he thought he had been hearing things when he heard Charlie had spoken, but then he saw Charlie standing with Kelly, staring at the vice-president, seemingly oblivious to everyone's reactions around him, and Alan knew he had heard correctly; he was completely taken aback. For what seemed like an eternity, the fight between Cooter and Kelly was forgotten, but then Cooter shook himself from his stupor, his shock giving way to anger.

"I don't know who ya think ya are," he said, his teeth clenched, "but if ya think ya talk ta me like that, then -"

"Who the h--- do ya think ya are?" Kelly interrupted her father.

Cooter frowned and pointed a finger at his daughter. "Kelly, don't get that tone with -"

"Oh, stuff it, Daddy," Kelly interrupted. "I'm gonna talk right now, and yer gonna listen ta me fer once." She paused for a moment to catch her breath. "I know why yer really upset, and I understand more than ya think: Yer scared that somethin's gonna happen ta me, and ya ain't gonna be there to stop me from gettin' hurt. Well, ya can't stop that from happenin', Daddy. Ya can't protect me from everythin'."

"Well, I can certainly try," Cooter replied.

"How?" Kelly asked. "By stickin' me in my room in DC and lockin' the doors and windows so no one can git in? Ya can't keep me locked up; I ain't a li'l girl anymore. I'm twenty-four year old; ya have ta let me live my own life." She shook her head as she felt the tears falling down her cheeks; she knew everyone was watching her, and she tried to stop them, but she couldn't. "I can't do this anymore, Daddy. I can't keep havin' this same fight with ya every time somethin' happens ta me that ya don't like."

The young woman could feel her chin trembling, but she forced herself not to break down … not until she was finished with what she had to say. "Ya don't have to like everythin' I do - I never wanted that – but right now ya have a choice that ya need ta make: either ya can let me live my own life, includin' lettin' me make my own choices without ya constantly tryin' ta protect me or fix everything … or ya can just stay out of my life." She stared at Cooter, trying to remain strong, but she could feel her resolve dissolving – and the last thing she wanted to be was there when it was completely gone. Wordlessly, she brushed past her father and hurried up the stairs, a muffled sob escaping in the process. A few seconds later everyone heard her door slam shut.

The room was eerily quiet as everyone looked at the stairs, shocked by Kelly's outburst, then they slowly looked over at Cooter; they could see the shocked expression on his face, and they waited to see what he was going to do. The vice-president just stared at the stairs for a few more seconds, debating if he should follow her or not, then he noticed all eyes on him. Filled with Southern pride, his expression hardened as he looked at Charlie.

"Well, Dr. Eppes, ya won," he said, his voice low. "Congratulations." He glanced at Casey. "We're leavin'." He turned and headed for the front door with his agent.

"Whoa, wait just a second," Don said, anger giving him the courage to speak up. "You're just going to leave like this?"

"Why should I stay?" Cooter asked as he stopped near the front door and turned around, his face radiating anger and hurt. "Kelly wants me out of her life … and that's what I'm doin'." He reached for the doorknob.

"I would really reconsider that choice," Alan said.

Cooter paused with his hand on the knob. In all his life, he had rarely heard so much command come from one voice, but every time he did he couldn't help but listen to it. Even so, he was filled with so much anger and hurt at the moment that he just didn't know if he could listen this time.

Alan could see Cooter wrestling with himself about whether or not to stay, but the elder Eppes knew it wasn't going to last long, so he had to act fast. Alan glanced at Don, and Don met his eyes, recognizing what his father wasn't saying; he nodded slightly as he walked over to Charlie, who hadn't moved from his spot near the couch.

"Come on, bro," he said quietly. "Let's go out to the garage."

"What about Kelly?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Paul answered as he headed up the stairs. Charlie didn't look convinced, but he let his brother lead him out the back door; Don shut the door behind him, leaving Cooter, Alan, and Casey alone.

"Why don't you come over and sit down?" Alan suggested as he headed over to the couch, where he put the tray down on the coffee table before sitting. He waited patiently, and after a few seconds Cooter finally sighed and headed back into the living room. He made his way over, but he sat in one of the chairs adjacent to the couch; Casey walked over as well, but he stayed near the fireplace. "Thank you."

"What do you want?" Cooter asked quietly, edge still in his voice.

"I want you to really think about what you were doing," Alan replied calmly. "About the consequences involved in the choice you were about to make."

"It's what Kelly wants," Cooter replied. "She wants me out of her life."

"Look, I don't excuse what she said to you or how she said it," Alan said, "and I have a feeling that after she calms down … neither will she." He took in a deep breath. "I know that I really can't understand everything that's going on in your life, but I do know the pain of not being in contact with a child for a long time."

"Charlie?" Cooter asked.

"Don," Alan replied. "After, uh … after high school, Don left for college, and when he graduated he decided to join the FBI." He shook his head. "I wasn't … happy with his choice of career, and we said a few choice words to each other before I hung up on him. We didn't talk to each other for about a year, and even after that it was sporadic, partially because he was in Fugitive Recovery, and he'd be gone for weeks without contact." He shrugged. "The first time we really had constant contact with each other was when I called him to let him know my wife was ill." He saw Cooter's eyes flash with sympathy, and Alan knew he had his full attention. "It took Margaret dying to bring my son back to me … but Don and I had lost all that time, and we can't ever get it back. You've already lost almost four years with Kelly … I know you don't want to lose any more time with her, because I know that losing contact with your child for so long kills a part of your soul – and nobody wants that."

Cooter stared straight ahead, taking in everything Alan had just said. "But he's a grown man," he said quietly.

"And he's still my child," Alan replied. "As precious as ever, and being his father is still overwhelming as ever. I know the fear, I know the responsibility that doesn't seem to go away when he can pay for all his own stuff. Now, my kids may not be girls, but I know the worry that **every** parent feels – every parent, Cooter – when it seems like they're just a little too far out of reach and we can't just charge in and make sure everything is right. When if it feels like they've grown up just that much too fast, and that they shouldn't have the right to be ready for things like love and sex until we're ready for them to be ready for it, because we created them, d---it, they're ours, and we didn't sign a permission slip for this field trip."

Cooter remained in his chair, processing everything he had just heard from the calm voice. He knew Alan wasn't just saying stuff so that Cooter would calm down and go up and work things out with Kelly. He wanted Cooter know that he wasn't the only father out there who had problems with his child … even with their cultural and lifestyle differences; when it boiled down to it, they were one and the same. The vice-president closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands, emotionally exhausted. When he opened his eyes, he saw Alan holding a cup of tea out to him; Cooter thanked him with his eyes and took the offering, cradling the cup in his hands as he let the warmth radiate into his hands while he sipped the calming liquid.

(End of Chapter 38)


	39. Chapter 39

- - - - 

Don sat on the couch in the garage, watching Charlie scribble furiously on his chalkboard. Normally, Don didn't like it when his brother scribbled on his chalkboard after a fight, but there were times when Don knew that, unlike other times, this wasn't Charlie retreating into his own world to avoid dealing with situations; it was just Charlie needing to do something to keep busy, and Don could fully understand that feeling. He waited a few more minutes before speaking up; he had a few things he needed to say, and he didn't want to lose the nerve.

"Charlie?" Don asked. Nothing. "Charlie … Charlie?" Charlie finally stopped and looked over; Don smiled. "Good, you're still coherent."

"Sorry," Charlie replied, putting down his chalk.

"Don't apologize," Don said quickly. "You weren't doing anything wrong; I just need to, uh, say a few things." He made a motion with his hands. "Go on with your equation."

"Actually, it's an expression," Charlie pointed out.

"Whatever," Don replied, smiling. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So, uh, yeah, I want to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?" Charlie asked as he picked up his chalk and started writing again.

"When did you get all that chutzpah?" Don asked.

"What?" Charlie asked, looking over in confusion.

"Oh, I don't know," Don said slowly. "Standing up to the vice-president like that ... risking your neck."

"I wasn't risking my neck," Charlie replied. "I was standing up for Kelly."

"Yeah, and yourself."

"No, I wasn't, Don."

"Dude, don't argue with me on this, okay? I like the guy, but ... to be honest, he had no right to talk to you like that, especially in your own house - even if he is the vice-president." He shrugged. "I mean, I have a strong feeling if you guys were back at his place and you talked to him like that ... well, I know he'd react to you disrespecting him like that, so for what it's worth, I'm proud of you."

Charlie looked over, smiling a little; he liked hearing Don say he was proud of him. "Really?" he asked.

Don nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I mean, you may not have long to live, but I'm proud of you." Charlie rolled his eyes, then his smile faded. "What's wrong, Charlie?"

"Just …," Charlie said slowly. He sighed. "I just hope he didn't leave. It would kill Kelly if he really walked out of her life, especially like that."

"Yeah," Don replied. "I mean, I know he wasn't right with how he racted to the whole thing, but, uh … well, to be honest, Kelly wasn't completely right, either."

"I know," Charlie replied. "But I can see where her frustration was coming from; I know what it's like to be treated like a little kid because that's all some people see you as – no matter how grown up you are."

"Yeah," Don replied, remembering the fight he had had with his parents when he had told them about his choice in career – and how he'd been treated like a leper while Charlie's career had been met with praise and approval. Don felt a hint of jealousy and anger toward his brother, but he quickly reminded himself that it hadn't been Charlie's fault, and he had no reason to get mad at him. "It's hard to talk to people who disapprove of your choices in life to the point where they don't want to talk to you."

Charlie glanced over, seeing the anger flash in his brother's eyes; he remembered that fight … well, the conversation he had eavesdropped on while Don and their parents yelled at each other. Even then, he knew his parents had been wrong about how they had handled Don's choice. "Well, if it means anything," he said quietly, "I was proud of what you wanted to do, Don."

Don glanced at his brother, surprised that Charlie had zeroed in on what he had been thinking about … and that Charlie had even really cared in the first place; he had always figured Charlie had been too involved in his own world to even think about what his older brother had been up to. "Really?" he asked.

Charlie nodded. "You wanted to help people," he answered. "How could I not be proud of that?"

Don felt extremely touched by what Charlie had said … he'd never known that. "Thanks, buddy," he said sincerely. "That means a lot." Charlie just glanced at the open door; Don could see the worry in his brother's eyes. "Look, Charlie, if Dad's involved, then I seriously doubt he's going to let Kelly's father just walk out. He might be Southern, but Dad can be pretty stubborn himself."

"Yeah, that's true," Charlie agreed, feeling a little relieved by his brother's assurance as he went back to his expression.

Don watched him for a few seconds, then he remembered something else he wanted to talk about, and he figured now was as good a time as any. "Hey, uh, Charlie," he said, "there's something else I was wondering if we could talk about."

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"Well, uh … maybe we could talk about that old girlfriend of yours," Don suggested. "You know, if you want to." He watched Charlie stop and stare at the board, and Don could see he was contemplating what to do; Don wanted to talk to Charlie, but he wasn't going to push it if Charlie wasn't ready. After a few seconds, Charlie sighed and put down the chalk before walking over to the couch, sitting next to his brother.

"Well, you already know her name," Charlie replied quietly, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "She, uh … she was my first girlfriend over … five years ago, when I had been doing some research at Berkley; you were in Albuquerque at the time."

"Okay," Don replied, waiting for Charlie to continue.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably. "Since we were research partners," he said, "that made it okay for us to date."

"How long did you two go out?" Don asked.

"About eight months," Charlie replied.

"Wow," Don said. "I take it Mom and Dad knew her?"

"Oh, yeah," Charlie replied. "They invited her over for dinner – a lot – and they got to know her pretty well … they liked her."

Don knew there was something else. "But …?" he asked.

"But something happened," Charlie answered slowly. He took a deep breath, trying to find the best way to talk to his brother; it wasn't easy, but he was going to do it. "We, uh … we kinda ended up at her apartment one night, celebrating the completion of our research."

Don started nodding, understanding what Charlie was implying – then he stopped short when he realized what Charlie was implying. He looked at his brother, eyebrows raised. "Whoa, wait a second," he said. "You mean you and she …." Charlie nodded; Don took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Wow …."

"Might want to wait until I'm done," Charlie said. "There's more." He glanced briefly at Don, who looked shocked and curious at the same time; Charlie adverted his eyes and looked down. "The, uh … the next morning … she pretty much … kicked me out and told me she never wanted to see me again."

"She did what?" Don said, furrowing his eyebrows, feeling anger welling in him. "Did she even say why?"

Charlie shook his head. "No," he replied, "but, uh … later on, I overhead some students talking about us – and I learned that she had only dated me so she could 'make it with the genius.'"

Don sat, stunned. He was aware that there were a lot of things he didn't know about Charlie, but he couldn't believe what his little brother was telling him … what Charlie had gone through … and how it was apparent that Don was most likely the last person to know about it; he sighed as he leaned forward. He couldn't believe some … some girl had used his brother's vulnerability to get popularity points. He sighed and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees, bringing both his hands to his face so that his index fingers were touching his lips.

"Oh, Charlie," he said slowly. "Man, I'm … I'm sorry, bro."

Charlie shrugged. "It's okay, Don," he said.

"No, it's not okay," Don replied. "Charlie, look, regardless of what happened, she took advantage of you … that's not okay." _And she better hope I never run into her_, he thought as he ran a hand over the short hairs on the back of his head and down to the base of his skull, coming to rest on the back of his own neck.

Charlie glanced over and saw his brother's posture. To others, it appeared to be a tired gesture, but Charlie knew Don only did that when he was really angry … when his brother wanted to anchor himself. He was confused at first, wondering why Don was so angry; it took him a few seconds to finally realize that his brother was mad at Lauren for what she had done to Charlie. The mathematician knew that Don would do anything to save his life, but to get angry over something that had happened five years ago … it was odd. He suddenly remembered something that had happened the previous night, something else that had been equally weird.

"You know," he said, "Kelly told me last night that if she ever saw Lauren, she'd … well, Kelly said she'd salt her down, stuff her in mason jars, and then bury her underneath the tree in the backyard."

Don turned and blinked at Charlie a few times. "Oh, yeah?" he said softly. "Getting her Egyptian on, eh?" He grinned and winked, and the brothers shared a laugh. Don sobered, but his eyes remained gentle. "Did Mom know?"

"If Mom knew about this," Charlie replied, "do you think Lauren would still be alive?"

"Point taken," Don replied.

"But Larry knows," Charlie added. Don looked at him, confused. "He was with me when I overheard the students talking about me … he was the one who convinced me to talk to Dad."

"Remind me to thank him for that," Don replied.

"But Kelly's not like her," Charlie said quickly.

"I never said she was," Don replied.

"I just don't want people to think she'd do anything like that to me," Charlie said.

"I think people are thinking more about how it's about time you two got together," Don said, smiling a little. He was relieved Charlie got the joke, and he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Seriously, though, I don't think anyone's really thinking about how malicious Kelly might be, because we know she isn't that type of person." He shrugged. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you two actually spent the night together, especially with how you know her father would feel about the whole thing. And you lied to Dad, too."

"Yeah, I admit they weren't smart moves," Charlie agreed.

"Hey, buddy, I told you months ago that you weren't the first guy to do something stupid because of a girl," Don said. Charlie folded his arms and Don's expression softened. "But, uh …I've also seen you smile and laugh more than you used to."

Charlie knew Don meant that it was because of Kelly he was smiling and laughing more, even if the agent didn't come right out and say it. Charlie shrugged. "I can't help it, Don," he said. "She's … special," he said. He knew that he had been coming out of his little bubble ever since Kelly had come into his life – and he wasn't freaking out about it; it was kind of weird … and nice.

"Yeah," Don replied, seeing the sparkle in his brother's eyes; he hid a grin, doing everything he could to keep from laughing out loud. He took a deep breath and decided to switch subjects, sobering up a little as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "And I do appreciate you talking with me. I know how hard it must have been."

"I just want everything to work out," Charlie replied quietly. "I don't want to come between Kelly and her father."

"I know, bro," Don said, keeping his hand on Charlie's shoulder; he squeezed it a little. "I know."

(End of Chapter 39)


	40. Chapter 40

- - - - 

Cooter approached the closed door of his daughter's room with Casey staying behind. He reached for the knob and stopped when he heard muffled sobs coming from the other side, and he felt his heart break a little. He took in a deep breath and carefully opened the door.

Kelly lay face down on her face, her head buried into her pillows, and he could hear her sobbing. Paul sat beside her on the far side of the bed, near the wall, and he had his hand on her back, rubbing it softly. He had looked up when the door opened, and he was a little surprised to see the vice-president, but the agent was more relieved than anything.

Cooter motioned for Casey to stay there, and the agent nodded as the vice-president walked into the room. Paul got up as Cooter came over and sat down on the other side of his daughter. He hesitated a moment, but then he took a deep breath and put his hand on Kelly's back. Kelly's stopped sobbing and she reflexively stiffed, and Cooter knew that she knew whose hand it was. She slowly turned her head and looked up at him, and Cooter could see her face was a mess from crying, strands of hair over her eyes.

"Hi, pumpkin," Cooter said softly. Kelly slowly sat up, carefully swinging her legs over until she was sitting next to her father; she looked down as a few tears fell down her cheeks, and she wiped them away.

"Ya didn't leave," Kelly whispered.

"I nearly did," Cooter replied as he carefully brushed the strands from Kelly's face, tucking them behind her ear.

"Why didn't ya?" Kelly asked.

"'Cause a wise man convinced me that it would have been a bad choice," Cooter answered. He glanced over at Paul, who nodded.

"I'll be outside if you need me," Paul replied quietly before leaving the room. After the door was closed, Cooter turned back to his daughter.

"We need ta talk," he said. Kelly nodded. "First of all, I wanna apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at ya … or tried ta hit Charlie … or not let ya try ta explain things ta me." Kelly slowly looked over at her father. "But at the same time, I feel ya had no right ta talk ta me the way ya did. Regardless of what I said or did … I'm still yer father, an' I want ya ta respect that."

"An' I do, Daddy," Kelly whispered, her voice cracking a little. "I didn't mean what I said earlier … I was just so mad at ya."

"I know," Cooter replied. "And I know I kinda gave ya a reason ta yell at me … an' I'm so sorry about that." He paused to take a deep breath. "Kelly, we gotta figure out what ta do here. I don't wanna fight with ya anymore, either."

"So, what do ya wanna do?" Kelly asked.

"Well, I'd like ta know what happened last night," Cooter replied. "Maybe then I'd understand yer position a little more an' won't be so angry."

Kelly opened her mouth, like she was going to say something against that, but then she closed it and simply nodded. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to get the courage to tell him what had happened; it took her a few seconds, but she finally managed to tell her father what had happened between her and Charlie … well, only to the part where Charlie had taken off his shirt.

"An' then what happened?" Cooter asked as he shifted, feeling his cheeks grow warm, not sure if he really wanted to know what had happened.

"Well," Kelly replied slowly, blushing, trying to decide how to explain to her father what had happened next, "uh … things got a little … heated up." She couldn't look in her father's direction, very embarrassed.

Cooter took a deep breath. "So, what stopped it?" he asked quietly.

"Me," Kelly replied.

Cooter looked over in surprise. "You?" he asked. Kelly nodded. The vice-president's mouth opened a little as he turned his head, staring at the door. "Huh."

"Yer surprised?" Kelly asked, looking over. "I'd thought ya'd be relieved."

"Oh, believe me, I am," Cooter said quickly. "I'm very relieved, Kelly. I just … I'm surprised." He cleared his throat, tugging at his collar. "I, uh … I know how hard it is ta think straight in, uh," he blushed deep red, "certain … moments." He saw how embarrassed his daughter looked, and he couldn't blame her; he remembered talking about the birds and the bees with his father, how Cooter had had the same conversation with Kelly when she was younger … and how awkward it had been both times. He also knew that Kelly needed to know that he was glad she was talking to him, regardless of the embarrassment; he took a breath and put an arm around her shoulders. "But I am glad ya told me."

"Oh, ya might want ta wait on sayin' that," Kelly replied. She cleared her throat. "Neither of really wanted ta stop."

"Well, that's … perfectly natural," Cooter said slowly. He looked over at her. "How did Charlie react when ya stopped it?"

Kelly took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, ta be honest," she said, "he was a little disappointed." She glanced over and saw her father's expression harden into fierce protectiveness. "But, Daddy, he didn't try ta push me; he backed off."

"Good," Cooter replied. "Otherwise, I'd have ta tar an' feather him." He saw his daughter smiling a little, and his anger waned – a little. "Okay, if y'all didn't do anythin', then why did he stay in yer room last night?"

"'Cause we weren't ready ta say goodnight, yet," Kelly replied. "Daddy, when I said we had a good time on our date, I meant it … and we weren't ready for that ta end." She saw her father raise his eyebrows. "What do ya want me ta say, Daddy? That I'm made out of cardboard? That I didn't have a great time on our date? That Charlie isn't the first guy I've been interested in who hasn't seen me as just an object?" She sighed and shook her head. "I can't do that."

Cooter sighed. "Kelly," he said, "believe me, I know what that's like … that's how it was with yer momma and me."

"Believe me," Kelly said wryly, remembering her mother's journal. "I know." She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Cooter asked.

"We didn't intend ta fall asleep in my bed," Kelly replied. "Ta be honest, I really don't even remember fallin' asleep. Last thing I remember was us talkin' about … well, about our fathers … an' the next thing I know it's almost six o'clock in the mornin'."

"An' how did ya feel when ya woke up?" Cooter asked.

"I was a little startled," Kelly replied, "but … well, it was kinda nice. I mean, I felt like I had really gotten a lot of sleep. I felt totally relaxed … I felt safe." She looked over at him uneasily, waiting for him to get angry and remove his arm.

Cooter sighed as he kept his arm around his daughter. As a father, hearing what his daughter was telling him was something he didn't want to, no matter how old she was. But he also he remembered how he had felt when he had been with Jenny … and how he had never felt that way about any woman - ever. Cooter did want his daughter to be as happy as he had been, and he knew she was feeling that with Charlie, but it was still hard to admit it. It was just hard to see the obvious: Kelly was in love.

The vice-president forced himself to smile as he pulled her closer so he could kiss her forehead. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to keep his composure. "Well," he said softly, "I can't say I'm completely thrilled by what happened," he said, "but I'll take it over the alternative."

"Speakin' of the alternative," Kelly said slowly, "I do need ta say one thing, an' then we should leave it at that. Promise?"

"Do I have a choice?" Cooter asked.

"Will ya trust me?" Kelly asked.

Cooter hesitated, but he nodded. "Okay," he said.

"One of the things Charlie an' I talked about last night was … the alternative," Kelly replied. "An' even though we've agreed ta drop it fer now, there is a very strong possibility that it will come up again … an' regardless of what happens, I want ya ta respect my choice."

"Yer askin' me ta go against everythin' that's been ingrained in me as a father," Cooter replied.

"Actually," Kelly replied, "I'm askin' ya ta trust me, Daddy … that's what this is all about. I know yer always gonna be worried about me, an' I don't mind that, but ya said ya were gonna start trustin' me, an' before this thing with Charlie happened, ya were doin' that; consider this as just somethin' else ta trust my judgment on."

"Do I have ta like it?" Cooter asked.

Kelly smiled a little. "No, but don't compensate fer that by tryin' ta knock my boyfriend's head off."

"Okay, I admit that was overreactin' a little bit," Cooter said.

"'A little bit?'" Kelly asked, smiling. "Daddy, ya almost scared his curls straight." She was glad when her father laughed out loud. She waited for him to calm down a little. "So, are we gonna be okay?"

Cooter took a deep breath and exhaled, smiling at her. "Yeah," he said. "We're okay."

Kelly leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she nuzzled into the soft spot on his neck. "I love ya, Daddy," she said softly.

Cooter kissed her forehead before resting his head against hers, wrapping his arms around his daughter. "I love ya, too, pumpkin," he whispered back.

(End of Chapter 40)


	41. Chapter 41

- - - - 

Charlie stayed in the garage long after Don left, trying to finish up his expression. He was so busy working that he didn't notice Cooter walk in the open door with Casey behind him. While the agent went over to a corner, giving the vice-president privacy while still keeping an eye on him as he walked over toward Charlie.

Cooter stayed back a little bit, watching as Charlie scribbled furiously, mesmerized at how fluid the young mathematician's hand was as it flew across the chalkboard, writing numbers and other things that Cooter didn't recognize. After a few seconds, Cooter cleared his throat to get Charlie's attention, but Charlie didn't even pause.

"Charlie?" Cooter asked. Nothing. "Charlie … Charlie!" The mathematician quickly turned around, startled, and Cooter could see he had startled Charlie, but what the vice-president really noticed was the nervousness that flashed across Charlie's eyes. "Hi."

"Hi," Charlie replied as he reflexively rolled the chalk in his hands. Cooter noticed this and immediately thought of the time Kelly told him about how that type of habit was in response to high levels of stress in a person's life; Cooter could understand how Charlie would be stressed out at the moment, and the vice-president swallowed his Southern pride. "I have an apology ta make ta ya. I shouldn't have yelled at ya … or tried ta hit ya."

"It's okay, sir," Charlie replied.

"No, it ain't okay," Cooter said. "No matter what happened, I had no right ta try ta hit ya … an' I really had no right ta disrespect ya in yer own house; I wouldn't have stood fer it if it had happened ta me in mine … an' ya shouldn't stand fer it in yer house, either." Charlie didn't answer, but he simply nodded. "However, I will not apologize fer worryin' about Kelly."

"I never said you shouldn't," Charlie replied. "She's your daughter, sir. I can understand you worrying about her and trying to keep her safe."

"Yes, but it don't give me any right ta try ta control her life," Cooter said. "I need ta start trustin' her … an' I need ta start trustin' ya as well." He paused for a moment to find his words, taking in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "She's my life, Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world." He walked over to Charlie, holding out his hand. "Take good care of her." For a moment, Charlie was too surprised to do anything, but then he reached over and shook the offered hand.

"One thing," Charlie said. "Are you going to actually be around or not?"

"Two things," Cooter said. "First, I wasn't askin' ya. An', second, I'm gonna be around … and I'm gonna try not ta butt in." Charlie nodded, understanding. "An' Charlie?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't give me a reason ta butt in."

Charlie heard how calm and gentle Cooter's voice was, but he saw the fierce protectiveness flash across the vice-president's eyes, and the mathematician knew what Cooter was really saying to him; Charlie nodded. "Understood," he replied.

"Good," Cooter said, smiling. He leaned over and patted Charlie's shoulder. "Glad we had this talk, son." He jerked his thumb toward the open door. "I'm gonna let ya get back ta yer work now." He left the garage, with Casey behind him.

"Huh," Charlie said, smiling a little. Even though it had happened differently that what he was normally used to, Charlie was really glad that things had worked out - for everyone. Feeling a lot better than he had earlier, Charlie turned around and went back to his chalkboard. He didn't know how long he'd been writing when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Whatcha doin'?" he heard softly in his ear.

Charlie craned his head to the side and saw Kelly resting her head on his shoulder. At first, he was a little confused why he wasn't startled by her sudden appearance, and he tensed up, but then just as quickly... the tension was gone; he smiled at her.

"It's a proof for set theory," he replied.

"Set theory?" Kelly asked.

"It's, uh, it's dealing with sets of objects and rules for their manipulation," Charlie explained. "In this case, the proof I'm working on involves this set of interior points right here," he pointed to part of the chalkboard, "and proving that set of interior points within a closed set is the largest possible open set and if closure of an open set is the smallest closed set that contains the open set."

Kelly stared at the chalkboard and blinked repeatedly. "Okay," she said slowly.

Charlie chuckled. "It's okay," he replied. "I don't think even my students are understanding it." He put down his chalk and carefully turning around, making sure Kelly's arms stayed around his waist; he reflexively put his arms over her shoulders, wrapping them around her back. "So, how did things work out with you and your father?"

"Not bad, actually," Kelly answered. "We worked through things, an' I think we're gonna be okay. How about ya?"

"We talked and worked things out, too," Charlie replied. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Though I think he said he'd kill me if I hurt you."

Kelly chuckled. "Yep, that's Daddy fer ya."

"You're bad, you know that," Charlie said, smiling. Kelly leaned over and kissed him softly. "Then again … a little bad never hurt anyone."

"Now, Charlie, darlin'," Kelly replied, eyes dancing, "I'm more than just a little bad."

"So am I," Charlie said. Kelly snorted, and Charlie felt a little insulted. "What, you don't think I can be bad?"

'Oh, I know ya can," Kelly replied, "but it's still kinda funny ta hear ya actually say it."

Charlie laughed out loud as he kept his arms around Kelly, then he saw the hint of sadness flash across her eyes; his smile faded. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kelly opened her mouth, as if she was going to say 'nothing,' but then she sighed and gently pulled away, heading over to the couch; she sat down. "I got a job offer in the mail today," she said softly.

Charlie smiled. "That's great, Kelly."

"It's in DC, Charlie," Kelly added.

Charlie's smile faded. "What?" he asked.

Kelly stared straight ahead."It's at George Washington University.It's a graduate teachin' position … with an invitation to continue my research at Quantico, as well as assist the graduate students with their research."

Charlie just stared at her, stunned.To be honest, he hadn't really given any thought about the next two months; he'd just assumed that she'd stay ….He sighed, looking down."You accepted?" he asked softly.

"Not yet," Kelly replied, just as softly."I mean, it's not my dream job, but at least they didn't write me back an' all but ban me from applyin'."She smiled slightly.

Charlie chuckled a little, remembering the letter she'd gotten a week after she sent in her application to the FBI – three months ago.It had been personally written by the director himself, with only two words on it: 'Hell no.'Charlie remembered Kelly proudly framing the letter and hanging it on one of the walls in her bedroom.His smile faded as he watched her, seeing how she was trying hard to hide her sadness.A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, and he contemplated every one of them for what seemed like an eternity … then he came to the only conclusion he could; he walked over and sat down beside her.

"Take the job," he said.

Kelly slowly looked over."What?" she asked.

"Take the job," Charlie repeated.

"Ya want me ta leave?" Kelly asked, looking hurt.

"I want you to be happy," Charlie replied."And this sounds like a job that will do that for you."

"Charlie, ya make me happy, too," Kelly said."I … I don't want to give ya up … I can't."

"Who said you're going to?" Charlie asked.Kelly looked at him, confused, and Charlie took a deep breath."Kelly, I have an open invitation to teach at Quantico … to teach my mathematical theories to new agents … I just have to let them know when."

"Ya'd go to DC with me?" Kelly asked.Charlie nodded."But what about yer life here?CalSci … yer friends … yer father an' brother?"

"Well, they've all been ragging on me to live my own life," Charlie replied.He put a hand over hers."And I want you to be a part of it, and if that means I have to travel to the other side of the country to make that possible … then that's what I'll do."

"But ya'll be in the spotlight," Kelly said softly."Constantly bombarded with questions about our private life … not a lot of privacy.They're gonna see ya as the Vice-President's daughter's boyfriend an' nothin' else."

"So what?" Charlie asked.He squeezed her hand gently."We've been through a lot, Kelly … and I'm not going to lose you just because you're moving three thousand miles away – or because I'm scared about getting an extra long nickname."

Kelly's eyes welled up with tears, deeply touched by what Charlie said to her.She stared at him for a few seconds before she leaned over and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.Charlie returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him."No one's ever done anythin' like this for me," she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder."Not like this."

"Well, maybe it's time to change that," Charlie whispered back.

Kelly responded by hugging him tighter. Charlie kept his arms around her as she nuzzled against him, and after about a minute he could feel her relaxing under him; he pulled back and saw that she had dozed off. He glanced over at his chalkboard, knowing that he had to finish his work, but he quickly decided to finish it later. Still holding her in his arms, Charlie carefully shifted until he was laying length-wise on the couch, on his back, with Kelly resting on top of him, her head under his chin. The mathematician stayed still, careful not to disturb her, and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly; he felt the tension leave him as he closed his eyes. He had just dozed off when …

"Wakey, wakey!"

Charlie and Kelly awoke with a start, bolting into sitting positions like they had been shot out of cannons. They were still in a sleepy stupor as they heard laughter nearby, and they turned their heads to see Don standing nearby, doubled over and laughing.

"Man, you are so dead," Charlie muttered as he yawned.

"I'll help," Kelly added as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Don asked, settling down but still grinning. "Not getting enough sleep?" Charlie and Kelly leapt to their feet, and Don hurried out of the garage, still laughing in spite of the fact he was being chased by two annoyed people.

Alan and Cooter were on the wooden bench, watching the koi swim around in the pond, talking as they surveyed their handiwork; Paul and Casey were standing nearby, and all four men turned when they heard Don shouting, followed by laughter. Moments later, Don came running out of the garage, still laughing, with Charlie and Kelly chasing him, looking a little peeved. The four watched as Don crossed the lawn, but Charlie and Kelly caught up to him after about ten feet - and they both tackled the agent; all three of them tumbled to the ground.

"Get off of me, you two!" Don said, smiling.

"I know where you're ticklish," Charlie taunted, smiling as he moved his hands down to Don's ribs, tickling his brother. Don laughed harder, struggling underneath the couple.

"Stop it!" Don gasped as he laughed. "I'm going to kill you, Charlie!"

"Sit on his legs!" Charlie shouted to Kelly.

Kelly obeyed as Don protested, but the agent soon found his protests ignored, and all he could do was laugh at the top of his lungs as he was held down and tickled. From their vantage point, the two fathers watched the trio with amusement.

"You want something to drink?" Alan asked.

"Sure," Cooter replied. "That'd be nice, thanks." The fathers got up and calmly headed toward the house with Casey, while Paul stayed at his position, watching with a smile as Don was held hostage and 'tortured' by Charlie and Kelly.

- - - -

Both Don and Cooter stayed for dinner that night, which ended up being pizza and drinks in front of the television as they watched a nature program about meerkats on Animal Planet. Everyone was in such a good mood that they all ended up 'role-playing' during the episode, each person providing voice to one or more meerkat. The 'game' officially ended about fifteen minutes before the show ended, because Charlie had said something to playfully rile Kelly, and she responded by throwing pepperoni pieces at him; a pepperoni war ensued between the two for a few minutes until Don stepped in and whacked them both with pillows, effectively halting the 'altercation.' After the mess had been cleaned up, Don and Cooter both said their goodbyes and left; Alan, Charlie, Kelly, and Paul headed to their rooms soon after that.

The next morning, Alan padded into the kitchen, dressed for the day and intending to make breakfast. He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the handle, then he stopped when he saw the bright yellow post-it stuck on the door; Alan leaned over to read the note on it:

_I have a girlfriend._

_C._

Alan smiled as he put his hand on the note, leaving it there; after a few seconds he removed his hand. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before opening up the refrigerator and began getting out the different ingredients he knew he was going to need, his smile never fading.

THE END


End file.
